Voy a luchar a tu lado hasta el final
by QarenMelyzha9855
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de DBZ. Este fanfic es algo apegada a la famosísima serie y manga Dragon Ball, pero con unos " ligeros cambios" . Esto trata de un universo, donde no solo existieron Raditz y Kakarotto, sino que hubo otro hijo más, y su nombre es Kekkyu. "A veces, pienso que pierdo el tiempo siendo buena; creo eso se acabo".- Kekkyu.
1. Chapter 1

Al principio pensaba: "¡Ja! Nunca llegaré ni llegaría en un futuro lejano o cercano a ser como mis padres o como mi hermano mayor Raditz", aunque logre hacerlo gracias a ese golpe, pero después de un tiempo, aquellas ansias de acabar con todo lo existente o ganar una pelea hasta matar a la otra persona habían regresado a mi cuerpo; se sentía tan fantástico. Aunque, claro, de una cosa estaba completamente segura: Protegería a toda costa al pequeño de Kakarotto, mi hermano menor. No tenía ni siquiera una semana de nacido cuando mi madre trato de empezar el entrenamiento de Kakarotto, puesto que había resultado tener un poder de dos unidades, lo cual no aceptaba mi madre y quería aumentar su nivel de poder lo más rápido posible; mientras que a mi padre le daba lo mismo como siempre. Aquel entrenamiento que sería mucho más rígido y cansado; entrenando hasta que el cuerpo no podía más como lo había sido el mío y el de mi hermano Raditz, el cual había sido más duro después de un año. Aquel año, cuando nos dieron la noticia por separado a mi hermano y a mí. Pero no hay por qué adelantarnos tanto, iré por el comienzo como es debido, donde nosotros los _saiyajin_ creíamos ser los más poderoso del universo entero; conocidos por nuestra perversidad, crueldad y frialdad hacia todo ser viviente, destruyendo planetas y asesinando personas con nuestra gigantesca fuerza solo por diversión, aunque sacábamos gran beneficio de ello, vendiendo los planteas al mejor postor: haciendo alianzas con algunos para que nos proporcionara tecnología como lo hicieron nuestros antepasados. Y así continuaron por muchas generaciones, pero hubo un tiempo, en mi generación, en que yo había dejado de actuar así como lo mencione anteriormente. Lo cual ahora detesto.

Todo comenzaba un siete de diciembre en el año setecientos sesenta y ocho, en el universo número diez; era un día como cualquier otro en el planeta Vegeta-sei y yo me encontraba recostada en el suelo después de una vigorosa pelea que había tenido con unos niños idiotas que tan solo querían molestarme, el médico me reprendo severamente ya que había asesinado a uno "sin querer", mientras que a otro le rompí la cola al igual que uno que otro hueso; y a los otros solo le había causado unos cuantos raspones. A veces era yo quien empezaba las peleas, lo consideraba una diversión a pesar de que al principio yo era la que llegaba herida a las cámaras médicas, aunque nadie de mi familia se preocupaba por mí más que el menor. En fin, regresando con lo otro, jugaba con Kakarotto, quien se divertía intentando atrapar mi cola con los dientes a lo que yo tenía mucho cuidado. En ese entonces yo contaba con cinco años de edad, mientras que el enclenque enano tan solo tenía uno, pero contaba con demasiada energía para su edad. Nuestra madre Hanasia se había largado al planeta _Kanis_ junto con su grupo por órdenes de nuestro soberano: el Rey Vegeta; mi hermano Raditz salió en busca de problemas como siempre y una que otra pelea para el tema de nuestra "cena familiar" (si es que la hay) y así nuestro padre se sintiera… ¿orgulloso de él?; era su único propósito: hacer sentir lleno de orgullo a papá para que vea que él tenía mucho potencia y sería un gran guerrero saiyajin, pero yo sé que nuestro padre tan solo le diría que estaba bien y se iría a dormir después de una exhausta misión. Arg. Sé que es nuestro padre, pero a veces, lo detestaba por la forma en que nos trataba, como si solo fuéramos guerreros más bajos a los de tercera clase. Aunque, debía admitirlo, yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, hacía mi mayor esfuerzo para que mis padres los notaran, pero al igual que a mi hermano, era algo inútil. Pero bueno, qué más podía hacer una guerrera de clase baja como yo. Suspire indignada para después mirar con cara asesina al sentir los dientes de Kakarotto clavados en mi cola, mirándome con inocencia, lo tome de su extremidad y sus ojos mostraron debilidad a lo que yo le decía que no lo volviera a hacer o le arrancaría la cola, pero el niño lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue sacarme la lengua.

Mi padre, quien respondía por el nombre de Bardock, llego con su mejor amigo, Toma y una ligera sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. A él lo consideraba como a mi tío, siempre ha estado para nosotros y lo apreciábamos mucho. Me incorpore de un salto para recibirlos con una ligera muestra de respeto cuando el pequeño de Kakarotto intento copiar mis movimientos pero solo consiguió tambalearse y caer de nuevo al suelo para después echarse a llorar, lo cual detestaba mi padre en lo absoluto.

-Oh vamos; deja de llorar, Kakarotto —le pedí garbosamente al niño de cabellos negros mientras posaba la mano sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que movía ésta entre sus cabellos y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo a la vez que asentía levemente.

Resultaba muy extraño, puesto que solo actuaba así con él y en ese entonces no comprendía el porqué de ese comportamiento tan inusual, puesto que a Raditz lo trataba como a una basura humana como él a mí, aunque raras, _muy raras _veces sabíamos trabajar en equipo; o sino con algún otro niño, incluso con uno que otro adulto; pero con Kakarotto yo era muy diferente y, sonara extraño que la digo yo, una saiyajin sin corazón o sentimientos, pero me alegraba esa sensación al igual que la compañía del pequeño. Mi padre opto por buscar su _scouter_, mientras Toma palmeaba mi cabeza y yo alce mi vista para encontrarme con la mirada del gran hombre de ojos castaños.

-Hola, tío Toma. Nueva misión, ¿eh?

-Sí. —Contesto con cansancio y soltó un suspiro, posando las manos en la cadera, esperando a mi padre y me volvió a mirar, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Claro que tú —dijo para después regalarme una sonrisa amistosa y yo se la regrese, mientras llevaba la mano a mi nuca. Aunque no le había parecido muy buena idea a mi padre ya que soltó un ligero gruñido, lo cual indicaba que estaba en muy desacuerdo y yo lo mire con cierto desánimo, y su compañero apoyo su mano en el hombro de él—. Vamos, viejo amigo. Deja que tu hija vea y aprenda como destruimos un planeta, le parecerá sumamente divertido; tal vez, llegue a ser una gran guerrera como su padre o como su madre.

-Que haga lo que quiera —dijo con voz áspera tras escupir el cigarro y después se puso el _scouter_—. Da igual si ella nos acompaña o no. Ahora larguémonos de aquí.

Estaba preocupada puesto que dejaría solo a Kakarotto e iba a rechazar la invitación del tío Toma cuando llego el tarado de Raditz con raspones en los brazos aunque más en el rostro y antes de que los adultos pronunciaran una sola palabra, los empuje hacia la puerta principal diciéndole a mi hermano que saldríamos por un rato y como mi hermano usaba más el músculo que su "brillante" cerebro, no sospecho que me iría a destruir un planeta con la patrulla Bardock. Y así fue que nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban las naves; en el planeta Vegeta-sei no se contaba con demasiada tecnología, pero nuestros científicos trataban de mejorar cada día más ese aspecto, aunque a veces era muy difícil. La mayor parte del planeta era tierra y solo eran edificios casi en ruinas, pero han permanecido en pie durante miles de años. Y con un enorme brillo en los ojos contemple mi nave, cual había sido construida desde mi nacimiento al igual que la de mis hermanos por si llegase a ser requerida en un futuro. Era una esfera enorme, pero en la cual solo cabía una persona, aun así era muy veloz. Y chille de la emoción al mismo tiempo que nos encontrábamos con los demás compañeros de mi padre y el tío Toma: Sharotto, mi mejor amiga a pesar de ser once años mayor que yo; Kaito, un gordito de un excelente humor, además de ser un gran peleador; y por último, el enorme de Shikamaru, quien era demasiado serio para mi punto de vista. Todos ellos se alegraron de que estuviera ahí cuando de pronto uno de los ancianos apareció, diciendo que era hora de que entráramos a las naves y nos preparáramos para el despegue; la excitación no cabía dentro de mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado emocionada al saber que por fin pondría a prueba todo ese duro entrenamiento que mi madre me había dado. Estaba segura que sorprendería a mi padre por completo, más cuando viera que había aprendido una nueva y estupenda técnica que nadie más sabía en el planeta Vegeta-sei y en la cual no necesitaba la luna llena para cambiar, puesto que concentrando cierta energía en la palma de mi mano, podía crear una esfera con el mismo efecto que causaba la luna llena para así convertirme en el gran _Sarukan_. Y si todos la aprendieran acabarían con cada sabandija sin problema alguno, en el dado caso en que no hubiera luna llena. _«Espero no fallar en esta primera misión_ —dije con cierto aire nervioso tras tragar saliva—. _Espero»._

Mi cuerpo había sido presa del sueño durante tres días completos, el tiempo exacto que tardaríamos en llegar a ese dicho planeta, el cual no tenían la más mínima idea de la gran desgracia que les esperaba gracias a nosotros. Que divertido; y una risita se escapó de mis labios cuando de pronto poco a poco comencé abrir los ojos, señal de que había llegado al fin a mi destino y se empezó abrir la compuerta de mi nave; salí de la misma para así poder observar con detalle mi entorno al mismo tiempo que me colocaba el _scouter_ para saber en dónde se encontraban los demás por el nivel de pelea, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el enorme bosque con las manos en la cintura; el planeta era muy parecido y me recordaba mucho a la Tierra que se encontraba en el grupo local, en el cual estaba dominado por dos galaxias: _Andrómeda_ y la _Vía Láctea_. Sabía de ella por los ancianos y pensaba que era un buen lugar para habitar puesto que los seres de ese planeta eran unos completos inútiles y debiluchos. El único detalle era que este lugar era diez veces más grande al igual que su gravedad estaba aumentaba al mismo número y era muy difícil estar en ella, excepto para nosotros; la gravedad del planeta era igual al de los saiyajin. En fin, ya sabía la ubicación exacta de todos mis compañero, pero quise seguir explorando un poco más para ver si podía matar algo para _comer_; estuve a punto de rendirme tras no encontrar a ningún habitante de _Seimewa_ lo cual me había resultado bastante extraño al igual que mi rastreador no detectaba ni una sola señal de algún _ki_; no había nada hasta que encontré una aldea y una enorme sonrisa broto de mi rostro a la vez que me ponía en posición de ataque, mostrando los dientes.

-Ahora verán, insectos. Espero que su carne sea de mi agrado —dije en voz alta y con cierta maldad, riendo en voz baja de la misma forma cuando de pronto alguien me tomo por la cola al mismo tiempo que la apretaba dócilmente y todas mis energías se vinieron abajo de un momento para otro, mientras mi cuerpo se arrodillaba y alce la vista para encontrarme con los ojos furibundos de mi padre, quien me miraba con cierta reprobación—. Papá…

-No seas idiota y no actúes por un estúpido impulso por querer matar —me dijo con su peculiar voz como cuando Raditz y yo solíamos meternos en problemas y llegábamos a casa con la ropa llena de tierra y el cuerpo con ciertas machas de sangre.

Soltó mi cola y me ordenó que lo siguiera al campamento a lo que hice obedientemente con la cabeza baja; atacaríamos durante la noche, puesto que habría luna llena a lo que me recordó a mi _jinko tsuki_ (luna artificial), pero no sería necesario por ese día aunque mañana podría mostrárselo, estaba segura que lo asombraría. Rayos, empecé mal y eso no era muy bueno que digamos; si quería impresionar a mi padre no tenía por qué cometer errores. Esto es muy embarazoso para una guerrera de clase baja, pero es que es tan inevitable no querer aplastarlo como los insectos que son. Mi padre se detuvo de repente y yo frene en seco mi caminar y me comenzó a hablar con suavidad, algo muy raro en él:

-Por cierto, deberías de entrenar más tu punto débil, Kekkyu. Sino perderás de una manera tan humillante a causa de ello.

-S…sí. —Conteste aun cabizbaja—. Lo siento, padre.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, mocosa —dijo y palmeo la parte superior de mi cabeza, alce la vista de inmediato para encontrarme con mi padre Bardock, el mismísimo Bardock, sonriéndome de una manera que nunca había visto antes a lo que lo mire con cierta sospecha… ¿Drogado, quizá? No, Kekkyu, en que estás pensando. Él enarco una ceja al reparar en mis facciones—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Por nada…, es solo que es muy raro que me hables así.

-Y no te acostumbres, solo esta vez será mi excepción —dio un suspiro—. Yo era igual que tú durante mi infancia y mi padre siempre se enojaba por ello. Es normal que te sientas así durante tu primera misión; aquellas ansias de asesinar y destruir cuando se es infante es lo mejor experiencia de toda la vida. Así que no la desaproveches con tonterías.

Esas fueron sus palabras y un ligero brillo se hizo presente en mis ojos, después mi padre llevó las manos a sus bolsillos después de haber encendido el cigarrillo y dirigirse al campamente, donde Sharotto me esperaba un tanto enojada por no haber ido directo con ellos, puesto que se había preocupado de qué algo me hubiera pasado; me disculpe con ella y nos sentamos frente al fuego, escuchando las indicaciones de mi padre para atacar a la aldea que había visto junto con otras seis ciudades y gracias a la energía que nos regalaría nuestra madre luna, sería más fácil acabar con ellas en una sola noche a lo que yo esperaba con ansia. La crueldad corroía por mis adentros desde el día en que había nacido y todos los días entrenaba con el inútil de mi hermano mayor o con mi madre Hanasia hasta el anochecer o hasta que nuestros cuerpos se agotaran, pero podía sentir su efecto, el cómo me hacía tan fuerte con el paso de los años a lo que estaba segura que ningún otro niño con mi nivel de pelea hubiera podido hacer el _jinko tsuki;_ yo era la única que podía hacerlo, aunque los adultos con más poder también lo harían sin ninguna dificultad. Demonios, estoy muy emocionada. Pero notaba una ligera preocupación en los ojos negros de mi padre cuando me miraba en ocasiones y cuando lo encaraba él solo me miraba fríamente y se volvía para mirar al horizonte, yo solo soltaba un suspiro y apoyaba el mentón sobre la rodilla. Esa miraba indicaba que le inquietaba como actuaría yo en la hora del ataque, cuando me convirtiera en _Sarukan_, eso lo tenía muy nervioso. Tal parecía que si le importábamos a mi padre después de todo… bueno eso creo. Nah, nosotros le damos igual, Kekkyu, no te hagas estúpidas ilusiones.

Mi desesperación comenzaba a crecer con el paso del tiempo, así que para evitar que creciera mi aburrimiento le propuse a Kaito una pequeña pelea a lo que él acepto sin ningún problema, pero el tío Toma le pidió que fuera gentil conmigo y antes de que Kaito pronunciara que estaba bien, yo le había propinado una fuerte patada en el rostro haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros y caer al suelo, levantando demasiada tierra a lo que yo comencé a reír entre dientes. Los demás, a excepción de mi padre, se echaron a reír al ver que el sujeto estaba perdiendo en tan solo unos instantes contra una niña de cinco años. Después de haber desaparecido la tierra y de que yo dejara de reír, Kaito limpio la sangre de su rostro con el dorso de su mano, mientras me sonreía asombrado para después disponerse a atacarme. Debía admitir que el tipo fue más rápido que yo, ya que aún no podía controlar el _kie, futatabi hyōji sa_ por mucho tiempo como lo hacía mi compañero de pelea y fue así que apareció detrás de mí para así propinarme un puñetazo en la espalda haciéndome caer con gran velocidad al suelo, pero no conto con que podría parar el choque contra el suelo con las manos al mismo tiempo que me impulsaba con ellas mientras hacia una bola de energía para elevarme hacia Kaito, dándole un cabezazo en el estómago y sacándole todo el aire; pero no le afecto tanto y me tomo del cabello para golpearme en el rostro un par de veces hasta separarnos. Gruñí mientras creaba una bola de energía…

-Ya fue suficiente, carajo. —Indicó de repente mi padre tras lanzar una _enerugībōru_ hacia nosotros, pero hábilmente lo esquivamos Kaito y yo al mismo tiempo que nuestras respiraciones se encontraban un tanto agitada para después bajar y miramos a mi padre sin entender—. Ustedes dos están causando mucho alboroto. ¿Acaso quieren que nos encuentren esos idiotas y les avisen a los demás de nuestra llegada? Déjense de estupideces y esperen, no falta mucho para que salga la luna llena; además están gastando energía, si quieren perder el tiempo lárguense de nuevo a Vegeta-sei.

-Sí, papá.

-Sí, Bardock. —Kaito y yo nos sentamos de golpe y él me dio un leve porrazo en el brazo a lo que yo me eche a reír—. No peleas nada mal, Kekkyu. Serás una gran guerrera cuando seas grande, aunque debes perfeccionar algunas cosas.

-Gracias, Kaito. Tú tampoco peleas nada mal, sí que sabes luchar.

La hermosa luz blanca comenzaba a notarse, así que cada grupo rápidamente se dirigiría a su posición como lo había indicado mi padre en un pequeño mapa que había hecho con un palo en la tierra al mismo tiempo que él daba sus órdenes con aquella voz fría. Pero antes Sharotto y yo habíamos creado un plan que muy fácilmente se tragarían los habitantes de esa aldea, al igual que nos resultaba algo entretenido: me haría pasar una niña que había escapado de los saiyajins tras llegar al planeta Vegeta-sei, pero al saber lo querían hacer con ella, escapo de ahí. Sabía actuar muy bien, más cuando quería conseguir comida que le daban a los guerreros; actuando conseguía todo lo que quería, y ellos me creerían todo, además de que aun contaba con los raspones de la pelea con Kaito y eso le daría más credibilidad a mi actuación; así que nos abstendríamos a mirar la luna por unos cuantos minutos, pero mi compañera me pedía ser rápida. Tome una gran bocanada de aire mientras me quitaba la armadura y corrí hacia la aldea pidiendo amparo a lo que ellos repararon de inmediato, pero al ver mi atuendo y la cola de mono que se encontraba sujeta a mi cintura, intentaron atacarme al instante y me tuve que guardar aquellas ganas pelear hasta matarlos para así poder explicar la supuesta verdad con falsas lágrimas en mis ojos negros, lo cual detestaba por completo, me sentía humillada, pero valdría la pena; les suplicaba que me ayudaran, me salvaran de mis compañeros. Fue tan fácil convencerlos de ello y me llevaron al fuego, al mismo tiempo que me daban una manta y me ofrecían algo de comida, pidiéndome que les explicara con más detalle de las cosas y de mi "escape" de mi planeta madre, pero… Lo siento, ya no soporto más, si pasa un minuto más, voy a… No pude contener unas cuantas risillas que fueron convirtiéndose en carcajadas un tanto sádicas, pero los aldeanos no entendían mi repentino comportamiento, aunque algunos empezaron a entender la trampa. Me detuve y mire la luna extasiada, sintiendo esa gran fuerza apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Todo el mundo comenzó a correr y gritar al ver que había lanzado pequeña, pero mortal _enerugībōru_ al rostro de uno de los aldeanos cuando comenzó a exclamar que todo ello era solo una treta para asesinarlos; de nuevo comencé a reírme sádicamente, cuando esas risas se transformaron en gruñidos. Mi cuerpo adopto la enorme forma del gran _Sarukan_; otro simio enorme apareció con la armadura parecida a la de Sharotto, quien rugía de euforia al igual que yo; esto era demasiado genial para ser verdad, aun no creía que estaba haciendo esto. Los guerreros intentaron atacarnos, pero nosotros ganábamos sobre todas las cosas y bolas enormes de energía salían de nuestras bocas, acabando con la vida de todo ser viviente, mientras tomaba los cuerpos y comenzaba a aplastarlos hasta hacerlos estallar a lo que Sharotto tuvo que detenerme en cierto tiempo puesto que comencé a gruñirle a mi compañera para después atacarla; ese era lo que le preocupara a mi padre, que hiriera a sus compañeros de escuadrón por perder mi cordura por unos momentos. Lo triste era que fue demasiado fácil para ser verdad y la aldea ya se encontraba completamente destruida y ya me había alimentado lo suficiente, así que le dije a mi compañera que fuéramos a otra ciudad por destruir. Y fue así que nos dirigimos a otro lugar que se encontraba a seis kilómetros de aquel pequeño pueblo y pude ver a los demás destruyendo los otros lugares para aproximarse a los otros indicados. Al parecer acabaríamos con más ciudades de las que había dicho mi padre y eso era bueno, quizás porque él no contaba que iría yo con ellos.

En la otra ciudad, tal parecía que era la más grande de todas a lo que mi padre fue a ayudarnos, pero la luna se estaba ocultando a lo que nuestras fuerzas y cuerpo se estaban volviendo normales. «_Es ahora de usarlo_». Y al ver los rostros de felicidad de los guerreros, yo hice lo mismo, mientras creaba la _jinko tsuki_ y sería más efectiva puesto que aún continuaba siendo aquel simio gigante, aquella esfera roja que se hacía más y más grande, llamando la atención de todos los espectadores, pero sobre todo de mi padre. Me pregunto qué rayos estaba haciendo, me limite a sonreírle y lance la enorme bola al cielo; no importaba si había gastado mis energías en ella, pero los recuperaría al regresar a ser el _Sarukan_ por completo; y en efecto, así fue. Y pude notar una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de mi padre al igual que de asombro como en Sharotto. Y fue así que habíamos acabado sin problema alguno aquella ciudad al igual que obtendríamos demasiada comida, ya que nosotros comíamos demasiado; en verdad, demasiado, aunque un poco más los hombres. Lo único que lamentaba era que tenía que acabar con la luna artificial, ya que después de un tiempo resultaba incómodo estar en forma de un enorme simio, pero de eso se encargó Sharotto y los tres regresamos a nuestro estado normal. La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros me lanzo la armadura a la vez que me decía emocionada que había sido genial lo que había creado y quería que se lo enseñara también, mientras que mi padre pasó su mano por mis cabellos para después irse con los hombres pero no había ninguna emoción en su rostro después, fue todo lo que hizo. Estaba segura que eso lo había llenado de orgullo, el ver el gran progreso de su hija a pesar de su corta edad.

-Vamos, Kekkyu —continuo insistiendo Sharotto mientras jalaba levemente mi brazo como una niña pequeña y yo me eche a reír—. Dime cómo lo hiciste.

-¿Tú fuiste la que hizo esa enorme esfera brillante? —Pregunto el tío Toma con gran asombro a lo que yo asentí con firmeza—. Vaya, sí que tienes una gran energía para una niña de cinco años; ¿pero cómo la aprendiste? ¿O cómo la inventaste?

-Bueno —baje la cabeza mientras mis mejillas se encendían levemente y hacia un círculo con la punta del pie—, cuando mi mamá me contaba que necesitábamos de la luna para poder transformarnos y así destruir las ciudades, me encontraba fascinada, pero decía ella que solo disponíamos de unas cuantas horas. Así que pensé en crear algo parecido a la luna con su misma intensidad para podernos convertir en _Sarukan_; entonces reuní todas mis energías en la palma de mi mano como si fuera hacer una _enerugībōru_, y cada vez era más grande y decidí arrojarla al cielo. Y fue así que pude sentirlo, como la bestia comenzaba a surgir en mi cuerpo hasta que me convertí completamente, lo único malo era que a veces me sentía muy débil después. Tarde dos años en perfeccionarla, las primeras veces resultaba todo un desastre.

-Me gustaría intentarlo…

-No es momento para gastar energías —dijo mi padre, cruzando sus brazos sobre su fornido pecho—. En la noche lo haremos como hoy, hacía acabaremos más rápido, el rey solo nos dio una semana para ello… Buen trabajo, enana. Ahora, terminamos con más de quince ciudad en una sola noche, más de lo que pude imaginar. Quizás en otros dos días acabaremos con todo el trabajo, pero por ahora tomemos un descanso… Kekkyu, ven acá.

Obedientemente me dirigí con él y se la nada saco una venda con unas cuantas manchas rojas a lo que yo no comprendí hasta que él apoyo ese trozo de tela en mi brazo después de ponerle un líquido celeste y frotarlo en mi brazo; así que le pregunte el por qué y me interrumpió diciendo que había resultado herida y mi madre lo mataría a lo que yo repare con una risilla, aunque el rostro de mi padre continuaba un tanto reservado y continuo limpiando mis raspones y heridas en silencio. Él tenía razón, a pesar de ser un saiyajin, mi madre nos adoraba y siempre que nos metíamos en problemas y llegábamos con mi padre, ella pensaba que era su culpa y le daba una paliza. Resultaba muy gracioso. Y al terminar, me amarro la venda de manchas rojas alrededor de la cabeza como la de él, mientras decía que esto representaba la valentía de uno, el no tener miedo a sus heridas o a la muerte; mostrando que cada día puede ser más y más fuerte con el paso de los días. No cabía duda que mi padre estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de mí. Pero me dolió un poco que dijera que debía controlar de alguna manera mi instinto animal al mismo tiempo que mi poder de pelea no era suficiente o aceptable aun; a su edad era más fuerte que yo. Me quede en silencio mientras apretaba los dientes, oprimiendo la mirada llena de desencanto y enojo para después aislarme del campamento para ocultarme entre los árboles. Maldición, yo no quiero controlarlo, aquellas emociones son tan fascinantes de sentir, aunque debía aceptar que a veces no era bueno perder el juicio ya que terminaría ganando el rival, pero… Arg. Golpee el árbol causando un pequeño hoyo en él; le haría tragar sus palabras para que vea que es genial actuar como un sádico saiyajin.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Esta historia la iría actualizando (Si tiene algún interés con el tiempo) un día en específico, ya saben malditos estudios ¬¬ ." la flojera de adolescente '-' y esas cosas; pero espero que sea de su agrado, esta historia es muy apreciada para mí... como tantas que he escrito; pero eso es punto y aparte. ¿Dis...frútenla?

Y así pasaron los dos días y medio, cumpliendo satisfactoriamente con la misión que el Rey Vegeta les había encomendado al escuadrón Bardock y había resultado demasiado divertido al igual que había aprendido nuevas técnicas de combate; aunque mi padre Bardock continuaba con lo mismo a lo que yo solo hice un leve berrinche de orgullo, mientras los demás reían al ver como mi padre me había dado un golpe con su extremidad a lo que yo le lancé una onda de ki al rostro. Había terminado con una mejilla magullada, el labio roto y con una ligera hinchazón en ciertos puntos del músculo de las costillas y humillantemente yo solo le había causado uno que otro rasguño y fue el tío Toma quien dio por terminada la pelea antes de que llegáramos a mayores; yo solo me cruce de brazos mientras miraba en otra dirección al igual que mi padre, diciendo al mismo tiempo la palabra "Idiota". La verdad lamentaba no haber invitado a mi hermano Raditz; quizás hubiera sido un poco más divertido destruir las ciudades junto con él. Pero bueno, en la próxima vendríamos juntos, aunque estaba cien por ciento segura que se la pasaría presumiendo que era más fuerte que todos y que él solo podría con todo un pueblo o con más en una sola noche, mientras que yo le diría que cerrara el pico a la vez que le daba un manotazo por detrás de la cabeza, y todo terminaría en una riña lo cual mi padre no toleraría como lo había hecho con la pelea que tuvimos Kaito y yo; y por último nos mandaría de regreso a casa. En fin, todo sería un problema, pero así no me aburriría con tanto adulto rodeándome. Mire alrededor con satisfacción para después adentrarme en mi nave al igual que los demás y marcharnos a casa. Fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida, muero por contárselo a Kakarotto. Y después de otros tres largos días, llegamos al planeta Vegeta-sei, donde me esperaría una paliza por parte de mi hermano al enterarse lo que yo había hecho con el equipo Bardock, diciéndome con cierta rabia que yo no merecía ir con ellos; solo él podía hacerlo y no una niña mimada como yo. Eso me molesto al instante y le lance una _enerugībōru_ al rostro, sabiendo que no le causaría ningún daño, pero eso lo molesto más e hizo lo mismo que yo. Lo que detestaba de Raditz era que él si podía manejar muy bien el _kie, futatabi hyōji sa_, no se le dificultaba nada y al hacerlo me dio un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndome caer hacia atrás, pero apareció antes y me dio un cabezazo en la espalda. No pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor mientras una maldita lágrima se escapaba y recorría mi mejilla. Mi ira aumento y con mi cola rodee su cuello para así apretarlo y dejarlo sin aire; como lo había dicho mi padre, esos dos días había entrenado mi punto débil con ayuda de Sharotto y podía sentir su efecto, ya no me sentía tan débil, pero aun así no era suficiente. Pero fue el llano de mi hermano menor lo que interrumpió la pelea, pero lo que yo no sabía era que Kakarotto quería participar en la misma, puesto que había saltado hacia el mayor y comenzó a morder a Raditz, intentando hacer lo mismo que yo con su cola, pero el tarado de nuestro hermano lo tomo por su punto débil y Kakarotto dejo de moverse hasta que aparte a Raditz de un golpe, atrapando al bebé antes de que éste cayera al suelo y comenzó a aplaudir de la emoción. Suspire y lo senté en el suelo, diciéndole que no lo volviera a hacer, pero solo recibí un manotazo en mi mano por parte suya, lo que indicaba una respuesta negativa a la vez que me sacaba la lengua. Entonces a modo de broma tome su extremidad de simio con la mía, haciendo que sus facciones representaran gran cansancio y comencé a reír triunfante, mientras optaba por hacerle cosquillas y Kakarotto reía débilmente; después lo deje entre mis brazos para arrullarlo y el pequeño se quedó dormido en tan solo segundos y lo deje en la cuna, se veía demasiado tierno. Diablos, odiaba en cierto grado actuar así, más en frente de otro, pero algo tenía ese niño de cabellos salvajes que me hacía sentir un tanto mansa.

-Sin duda alguna serás una muy buena hermana, pero sobre todo una excelente madre. Claro, si es que llegas a querer tener hijos —dijo una segunda voz con aquella suavidad que pertenecía a mi madre, quien se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta, pero yo la ignore, regresando a mi estado frío. Trataba ser como los demás, pero a veces, me hacía demasiado blanda y lo detestaba, aunque con Kakarotto no me importaba, es mi hermano favorito y lo quería mucho, pero también lo abominaba—. Vaya manera de saludar a tu madre; me agrada.

-Lo siento, madre, pero ando un poco cansada —dije al dirigirme a mi cuarto a la vez que me quitaba la venda que me había puesto mi padre y lo deje a un lado de mi cama y mi madre me siguió—. Acabo de regresar; fui con mi padre a destruir _Seimewa._ Fue genial. Y sobre lo que acabas de decir de ser madre, pienso que sería una falta de tiempo, lo único que me interesa es entrenar para ser más fuerte y matar personas; aunque si llegara a serlo, no dejaría en paz a mi hijo como lo hacía tú con nosotros. No pretendo ser la madre de un debilucho, de ser así, lo eliminaría o lo mandaría a otro planeta.

La mirada de mi madre mostraba una línea curva para después contemplarse su dentadura; estaba asombra para después estar maravillada al saber que su hija había experimentado ello al mismo tiempo que me felicitaba, agregando que solo faltaba mi hermano mayor, aunque estaba un poco molesta puesto que le hubiera gustado que nos llevara a los tres, resultaría divertido y entretenido para el bebé, pero a Bardock no le agradaría la idea, llevarnos sería lo último que quisiera a hacer en el mundo. Por último se echó a reír entre dientes, me dio las buenas noches y se retiró de mi habitación. Mi padre no se encontraba en casa, tal parecía que se había dirigido a dar su informe con el Rey Vegeta para después marcharse a recuperación al igual que los demás, en cada pelea pierden energía y llegan todos moribundos; pero después de recuperarse su nivel de pelea aumentaba. Así es como sucede: en cada pelea, el nivel de fuerza y de pelea de los saiyajin aumenta, lo cual me encantaba aunque para alguien como yo sería un gran reto.

Apague la luz de mi habitación al mismo tiempo que desparramaba en la cama después de quitarme la armadura quedando solo en la ropa de spandex al igual que las muñequeras y las botas. Estaba algo cansada como se lo había dicho a mi madre. Fue genial ir con mi padre y su equipo a destruir un planeta, pero aún continuaba molesta por las palabras de mi padre, apreté la mandíbula; pero recordé cuando intente ponerme a su nivel. Reí entre dientes y cerré los ojos cuando un llanto interrumpió mi sueño, había olvidado que él detestaba dormir solo, así que salté de la cama arrastrando los pies para ir a la cuna de Kakarotto y llevarlo a mi habitación, pero el bebé ya se encontraba de nuevo con energías a pesar de haber dormido tan poco tiempo; solté un pequeño grito puesto que el pequeño mordió mi cola con gran fuerza, haciéndome sentir débil por unos momentos. Regañe a Kakarotto mansamente para después decirle quién se creía para morderme y él solo se echaba a reír inocentemente.

-Ten piedad de mí, Kakarotto —decía con gran agotamiento, mientras me recostaba en la cama y él volvió a intentar atrapar mi cola para volverla a morder—. Enano, ya déjame dormir, estoy muy cansada. Si no dejas de morderme te mandare al otro mundo, no me importa que te estime mucho, niño.

A veces Kakarotto resultaba ser un dolor de cabeza y tan solo me daban ganas de dejarlo ahí para largarme a otra parte; muchas veces perdía la paciencia fácilmente, era algo que no se me daba muy bien a lo que todo resultaba un gran desastre.

Leves ronquidos se escucharon de repente, pensé que se trataba de Raditz o de mi padre, quien al fin había llegado de su recuperación, pero no, se trataba de Kakarotto, éste se encontraba recargado en uno de mis costados con el dedo pulgar dentro de la boca. No tuve ni idea del momento en que él se había quedado dormido y le sonreí al mismo tiempo que pasaba mi manos por sus cabellos puntiagudos; algo muy característico de los dos era que teníamos el mismo estilo de cabello, a causa de eso todos los de clase baja nos llamaban los _Gemelos Bardock_. Una risita se escapó de mis labios cuando recordé las palabras que había dicho mi madre cuando yo nací, aquellas mismas cuando nació Kakarotto: "_Perfecto. Tienes el mismo estúpido pelo que tu padre_". Volví a reír, apoye la cabeza en mi almohadón y cerré de nuevo los ojos, disfrutando del dulce sueño en mi deliciosa cama. Necesitaría energías para conseguir mañana una buena pelea.

Los llantos de mi hermano menor fueron los que me despertaron con un ligero sobresalto, cayendo de cabeza de la cama, pero en ese momento me preocupo más que el niño se hubiese caído de ella junto conmigo; no fue así por suerte, se encontraba del lado de la pared y aún continuaba llorando fuertemente a causa del hambre a lo que yo repare en ello levantándome con cierta pereza mientras bostezaba ligeramente; rascándome la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Kakarotto, éste era un caos cuando lloraba por hambre, puesto que comenzaba a dar manotazos hacia tu rostro, incluso hasta golpeaba con su cola y me jalaba el pelo con cierta fuerza hasta que lo dejaba en la capsula y sacaba la leche, la vertía en su biberón y se lo daba al bebé con poco interés, y comenzó a beberla mirándome con gran simplicidad con unos grandes y hermosos ojos que podían convencer a cualquiera, excepto a nosotros. Pero al crecer sabía en lo que se convertiría ese niño y una sonrisa se posó en la comisura de mis labios; así que trataría hacerlo como yo, si es que mis padres no podrían a causa de las muchas veces que salían a sus misiones. Prefería ser yo quien lo educara a que fuera Raditz, ese debilucho descerebrado no podría educarlo correctamente, no solo por ser el mayor lo hacía mejor al tarado; además haría que nuestro pequeño hermano fuera un idiota. Suspire y deje a Kakarotto en la cuna, se volvió a quedar dormido y decidí salir un rato a ver a alguno de mis viejos amigos; despegue para dirigirme hacia el oeste, pero un grupo de niños me llamo la atención, al parecer estaban molestando y golpeando a alguien, lo cual me llamo más la atención a la vez que me dieron ganas de pelear mientras tronaba mis dedos y sonreía con malicia, pero la sonrisa se me borro al ver que se trataba de Raditz, éste tenía toda la ropa llena de tierra y sangre y tal parecía que le habían quebrado un diente, pero él trataba continuar peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Bah, que humillante. Los demás niños lo llamaban debilucho, un inútil miserable que no pertenecía aquí, sino que era un extraterrestre; que nuestros padres lo adoptaron por lástima, pero Raditz decía que no era así, que todos ellos eran unos imbéciles y los mataría a todos con sus propias manos, pero los demás continuaban riéndose y repitiendo lo mismo hasta que yo entre en la pelea con una fuerte patada voladora al chico que golpeaba el rostro de mi hermano, aunque eso empeoro la reputación de él y sabía que me odiaría por ello el resto de nuestras vidas, pero no me importo. También quería pelear contra ellos. Sé que era un idiota y nos odiábamos mutuamente, pero después de todo somos hermanos, tenemos que soportarnos todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que cada quien tome su camino, pero al menos yo si sabía apoyar y ayudar en ocasiones, no como él que no aceptaba ninguna clase de inútil compasión; era todo un orgulloso. Aunque estaba de acuerdo en ese aspecto, yo también lo era pero él nunca podría ser más salvaje como yo era, solo por el hecho que no valía la pena matarlo, no lo hacía.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Kekkyu? —Exclamo entre jadeos, limpiando la sangre que procedía de su boca y nariz—. No necesito de tu estúpida ayuda.

-No lo hago por ti, insecto —mentí, al menos no lo humillare más de lo que ya estaba, pero no dejaría que Raditz pusiera en deshonor nuestra familia—. Es solo que me dieron ganas de pelear un poco, me ayudara mucho con mi entrenamiento. Además todos ellos son unos debiluchos a comparación con nosotros, Raditz. Cómo es posible que te dejes vencer.

-¿Acaso nos llamaste enclenques? —Pregunto con rabia uno de los niños.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres sordo, imbécil? Claro que los llame enclenques, solo estoy diciendo la verdad y lo que veo.

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras, miserable insecto —dijo el pelinegro al ponerse en pose de pelea al igual que yo.

-Ya verás. —Y corrimos el uno hacia el otro cuando alguien grito a lo lejos mi nombre de repente, haciéndome frenar en seco para averiguar quién había sido provocando que el maldito me lograra golpear en el rostro para así caer al suelo, mientras los demás aullaban de la emoción y victoria por parte de su compañero; me tomo de los cabellos para golpearme contra el suelo hasta que lo golpee con la rodilla en el estómago, obligándolo a soltarme para llevar las manos a la zona golpeada—. Eso no cuenta, canalla. Me encontraba distraída.

-S-sí, claro. Como digas, idiota, es muy obvio que tú y tu hermano son unos debiluchos; son más débil que el peor guerrero de clase baja que pudiera existir.

-Ahora veras—

-¡Kekkyu! —Volvió a decir el señor de cabellos canosos con voz autoritaria a lo que yo apreté la mandíbula, pero antes de retirarme le di un cabezazo en la frente, dejando un tanto atontado al niño con toda la multitud sorprendida al igual que a mi hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, anciano? —Pregunte sumamente irritada con los brazos cruzados sin prestar atención a la mirada reprobatoria del viejo—. Porque estaba a la mitad de una pelea y gracias a usted, me han humilla…

-Por órdenes del Rey Vegeta, serás enviada al planeta Meat para reforzar tu entrenamiento al mismo tiempo que tendrás que eliminar toda forma de vida de ese planeta. Eso te servirá de mucho para tu adiestramiento. Esperamos muy bien esfuerzo y satisfacción por parte tuya, de no ser así, lo único que te queda es el destierro —esa última palabra me erizo la piel al mismo tiempo que me daba una punzada en el estómago; trague saliva, tratando de mantener la compostura—. ¿Has entendido bien? —Asentí, no podía articular ninguna sola palabra, estaba en un ligero estado de _shock_—. De acuerdo, partirás en menos de diez días.

-P-pero… pero ¿qué pasara con mi hermano Raditz? ¿Con Kakarotto?

-Eso a ti no te corresponde saber, Kekkyu. Ahora vete.


	3. Chapter 3

Y el anciano se marchó de ahí, no antes de llamar a mi hermano Raditz con el dedo, después de decir su nombre, puesto que él aún nos miraba con curiosidad y recelo al igual que uno que otro niño; después desaparecieron de nuestras vistas al dirigirse a la sala de recuperación y todos giraron los ojos hacia donde me encontraba a lo que yo repare diciendo con irritación qué miraban y todos apartaron las miradas algo intimidados por mi actitud para después irse de ese lugar y llevarse arrastrando al pelinegro. Me cruce de brazos al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula, aunque no entendía por qué me sentía de esa manera, en lugar de que me encontrara feliz o emocionada de que mejoraría mi forma de pelear al mismo tiempo que aumentaría mi nivel de pelea, quizás más que mi hermano. Suspire por última vez para luego largarme de ahí volando con gran rapidez. Bueno, de seguro mis padres ya lo sabían de alguna forma, aunque les dijera, creo que la única que se emocionaría sería mi madre Hanasia, mientras que mi padre tan solo se encogería de hombros y ya. Los repentinos cambios de humor de mi padre me causaban fuertes dolores de cabeza; ¿le importábamos o no? Siquiera al menos mostraba cierto interés en nosotros de vez en cuando. Que frustrante.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué fue eso…? —No pude terminar la frase puesto que había recibido un golpe demasiado fuerte en la espalda y después un rodillazo en el estómago, sacándome todo el aire e iba a recibir otro golpe en el rostro, pero por suerte lo detuve aunque me dolió un poco la mano; lo mire atónita—. ¿Papá? ¿Por…?

-Necesitas estar entrenando en lugar de holgazanear como lo hace tu hermano Raditz. A donde van no estarán descansando y disfrutando del placer de la vida; no es el paraíso, más bien es el mismísimo infierno. Tienen que dar todo de ustedes si es que no quieren ser desterrados por débiles y mis hijos son uno debiluchos, son mucho más fuerte de lo que parece; yo siempre he estado orgulloso de ustedes, aunque parezca que no, pero siempre lo he hecho, Kekkyu. Así que ¡atácame!

Un leve brillo de asombro en mis ojos se mostró al igual que una ligera sonrisa y asentí; me puse en modo de ataque, pero sentía que mi cuerpo no quería moverse, estaba algo nerviosa de hacerlo con el hecho de que pelearía de nuevo contra él, esperaba poder resistir un poco más durante la pelea. Y mi padre me volvió a ordenar que lo atacara de una buena vez y con todas mis fuerzas, y así fue que lo hice al mismo tiempo que intentaba utilizar la técnica de desaparecer y reaparecer en otro lado con rapidez para confundir a mi padre para así poder golpearlo y sobre todo sin agotarme, pero me resultaba algo difícil y fatigoso. Y comenzó a faltarme algo de aire, estaba llegando por primera vez a mi límite en tan poco tiempo, gracias a la desesperación al ver que no podía dar un buen golpe, tan solo le dejaba raspones sobre su piel o incluso ni eso, pero mi padre no tenía piedad conmigo y continuaba atacándome; nunca llegaría a ser tan fuerte como él, de eso estaba segura, aunque tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, no logaría a ser como mi padre. Demonios.

-¡Kekkyu! —Exclamo mi padre al ver como mi cuerpo caía en los aires con gran rapidez; había excedido la fuerza de mi cuerpo y mente. Todo fue por esa maldita y repentina desesperación por ganarle a mi padre y así demostrarle que era una saiyajin fuerte, pero solo conseguiría adelantar mi muerte. Y antes de que tocara el suelo, unos brazos cálidos me atraparon y escuchaba su pisada en el suelo terroso; mi respiración se encontraba agitada y cada vez me sentía más débil. Mi cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de magulladuras y sangre al igual que mi rostro gracias a mi labio inferior y mi nariz, la mirada de inquietud de mi padre fue lo que más me llamo la atención a pesar de estar tan endeble—. Te… llevaré… a la cámara médica… —sus palabras se desvanecían en la oscuridad cuando mi cuerpo por fin fue esclavo de la inconsciencia.

Me quedo muy claro que tan solo era una debilucha como todos los demás niños mediocres de clase baja, aunque quién era yo para juzgarlos a ellos. Ah, cierto, también era una mediocre; una perdedora que no pasaría de las quinientas unidades a más. El ir a destruir ese planeta no me sirvió de nada, solo mejore a lo mucho un cinco por ciento en mi nivel de pelea, pero solo eso y era demasiado poco; yo esperaba más de mí. No solo quería demostrárselo a mi padre o a mi madre, sino a mí también, demostrarme que podía y puedo dar más de mí, que puedo ser una guerrera digna para estar con los de la elite como lo era Bardock. Estar orgullosa al saber que había destruido esa barrera que me frenaba; será tan fuerte que todos me temerían. Pero bueno, aun no debo de actuar así, me queda muchos años por delante y dentro de algunos años volveré, pero mucho más fuerte que antes. Superare a mi padre, cuésteme lo que me cueste. Todo ello rondaba en mi mente una y otra vez al recuperar el conocimiento después de haberme desmayado en el aire tras haberme debilitado al máximo usando todas mis fuerzas al extremo, ni siquiera podía mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo cuando caía. Burbujas salieron de mi boca al sentir el líquido de la maquina médica entrar por la misma, la cual me había recuperado de todas mi heridas con el resultado de salir sin ninguna lesión, como si nunca hubiera pasado algo. Me estaba ahogando y el médico oprimo el botón para que el agua se drenara y la compuerta de cristal se abrió para encontrarme con una manta que me ofrecía el doctor con la mirada en otra dirección y yo la tome sumisamente al mismo tiempo que me cubría con ella, dirigiéndome hacia mis cosas al mismo tiempo que me ponía el spandex corto de color azabache y luego mi armadura, y enrolle mi cola entorno a mi cintura; deslice el rastreador por mi rostro y lo acomodé en mi apéndice auditivo. Me gire sobre mis talones y pregunte por mi padre al doctor que respondía por el nombre de Gunter a lo que él me contesto que había salido a su próxima misión. Debía suponerlo, mi padre era un gran guerrero, para mí era el mejor de todos esos idiotas al igual que mi madre. Lo que me hizo recordar a mis hermanos y le pregunte por Raditz, él solo me dijo que ya había regresado a casa, pero el día de mañana se marcharía de aquí para iniciar con su entrenamiento a lo que yo me sobresalte un poco. A él lo enviarían antes que a mí, bueno era unos cuatro años más grande que yo, así que suponía que ya era la edad suficiente para que se largara de aquí. Expire un suspiro y me retire a casa después de recibir unas cuantas indicaciones del doctor, las cuales claramente no tomaría. Necesitaba continuar con mi entrenamiento y sabía perfectamente quien era capaz de ayudarme a entrenar, pero antes iría a casa por algo de comer, puesto que mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Tras llegar a casa, ahí se encontraba mi hermano mayor y Kakarotto, éste último comenzó a gritar de felicidad al verme, mientras pasaba mis dedos por sus cabellos negros y puntiagudos. Raditz empezó a fanfarronear que se iría antes que yo, lo cual le daba más ventaja de ser más fuerte y así lograr ponerme en mi lugar con suma facilidad, pero yo solo conteste que el hecho de irse antes no lo haría más fuerte sino el empeño que daría en su adiestramiento, agregando que no todo era utilizar la fuerza física sino también la mental. Vaya palabras para una niña de cinco años; tal vez era la más fuerte, pero mi mente la tenía un poco más desarrollada que un niño de esa edad, incluso más que mi hermano. Raditz se molestó por mis palabras, diciendo que cerrara la boca, puesto que no sabía lo que decía, yo solo suspire con aire reprobatoria al cruzarme de brazos. Espero que Kakarotto no sea igual que él.

Me prepare algo de comer antes de ir a ver a uno de mis grandes compañeros y amigos, después me largue de la casa, pero el pequeño de Kakarotto comenzó a llorar lo que menos soportaban mi hermano y mi padre, detestaban que él llorara y las únicas que podíamos calmarlo, claro estaba, era mi madre y yo; así que me lleve conmigo al niño de cabello puntiagudo, quien disfrutaba del vuelo con emoción al igual que yo. Y así se encontraba mi compañero, lanzando golpes en el aire al igual que patadas. Ese chico se llamaba Turles tenía la tez morena y si la forma en que tenía su cabello era algo similar a la de Raditz solo que era más corto; y él era el único con quien compartía mis entrenamientos adecuadamente al igual que como comenzó a hacerlo mi padre, él se ofrecía a pelear conmigo. Aunque no soportaba a Kakarotto desde que le había mordido fuertemente la cola hasta romperle unos cuantos huesos de ella; duro unas dos semanas en recuperación. Aún tiene cuidado con él. Y al vernos llegar, me saludo, pero mantuvo la distancia al percatarse que había llegado con mi hermano menor.

-Hola, Turles. Me parece que estabas entrenando.

-Sí, quiero ser igual de fuerte que tu padre —dijo con jactancia mientras sus puños se alzaban a lo alto de la cintura y me eche a reír para después dejar a Kakarotto sobre una roca y pose mi mano sobre la cabeza de Turles—. ¡Hey! No me trates como a un niño pequeño.

-Cómo crees, idiota. —Mencione sin dejar de reír, después adopte la forma de ataque, incitándolo a golpearme con un gesto que le había hecho con la cabeza—. Ataca.

El chico de cabellos negros no lo pensó dos veces para atacarme cuando yo los evadía con gran rapidez y detenía uno que otro, lo que fue para mi sorpresa, mi fuerza ya no era como la de antes. Mejore un poco más y sonreí satisfecha, tal vez el excederme en la pelea contra mi padre funciono de algo, conociendo hasta donde podían llegar mis límites, pero ese límite se alejó un poco más de mí. Gracias, papá. Fue entonces que aparecí detrás de mi compañero en cierta altura, logrando golpearlo en la nuca con mi rodilla con eficacia a lo que Turles se había quedado sin aliento por unos momentos para después apartarse, pero volví a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez con mi puño y en la espada; desaparecí y golpee su estómago hasta que él detuvo mi golpe para así golpearme con su cabeza, después expulso una onda de _ki_ hacia mi dirección, la cual no me había afectado en absolutamente nada, tan solo había dejado unos cuantos raspones en mi piel a lo que yo sonreí triunfante; mi compañero se sorprendió, puesto había dicho que había utilizado una gran cantidad energía en ese ataque insignificante y estaba algo agotado, pero aun así continuamos peleando y me di cuenta que Turles estaba llegando al máximo como lo había hecho yo, pero cada golpe suyo comenzaba a mostrar consternación lo que aumentaba a que se desconcentrara en cada ataque que me daba; así que le ordene que tomáramos un descanso, puesto que él se estaba agotando rápidamente y podría pasarle lo mismo que a mí, el chico de cabellos azabache estuvo en total acuerdo. Bajamos y nos recostamos en el suelo, recobrando el aliento. Pero Kakarotto se fue sobre mi amigo, jalando sus cabellos y éste se sobresaltó al mismo tiempo que le pedía con agitación que lo dejara en paz, después pidió mi ayuda para que se lo quitara de encima y senté a mi hermano menor en mis piernas; lo tome por su extremidad para que perdiera esa fuerza y no pudiera molestar más a Turles a lo que el bebé comenzó a ser ruidos de protesta para que lo soltara, pero no lo hice como era muy obvio.

-Te has vuelto más fuerte, Kekkyu —dijo Turles asombrado—. Creo que primero tendré que ser más fuerte que tú y así podré ponerte en tu lugar.

-Buena suerte con eso. —Dije entre suaves risas y él se unió, pero alguien menciono mi nombre a lo lejos y vi que se trataba de uno de los ancianos. Mi compañero y yo nos levantamos del suelo, pero deje a Kakarotto detrás de mí y cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia, hable—: ¿Qué pasa, anciano?

-Sé que atrás de ti está tu hermano menor; vengo por él. —Un fuerte nudo se formó en mi garganta y me paralice por completo al igual que la respiración se me cortaba a causa de esas palabras. _"Vengo por él_", aquella frase resonaba una y otra y otra vez en mi mente. No pensé que llegaría esto: Kakarotto sería el primero en irse de la casa, si tan solo es un bebé; aún no estaba listo. No pueden separarnos ahora; Kakarotto y yo éramos muy unidos, estábamos enlazados desde que nos encontramos por primera vez. Gracias a ello entendí porque siempre actuaba diferente con él. Apreté los puños y un gruñido salió de mi garganta, mientras me ponía en forma de defensa a la vez que mi cola se desenrollaba y se erizada, lo que daba señal de advertencia al viejo, pero Turles me pidió que no lo hiciera—. Kekkyu, por favor, entrégame a tu hermano. Sé que tú y él son muy unidos y no dejaras que se vaya de tu lado; lo entiendo, estas actuando de manera protectora, pero son órdenes del Rey Vegeta con todos los bebés. Kakarotto es un guerreo de clase baja con muy poco poder, así que lo enviaremos a un planeta donde sus habitantes no soy fuertes; quizás tarde unos años en eliminarlos, pero le servirá de entrenamiento como a Raditz y a ti. Tiene instintos de saiyajin, no habrá problema, podrá sobrevivir solo.

-¡El Rey Vegeta y usted se pueden ir a la mierda! —Vocifere mirándolo con ojos centellantes justo cuando la ira comenzaba a consumirme. Como había dicho, protegería a mi hermano cuésteme lo que me cueste. No me importa que me castiguen, luchare por mi hermano, no permitiría que se lo llevaran; nadie se atrevería a poner un solo dedo sobre él—. Kakarotto se quedare en el planeta Vegeta-sei; aún no está listo.

-Por favor, Kekkyu —intervino el chico de piel oscura con ojos inquietos y le lance una mirada frívola—. No empeores las cosas. Ya no te metas en problemas por Kakarotto, deja que él se vaya. —Apreté la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza, no quería perder a mi hermano; a pesar de que él a mí sí, puesto que me iría en menos de diez días, aquello era muy egoísta de mi parte. Entonces, ¿qué caso tenía que Kakarotto se quedara aquí si yo me iría? Piensa bien las cosas. Además yo quería que él fuera un gran guerrero; el más fuerte y mejor de todos en todo el universo, sentirme orgullosa de él cuando volviéramos a encontramos. Será lo mejor, espero no arrepentirme. Suspire y me aparte de Kakarotto, yo no podía entregárselo al anciano, el corazón se me encogía con el hecho de hacerlo; así que le pedí a Turles que lo hiciera él—. ¿Eh?

-Te lo suplico, Turles. Será muy duro para mí —dije entre dientes, apartando mis ojos de mi pequeño hermano de cabellos puntiagudos, quien no sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Y mi amigo tomo al bebé con cuidado, retirándolo de mi lado y yo continúe con mi rostro en otra dirección, oprimiendo la impotencia que sentía por dentro. Confusión y algo de miedo se trasmitía de mi hermano a mí una y otra vez y el corazón se me volvió a encoger. Turles entrego a Kakarotto y éste comenzó a llamarme con los típicos pucheros que hacía cuando nos alejaban, pero yo no hice nada al respecto, así que él comenzó a llorar entre los brazos del consejero del Rey Vegeta; percatando al fin lo que sucedía, su llanto aumento al estar más y más lejos de su hermana. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mi rostro, trague saliva y le di la espalda a mi hermano, mientras un gruñido sonaba bajo mi garganta.

-Lo siento, Kakarotto. Pero espero que te conviertas en el guerrero más fuerte del universo… te quiero, hermano. Ojala vuelva a verte.

-Kekkyu…


	4. Chapter 4

-Kekkyu…

-Tengo que irme, Turles —dije de inmediato con la voz atropellada, secando esas lágrimas traicioneras de mi cara—. N-nos vemos luego.

No me gustaba mostrar mis estúpidas emociones ante la gente, tan solo me hacía ver débil enfrente de ellos y me resultaba muy vergonzoso. Era una guerrera saiyajin y los malditos sentimientos tan solo arruinaban mi forma de ser. Y antes de que mi mejor amigo dijera una sola frase, despegue hacia mi casa con rapidez, lo cual me tomo media hora en llegar. Mi madre se encontraba ahí junto con Raditz, quien pregunto por nuestro enclenque y estúpido hermano para después reírse a lo que yo solo repare golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro, haciéndolo estallar contra la pared de la sala de estar; mi madre se asombró ante mi repentina fuerza, mientras mi hermano solo se enfureció, preguntando el porqué de mi repentina agresividad.

-¿Qué no te han dicho?

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Ya sé! Kakarotto se aburrió de ti, te dijo que te odiaba y se fue.

-Siempre me he preguntado: ¿A qué se debe tanta ignorancia y estupidez? —Dije con irritación al cursarme de brazos. Estaba claro que no lo sabía, aunque nuestra madre si por la cara que había puesto con cierto toque acongojado, pero aun así mostrándose fuerte ante ser separa de su bebé. El hecho de decir la noticia me quemaba la boca, no podía evitar llorar, pero tenía que actuar frívolamente. Quería demasiado a Kakarotto y sabía que él también sentía lo mismo por mí, nuestra unión era única, no había conocido a alguien parecido a nosotros y aun podía sentir sus emociones en mi mente. Mi hermano mayor exigió saber esa noticia, tome una bocanada de aire y comencé a hablar sin mirarlo a la cara—: Ka… Kakarotto se ha ido. Por órdenes del Rey Vegeta, todos los bebés de bajo nivel de pelea como él serán enviados a un planeta con pobladores de poco poder. Planthor se lo acaba de llevar a la estación de naves para partir.

-¡Que! —Raditz se sobresaltó, aunque no fue por asombro sino por rabia. No mostro importancia en ser separado de nuestro hermano menor, sino en que se había ido antes que él. Eso me lleno de ira y lo volví a golpear a la vez que le gritaba que era un grandísimo idiota. No pude contenerme más y rompía llorar, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos, salí de casa corriendo, pero escuche decir a mi hermano sumamente molesto—: No puede ser que ese enano se vaya antes que yo, necesito hablar con ese maldito anciano; también partiré el día de hoy.

Apreté los dientes y volví a despegar hacia el edificio en ruinas que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de la casa; era el escondite perfecto, el cual pertenecía a Kakarotto y a mí, donde yo solía entrenar mientras él aplaudía y me miraba impresionado al igual que emocionado, yo solo reía y palmeaba su cabeza. Kakarotto. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer un camino por mi rostro cuando entre al edificio y miraba los golpes que habían sido causados por mis puños o mis patadas voladoras. Me senté donde solía estar aquel bebé de cabellos salvajes y puntiagudos. No entendía por qué me sentía tan desolada si algún día, en algunos años tal vez, él y yo nos volveríamos a ver. Pero ese hueco en mi pecho se hacía más cada vez más profundo, ganándole a mis instintos salvajes e inhumanos que poseía. Yo sé que volvería a ver a Kakarotto, pero él sería menos delicado y, quizás, menos amable con su hermana mayor; pero temía que se no convirtiera igual que todos los poderosos saiyajins de este miserable planeta. Siempre guiados por nuestros instintos animales, de guerra y sangre, pensando que en todo en la vida es pelear, aparearse y continuar peleando. Un ligero gruñido se escapó de mis labios al volver a sentir las emociones de Kakarotto dentro de mi mente, pero poco a poco se fue debilitando nuestro enlace, dejándome en claro que él se había marchado del planeta Vegeta-sei. Tan solo solté un suspiro forzado, mientras apoyaba la frente sobre mi rodilla; necesitaba controlar mi ira y melancolía egoísta. Poniéndome en claro de una maldita vez que lo volvería a ver, estaba seguro de eso y sonreí.

Agudice mis sentidos al sentir que alguien había entrado al edificio, al principio pensé que se trataba de mi padre o mi madre, incluso del inútil de Raditz, pero me equivoque; se trataban de aquellos idiotas que habían peleado con mi hermano poniéndolo en ridículo al igual que a mí y quizás venían por venganza tras haber noqueado a su ¿líder? O yo que sé. Aparecieron de todos lados, a lo mucho eran unos ocho o nueve, pero no tuve miedo, al contrario, se elevó mi _ki_ al ser molestada por algo insignificante a la vez que se mesclaba con los sentimientos que sentía en aquellos momentos. Aquel arrebato de furia se estaba haciendo presente al verlos a todos en posición de ataque, con un solo objetivo: yo. Y lo único que llegue a pensar era que los mataría todos. Salió entre ellos ese pelinegro que había dejado inconsciente con un cabezazo y me sonreía con malicia, gran malicia, mientras que sus ojos irradiaban venganza por ser humillado ante todos por una niñata como yo. Ese maldito orgullo saiyajin que teníamos, no me culpo de tenerlo también, pero sabía frenarlo en ocasiones, pero esta vez no era así. Así que también me puse en pose, mientras mi cola se hinchaba y erizaba advirtiéndolos a todos. A veces sentía que mis emociones manipulaban mi fuerza, sobre todo cuando alguien estaba en peligro, pero en este caso era por odio y el sentir sus burlas de mi hermano menor que ya no estaba conmigo junto con el otro. Entonces si se marchó Raditz después de todo, había pensado y lo mire con recelo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba los dientes. Bueno, tenía que pensar el lado positivo de toda esta estupidez, me haría más fuerte después de recuperarme y pondré a todos en su lugar; los cazaría uno por uno. Les lance un grito animal, incitándolos a atacar, pero los idiotas solo se sobresaltaron y me eche a reír diciendo lo debiluchos que eran y los fuertes que se hacían pasara. Pero alguien alzo su puño contra mi rostro, dejando un color rojizo en él, con la fuerza suficiente como para hinchar mi mejilla por uno o dos días. Me fui sobre él, no antes de expulsar ondas de _ki_ unas cuantas veces, haciendo que los demás temblaran de miedo al ver como el edificio comenzaba a sacudirse; si continuábamos así lo íbamos a derribar con nosotros dentro. Aunque al pelinegro no le importo en absoluto y me lanzo unas cuantas patadas voladoras, las cuales frenaba con mis antebrazos, pero una de ellas logro darme y caí al suelo, atravesando el piso del lugar hasta el otro cuarto. Antes que estallara con el suelo, él apareció y me volvió a patear, haciendo eso sucesivamente hasta que caí al suelo. Pase la mano por mi boca, observando mi propia sangre y explote. No dejaría que nadie me ganara, mucho menos alguien como él, había exclamado con furia y el chico se asombró al ver un aura alrededor de mi cuerpo, mi poder había aumentado un poco más de lo natural y sonreí con unos colmillos sobresaliendo de mis labios; no me había convertido en un _súper saiyajin_ como la realeza, pero podía sentir el poder sobre mi cuerpo; incluso llegue a pensar que si existía la posibilidad de convertirse en el Sarukan, pero no había sucedido nada. Él intento huir junto con los demás, quienes habían salido cobardemente del edificio al percatarse de que el edificio en cualquier momento se desmoronaría, pero fue entonces que había dado un enorme gritoy de mis manos nació una esfera color amarrilla en dirección al niño, éste la miraba horrorizado. Y el edificio entero comenzó a derrumbarse al fin, pero había gastado todas mis energías como para poder salvar mi pellejo y caí al suelo, mientras me cubría de tierra y trataba de esquivar los escombros, gastando aún más las pocas energías que me quedaban; observe al pelinegro que me miraba con victoria y se acercó hacia mí, algo que nunca debí hacer. Atrape su cuello con la mano a lo que comencé a apretar fuertemente. Después solo podía ver como una enorme pared caía hacia mí… Todo estaba oscuro y no podía mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, pero podía escuchar un ligero _"tic… tic… tic…"_ seguido de algunas voces un tanto deformadas a causa del agua. Una de las voces sonaba tranquila, la otra atemorizada y a la vez nerviosa, pero la última se escuchaba altamente furiosa. Quería saber qué sucedía, aunque en mi subconsciente ya lo sabía. Alguien me había traído a la cámara médica al ver el desastre y le dijeron a alguno de mis padres, pero esta persona no sabía que ocurrió y la voz furiosa exigía saber qué le había ocurrido a su hija. Escuche la voz del doctor Gunter, diciendo que ya había recobrado el conocimiento al cien por ciento y oprimió el botón para que el agua de la cámara médica se drenara; aparte la cara del respirador y tosí un poco. Unos brazos cálidos me acogieron mientras me cubría con su capa y apoye mi frente sobre el pecho de mi padre, no quería encontrarme con sus ojos furioso y, quizás, preocupados, si es que así era, aunque lo dudaba rotundamente. Si le contaba lo que había pasado, estaba segura de que me iba a matar, a lo que recordé al otro niño. ¿Dónde estaba? Me forcé a alzar la vista hacia la gran habitación, pero las camillas estaban vacías, nosotros éramos los únicos y abrí los ojos como platos casi saliendo de sus orbitas. ¿Acaso lo había asesinado? ¿O tal vez se había quedado atrapado como yo, pero ya no pudieron hacer nada por él, o no lo encontraron? Sonreí con maldad, bueno, daba igual si quedaba con vida puesto que lo mataría de todos modos a lo que apreté los dientes y los puños, recordando aquel odio; después mire a Turles, éste estaba lleno de raspones y una que otra herida, él debió haber sido el que me saco de ahí y le sonreí mientras entendía mi mano hacia él para que se reuniera conmigo. El chico de piel oscura dio unos cuantos pasos cuando de la garganta de mi padre sonó un gruñido amenazador, claramente asustándolo y haciéndolo dudar de segur avanzando, pero yo apreté el brazo de mi padre y tan solo se limitó a mirarlo con desdén. Mi amigo no tenía la culpa de ello, pero nunca había visto de tal manera a mi padre y eso me hizo recordar las palabras que me había dicho antes de que me pidiera que lo atacara. Tal parecía que si mostraba algo de interés por nosotros. Y mire a Turles, primero le preguntaría lo más básico y después del niño pelinegro.

-Hola… —dije con cierto hilillo de voz y él me sonrío aliviado—. ¿Cómo estás?

-Tal vez, la persona que tiene que decirlo soy yo. Me encuentro bien, solo son unos cuantos raspones, pero ¿y tú?

-Nunca me había sentido mejor —reí entre dientes, pero después me dispuse a toser un poco y sentí como los brazos de mi padre me apretaban más a su cuerpo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo quede inconsciente, Turles?

-Tres días exactamente —contesto golpeando el piso con la punta de su bota, mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo, gracias a la mirada tan frívola que le daba mi padre; lo entiendo, yo estaría de la misma forma y otro gruñido se escuchó—. Me diste un susto, Kekkyu. Bueno, a todos, pero ¿qué hacías ahí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Bueno… —vacile un poco mientras chocaba los dedos índices entre sí como un niño que fue atrapado en una travesura y sentía la presión de todos a excepción del doctor Gunter, quien miraba en otro lado al mismo tiempo que revisaba unos cuantos tomos, dándonos algo de privacidad—. No fue mi culpa en cierto punto, es lo primero que tengo que aclara antes que nada. —Mi padre pregunto a qué me refería con "en cierto punto" y baje aún más la mirada—. Me fui de la casa para ir al escondite que pertenecía a Kakarotto y a mí porque me sentía "mal" y ahí me quede un rato hasta que llegaron esos imbéciles a molestar, solo por el hecho de que había noqueado al líder de la banda con un solo golpe. Quiso vengarse de mí y fue él quien comenzó la pelea haciendo que el edificio comenzaba a temblar levemente, pero cada vez más fuerte se sacudía a lo que los demás huyeron temerosamente… y entonces el pelinegro me saco de mis casillas como nunca alguien lo había hecho, haciendo que de mis manos saliera una enorme cantidad de energía de ellas hacia el pelinegro, éste intento huirle. Eso provocó el derrumbe del edificio, pero como me encontraba con pocas energías, lo único que me quedaba era esquivarlas… y de ahí ya no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté aquí y supuso que Turles me encontró entre los escombros. Lo siento de nuevo, padre.

-¿De qué hablas? —Dijo él enarcando levemente una ceja y lo mire confundida al mismo tiempo que regresaba la mirada a mis manos, recordándole lo que había sucedido; mi padre se echó a reír suavemente y lo mire con los ojos sorprendidos, preguntándole por qué se reía de esa manera—. Bueno, si estoy algo molesto en cierto grado, puesto que arriesgaste tu vida inútilmente y gastaban una energía que no debiste gastar. Pero me siento sorprendido al igual que… jactancioso por lo que hiciste, se ve que dentro de ti guardas un enorme poder y nadie podrá contigo; estoy seguro que cuando vuelvas serás más fuerte que yo, eso espero. De no ser así, fue entonces que perdí mi valioso tiempo con una mediocre.

-Gra… gracias, padre —dije con una ancha sonrisa. No podía creer las palabras que había dicho mi padre, ósea, es Bardock, el más temido de los guerreros de tercera clase; aunque la realeza lo consideraba digno de la elite y todos estábamos orgullosos de él. Mi padre no mostraba emociones más que las de ser frío, distante y sanguinario, sobre todo en el campo de batalla, pero desde hace unos días cambio hasta cierto grado. Me dejo en el suelo, mientras me cubría aun con la capa para ponerme mi armadura y mis demás cosas para así dirigirme con Turles. Mi padre dejo de mirarlo con desprecio y mi amigo dejo de temerle por aquella ocasión—. ¿Qué paso con el pelinegro?

-¿Te refieres al latoso e idiota de Okami? —Pregunto Turles con irritación y reí levemente al mismo tiempo que asentía; mi compañero suspiro—. Él… bueno. Desgraciadamente no acabaste con su vida, pero por suerte no le hiciste mucho daño más que unas cuantas fracturas al igual que le atravesaste un poco la piel del cuello. Salió el día de ayer, claro que con mucho más rabia hacia ti. Pero estoy casi seguro de que esa sabandija dejara de molestarte por un tiempo, aunque nunca más lo veras, puesto que pasado mañana partirás al planeta Meat —aquella última frase lo dijo con cierta tristeza cuando bajo la cabeza y yo le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro; mi amigo me sonrío al igual que yo a él—. Sabes, nunca te dije esto, pero eres mi mejor amiga y sobre todo una gran compañera de pelea excelente.

-Tu igual… pero no nos pongamos sentimentales —dije mientras ponía cara de repugnancia a lo que Turles rio ladeando la cabeza y nos echamos andar detrás de mi padre, éste nos propuso entrenar en su lugar especial junto con el tío Toma puesto que, a pesar de lo ocurrido, quise seguir entrenando para estar lista en mi entrenamiento.

-Tu igual… pero no nos pongamos sentimentales —dije mientras ponía cara de repugnancia a lo que Turles rio ladeando la cabeza y nos echamos andar detrás de mi padre, éste nos propuso entrenar en su lugar especial junto con el tío Toma puesto que, a pesar de lo ocurrido, quise seguir entrenando para estar lista en mi entrenamiento.

Despegamos al cielo para dirigirnos hacia un relieve desértico con pocas montañas alrededor que se encontraba a siete kilómetros del pueblo; el lugar perfecto para causar grandes destrozos sin guardias ordenándonos que nos largáramos a otra parte a entrenar, arruinando toda la diversión. Ahí se encontraba el tío Toma, éste se alegró de que haya despertado al fin, puesto que se había preocupado por mi estado de salud y lo salude animosamente, mientras él pasaba su mano por mis cabellos puntiagudos iguales a los de mi padre y a los de mi pequeño hermano Kakarotto; suspire melancólicamente al recordarlo, pero ladee la cabeza para borrar aquel sentimiento y concentrarme en lo importante. Volveré a ver a Kakarotto. Mi padre y su compañero empezaron primero, dándonos una pequeña demostración junto con nuevas técnicas al mismo tiempo que formas de atacar por sorpresa a tu enemigo con rapidez sin que él tenga oportunidad de defenderse o contratacar. Mi padre no se veía para nada agotado como lo lucía el tío Toma mientras respiraba agitadamente y le sonreía a su viejo amigo para después atacarlo con algunas ondas de _ki_ que lanzaba sucesivamente, pero había sido inútil puesto que no le había hecho ningún daño y ahora era el turno de papá. Turles me murmuro lo mucho que le asombraba y admiraba a mi padre y yo solo sonreí orgullosa, cada vez más me sorprendía las nuevas actitudes de mi padre. Después toco nuestro turno y nos incorporamos de un salto del suelo, me puse en pose al igual que mi amigo y nos atacamos directamente al despegar hacia el cielo a la vez que aplicábamos las técnicas que nos habían mostrado los adultos; bueno, en cierto grado solo Turles puesto que yo había desaparecido y lo ataque por debajo con el _aoi denkō_ que había aprendido del tío Toma, el cual era un especie de rayo azul, aunque él pudo revertirlo con una esfera roja de gran energía a lo que él me sonrío victorioso. Nos golpeábamos frenéticamente con patadas voladoras y uno que otro puñetazo, desapareciendo y apareciendo en otro lugar; aunque Turles me ataco con la misma técnica de la esfera roja, haciéndome estallar contra una montaña y un gruñido se escapó de mis labios, mientras lo miraba con ojos rabiosos y le mostraba los colmillos como toda una bárbara. Salí disparada de los escombros, de los cuales había quedado de la montaña y Turles me miro un tanto asustado por mi repentina actitud salvaje, volando hacia atrás cada que yo me acercaba.

-¡Kekkyu! —Exclamo mi padre de repente con aquella voz firme y fría con un toque furioso a lo que yo frene en seco mi vuelo, mirando al adulto de cabellos negros y salvajes al igual que el niño de piel oscura; mi padre me mando una mirada reprobatoria, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. No dejes que la desesperación domine tu mente en pleno combate; piensa claro tus estrategias y ataca. Recuerden eso los dos. Y debes controlar más ese lado salvaje que posees.

Asentimos a la vez para después ponernos de nuevo en pose de ataque, después de que yo recupere la compostura en unos cuantos minutos y continuamos peleando sin dejar que nos ganara la desesperación o instinto irracional como lo había dicho mi padre. Bueno, al menos yo, puesto que mi compañero se encontraba más sereno durante la pelea. Y mejoraron las cosas, aunque yo aún tenía ventaja en esa pelea, pero el cansancio comenzó a notarse en cada uno de mis golpes, además de que Turles lograba golpearme con mayor facilidad, haciendo salir sangre de mi labio. Nos miramos con la respiración agitada y antes de que nos volviéramos a golpear, los adultos hablaron, diciendo que bajáramos a descansar, pero sobretodo tomar un bocadillo a lo que mi padre me dio una reprimenda puesto que desde que había salido de la cámara médica después de los tres días inconsciente, no había recibido ningún tipo de alimento y ese error afectaba las fuerzas del guerrero en cierto grado haciendo que se debilitara más fácilmente. Nunca antes había comido tanto en mi vida, estaba completamente satisfecha y palmeaba mi estómago lleno, mientras me apoyaba en Turles, quien aún seguía comiendo como mi padre y el tío Toma, me sorprendía toda la comida que podían digerir sin problema lo cual me causaba a risa. Cuando me escabullía a los banquetes de los guerreros para robarme uno que otro pedazo de carne y pan al igual que ese delicioso líquido que me quemaba la garganta; después de una exhausta y satisfactoria conquista, comían como si fuera el fin del mundo, comiendo y comiendo sin parar; me sorprende que no engordáramos tanto y una risilla se escapó de mis labios a lo que todos repararon en mí y Turles me miro como si se tratara de una loca y lo fulmine con la mirada a lo que él se echó a reír. Suspire mientras miraba el cielo y pensaba en mi hermano. Me preguntaba si ya había llegado a su misión, la cual no tenía idea de a dónde lo habían enviado, pero esperaba que no fracasara al primer día como yo también tenía que recordar. Pasado mañana me iría al planeta Meat y tenía que dar muy buenos resultado a la realeza para ser aceptada como una de la elite como a mi padre.

Después del delicioso banquete, mi compañero y yo volvimos al entrenamiento, pero ya había recuperado todas mis fuerzas a lo que me fue más fácil pelear, terminando más rápido con la pelea y dejando a Turles con la mirada perdida entre los escombros de una montaña, mientras yo sonreía victoriosa. Toma me felicito al igual que mi padre, éste apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro, diciéndome que había hecho un buen trabajo y yo sonreí a la vez que pasaba la manos por la nuca. Y después le tendí la mano a mi amigo, quien aún se encontraba un poco mareado. Había dicho que extrañaría nuestras peleas y que lo dejara mareado, me eche a reír y después lo mire con cara de pocos amigos; iba a ser un viaje largo, pero sobre todo el entrenamiento. Me preguntaba también el cuándo volvería a ver a mis padres e hice una mueca, ladee la cabeza y me alce al cielo azul, después de que mi padre y el tío Toma optaron por reunirse con los demás al igual que Turles, éste me pidió disculpas, pero tenía muchas ganas de ir con los guerreros saiyajin a lo que yo repare diciendo que no había ningún problema en ello.

La noche estaba acercándose con rapidez y la casa se sentía vacía sin las risas de mi hermano menor al igual que sus llantos por comida o las quejas de Raditz junto con las peleas que le provocaba y siempre era yo quien salía ganando de ella, pero debía admitirlo al principio era yo quien siempre perdía; reí con tristeza mientras deslizaba el dedo por la orilla de la cuna de aquel niño de pelos puntiagudos. Este lugar sería extraño para mí con solo la compañía de alguno de mis padres o incluso sin ellos, aunque no tenía de que quejarme si dentro de poco todos los días serían así: sola, valiéndome por mi misma, entrenando y entrenando, pero sin dejar de ser una salvaje por dentro. No me importa que mi padre lo diga, no dejare mi naturaleza. Todo se convertiría en una aburrida rutina hasta el momento preciso en que me llamen para rendir cuentas sobre mi adiestramiento al igual que la conquista del planeta. Donde se decidiría si soy apta para ser más que una guerrera de clase baja, incluso de la misma elite o… morir desterrada o, incluso por el mismo rey; sé que no toleraría tener a gente inútil entre los guerreros. Trague saliva para después quitarme la armadura y deslizarme entre las suaves mantas blancas y mire hacia el techo. Pero antes de partir preguntaría a donde habían mandado a mi hermano, no me iría hasta saber esa información. Cerré los ojos, no antes de dar un último suspiro… «_Kakarotto _—pensé inconscientemente al entrar en el mundo de los sueños y ver a ese bebé de cabellos negros de espaldas—… _Kakarotto, espérame_». Intentaba seguirlo, pero en lugar de acercarme se alejaba cada vez más e intentaba correr, pero era de esas veces en que las piernas te pesaban y las intenciones de correr eran sumamente inútiles; gritaba el nombre de Kakarotto una y otra vez, pero él no me respondía. De pronto él comenzaba a crecer con rapidez y al parecer yo también. Entonces nos encontramos cara a cara y sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver lo cambiado que estaba; mi respiración estaba agitada y hasta el momento en que se calmo hable, pero fue él quien me interrumpió. « _¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kekkyu?_ —pregunto él con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras sus cabellos ocultaban su rostro de mis ojos. No entendía a qué se refería y también cuestione a lo que él alzo la vista furioso—. _¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?! Me prometiste que volverías; mentirosa, eres una mentirosa, Kekkyu_». Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro y caer al suelo mientras él se arrodillaba, intente abrazarlo, pero no me lo permitió al interponer sus brazos apartando los míos con brusquedad. Le suplique también entre lágrimas que me perdonara… cuando un rayo morado apareció y solo escuche como había gritado mi nombre para después ser atravesado por el pecho con aquel rayo. Me había quedado petrificada cuando vi aquello y corrí hacia Kakarotto, quien con su último aliento me pidió que cuidara de Milk y de Gohan a lo que yo no sabía quiénes eran. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla; eso no era verdad, me decía una y otra vez. Escuche una risa diabólica detrás de mí y lo único que pude ver era como arrancaba mi corazón con sus sucias manos… Grite al mismo tiempo que me caí del suelo y mire a mí alrededor, pero solo se apreciaba mi habitación a oscuras. Me senté en la orilla de la cama mientras ponía las manos sobre mis sienes. _Solo fue una pesadilla, _pensé regresando a mi respiración normal y me eche de nuevo en la cama. _Por favor, que Kakarotto esté bien; no sé qué habrá querido decirme ese sueño tan horrible, pero espero que él este a salvo. _Volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando a no volver a tener aquella horrible pesadilla, la cual aún continuaba fresca en mi mente.

Tenía que saber en dónde se encontraba mi hermano menor y así ir a rescatarlo de ello (si es que en realidad lo estaba), tal vez me meta en grandes problemas con mis superiores, pero me importa un comino las órdenes del Rey Vegeta o el castigo que vaya a darme, pero mi hermano es lo más primordial para mí. Quizás el Dr. Gunter pueda ayudarme en ello, así que a primera hora me iría a verlo, espero que él pueda decirme algo.


	5. Chapter 5

Saltaba y gritaba emocionada al igual de alegría tras saber a cuál planeta habían enviado a mi hermano. Se trataba del planeta Tierra y al parecer había aterrizado sin ningún problema, pero el saber si se encontraba bien era el inconveniente; así que discretamente le pregunte si sabía de alguien que pudiera decirme si se había presentado anomalías después de la llegada de mi hermano, pero el doctor sabía por qué había estado hecho demasiadas preguntas sobre ello a lo que me dijo que sabía que mi hermano estaba bien y que no debía meterme en problema yendo hacia la Tierra, puesto que me costaría muy caro desacatar órdenes del Rey y pagaría con la pena de muerte. Tras escuchar ello me quede helada y tuve que descartar la idea de ir al planeta Tierra a por mi hermano, ya que pondría en riesgo nuestras vidas por algo que ni siquiera era verdad, tal vez la idea de estar muy preocupada por él era lo que me afectaba mentalmente, así que deje de preocuparme tanto y me fui a entrenar sola. Y así se me fue todo el día: entrenando, tomando un ligero descanso y continuar con el entrenamiento. Hasta que llego el día en que tenía que partir al planeta Meat. No fue nada del otro mundo, fue igual que cuando acompañe al equipo Bardock y ahí solo se encontraba mi amigo Turles y el consejo, quien me daba las instrucciones, pero sobretodo me deseaban tener éxito en mi primera (segunda) misión de conquista, yendo sola por primera vez. Diciéndome lo mismo que me decían los demás adultos; resople por mis adentros y por fin entre en la nave, no antes de abrazar al niño de piel oscuro, quien se sorprendió un poco por mis actos y después me devolvió el abrazo, aunque después le di un puñetazo en el rostro para después echarme a reír. Me adentre en mi capsula antes de que él pudiera hacer algo y con aire nervioso puse las coordenadas del planeta Meat para después caer en el sueño gracias al gas que salió de la nave. En dos meses más, estaría en mi destino. Sé que no fallare y todos estarán orgullosos de mí.

El aterrizaje había sido algo devastador en el planeta Meat, pero la nave no sufrió grandes daños como para que no funcionara. Aquel planeta parecía un desierto y el cielo era de un color granate; era el planeta natal de los Meatianos, la información sobre el planeta o sus habitantes era un tanto escaso, sin embargo, lo que podía recuperarse de él, era que su color del planeta realmente se asemejaba al color de la carne. Los habitantes parecen ser insectos púrpuras y blancos. Y tenían muy poco tiempo de vida, a lo mucho de dos a cuatro meses, reí entre dientes, mientras enrollaba la cola entorno a mi cintura y daba unos cuantos pasos en aquella tierra desértica después de haber salido del gran agujero que había causado mi nave. Que porquería de planeta, dije en voz alta mirando alrededor, parecía que no había nadie, así que active mi rastreador y al encontrar señales de algunos niveles de pelea, de los cuales el más alto era de seiscientos setenta y cinco, me dirigí hacia allí rápidamente con una sonrisa malévola; jugaría un poco con aquellos insectos y después me iría a lo serio. Era una gran ventaja poder crear la luna artificial, tal vez y pueda acabar con ellos antes, pero pensándolo muy bien, no sería demasiado divertido para mí ni para mi enteramiento en acabar con ellos tan rápido. Debo de disfrutar cada pelea y así volverme cada vez más fuerte; tenía claro que resultaría un poco agotador, más si quería sobrepasar los diez mil, pero daría todo de mí. El único problema era no dejar que alguien me gane en una pelea, dejándome en muy mal estado, en dado caso, estaré en problemas puesto que no contaba con las cámaras médicas del planeta Vegeta-sei; a menos que en este lugar tengan o cuenten con que curarse, les ordenaría que me dijeran y después los mataría. Así de simple. Y pensé en algo, lo mismo que hice con los de _Seimewa_ y así ganarme toda la confianza de sus habitantes, no creo que tengas mucho cerebro estos seres, bueno, eso creo yo. Escondí mi armadura al igual que mi nave y rasgue el spandex al mismo tiempo que me hacia uno que otro raspón en los brazos y rostro para que así mi actuación se viera más creíble. Me asome y vi que todo estaba muy tranquilo en aquella aldea… hasta ahora, pero quería jugar con ellos por unos cuantos días, a ver que tanto podía aprender de ellos. Tome una bocanada de aire y corrí hacia el pueblo con el rostro asustado y lleno de lágrimas, pidiendo auxilio por parte de los Meatianos, quienes se asustaron al verme a la vez que se escondían; pensé que me atacarían como los pobladores del otro planeta, pero no. Bueno, no tenía demasiada información sobre el planeta y eso era un problema, puesto que no sabía si eran miedosos, agresivos o tal vez pasivos; así que volví a pedir amparo, pero nadie respondía a lo que me vi obligada a buscarlos, aunque cada que lo hacía, huían. «_Arg, no pensé que serían tan débiles y cobardes, tan solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con ellos. Debería de exterminarlos, no creo que logren decirles a los demás de mi llegada_». Me encogí de hombros y me eleve hacia el cielo rojo, mientras concentraba mi energía creando una esfera que podía dividir en dos, haciendo el doble de estragos en aquella aldea, de esa forma acabaría más rápido con ellos y después me alimentaría de sus cuerpos; esperaba un deliciosos banquete al terminar con todos esos cobardes e inútiles, tenía algo de hambre y sabía que tras gastar un poco de mi energía me daría demasiada hambre. No pensaba convertirme en el Sarukan en aquel lugar, solo perdería mi tiempo, así que lo reserve para algo mejor. Ojala que el sabor de esos insectos sea prometedor, de lo contrario, moriré de hambre. No podría vivir siempre de los frutos (si es que había) del planeta, necesitaba mucha proteína. Pero en fin, termine con mi trabajo en unos cuantos minutos, eliminando sin ningún problema a esos insectos purpuras y comenzó el delicioso festín; la carne se los Meatianos era sumamente deliciosa y solo me bastaron diez adultos y tres niños para estar completamente llena, pero con todos los que había matado, podrían durarme una semana a lo mucho, la próxima ciudad se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. Pero no era el momento de holgazanear y tenía que ponerme a entrenar, tal vez podía usar los cuerpos más fuertes como sacos para golpear; amaba escuchar los crujidos de los huesos, era mi sonido favorito y una risa salió de mis labios cunado busque con que atar los cuerpos y comencé mi duro entrenamiento, golpeando cada vez más fuerte sus cuerpos muertos, llenándome de sangre los nudillo mientras sonreía dejando ver mis colmillos. Sería más fuerte que mi hermano… que mi padre, incluso. Todo el mundo me temerá cuando regrese al planeta Vegeta-sei. Seré digna de la elite, el Rey Vegeta vera el gran desempeño que desarrollé después de tanto tiempo transcurrido. No era tan ambiciosa, aunque a veces me daba un poco de curiosidad sentirla. Aunque era muy extrañas mis formas de actuar en ocasiones, yo no me comportaba tan feroz en mi planeta o al menos cuando estaba en mi estado normal… hasta que alguien lograba hacerme enojar hasta mi punto máximo, pero siempre actuaba diferente y más cuando estaba con Kakarotto, era un poco más flexible a su lado, aunque si sentía peligro ante nosotros la cosa cambiaba drásticamente. Matando a todos aquel que intentara hacernos daños; recuerdo mi primer asesinato, fue cuando tenía tan solo tres años de edad, pero había sido muy extraño: alguna fuerza sobrenatural se apodero de mi cuerpo y caí inconsciente, cuando desperté a mis lados se encontraban tres guerreros saiyajins con la garganta destrozada, lo único que hice fue sonreí a la vez que probaba la sangre; fue una sensación única. Ladee mi cabeza de repente, me había estremecido al recordarlo y pensé de nuevo en mi hermano. En el fondo… muy en el fondo, mi corazón deseaba otra cosa: Que él no fuera como nosotros y solo viviera feliz sin la necesidad de asesinar, pero después me echaba a reír y fue así que guarde ese deseo para siempre en lo más oscuro de mi corazón. No había mejor cosa en el mundo que asesinar vidas inocentes como lo había hecho con ese niño y esos saiyajin. Pero en ocasiones rondaba en mi mente, me distraía entrenando para no pensarlo más y un día se lo conté a mi mejor amigo a lo que él reparo echándose a reír, diciendo que me estaba volviendo una loca y más me valía no volver a pensar en ello o decirlo, más si había adultos enfrente, ellos pensarían que era una débil y no debía ser digna de ser una guerrera. Suspire y me recargue sobre una roca, después de ponerme la armadura. Mañana revisaría todo el planeta, no creo que me tomara mucho y pensaba que no eran muchos los que lo habitaban, la mayor parte era desierto; tal vez, en un solo mes o incluso semanas terminaba con este asqueroso planeta.

Un ruido se escuchó, pero no le preste mucha atención, de seguro era uno de esos insectos que me vio y sintió curiosidad. Pobre de ese infeliz, lo que le espera, había adelantado su muerte. Quizás me mandaron a este planeta, porque piensan que soy débil como mi hermano Raditz —decía de repente, apretando los dientes y los puños, sintiendo un arrebato de rabia por unos momentos—. Maldición, esas sabandijas nos saben del gran poder que tengo. Estúpido Rey Vegeta. Se han equivocado conmigo, soy hija del gran Bardock, el guerrero más fuerte de todos. Ni crean que me rendiré tan fácilmente. Creo que el regreso a mi planeta natal puede esperar unos cuantos años, en lugar de regresar, iré a otros planetas para aumentar mi nivel de poder y así enfrentar al hijo del rey; era algo precipitado pero así les dejaría en claro que podía ser mucho más fuerte que un saiyajin de la realeza. Aplaste el cráneo de un meatiano y me levante del suelo cuando volví a escuchar ese ruido para encontrarme con un insecto enorme, aunque su poder de pelea era insignificante para mí, pero sería una excelente pelea y le sonreí con maldad.

-Así que tú fuiste quien destruyo aquella aldea —dijo con gran desdén hacia mí y solo me limite a asentir, el meatiano gruño fuertemente—. Maldito saiyajin, ustedes solo causan muertes y destrucción. Tan solo son unos monos estúpidos, ni crean que podrán conquistarnos tan fácilmente, menos una niñata como tú.

-Mejor lárgate a tu casa, idiota. ¿Acaso quieres morir humillado?

Dio el primer golpe, el cual había esquivado con gran facilidad con un solo salto y él volvió a hacerlo con la rabia en cada golpe, mientras yo reía y los eludía hasta que alguien me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con la rodilla y mi cuerpo choco contra el suelo un par de veces hasta que me detuvo una roca. Había sido una trampa y rugí al ver la sangre procedente de mi cuerpo, concentre todo mi poder en mi puño y atravesé al joven meatiano, cubriéndome por completo de aquella sangre morada. El enorme insecto se sorprendió, pero aun así continuo peleando inútilmente hasta que me aburrí y lo evaporice con una enorme onda de ki. Llegue al suelo con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa victoriosa; la verdad había sido demasiado divertido, pero el golpe en la cabeza aún me dolía y pase mi mano por la zona en que me habían golpeado para llevarme la sorpresa de que había sangre en ella y gruñí. A pesar de que se encontraba muerto el joven meatiano, lo tome por el tobillo para así lanzarlo al aire mientras volvía a sentir ese salvajismo dominar mi cuerpo y así despegue hacia el cuerpo para así partirlo en dos… Y después de recobrar la compostura y recordar las palabras de mi padre de no perder los estribos, volví al suelo sentándome de golpe en él. Creo que siempre si se habían enterado de mi llegada después de todo. Mierda, patee fuertemente una piedra cercana, la cual salió volando a una increíble velocidad. En dado caso, tendré que exterminar a los que se encontraran más cercas de aquel debilucho pueblo; que aburrido y frustrante. Tal vez todo esto me tome unas cuantas semanas…

Todo el mundo de ese tal planeta Meat se había enterado de mi llegada después del escándalo que había provocado con esos cobardes y tan solo me tomo un cinco meses con unos cuantos días en matarlos a todos en ese inútil planeta de insectos cobardes. Y lo mejor de todo era que me sentía mucho más fuerte que antes lo cual me alegraba demasiado y eso me hizo pensar en el planeta Vegeta-sei a la vez que daba un suspiro y limpiaba la sangre morada de mis brazos y mi armadura. Mi padre estará muy orgulloso de mí cuando se lo diga, de eso estoy segura. _Me gustaría ir a verlos_, pensaba al sacar el control de mi nave, apretando el botón azul para así hacer que ella viniera hacia donde me encontraba, _pero tengo que ser más fuerte que mi padre y no regresare hasta cumplir mi promesa._

Las coordenadas eran 5G4Y6, el planeta se encontraba muy cerca de este aquí. Y después de poner el rumbo hacia mi próximo objetivo por destruir y conquistar, no lo sé, pero una nueva "emoción" rondaba en mi mente, la cual todavía no podía interpretar por completo. No sabía que era, era una rara combinación de miedo, tristeza y sufrimiento; era como si perdiera el interés en eso de destruir vidas inútiles y cobardes. Y todo eso empezó desde el fuerte golpe que me habían dado esos insectos en la cabeza. Arg. Meatianos estúpidos, que bueno que los asesine a todos…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Veintidós años después…_**

Después de la gran entrada en la estratosfera y luego a la atmosfera del planeta Tierra, donde había sido enviado mi hermano menor y de que chocara contra varias montañas, terminando por estamparse contra el suelo terroso, salí de la nave mientras inhalaba el aire puro del lugar y me sorprendí encontrarlo lleno de vida en lugar de ser un completo desierto, y una ligera sonrisa se posó en la comisura de mis labios. Tal parece que Kakarotto no resulto ser como los demás, pensé cuando pisaba tierra firme y mire alrededor para encontrarme con otro enorme hoyo a unos diez metros de distancia del mío; fruncí el ceño y mire la capsula extrañada. ¿Quién más habrá venido aquí? Prendí el _scouter_ y me encontré con unos cuantos_ ki_ de alto nivel, de seguro alguno de ellos era de mi hermano. Y antes de despegar algo me llamo la atención: un artefacto extraño que tal parecía que se desplazaba con unos círculos debajo de éste, se encontraba un tanto destrozado en la parte de en medio a causa de algo... no, esperen, más bien de alguien. Me acerque al cuerpo sin vida y lo contemple horrorizada a lo que me recordó a mi hermano; estaba en peligro. Como el saiyajin vio que Kakarotto no cumplió con su deber, lo castigara... o aun peor, lo matará. Despegue de inmediato hacia el primer _ki_, cual se encontraba al este. No tarde ni diez minutos cuando me encontraba cerca, el _ki_ estaba en un relieve desértico y montañoso, y divise una silueta a lo que acelere el vuelo para así encararme con un tipo de piel verde y antenas. Un namek. Nunca espere encontrarme con uno de ellos en toda mi vida, solo escuchaba sobre ellos por las historias que nos contaban los adultos cuando éramos niños; la cultura de los namekusei era pacífica, pero aun así eran fuertes guerrero. El poder del ser verde me lo demostraba. Su expresión me indico que ya se había encontrado con el otro saiyajin, puesto al aterrizar que había dicho "¿Otro más?". Y le pregunté si era tan amable para describirme a la otra persona, pero él me gruño y se dispuso a atacarme, lanzando unas cuantas ondas de _ki_ a lo que yo hui asustada, eludiendo sus ataques para dirigirme al oeste, donde dos _ki_ de gran poder se habían encontrado; esperando que el namek no me siguiera para continuar atacándome. Por el momento no me encontraba con las condiciones de pelear, solo pensaba en el bienestar de mi pequeño hermano.

-¡Esos niveles de poder deben pertenecer a mi hermano y el otro sujeto! —Exclame espantada y volé lo más rápido que pude hacia dicho lugar con el corazón desbocándose bajo mi pecho.

No permitía que lastimaran a mi hermano. Había llegado al mar y pensé que mi rastreador se había descompuesto, pero no; a unos cuantos kilómetros, divise una pequeña casita de color rosa y cual era llamada "Kame house", no sabía que significaba, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba. Localice a varias personas en esa pequeña isla: un anciano y sobre su espalda llevaba un ¿caparazón?; un chico con una enorme y brillante pelona, sin ofender; una mujer de cabellos celeste y de tras de ella se encontraba un niño y... dos hombres que se encontraban cara a cara con la tensión sobre sus hombros. Me lleno de alivio al ver que nada malo había sucedido aún y reconocí a Raditz por su larga melena y el corazón se me acelero aún más al ver a ese niño de cabellos puntiagudo. ¿Niño? Ya era todo un hombre y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron mi rostro, pero al sentir de nuevo el enlace de Kakarotto me puse seria, algo andaba mal y tenía que intervenir; tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Al parecer mi hermano mayor y hermano menor estaban discutiendo, mientras los demás miraban a Raditz con gran temor; había un hoyo en una de las paredes de madera de la casa y el calvito tenía varios raspones tanto el rostro como en el cuerpo. Maldito Raditz. Suspire entre dientes mientras llevaba la mano por mis cabellos, llevándolos hacia atrás aunque habían regresado a su lugar anterior. Al ver que nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia todavía y por suerte tampoco el idiota de Raditz, decidí hablar con irritación pero a la vez diversión, debía esconder mis sospechas por ahora, no sabía las nuevas actitudes de mi hermano mayor después de no vernos por mucho tiempo y sería mejor mantener la guardia en alto.

-Y nunca te vas a cansar de molestarlo, ¿verdad, Raditz? —Nuestro hermano mayor se sobresaltó ligeramente tras escuchar una voz desconocida para después girarse sobre sus talones y así encontrarse con su hermana que era cuatro años menor que él; después de tanto años, más de veinte años para ser un poco más exactos y si mis cuentas no me fallaban: Kakarotto tenía veintitrés años, mientras que Raditz tenía treinta y uno; y yo contaba con veintisiete. Al ser una clase guerrera, los saiyajin a pesar de tener esa edad o incluso más, continuábamos viéndonos jóvenes, era una manera de permanecer más en un combate. Pero bueno, regresando con nuestro "bonito" encuentro; un gruñido se produjo bajo su garganta, mostrándome los colmillos y frunció el ceño—. Vaya manera de saludarme, idiota, después de tantos años de ausencia. Que malo eres, hermanito.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kekkyu? —Pregunto con cierto desdén, mientras su cola se movía de lado a lado, señal de disgusto.

-Lo idiota nunca se te quito, Raditz; que desgracia —posee las manos en mi cintura y él volvió a gruñirme. Camine hacia un lado de él para encontrarme con Kakarotto, éste nos miraba sin comprender absolutamente nada y gran desconfianza emanaba de él a mi mente, aunque sus ojos se agrandaron al igual que los demás que habitaban la pequeña isla tras ver el gran parecido entre él y yo a lo que más emociones surgieron del pequeño. Era más alto que yo solo por unos centímetros, pero para mí siempre sería mi pequeño hermano. No aguante más las ganas, estaba demasiado feliz de poder encontrarme de nuevo con Kakarotto a lo que lo abrace con fuerza y euforia, mientras dábamos unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, ignorando sus palabras de que lo soltara hasta que él se vio forzado a hacerlo y lo mire con sin entender y con tristeza; el corazón me dolió un poco ante sus actos, pero ¿por qué lo hizo?—. Hermano, ¿qué tienes? ¿Acaso me has olvidado, Kakarotto?

-Perdóname… —dijo con una voz ronca y firme, pero con un toque suave—, pero no sé quién sean ustedes, yo… yo no tengo hermanos. Y mi nombre es Goku, no es Kakarotto.

-¡Raditz! —Rugí sin dejar de mirar a mi hermano menor con ojos llenos de desconsuelo a lo que la chica de cabellos celestes se sobre salto, pero al ver que el tarado de Raditz no respondía, gire para mostrarle los colmillos a mi hermano mayor, posando en modo de ataque. No me importaba si tenía que sacar m lado animal para hacerlo hablar o explicar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con nuestro hermano menor—. Idiota, ¿qué le hiciste a Kakarotto?

-¿Qué demonios estas insinuando con esas palabras, Kekkyu? Yo no le he hecho nada a tu "queridísimo y mimado hermanito"; además era lo que iba a decirte pero como siempre no me dejas hablar. El imbécil de Kakarotto se ha olvidado de nosotros… ¿Te golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza?

-¿Eh? —Dijimos Kakarotto y yo al unisonido.

-Contéstame, Kakarotto. Cuando tú llegaste a la Tierra, ¿no te golpeaste fuertemente en la cabeza?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… —decía Kakarotto con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo, como si recordara algo y yo me mostré un tanto impaciente—. De pequeño, mi abuelito me contó que había caído por un valle muy alto, golpeándome muy fuerte en la cabeza; aún conservo la cicatriz, ¡pero eso que tiene que ver con ustedes y conmigo!

-Eso quiere decir que a causa del golpe, sufriste de una amnesia permanente y has olvidado todo: las instrucciones para destruir este planeta y después regresar a tu planeta natal y a los a nosotros los saiyajin. Que frustrante, eres un deshonor para toda la raza saiyajin, Kakarotto.

-Cierra la boca, Raditz —dije de manera irritada, defendiendo a Kakarotto y el hombre de cabellos largos y salvajes se sorprendió por mi actitud—. Él no tuvo la culpa de aquel incidente. Además…, que bueno que no sea como nosotros —susurre con la cabeza baja y volví a encarar a mi hermano con ojos centellantes—. ¿A qué has venido?

-Yo fui el primero en preguntar ello y nunca me respondiste. Así que contéstame, Kekkyu.

-Tú muy bien sabe la respuesta a ello…, aunque te lo diré de todas formas porque al parecer tu cerebro inservible lo ha olvidado. Pero antes deja en paz a Ka… Goku y sus amigos; ¿de acuerdo?

-No.

-P-pero ¿por qué? —Sentí como la tensión llego a ambos y mi hermano menor empezó a irritarse a la vez que sentía ganas de pelear contra nuestro hermano mayor, pero yo alce una mano hacia Kakarotto, esté reparo en mí aun con el ceño fruncido—. No… Kakarotto… no lo hagas.

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso él es tu hijo, Kakarotto? —Pregunto de repente nuestro hermano al inclinar un poco su cabeza, en busca de un pequeño niño con casi el mismo corte de pelo que nosotros. Se encontraba detrás de la mujer de cabellos celestes, con el temor en todo el cuerpo y me interpuse entre Raditz y la mujer con el niño—. Quítate, hermana; no me dejas ver a mi sobrino— Oh, vaya, vaya, pero su tiene cola… ¿dónde está la tuya, Kakarotto? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cola?

-Eso a ti no te importa, ¡ahora lárgate! —Kakarotto intento golpearlo, pero Raditz fue mucho más rápido que él y lo golpeo con la rodilla en el estómago a lo que yo grite el nombre de mi hermano menor al mismo tiempo que iba a auxiliarlo; mire con rabia a ese hombre de cabellos largos y me dispuse a pelear contra Raditz con toda la furia del mundo en cada uno de mis golpes, mi hermano se sorprendió ante mi fuerza, diciendo que mis emociones seguían manipulándome como siempre. Detuvo mis puños a la a vez que me sonreía retante para después tomarme por el cuello y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza; era más fuerte que yo a lo que grite de dolor puesto que comenzó a golpearme el estómago una y otra vez—. Ke…Kekkyu… ¡Canalla!…déjala en paz.

-Como quieras. —Raditz me lanzo al suelo sin problema alguno y caí a lado de Kakarotto, quien me pregunto por mi estado de ánimo, yo solo respondí que he recibido peores palizas, sonrío débilmente al igual que yo a él, pero nuestras sonrisas habían desaparecido tras ver que el maldito de Raditz había tomado al hijo de Kakarotto, éste lloro intensamente, llamando a su padre con desesperación, lanzando manotazos en el aire y aquello me recordó cuando había dejado partir a mi hermano; lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro de repente y apreté los puños. Tanto mi hermano como yo, estábamos un tanto debilitados por los golpes del chico de ojos malvados—. Más te vale que no intentes hacerlo de nuevo, Kekkyu. No me importa que seas mi hermana, de igual forma te matare, ya que obviamente no resultaste ser más fuerte que yo; lo mismo va para ti, Kakarotto. Ahora, escúchame con atención: si quieres de vuelta a tu hijo, tan solo tendrás que matar a cien personas y traerlas aquí. Así de simple, hermano. No creo que sea algo muy difícil de hacer, incluso, Kekkyu te puede ayudar en ello. A ella le encantan esas tipos de cosas, ¿no es así, hermana? Solo tienes un día para hacerlo. Recuérdalo, Kakarotto: cien personas para el día de mañana. Hasta pronto… fue un gusto volverlos a ver.

-¡Papá! —Chillaba el niño entre grandes lágrimas—. ¡Sálvame, papá!

-¡Gohan! Maldición… ¡Gohan! —Mi hermano intento ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió y cayo de rodillas, golpeando una y otra vez el agua de mar; podía sentir su ira y rabia a través de mi cuerpo, ese arrebato de emociones me domino por unos momentos y me levante con dificultad del suelo llevando la mano a la zona que había golpeado frecuentemente Raditz a lo que todos repararon en ello, pero volví al suelo a la vez que tosía. Tsk, maldición—. ¡Nube voladora!

-No, Goku —le dijo, más bien le suplico el calvo cuando una nube de color amarillo apareció de repente y me asombre de ello. ¿Magia? Ladee la cabeza, no podía creer lo que veía—. Piensa bien las cosas, Goku. Aun no estás en condiciones para ir a enfrentarlo, incluso tu hermana no pudo con él… Oh, discúlpame, no quise ofenderte…

-Está bien —dije entre dientes y apoye la mano sobre el hombro de Kakarotto, éste alzo la vista pero yo la mantenía en el suelo, siendo ocultada por mis cabellos oscuros—. El entrenamiento no sirvió de nada para mí, es un tanto vergonzoso para una guerrera como yo; si mi padre me viera…, pero no puedo creer que la rata de Raditz nos haya vencido, siempre había sido un debilucho en la familia. Maldición… maldición…

-No puedo creerlo —menciono la chica con tristeza—. Encuentras a tu verdadera familia y te roban a tu hijo para después pedirte que mates a cien personas para así poder recuperarlo. Que malvado.

-Mi hermano Raditz siempre lo ha sido… Kakarotto, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Un poco mejor —contesto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo con algo de mi ayuda y de la nada me abrazo, ocultando su rostro en mi hombro. Me sobresalte con ligereza y después le devolví el abrazo—. Me alegra al menos tenerte a ti. No sé, pero cuando te vi algo me sucedió, era como si ya te hubiera visto antes; como si algo que se había roto se hubiera unido de nuevo. —Y lo abrace aún más fuerte.

-Bobo, tú y yo siempre hemos tenido un lazo muy especial desde pequeños; todas las emociones que sentías, las sentía yo también. Me alegra verte de nuevo, enano. No sabes cuánto tiempo te extrañe. Es una verdadera lástima que me hayas olvidado, pero podemos empezar de nuevo.

Después de dejarnos de abrazarnos, tratamos de idear un plan para rescatar a mi sobrino Gohan de las manos de Raditz sin que éste se diera cuenta; temía que se haya largado del planeta hacia nuestro planeta madre, pero rápidamente descarte aquella hipótesis al comprobar por medio del _scouter_ que aún seguían aquí; Bulma, la chica de cabellos celestes, me pidió mi rastreador puesto que le había causado cierta curiosidad al verlo y yo amablemente se lo preste. Después me pidió mi permiso para poder hacerle unas modificaciones para así poder entender lo que decía, yo tan solo me encogí de hombros, agregando que hiciera lo que quisiera con el rastreador.

La desesperación de mi hermano crecía cada vez más hasta que otra voz se hizo presente entre nosotros y alce mi vista del suelo para encontrarme con los ojos fríos del namek, quien intento atacarme de no ser porque se había interpuesto mi hermano, diciéndole que yo era sumamente diferente al otro saiyajin; el namek se cruzó de brazos, diciendo que todos los de nuestra clase éramos iguales y después se dirigió solo con Kakarotto. Ciertamente mi hermano no se esperaría que nosotros fuéramos a atacarlo, puesto que nunca había sido el más inteligente de la familia, así que teníamos esa ventaja, aunque teníamos que volar muy alto para que él no nos detectara, al menos no sabía el nivel de pelea que tenía. Entonces mientras el namek, que respondía por el nombre de Piccolo junto con mi hermano peleaba contra Raditz, yo intentaría salvar al niño para después llevarlo a un sitio seguro. Me sentía de cierta forma inútil, ya que no podría poner en su lugar al idiota de Raditz, pero mi hermano menor me prometió hacerlo pagar por la golpiza que nos había dado, sobre todo por haberse llevado a su hijo. Así que sin más nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Raditz; Kakarotto en su nube voladora y el namek y yo volando sin ninguna dificultad. Espero que no haya destruido mi nave, pensaba cuando más nos acercábamos, al mismo tiempo que volábamos un poco más alto para que no nos encontrara mi hermano, pero yo sabía que era algo inútil.

Ahí estaba, sentado en el suelo después de haber asesinado a un animal un tanto grande y comérselo, pero por ningún lado veía a Gohan, así que me imagine que se encontraba en la capsula de mi hermano; Kakarotto me dijo que lo distraerían lo suficiente como para que yo rescatara a su hijo Gohan. Y me mantuve en el aire cuando Piccolo y mi hermano optaron por enfrentar a Raditz, quien se sorprendió de la llegada de ellos. Al principio mantuvieron la distancia y al parecer estaban conversando hasta que se dispusieron a atacarlo, pero Raditz desapareció y los golpeo por detrás a lo que ellos se sorprendieron demasiado ante la rapidez de mi hermano. De repente Kakarotto y Piccolo se quitaron ciertas prendas y la mirada de mi hermano mayor se sobresaltó ligeramente, aunque después tan solo se echó a reír y hablo, pero no logre descifrar lo que había dicho… comenzó la verdadera pelea. Y en el momento en que lo mantuvieron demasiado alejado de las naves, volé hacia la de Raditz tratando de no ser detectada por este individuo; en efecto, ahí se encontraba el pequeño de cabellos negros, éste lloraba y lloraba sin cesar hasta que me vio, en sus ojos se encontraba un toque de curiosidad a la vez que paraba de llorar. Le indique que venía a rescatarlo, pero debía guardar silencio a lo que él se limitó a asentir y sin necesidad de ocupar toda mi fuerza, abrí la nave por uno de los extremos y el niño salto a mis brazos entre lágrimas, diciéndome en voz baja que tenía demasiado miedo, mientras que yo me elevaba, diciendo que todo estaría bien y pronto estaría de vuelta con su padre, pero debíamos ocultarnos; y así fue que nos escondimos detrás de unos cuantos arbustos, pero aun podía apreciar la pelea, aunque algo había llamado mi atención al mismo tiempo que viejos recuerdos venían a mi mente… aquel sueño devastador.


	7. Chapter 7

Y así fue que nos escondimos detrás de unos cuantos arbustos, pero aun podía apreciar la pelea, aunque algo había llamado mi atención al mismo tiempo que viejos recuerdos venían a mi mente… aquel sueño devastador. Piccolo se encontraba sin un brazo y un aura morada lo rodeaba, mientras que mi hermano menor, quien se encontraba exhausto, peleaba contra Raditz y miro aterrado al namek para después recibir un rayo morado y no pude ver nada puesto que se había levantado demasiado polvo. Lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, mi mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más fresco en mi mente con el rostro de Kakarotto en él; era el sueño que había tenido días después de que él se había ido del planeta Vegeta-sei; ladee mi cabeza, diciéndome que no era verdad a lo que el pequeño Gohan reparo diciendo qué me sucedía. Y gritos de sufrimiento puro se escucharon a lo lejos, eran de mi hermano menor, mientras que risas se escuchaban del mayor, éste le pisaba las costillas con gran fuerza, estaba asustada, pero no dejaría que lo lastimaría, nunca más. Pero tras alzar la vista, no se encontraba el niño conmigo y me alarme mucho más al mismo tiempo que me incorporaba de un salto y lo buscaba desesperada hasta que lo vi correr hacia Raditz y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, lo golpeo en el estómago a lo que mi hermano escupió algo de sangre; me sorprendió la fuerza de Gohan… sus emociones lo controlaban al igual que a mí. Pero su poder de pelea se debilito después del primer golpe y Raditz lo golpeo con la cola, dejándolo inconsciente y mi rabia aumento, aunque no entendí por qué Kakarotto lo abrazo por la espalda, puesto que primero me dirigí con Gohan. Cuando de pronto escuche las palabras del namek "Sacrificaras tu vida, Goku. Eso me parece perfecto, eso me permitirá conquistar el mundo". Esas palabras me empalidecieron, era lo que había soñado, exactamente estaba sucediendo y lo tenía que evitar de algún modo y al ver que el namek decía unas extrañas palabras mientras apuntaba hacia mis hermanos y ver como emergía ese rayo morado, corrí hacia ellos y el rayo atravesó mi cuerpo por completo, aunque desgraciadamente también el de mis hermanos, formándonos un enorme hoyo a los tres y el namek se sorprendió antes mis actos de inútil valentía. Sentí como mi cuerpo se alzaba en el aire y caía con fuerza en el suelo, mientras escupía demasiada sangre y respiraba con dificultad; mire hacia un lado y me encontré con la mirada reprobatoria de mi hermano menor.

-I…idiota —dijo entrecortadamente—. No… debiste ha… hacerlo.

-Da…ría mi vida por mi… hermano —dije de la misma forma que él para después nos sonreímos mutuamente y alcé mi mano hacia su cabeza, acariciando esos salvajes cabellos azabaches que por última vez acariciaría por el resto de mi vida; levanté mi vista hacia mi hermano mayor y reí entre dientes para apoyar de nuevo la cabeza en el suelo de tierra—. ¡Ra…Raditz! Idiota, es-espero… que esto t-te sirva de lección.

-Cállate, imbécil. Ni creas que… que te salvaras de esto, Kekkyu… —y esas fueron sus últimas palabras para después morir e irse directo al inferno, a donde pertenecía. De repente varias voces se escucharon y un grito ahogado también. Y el chico calvo se acercó a mi hermano menor con el horror reflejado en su semblante.

-¡Goku! Viejo amigo, por favor, no te mueras; resiste. —Le suplico con la voz mortificada a mi hermano, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras tomaba la mano de Kakarotto.

-Descuida, Krilin —había dicho Bulma, mientras llevaba entre sus brazos al pequeño de Gohan y pregunte cómo se encontraba a lo que ella me respondió que solo se encontraba inconsciente, pero no herido gracias al cielo y volvió a hablar—: Recuerda que tenemos las _Esferas del Dragón_ y con ellas podremos revivir a Goku y a su hermana, no habrá ningún problema. Solo es cuestión de buscar las cuatro que nos faltan.

-¡Es cierto! —Dijo Krilin y un brillo en sus ojos apareció; tal parecía que aún había esperanza para nosotros, aunque algunas cosas no comprendía—. Descuida, amigo, tú también, Kekkyu. Los reviviremos en muy poco tiempo; solo esperen.

-Por favor y gra… gracias. —Fue entonces que mi hermano guardo silencio, pero su cuerpo había desapareció de repente a lo que mis ojos casi se salían de las orbitas al igual que a sus amigos y antes de que yo pudiera decir una sola palabra o ellos, había aparecido en otro lugar, cual ya no se trataba del planeta Tierra.

No entendía nada de lo que había sucedido después de desaparecer de la nada, no sabía exactamente en donde me encontraba exactamente: si en el infierno o en el cielo, aunque lo dudaba por completo, gracias a todas las atrocidades que había causado en el pasado, dudaba que alguien tuviera compasión de mí y eso me hacía sentir bien y mal; me lo merecía, pero espero que Kakarotto esté bien, en donde sea que se encuentre. Baje la mirada al mismo tiempo que mis puños comenzaban a cerrarse, tan poco fue el tiempo en que estuve con él y ahora estoy muerta… es tan triste, pero me alegraba ver el gran cambio y que seguía siendo ese niño inocente de antes y no el monstruo que temía en que se convirtiera. No pude contenerme más y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos con demasiada fluidez, cayendo al piso; pero alguien palmeo fuertemente mi espalda y me sobresalte un poco a lo que me vi forzada a mirar a quien lo había hecho para así llevarme la sorpresa de que se trataba de mi hermano menor, quien me miraba con una ancha sonrisa, pero se borró al ver mi rostro en un hondo mar de lágrimas y salté hacia él con la alegría reflejada en mi rostro a la vez que gritaba su nombre y él me correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera, diciendo que se alegraba de verme después de aquella tragedia y que dejara de llorar. Estuve a punto de preguntar qué había pasado cuando un namek apareció de repente; era muy parecido a Piccolo, aunque era mucho más viejo a lo que el anciano namek me dijo niña imprudente y sin modales por mi comentario a lo que mi hermano y yo nos echamos a reír. Mi hermano me conto que se trataba de Kami-sama, el dios que cuidaba de la Tierra al igual que me decía que Piccolo era la parte maligna de Kami, me sorprendí y me preocupe por los demás con ese demonio que se había quedado ahí con ellos. Nos echamos andar para así entrar en una especie de templo y después en una enorme habitación, en la cual en medio del lugar se encontraba un enorme escritorio, ocupado por un gigante de piel roja y cuernos con una enroma barba negra y vestía de traje azul; trague saliva asustada y apreté el brazo de Kakarotto. La inquietud estaba muy presente en mi rostro, de seguro era donde se juzgaban todas las almas. Nos encontramos con el gigante, quien miraba fijamente una libreta y movía de un lado para el otro su bolígrafo, y su mirada reflejaba desinterés.

-Disculpa… Kami-sama —dije con timidez—, pero ¿qué es este lugar?

-Aquí es donde se juzgan todas las almas; no importa de qué planeta o galaxia seas, serás juzgado aquí por Enma-daioh-sama. Él decidirá si te manda al paraíso o al infierno. Pero estamos aquí por cosas más importantes. Los traje aquí en cuerpo completo, porque necesito que ustedes dos vayan a la casa de Kaio-sama para recibir de su entrenamiento y ser más fuertes, ya que el planeta correrá un gran peligro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello, Kami-sama? —Pregunto mi hermano con inquietud.

-Dos guerreros saiyajins irán a la Tierra dentro de un año y por lo que escuche, son más fuertes que su hermano Raditz y seguramente querrán apoderarse de las esferas al igual que del planeta; cuando Piccolo dijo todo de las esferas, puesto que tu hermana y tú revivirían, ese tal Raditz menciono que toda esa información había pasado a oídos de sus otros compañeros. Es por eso que los he traído aquí.

-Demonios. ¡No lo permitiré! —Gruño mi hermano, pero después se quedó callado y miro al tal Enma-daioh-sama con curiosidad y el enorme hombre lo miro también tras reparar en su mirada—. Disculpe, Enma-sama, pero ¿de casualidad un hombre llamado Raditz vino a este lugar?

-Sí, él era su hermano, ¿verdad? Me causo muchísimos problemas —contesto con irritación mientras cerraba la libreta y la dejaba sobre el escritorio— y no tuve más remedio que tranquilizarlo a la fuerza para así poder mandarlo al infierno, donde pertenece al igual que todos los tipos como él —mi hermano se asombró como un niño al ver un algo muy impresionante, mientras decía que Enma-sama debía de ser un hombre muy fuerte para poner en su lugar a nuestro hermano mayor y quería que entrenáramos con él a lo que el gigante comenzó a fanfarronear un poco; en mi lugar, trague salive al recordar todo los actos que cometí en mi pasado y Enma-sama me miro de repente con cierto aire de interés—. Vaya, pero si se trata de la "pequeña" Kekkyu, no esperaba verte aquí aun…

-Solo dígame si puedo acompañar a mi hermano o no —dije sin rodeos y con la mirada puesta en el piso, pero mi hermano no entendía a lo que yo quería decir; suspire y volví a pasar saliva—. Solo usted y yo sabemos lo que hice de pequeña, pero preferiría que se quedar así, no quiero recordar más eso. Tan solo es un tormento para mí.

-Pero lograste cambiar… —alce la mirada y Enma-daioh-sama dio un suspiro entre dientes—. Solo tú serás mi única excepción; de los millones de años que tengo aquí, nunca pensé que lo haría, pero tú eres el claro ejemplo de que puedes cambiar; además de que no eras igual que los otros saiyajins. Así que podrás acompañar a tu hermano a la casa de Kaio-sama, pero más te vale que no me causes problemas, sino te mandare al infierno a que acompañes a tu hermano Raditz.

Asentí firmemente y con una sonrisa al igual que una reverencia saiyajin le daba las gracias. Mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta lateral donde un guía nos estaría esperando, y mi hermano comenzó a preguntarme que había hecho de pequeña a lo que solo me limite a decir que solo eran cosas del pasado, cosas que solo podía saber yo y nadie más, y ya no había por que recordarlo más. Kami-sama nos dio la buena suerte al mismo tiempo que nos pedía que nos diéramos prisa por llegar con ese tal Kaio-sama. El guía nos llevó al _Camino de la Serpiente_ en un automóvil, así era como los llamaban los terrícolas a esas naves con ruedas y a mi hermano le dio risa cuando le temí un poco a esa chatarra móvil. No tardamos ni diez minutos cuando nos encontramos con una serpiente de piedra y a su alrededor se encontraban las nubes y un laaargo camino por recorrer. El demonio dijo que media aproximadamente un millón de kilómetro y él único que pudo lograr llegar era Enma-daioh-sama; mi hermano y yo nos asombramos. Después nos dispusimos a salir del auto y nos subimos a la cabeza de la serpiente, trague saliva. Nos esperaba un largo camino, espero que lleguemos en poco tiempo y regresemos con los demás antes de que esos saiyajin. La verdad no sabía de quienes se trataban, no he tenido más comunicación con mi planeta natal desde hace años, simplemente nunca regrese al planeta Vegeta-sei. Me preguntaba cómo estaban mis padres y una mirada melancólica se mostró en mi semblante y Kakarotto reparo en ello, preguntando, pero lo interrumpí diciendo que no era nada, que solo me acorde de nuestros padres y pasé mi manos por sus cabellos, como lo hacía siempre, sonriéndole.

-Eres igualito a nuestro padre —le dije aun con la sonrisa—, como dos gotas de agua. Solo te faltaría la cicatriz en la mejilla para ser idéntico a él.

-¿Qué le paso?

-No los he vuelto a ver desde que me mandaron a mi hacer entrenamiento, ósea desde los cinco años —los ojos de él se agrandaron y me miro con tristeza a la vez que me abrazaba—. Descuida, cuando acabemos con esos idiota, iremos a verlos para que así vean lo fuerte que te has puesto —él rio entre dientes y asintió.

-Tengan mucho cuidado de caerse del camino —dijo amablemente el señor de piel azul—, porque debajo de esas nubes se encuentra el mismísimo infierno y si llegan a caerse del camino de la serpiente, nunca más regresaran.

-De acuerdo. —Dijo mi hermano alzando los puños—. Una última pregunta. ¿Usted conoce a Uranai-baba?

-Sí, ella viene al otro mundo de vez en cuando.

-Excelente. Por favor, pídale que le diga a Kamesenin que no nos me revivan dentro de un año —el hombre asintió al mismo tiempo que lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta—. Gracias. ¡Vamos, hermana!

Asentí firmemente con la mirada un tanto seria, aunque cuando nos fuimos volando para así recorrer más kilómetros y llegar más rápido con el gran Kaio-sama, mi rostro mostraba diversión al igual que mi hermano. Esto iba a ser muy interesante y un cosquillo sentí en el interior gracias a la emoción que sentía de repente al saber que regresaría de vuelta a la vida; eso era imposible pero al parecer con esas esferas podían cumplir cualquier deseo hasta el de revivir a los muertos, eso era altamente impresionante. Pero aun rondaba en mi mente la pregunta de quienes se trataban y lo peor era que ellos eran incluso más fuertes que nuestro inútil hermano Raditz, eso me preocupaba bastante que llegue a pensar en qué pasaría si el enteramiento no surtía efecto y moriríamos de nuevo.

Todo estaba en orden cuando de pronto mi hermano se detuvo en el camino con la lengua de fuera, literalmente, y yo baje preguntándole que sucedía a lo que él me contesto que gracias a la pelea había gastado demasiadas energías y la técnica de volar lo agoto un poco más; así que no tuvimos otra opción que ir que ir corriendo, pero el camino se nos hacía sumamente interminable y cada vez el agotamiento se mostraba más seguido.


	8. Chapter 8

Este camino sí que era interminable, pensaba una y otra vez, y no sabía si en algún momento los pies nos iban a estallar y para el colmo nos estaba dando demasiada hambre y no había nada con que alimentarnos, fue solo por esa ocasión que deteste ser un saiyajin. "No se morirán de hambre" había dicho el demonio azul y bufe por mis adentros. Sí, claro. Estaba que si no comía algo pronto me volvería loca o no tengo idea, me imagino que mi hermano se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Y ahora fui yo quien se detuvo al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba y posaba las manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento y mi hermano me pregunto con la respiración algo entrecortada que se moría de hambre, aunque las últimas palabras lo dijo gritando y yo me eche a reír, mientras caíamos de sentón al suelo de piedra. ¿Qué haríamos entonces? Le había preguntado a lo que él respondió que no le importaría tener que comer aquellas nubes de color amarillo que rodeaban los lados del camino de la serpiente, pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera, puesto que no sabíamos si nos metíamos en problemas por comernos las nubes, pero mientras yo hablaba inútilmente con él, Kakarotto se llenaba la boca comiendo de ellas, diciendo que no sabían nada mal y continuo comiendo; mi estómago comenzó hacer ruidos de suma protesta por hambre y tome un trozo de una nube, no sabía ni bien ni mal, pero podría satisfacer mi hambre y tome otro pedazo más grande, y cada vez más hasta que escuche un grito de mi hermano y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al verlo caer entre las nubes, intentando luchar por volver al camino, pero unos seres negros con ojos blancos lo atraparon, así que fui en su ayuda, pero también me atraparon a mí y por más que intentábamos zafarnos, ellos nos ganaban y pude contemplar como las nubes se apartaban, dejando ver el cielo rojo del infierno. Entonces nos arrogaron hacia abajo con gran fuerza para así chocar contra el suelo verde. Me incorpore para así pasar las manos por mis cabellos, tratando de aliviar de alguna manera el dolor que sentía en mi cabeza a causa del impacto, mientras mi hermano gritaba de desesperación por tratar de volver arriba. Contemple el lugar, los árboles eran algo raros, pero se apreciaba un hermoso árbol a unos cuantos metros de nosotros al igual que un enorme lago del mismo color que el cielo, además de que en medio había una especie de fuente. Simplemente era como en la Tierra, pero con personas de alma maligna.

-¡No, no, no! —Decía Kakarotto una y otra vez, pero no lograba llegar hasta la cima por más que intentaba saltar lo más alto que le permitían las piernas, ni siquiera lograba tocar con la punta de sus dedos las nubes; en cambio yo, no estaba tan alterada como mi hermano, tan solo me quedaba sentada y cruzada de brazos, mirándolo y de repente dejo de hacerlo para así recuperar las energías y el aliento para después encararme—. ¿Qué no piensas hacer algo, Kekkyu? No ves que tenemos que llegar con Kaio-sama lo antes posible para que nos entrene y así ser más fuertes que esos extraños.

-Kakarotto con esa desesperación que llevas puesta, será imposible para nosotros salir del infierno. Aprendí de nuestro padre que si mantienes la calma, mejor saldrán las cosas, aunque como dijiste, tenemos prisas, tal vez encontremos a alguien que podamos engañar… —cerré la boca y mire el cielo pensativa.

-Me muero de hambre —se quejó de nuevo Kakarotto a la vez que llevaba las manos a su estómago—. Mira, allá hay un árbol con frutos, tal vez si tomamos unos…

-¡Kakarotto, no! —Fue demasiado tarde cuando una sombra lo golpeo, mientras su cuerpo se arrastraba en el suelo y corrí hacía él al mismo tiempo que me ponía en pose defensiva—. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntaron dos ogros que aparecieron tras salir de los arbustos y yo me asuste a la vez que me iba detrás de mi hermano menor, éste se echó a reír ante mis actos y yo lo golpe en la cabeza. Pero, regresando con ellos: uno de piel roja y el otro celeste; ambos con cuernos y llevaban unas ropas un tanto cortas, sobre sus camisas llevaban la palabra "HELL". Aunque la verdad, ellos no se veían tan temibles, más bien a mí en lo personal me parecían agradables esos dos, solo que me habían agarrado desprevenida. Y entonces hablo el ogro de piel celeste—. ¿De dónde salieron ustedes dos? Nunca antes los había vistogro.

-Bueno, lo que sucedió fue que nosotros nos hemos caído del Camino de la Serpiente por un pequeño error y queremos volver. ¿Ustedes creen que exista una manera para que nos regresen allá arriba?

-Creo que no se va a poder —dijo él entre risas y nosotros gritamos por qué a la vez que nuestros ojos se salían de nuestras orbitas—. Una vez que caes de ese camino, nunca más vuelves a subir. Así que se quedaran en el infierno por el resto de sus eternas vidas. Tal vez nos podemos divertir con ustedes por un tiempo, hace tiempo que Mez y yo no nos divertimos con unos recién muertogros…

-¡Escúchenme par de ogros idiotas! —Rugí mientras los señalaba y sus facciones de diversión se volvieron a irritación a la vez que me dedicaban un gruñido— Será mejor que nos ayuden a subir de nuevo o sino…

-Cálmate, hermana. Así no conseguiremos nada —me interrumpió Kakarotto al poner su mano sobre mi hombro y relaje los músculos un poco. Mi hermano se acercó a esos ogros, pero mi cola se enrollo en su pierna haciéndolo detenerse y su mirada me pedía que lo soltara, suspire forzadamente y lo solté sin dejar de mirar a los dos ogros con desdén y recelo—. Por favor, debe de existir una manera de salir del infierno.

-¿Y por qué hemos de ayudarlos? —Pregunto el tal Mez con una sonrisa burlona y retante a lo que yo volvía gruñir—. Aunque los ayudáramos, sería imposible que volvieran al Caminogro de la Serpiente, ya se los dijimos: Si caes del caminogro, nunca más regresas.

-¡Por favor! Es muy importante que veamos a Kaio-sama.

-¡Goz! —Grito el ogro rojo y éste se acercó a Mez para así alejarse de nosotros, al parecer estaban discutiendo y luego el ogro azul aulló de alegría, mientras que él otro lo miro con rabia y molestia—. Bueno, si quieren nuestra ayuda, deberían pasar unas cuantas pruebas.

-¿En serio? —Bufe al cruzarme de brazos.

-Sí. —Dijo él a la vez que asentía y cerraba los puños—. Si pasan estás pruebas, les diremos la mejor manera de cómo volver al Caminogro de la Serpiente.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno… pero antes —el ogro sonrío maliciosamente hacia mi hermano, quien no se percató que éste lo tomaría por la cabeza y lo lanzaría hacia el cielo a lo que yo le grite furiosa por qué lo lanzaba de esa manera y contemplamos a mi hermano, pero Kakarotto no logro llegar y Goz gruño al ver que había fallado para después dirigirse a mí—. Solo quería divertirme un poco con ustedes.

-Sí, claro. Déjate de estupideces, Goz y pon esas malditas pruebas de una buena vez; además, no creo que seas el más fuerte después de Enma-daioh-sama como dices ser, incluso yo puedo arrojar a Kakarotto más lejos que tú y eso que soy una mujer.

-Insolente, niña, ya verás. Te reto a una pelea y si me ganas les daré una máquina para saltar muy alto y así se puedan largar de este infierno.

-Nosotros no estamos para eso, aunque suena muy divertido.

Nos dirigimos a un lado del estanque sangriento, mientras Goz hacia un enorme círculo alrededor de nosotros con su mazo de púas como en un combate de zumos. Y fue que recordé al ver el mazo cuando que con ello había golpeado a mi hermano al tratar de agarrar la fruta de Enma-daioh-sama y le mostré los colmillos. Nos pusimos en posición de ataque a la vez que nos gruñíamos. Mi hermano me pidió que acabara con esto lo más pronto posible, puesto que no teníamos tiempo para jugar, yo solo me reí entre dientes y Goz corrió hacia mí a la vez que intentaba sacarme del círculo, arrastrándome por el mismo, pero no lograba empujarme más a lo que yo sonreí, ya que ni siquiera estaba usando fuerza; lo tome de los antebrazos, dimos una media vuelta a lo que había levantado del suelo al ogro azul, quien se asombró por mi gran fuerza y lo solté, mientras continuaba sonriendo inocentemente, contemplando como el ogro caí al lago rojo. Después de salir de aquel lugar y romper la barca de unas tranquilas almas que salieron volando asustadas de ahí, me miro sorprendido a lo que decía que no podía creer que lo había derrotado alguien como yo para después guiarnos hacia esa supuesta máquina, cual resultaba ser más que una tabla sobre una roca a lo que yo me le quede viendo a Goz con cara asesina y él dijo que esa era, además de que él también tenía que saltar para poder ayudarnos. Mi hermano y yo nos pusimos en el extremo de la tabla que tocaba el suelo, mientras que el ogro azul subía la montaña que se encontraba detrás del otro lado; tomamos una gran bocanada de aire a la vez que le dábamos la señal con la cabeza y Goz saltó hacia el extremo elevado de esa gigantesca madera haciendo que la otra se elevara también, lanzándonos con fuerza hacia las nubes y nos alegramos puesto que estábamos cerca de llegar; en efecto, estábamos y comenzamos a bajar a lo que mi hermano me ordeno que lo tomara fuertemente de la cintura para después decir lo siguiente: "Kame… hame…" y una onda de ki apareció entre sus manos… "HAAAA". Eso nos ayudó a impulsarnos y definitivamente íbamos a regresar al Camino de la Serpiente cuando chocamos contra algo sumamente duro y caímos hacia el estanque sangriento.

Y regresamos a lo mismo: mi hermano saltando, aunque ahora desde donde se encontraba la "máquina", pero continuaba golpeándose la cabeza con esa nube dura hasta que cayó al suelo un tanto mareado. Tal vez eso era lo que nos habían advertido todos, nunca podremos volver al camino y no veremos a Kaio-sama. Me senté de golpe en el suelo a la vez que cubría el rostro con las manos, preguntando qué haríamos ahora cuando apareció el ogro rojo por sorpresa, asustándome de nuevo.

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso —rugí a lo que Mez se echó a reír y de no ser por mi hermano, le habría partido la cara a ese ogro rojo—. Esto no es de risa, Mez. El planeta Tierra está en peligro y necesitamos ver urgentemente a ese poderoso y gran Kaio-sama para que nos entrene y así poder vencer a esos saiyajins. Y lo único que ustedes han estado haciendo ¡es jugar con nosotros!

-Bueno… correré por todo el infiernogro y si él —señalo a mi hermano— me gana en "Corre que te alcanzogro", que lo dudo muchogro, les diré donde se encuentra el pasadizogro que los lleva al Caminogro de la Serpiente.

-Solo perderemos el tiempo, Kakarotto.

-Lo hare —dijo él con seriedad y luego sonrío—. Prepárate para ser atrapado, Mez. Soy más rápido de lo que crees.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en una montaña donde se hallaba una especie de fuego azul enfrente de ella; mi hermano y el ogro se pusieron en posición, mientras que yo y Goz los esperaríamos en otra parte. Esperaba que no durara mucho. Después Goz golpeo el gong a lo que Mez salto hacia el fuego para así salir disparado de este, vaya que era rápido habíamos dicho mi hermano y yo, pero después le grite a mi hermano que no se quedara como un bobo ahí parado y movieras las piernas; entonces mi hermano salto el fuego y corrió con sin gran esfuerzo a lo que yo sonreí orgullosa, lo iba atrapar estaba segura de ello. Cuando Goz menciono que mi hermano tendría que correr hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara más, agregando que era un desperdicio de tiempo, pero yo le dije que nosotros los saiyajin éramos muy resistentes. Mientras Mez y mi hermano corrían por todo el infierno, nosotros entramos a una habitación que se encontraba cerca de donde habíamos caído Kakarotto y yo, puesto que ese ogro azul tenía asuntos pendientes que hacer y me ofreció algo de tomar al igual que algo de comer, parecía gracioso después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. Me encontraba recargada en la silla con las manos en la nuca, silbando y mirando por la ventana con aire aburrido; no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizás unos quince, veinte minutos y me estaba desesperando, mi hermano y Mez no aparecían por ningún lado hasta que logramos verlos a los dos que se acercaban al lugar, pero se detuvieron de repente dándonos a entender que los dos se habían agotado equitativamente. No entendían que hablaban, pero creo que Kakarotto le pedía comer esa fruta al ogro, pero comenzó a hablar Mez a la vez que se erguía cuando mi hermano corrió al árbol y sonreí al comprender la estrategia de mi hermano. El ogro rojo comenzó a perseguirlo a lo que dijo Goz que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que ellos habían cambiado los papeles… y Kakarotto se detuvo, salto hacia Mez y lo atrapo al fin a lo que yo salí eufórica del lugar hacia ellos, diciendo que tenía que cumplir su promesa o sino Enma-daioh-sama le arrancaría su lengua, dejándolo sin opciones y señalo a lo lejos entre unas montañas, parecía una grieta. Mi hermano y yo volamos hacia allá, mientras los ogros corrían, diciendo que éramos unos tramposos y nos echamos a reír hasta que llegamos a una entrada en forma de demonio con colmillos de color jade.

-Si suben por las escaleras de ahí adentrogro —dijo Goz con poco interés a la vez que lo señalaba—, regresaras al Caminogro de la Serpiente.

-Genial. Muchas gracias, chicos.

-Debo admitirlo —dije al pasar la manos por mis cabellos y sonreírles con diversión—. Me divertí mucho aquí. Si llego a morir de nuevo, no dudare en venir a verlos otra vez; algún día.

-Déjate de tonterías, Kekkyu —menciono el ogro azul con tono irritado a la vez que cruzaba de brazos—. Y ya lárguense de aquí.

-Perdónenme, pero me llevare esto —los tres lo miramos sin comprender nada hasta que Kakarotto mostro dos frutas del árbol de Enma-daioh-sama a lo que los dos ogros se sorprendieron al igual que horrorizaron; acto seguido, me dio una a mí y yo reí entre dientes—. Porque por tu culpa me muero de hambre y me imagino que tú también, hermana.

-Estás en lo correcto, hermanito —y los dos nos comimos las frutas para después echarnos a correr por el túnel—. Nos vemos, chicos.

Debo admitirlo que eran unas escaleras muy largas y algo eternas, pero no había cansancio, sí que habían funcionado esas frutas me sentía mucho mejor y más ligera. A lo lejos se veía una franja blanca, eso nos indicaba que ya habíamos llegado hasta que chocamos contra algo y caímos al suelo, pasando las manos por la parte adolorida; pero después intentamos abrir la puerta o lo que sea que era hasta que nos apoyamos en la orilla donde sobre salía la luz y empujamos con las piernas hasta que al fin lo abrimos y una luz resplandeciente nos cegó un poco, cuando nos encontramos con una "grata" sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos en ese lugar?

-¿¡Qué!? —Dijimos al unisonido con ojos abiertos como platos al ver al gigante de piel roja—. ¿Enma-daioh-sama?

-¿Pudieron ver a Kaio-sama? —Nos preguntó, ignorando el cómo habíamos llegado a parar a su cajón del escritorio.

-Acaso… —reí nerviosa—. Adiós.

Esto era increíble, nos habían engañado esos dos y ahora teníamos que volver a empezar de nuevo, lo bueno era que nuestros cuerpos se encontraban más ligeros a causa de la fruta y no habría problema alguno en llegar. Aunque no creo que en cien días hayamos recorrido un millón de kilómetros. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Gohan… chicos, resistan.


	9. Chapter 9

Mierda. Malditos de Goz y Mez, si algún día los vuelvo a ver, les partiré la cara hasta que mis puños me duelan; esos idiotas, gruñí a la vez que aceleraba el paso, el efecto de la fruta ya había desaparecido, y el hambre estaba haciendo acto de presencia, pero debíamos continuar cuando a lo lejos mi hermano y yo divisamos una casa enorme. ¿Habremos llegado al fin con Kaio-sama?, nos habíamos preguntado a la vez que un escalofrío cruzaba por mi espalda y miramos fijamente el lugar, no había entrada, que extraño; y una serpiente parecía a la del camino apareció repentinamente a la vez que nos tragaba de un mordisco, haciéndonos deslizar por un largo túnel de concreto para así llegar, tal parecía, al interior de dicha casa. Nos levantamos del suelo, contemplando el enorme lugar, cual estaba algo vacío, casi no había muebles en él y en medio a lo lejos, se encontraba una puerta en forma de medio círculo con símbolos raros. Una chica de cabellos oscuros y piel entre celeste y jade, portaba un círculo dorado y un palo de madera a la vez que golpeaba el círculo, anunciando a los invitado, bueno solo a mi hermano para minutos después abrirse las compuertas de la habitación de enfrente, donde aparecieron tres mujeres, pero la de en medio destacaba por su belleza y su capa de plumas, llamando la atención de los dos y la mire con cierto aire sospechoso.

-La Princesa hace acto de presencia —anuncio la chica de ojos pequeños.

-¿¡Que!? —Grito mi hermano tras mirarla—. ¡Kaio-sama es una mujer! Vaya, es muy bonita.

-¡Oh! Él es todo un caballero —dijo ella a la vez que se sonrojaba, cubriendo su rostro un poco con la mano, cual se encontraba usando un guante blanco y rio melodiosamente para después reparar con horror al verme ahí con los brazos cruzados al mismo tiempo que me señalaba—. ¿Quién es ella?

-Que no es muy obvio, princesita. Soy su hermana —conteste con irritación a la vez que posaba las manos sobre mi cintura, interponiéndome entre ella y Kakarotto a la vez que desenrollaba mi cola y la sujetaba entorno a la pierna de mi hermano menor—. Y ni pienses sacarme de aquí, sino te arrancare la cabeza de un solo puñetazo.

-¡Oye! Deberías tener más modales ante ella.

-Por favor —intervino mi hermano—, enséñame artes marciales al igual que a mi hermana.

-¿Artes marciales? —Pregunto ella confundida y sonrío a la vez a la vez que se acercaba a mi hermano y lo tomaba de las manos—. ¿Por qué no mejor bailamos…tango?

Fue entonces que comenzaron a… ¿bailar? ¿Pero qué rayos sucedía aquí? Si él le pidió que nos entrenara, a lo que yo no entendí por qué lo hacían, mientras los miraba sin comprender cuando de pronto mi hermano la arrojó al suelo y sus damas de compañía corriendo a socorrerla a la vez que le preguntaban molestas a mi hermano qué le sucedía, pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros inocentemente, diciendo que no pensaba que Kaio-sama fuera tan débil. Sí que mi hermano era un "poco" despistado. "Ella no es Kaio-sama, idiota; sino, la Princesa Serpiente. Ella gano el certamen de belleza en el otro mundo", había dicho una de ellas y mi hermano y yo nos decepcionamos a la vez que optábamos por retirarnos a continuar el Camino de la Serpiente a lo que la tal princesa nos suplicó a quedarnos un poco más, aunque más a mi hermano, pero nosotros teníamos prisa hasta que menciono que nos quedáramos siquiera a comer con ella y fue entonces que nuestros estómagos gruñeron al unisonido, recordando que solo habíamos consumido esa fruta; así que nos quedaremos a comer, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, incluso antes de que esa víbora nos tragara.

Debo aceptarlo, la comida estuvo deliciosa y nuestros estómagos están llenos a lo que todas ellas nos miraron sorprendidas al ver que nos habíamos comidos todo hasta la ración de la princesa como si fuera el fin del mundo, lo que me hizo recordar a los guerreros saiyajin y reí entre dientes. Pero regresando con ellas, me extraño que le preguntaran a mi hermano, incluso a mí también, si sentíamos sueño para después murmurar entre sus ayudantes; algo tramaba esas brujas y sobre todo con mi pequeño hermano. Era hora de irse e insistieron en que nos quedáramos, pero volvimos a lo mismo y ahora nos ofrecieron una ducha de aguas aromáticas a la cual no me pude resistir, apestaba a sudor al mismo tiempo que ellas decían que Kaio-sama no aceptaba a personas que olieran a transpiraciones. Me quite la ropa y me adentre en el agua caliente, mi hermano se encontraba del otro lado de la roca y contemplamos el cielo, preguntando cómo sería ese tal Kaio-sama; cómo se encontraban los demás en la Tierra. Se notaba lo mucho que quería ese lugar al contarme toda su vida en ella, fue muy fascinante a la vez que le decía que estaba muy orgullosa de él.

-Kekkyu…

-Dime —dije mientras me apoyaba sobre la roca que nos separaba a mi hermano y a mí. Él se encontraba con los brazos detrás de la nuca y suspiro a la vez que se relajaba.

-¿Por qué actuaste tan rara y dijiste eso cuando vimos a Enma-daioh-sama? —Me pregunto al bajar la mirada avergonzado y trague saliva—. Soy tu hermano y quiero saberlo.

-Solo te diré que no tengo un bonito historial cuando estaba viva, si… —suspire y me encontré con su mirada, pidiendo más información—. Cuando me mandaron a iniciar mi entrenamiento en el planeta Meat, los asesine a todos al igual que en otros planetas que había ido; aunque un remordimiento surgía en mi mente hasta que deje de hacerlo, diciendo que me arrepentía de ello y quise cambiar. Y lo logre, lo único bueno de ello era que pude superar a nuestro padre…, bueno, eso creo.

-¿Por qué no regresaste al planeta Vegeta-sei?

-Porque me prometí al igual que a papá que sería más fuerte que él; así que lo hice…, pero ya no quiero hablar de ello. Lo único que quiero después de todo esto es poder volver a ver a nuestros padres. Me pregunto que habrá sido de Turles.

-¿Turles?

-Sí, él era mi mejor amigo…

De pronto el cielo se tornó de un azul rey, mostrando una inmensidad de estrellas, las cuales eran sumamente hermosas cuando se escuchó la irritante voz de la princesa y me sobresalté al mismo tiempo que caí hacia delante para adentrarme en el agua, dejando entrar la misma a mis pulmones; como siempre, mi hermano se echó a reír y yo me enoje al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia él y lo golpeaba contra la pared, ignorando por completo a la princesa, quien al asomarse se encontró a dos saiyajin peleando en el agua entre risas y con mi cola lo jale de la pierna, sumergiéndolo en el agua, pero él tomo mi tobillo haciendo lo mismo conmigo, esto era muy divertido. En serio, como extrañaba a este niño tonto. Salimos del agua, puesto que nuestros pulmones pedían oxígeno, pero la pelea continuaba, me jalo de los cabellos al igual que yo a él y le di un cabezazo para que me soltara y salí del agua, elevándome y le lanzaba una bola de energía, haciendo que el agua saliera de la bañera para encontrarlo detrás de mí y lanzarme de nuevo al agua; fingí estar herida para que él ingenuamente fuera a auxiliarme para así golpearlo en la cabeza de nuevo; nos echamos a reír a la vez que nos sonreíamos. Después dijo que ya era tiempo de irnos a ver a Kaio-sama y mi hermano salió como si nada del agua a lo que la princesa y yo nos cubrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo que yo lo regañaba; después me salí a la vez que me quitaba la ropa de baño que me había dado una de las sirvientas de la princesa (la verdad, ya no sé cómo llamarlas) cual se encontraba mojada y me puse mi ropa saiyajin. Y anunciamos que nos retirábamos, pero de nuevo insistieron en que nos quedáramos, pero en serio, ya no teníamos tiempo para más distracciones e intentaron de todo y una de ellas me distrajo por unos momentos, diciendo que tenía algo que podría gustarme cuando escuche unos siseos y vi a mi hermano sentado en una silla, éste se encontraba dormido con esas serpientes a su alrededor; aquellas rostros delicados, hermosos e inocentes se habían convertido a malévolas, horribles y con una mirada fría. La Princesa Serpiente dio un paso hacia Kakarotto, noquee a la que intentaba detenerme y llegue con una patada voladora hacia el rostro de la princesa.

-Ni se te acurra lastimar a mi hermano, maldita víbora —rugí de forma amenazante a la vez que le mostraba los colmillos y mi hermano despertó gritando, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla, la cual podía revertir el aquel efecto de las hierbas—. Kakarotto, vámonos ya de este lugar.

-Err… lo sentimos, pero ya nos vamos.

-Ni crean que se irán de este lugar tan fácilmente. Han insultado a la Princesa Serpiente y lo pagaran muy caro.

Sus rostros volvieron a convertirse en las de antes y mi hermano y yo nos pusimos en posición de ataque a lo que ellas comenzaron a reírse para después desaparecer haciendo que Kakarotto y yo nos sorprendimos al ver que el lugar comenzaba a cambiar de una manera muy extraña. Todo se estaba haciendo de un material muy viscoso de un color rosa al igual que un líquido verde aparecía debajo de nosotros, quemando nuestros pies a lo que no obligamos a elevarnos un poco, ese líquido era como ácido y teníamos que salir rápidamente de ahí, sino nuestros cuerpos se carcomerían por completo. Y fue entonces que salimos de la boca de la enorme serpiente, la cual continuaba persistente y nos perseguía a lo lejos, pero por más que intentábamos razonar con ella, lo único que quería era matarnos. Mi hermano me dijo que teníamos que hacer que su cuerpo se enredara, y de eso se encargó Kakarotto, no duro ni dos minutos cuando pensó ella que lo atraparía hasta que mi hermano se detuvo y no logro alcanzarlo al ver su cuerpo enredado por completo. Y gracias a toda la comida que nos habían dado ahí y la ducha que nos dimos, nuestras energías habían vuelto, así que nos fuimos volando a casa de Kaio-sama. Esperaba que no faltara mucho a la vez que me cuestionaba cuanto tiempo había pasado en la Tierra después de todo lo que hemos estado pasando, ojala que esto no nos tome mucho tiempo. Mi hermano reparo en mi mirada, preguntando qué pasaba y yo tan solo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí cálidamente, después de un rato, decidimos correr para así no gastar tantas energías o saltábamos y no vimos por qué no jugar un poco y peleábamos con el cuidado de no tirar al otro del camino. Cuando de pronto pude ver la cola de la serpiente y los dos nos llenamos de alegría y euforia a la vez que nos deslizamos por el último pedazo del Camino de la Serpiente para después saltar a un pequeño planeta, aunque fue la gravedad del planeta lo que nos atrajo a él como si nuestro cuerpo pesara demasiado, pero mi hermano no entendía qué pasaba a lo que yo le tuve que explicar. El planeta no era grande, era muy pequeño y ahí solamente se encontraba una pequeña casa; unos cuantos árboles y un automóvil. Pero no había rastro del famosísimo Kaio-sama y fruncí el ceño a la vez que posaba las manos sobre mis caderas, mirando alrededor al igual que mi hermano hasta que apareció un adorable mono.

-¿Kaio-sama? —Pregunto mi hermano altamente confundido a la vez que llevaba la mano a la frente.

-Err… Kakarotto yo no creo que él sea Kaio-sama —había dicho tras cruzarme de brazos para después echarme a reír al ver como mi hermano menor actuaba como un simio, pero le era difícil seguirlo a causa de la gravedad. Se veía tan gracioso a lo que él me pregunto por qué no estaba haciendo lo mismo—. ¿Qué cosas dices, Kakarotto? No quiero hacer el ridículo. Gracias.

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo, muchacho? —Pregunto de repente una voz y los dos volteamos a ver de quién pertenecía tal voz para así encontrarnos con un pequeño hombre robusto de piel azul y llevaba puesto un sombrero negro con antenas; me resultaba un poco gracioso, su cara parecía la de un pez por los bigotes, pero me abstuve de reír.

-¿Quién es usted? —Pregunto mi hermano.

-¿Te refieres a mí? Bueno, pues yo soy… —decía a la vez que se giraba aunque después comenzó a rascarse la espalda—. Que comezón. Tengo un cayo….Cayo… Kaio-sama.

-¿¡Que!?

-No les pareció excelente mi presentación; fue muy graciosa, ¿verdad? Pueden reírse con toda confianza.

-¿Hm? —Lo miramos sin entender absolutamente nada—. Disculpe, Kaio-sama. ¿Pero a qué se refiere?

-De seguro debieron haberse distraído —dijo el tal Kaio-sama y yo enarque la ceja—. Bueno, no importa, les diré otro de mis chistes… _Ring, ring, ring._ Bueno, ¿quién habla?… Creo que me hablo el mudo. —Y comenzó a reírse, pero tan solo nos quedamos mirando sin entender nada aún. En verdad, sí que fue un chiste malo y al reparar en nuestros rostros se puso serio—. ¿Qué vinieron hacer aquí? Explíquense.

-Bueno, queremos de favor que nos entrenes, Kaio-sama —dije con una leve sonrisa. Teníamos que dar una buena impresión si queríamos lograr que nos enseñara artes marciales. Pero la cara que había puesto no nos ayudaba de mucho.

-¡Entrenarlos! Largo de aquí, todos lo que vienen a ver al gran Kaio-sama, escuchan mis graciosos chistes y no se ríen de ellos; no sirven para nada. No los entrenare a ustedes dos —entonces nos miramos mi hermano y yo para después reírnos a la vez que comenzábamos a elogiar a Kaio-sama—. Veo que ustedes son algo lentos para entender mis chistes.

-¿Entonces si nos entrenaras, Kaio-sama?

-Sí, claro que puedo hacerlo.

-¿De veras?

-Pero… si pasan la prueba primero —dijo él. Genial, más pruebas—. Es simple, solo tienen que hacer reír al Rey de los Chistes.

-¡Esto debe ser un broma! —Exclame y él se echó a reír retante.

-¿Acaso no tienen cerebro para ello? En ese caso, pueden irse.

-Esto será muy vergonzoso —dije entre dientes a la vez que mis mejillas se sonrojaban de la pena, mientras que mi hermano se encontraba muy pensativo—. ¿Hm? ¿Kakarotto?

-¡Una estrella… estrellada! —Dijo y yo lo mire incrédula, pero logro hacer reír a Kaio-sama y Kakarotto continuo diciendo unas cuantas más hasta que Kaio-sama rompió a carcajadas, incluso lloraba de la risa—. ¡Ya se rio! Pasamos la prueba.

-Debo admitirlo que eres todo un profesional, Goku —dijo—. Pero aún no pasan la prueba.

-¿Por qué? —Exigió saber mi hermano y Kaio-sama se me quedo viendo, después mi hermano—. Cierto, faltas tú.

-Solo lo hago por ti y porque quiero patearle el trasero a esos saiyajin —dije cruzándome de brazos con la mirada en otra dirección. Era una guerrera saiyajin y no un payaso de circo, pensaba cuando apretaba los dientes; suspire y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban de un color más rojizo por la maldita cortedad—. Había un perro que respiraba por la cola, se sentó y se ahogó —no levante la vista y después escuche las carcajadas de Kaio-sama, incluso de mi hermano a lo que alce la mirada. Entonces Kaio-sama comenzó a decir que ese chiste fue el mejor, agregando que si nos entrenaría—. Eso perfecto, pero hay un problema. Nuestros cuerpos se sienten muy pesados a causa de la gravedad del planeta, ¿cuánta hay aquí?

-Es diez veces más que la del planeta Tierra, pero al parecer tú no eres de ahí… eres una saiyajin y la gravedad de tu planeta es casi la misma que esta, pero aun así te afecta de igual manera que a Goku. Me sorprende conocer a uno, aunque eres muy diferente a los demás, tu corazón es mucho más puro que el de los ellos. Pero bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo quieren que los entrene?

-No lo sabemos —dijo mi hermano—. No sé cuánto tiempo nos la pasamos corriendo por el Camino de la Serpiente, pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo. Parecer ser que esos tal saiyajin irán al planeta Tierra para destruirlo. Por eso queremos que nos entrenen hasta que ellos vengan, no importa si es poco o mucho tiempo.

-Vamos a ver —dijo al mismo tiempo que sus antenas se movían hacia delante—. Investiguemos cuando llegaran esos saiyajin a la Tierra.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida pero con un toque de fascinación, diciendo que era verdad sobre los saiyajin que se acercaban a lo que yo le pregunte que si podía averiguar de quienes se trataba, puesto que yo los conocía a todos del planeta Vegeta-sei, pero esa información no la pudo obtener por desgracia aunque dijo que ellos eran muy fuerte; después dijo con una certera exactitud que llegarían en ciento cincuenta y ocho días. Sí que era impresionante esta persona. Ese tiempo era suficiente para que nosotros pudiéramos entrenar, no importa cuanto sea el tiempo, no dejaré que maten a personas inocentes, nunca más. Pero Kaio-sama decía que no importaba cuanto entrenáramos, esos saiyajin eran demasiado fuertes para nosotros, incluso más que él a lo que Kakarotto y yo nos estremecimos y tensamos al escucharlo, agregando posteriormente que si queríamos vencerlos, teníamos que ser también más fuerte que él.


	10. Chapter 10

Y entonces dio comenzó a nuestro entrenamiento, aunque no entendí por qué había llamado al mono que respondía por el nombre de _Bubbles_ hasta que dijo que teníamos que dominar la gravedad que había en ese planeta y debíamos atrapar al mono, teníamos que ser más agiles, sino no podríamos con lo demás. Y el primero en empezar era mi hermano, fue demasiado difícil para él los primeros días y nos turnábamos varias veces al día. Ese mono sí que era muy ágil para nosotros dos a la vez que le parecía divertido como a mí; en cambio mi hermano terminaba por desesperarse y agotarse más. Intentábamos de todo para atraparlo, pero como era obvio nada funcionaba. Aún recuerdo la cara de Kaio-sama al ver que nos habíamos comido toda la comida de un mes y nos regañó a lo que mi hermano y yo nos echamos a reír para después continuar con intentando atrapar al lindo y escurridizo mono. Mi hermano me miraba con una cara asesina al ver que yo lo había conseguido antes que él, mi cuerpo era mucho más ágil y lo sentía más ligero que antes. Solamente tome a _Bubbles_ cuando estaba totalmente entretenido jugando con su pelota, no le ponía atención a nadie hasta que yo se la quite y el pequeño mono se molestó a la vez que iba a quitármela y yo me eche a correr hasta que me detuve, _Bubbles_ salto hacia mí extendiendo los brazos a lo que yo solté la pelota, cuando el mono cayo a mis brazos y dije "Te atrape, pequeño". Kaio-sama rio a la vez que dijo que había sido un muy buena idea, ya solo quedaba mi hermano de atraparlo; mientras que yo comencé mi entrenamiento como era debido. Como lo hacía de pequeña, incluso me funciono mejor al sentir mi cuerpo más pesado.

No sé cuánto tiempo fue el que había pasado y eso me comenzó a preocuparme un poco, puesto que ahí nunca anochecía. No quería saber la noticia de que ellos ya habían llegado al planeta Tierra y nosotros seguíamos aquí. Al fin Kakarotto había atrapado al mono y él y yo entrenamos; Kaio-sama le enseño una técnica muy especial, llamada Genkidama, a mi hermano al igual que a mí, las cuales no debíamos usarla de manera mediocre, puesto que gastaríamos todas nuestras fuerzas y solamente la podíamos usar como último recurso; aunque la de mi hermano era mucho más especial puesto que absorbía toda la energía del planeta, los animales, las personas y con el sol haría una Genkidama excepcional, pero la cual podría destruir el planeta que tanto ha cuidado mi hermano y que próximamente cuidare con él…

-¿Hm? —Sentí algo, como un mal presentimiento— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¡Esto es perfecto! —Dijo mi hermano con euforia después de destruir un bloque que le había arrojado—. ¿Kaio-sama cuando falta para que lleguen los saiyajin?

-Déjame ver —su rostro se mostró serio a la vez que miraba al vació; se exaltó a la vez que ladeaba a la cabeza—. ¡Oh, no! Esto es terrible; olvide contarlos días que les tomara regresar por el Camino de la Serpiente y esos saiyajin llegaran mañana. Rápido, llama a tus amigos para que los revivan.

-¿Pero cómo lo haré?

-Pon tu mano sobre mi espalda y piensa en alguien que tengas en tu corazón. Háblale a través de tu mente.

-De acuerdo.

Mi hermano se veía con el rostro muy concentrado, agregando que pudo comunicarse con el Maestro Roshi y después siguieron unos cuantos minutos de silencio. Hasta que dijo que todo estaba arreglado, a la vez que estaba muy impaciente por volver a la vida y así salvar a sus amigos.

-Kaio-sama, usted es increíble —dije asombrada—. Muchas gracias, de verdad gracias. De no ser por usted, mi hermano no se hubiera podido comunicar con su maestro.

-Claro que sí. Ahora, mientras esperamos a que los revivan, voy a cambiarles esas ropas viejas y desgastadas.

-No es por ofender, Kaio-sama, pero quisiera quedarme con mi armadura.

-No te preocupes, solo las arreglare —dijo—. Con ellas se sentirán más ligeros a la vez de que le cambiare el material, cual es muy resistente a unos cuantos ataques.

Fue entonces que de repente nuestras aureolas desaparecieron de nuestras cabezas, dándonos a entender que ya habían revivido a lo que Kaio-sama nos pidió que nos diéramos prisas al igual que nos decía que no nos confiáramos, agregando que si moríamos de nuevo, sería de manera definitiva y mi hermano me dijo que las esferas del dragón solo podían revivir una sola vez y sentí una punzada en el estómago. Nos despedimos de Kaio-sama, saltando del planeta a la cola de la serpiente. Wow. Me sentía demasiada ligera como una pluma de la más fina ave, pero no era hora para jugar. Y optamos por volar con rapidez y ni siquiera nos sentíamos agotados. _Resistan, ya estamos en camino. Por favor resistan._

Un gruñido se escuchó bajo mi garganta y mi hermano reparo en ello, tenía un mal presentimiento de esta pelea y trate de acelerar la velocidad; sé que éramos más fuertes ahora, pero ese mal presentimiento persistía en mi cabeza. Teníamos que darnos prisa, esto no me estaba gustando para nada. Demonios. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos faltaba para llegar al inicio del Camino de la Serpiente?… ¡PERFECTO! Aullé de emoción al ver la cabeza de la serpiente, al fin habíamos llegado al inicio del camino y entramos al templo para así encontrarnos con Kami-sama, quien nos dijo que tomáramos su brazo para después aparecer en otro lugar: la Tierra. No teníamos tiempo para charlas ni nada por el estilo, solo dijimos que habíamos finalizado el entrenamiento obteniendo un bueno beneficio e iríamos a ganar aquella pelea y Kami-sama junto con Míster Popo, nos desearon mucho suerte a lo que salimos volando con gran facilidad hacia donde todos se encontraban peleando contra aquellos saiyajin desconocidos. Pero antes alguien le hablo a mi hermano, un gato con un bastón (este lugar está lleno de sorpresas; ¿qué me falta por saber?) y le lanzo una bolsa de tela, diciéndole a mi hermano que eran las ultimas semillas del ermitaño, así que debía usarlas sabiamente. Kakarotto me entrego una de ellas y él se comió también una, sorprendentemente recupere mis energías y sonreí. Apareció Kinton, la nube de la otra vez y mi hermano me dijo que subiera, pero que me sujetara a su cuerpo si es que llegaba a caerme de ella, aunque no sucedió nada y mi hermano sonrío, diciendo que al parecer yo poseía un corazón puro. _No después de lo que hice_, pensé con la frente recargada en su hombro. Sentimos a la vez un gran poder al noreste, nuestro destino y gruñí.

Podía sentir la tensión de la situación cuando aterrizamos Kakarotto y yo; apreté la mandíbula, conteniendo los insultos al igual aguantar las ganas de golpear esos saiyajins hasta matarlos tras ver a varios de los amigos de mi hermano junto con Piccolo. Socorre a Gohan y a Krilin después de que mi hermano me entregara dos semillas del ermitaño y se las di a lo que ellos recuperaron sus energías de inmediato, esas semillas eran como las cámaras médicas del planeta Vegeta-sei, aunque sus heridas y raspones continuaban en sus cuerpos. Les dije que se mantuvieran al margen de la situación, puesto que ahora era el turno de Kakarotto y mío, agregando que habían peleado muy bien y con mucha valentía. Gohan me abrazo al momento en que me decía que tuviera mucho cuidado al igual que su padre, ya que esos saiyajin eran demasiado fuertes. Ya aun no sabía de quienes se trataba hasta que me reuní con mi hermano, éste miraba hacia el frente con gran desdén mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí… —dijo Nappa, su voz la reconocería en cualquier parte y apreté los puños al encontrarme con un hombre gigantesco como un gólem de piedra; alto y musculoso, y a diferencia de todos los hombres saiyajin era que se encontraba calvo. Reí entre dientes al reparar en ello—. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Que yo recuerde, Nappa —comencé a decir y lo mire con diversión—. Tú tenías cabello… y te veías mucho mejor con él. ¿Qué hiciste con tu pelo?

-Cierra la maldita boca, niña malcriada —grito furioso—. Ahora prepárate a morir…

-Pero si son los _Gemelos Bardock_ —dijo otra voz y mire al otro sujeto para así sentir una gran punzada en estómago al encontrarme con el Príncipe Vegeta en persona. No tenía idea que él también sabía cómo nos decían los de clase baja a mi hermano Kakarotto y a mí cuando pequeños. El príncipe de todos los saiyajin; nuestro príncipe, y su poder era algo superior al de nosotros, ahora entendía ese mal augurio. Trague saliva y él se echó a reír entre dientes al mismo tiempo que caminaba unos cuantos pasos hacia nosotros con las manos posadas sobre sus caderas—. Tan solo son unos insectos más al igual que el debilucho de su hermano Raditz. Todo el mundo decía que no solo él era débil, sino que también tú…Me gustaría ver cuánto resistes, Kekkyu.

-Con mucho gusto. —Dije al ponerme en posición de ataque destellando un aura azul a mí alrededor.

-Encárgate de esa basura, Nappa —le ordeno Vegeta, pero sin apartar la mirada de mi hermano—. Pero Kakarotto es mío.

Nappa asintió mientras me miraba retante y victorioso como si ya tuviera ganada la pelea. «Yo no me confiaría tanto si fuera tú, escoria humana —pensé—. Ahora conocerás mi verdadera fuerza, infeliz». Y justo lo que había pensado me lo había dicho él para después echarse a reír como un imbécil y así atacarme sin más a lo que yo me espere sin emoción alguna hasta tenerlo suficientemente cerca; ahora. Desaparecí a lo que él se sobresaltó, intentando saber a dónde me había ido y reaparecí detrás de él con una sonrisa, diciendo: "Aquí estoy, insecto" para así golpearlo con la rodilla en la espalda. A continuación, el gigante salió disparado hacia el suelo en una gran velocidad, enterrándose en el mismo, lo que provoco un enrome hoyo y mi hermano sonrío. Nappa salió furioso al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba unas cuantas ondas de energía, las cuales había esquivado con gran facilidad, aunque uno logro rozarme en el brazo, después seguimos con algunos puñetazos y patadas frecuentes; nuestros brazos se entrelazaron y nos miramos con ira, gruñéndonos a la vez cuando comenzamos a golpearnos con las frentes hasta que nos separamos. Debía admitirlo, Nappa era muy fuerte, pero yo lo era mucho más… no estaba utilizando completamente mi fuerza aun y continué sonriendo retante… y se había despertado aquel sentimiento saiyajin que había experimentado en el planeta Vegeta-sei cuando me reto el idiota de Okami; cuando mate a esos saiyajin. No dejaría que él me ganara, por nada de este mundo sería derrotada para que así consigan su objetivo. Les demostraría que hasta un guerrero de clase baja podía ser más fuerte que un guerrero de clase alta o de la elite; hare sentir orgulloso a los míos, algo que nunca pudo hacer Raditz; que lastima de saiyajin, por eso murió. Así que planee hacerlo enojar para que Napa fallara en sus golpes, pero yo si lograría golpearlo haciendo crecer su desesperación por acabar conmigo. Bien, aquí voy… ¿Eh? Nappa salió disparado a otra dirección y vi que se dirigía hacia el pequeño Gohan, quien junto con Krilin, iban a retirarse del lugar y volé hacia ellos, diciéndole a Kakarotto que yo me encargaba al ver su expresión de horror. Logre llegar antes de que una enorme bola de energía llegara a Gohan; a éste lo había cubierto con mi cuerpo, recibiendo yo el impacto en la espalda, destruyendo consigo levemente parte de mi armadura. Maldición. Pero por suerte no lastimo a Gohan al igual que a mí como para dejarme débil, puesto que no sentí ningún dolor. Después de apartarse todo el polvo que había causado el calvo de Nappa, éste me miro sorprendido y abrió los ojos como platos al ver mi puño golpear su rostro, abriendo su labio inferior a lo que él limpio su sangre y echarse a reír.

-Te has vuelto muy suave, Kekkyu —dijo él, molestándome para después ladear la cabeza a modo de reprobación y yo le mostré los dientes a la vez que mi cola se hinchaba y se movía de un lado al otro—. Eres una vergüenza para los saiyajin; se supone que no debes sentir compasión por nadie; no debemos proteger a alguien más, solo a uno mismo. Que desilusionado me tienes y te hacías decir ser la mejor saiyajin sin sentimientos.

-¡Cállate! —Vocifere al echármele encima pero no conté con que él aparecería aun lado mío, dándome un puñetazo en el estómago sacándome todo el aire—. Maldita sea.

Mi contrincante comenzó a reírse y me golpeo más fuerte a lo que yo solté un rugido, lanzándole explosiones de ki continuamente como él lo había hecho conmigo, pero los eludía con esa fastidiosa sonrisa que me hacía hervir la sangre. Tal parecía que el plan había resultado al revés y me estaba desconcentrando por la ira. «Maldita sea, Kekkyu. ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?». Resonó aquella firme voz de mi padre en mi mente y mire a mí alrededor un tanto pasmada, pero él no estaba ahí en ningún lado; era mi imaginación de seguro, ladee la cabeza y recibí otro golpe más de ese gigante sin cerebro y aquel arrebato de rabia regreso a mi cuerpo, pasando la mano por mi rostro, llevando consigo unas cuantas manchas rojas y sobretodo frescas. Apreté los dientes y ataque con la cabeza en el estómago a Nappa, después lo golpee en la espalda tras juntar las manos; regresándolo de nuevo al suelo de tierra. «No pierdas la calma en el combate —dijo de nuevo esa voz en mi cabeza y ladee la misma, pero su voz persistía con algo de enojo—: ¿A caso has olvidado lo que te dije? Tú; Kakarotto, son mucho más fuertes que esos idiotas. Demuéstraselo, pero no seas una salvaje como siempre has actuado». Trague saliva con sangre y asentí; respire hondo y regrese al suelo tras recuperar la compostura. Mi hermano se sentía preocupado por mí y quería ayudar, pero le grite que ni se lo ocurriera o yo misma lo mandaba al otro mundo de regreso a lo que él se echó a reír. "Estaré esperando el momento" había dicho tras apoyarse sobre una roca. Note el cansancio en el rostro de Nappa al igual que la rabia de estar perdiendo contra uno de tercera clase. Me interpuse entre él y Gohan, éste me miro sorprendido al igual que Krilin, mientras que el príncipe Vegeta no mostraba tanto interés en la pelea. Al juzgar por su cara, le daba igual si mataba o no a su compañero. No veía por qué no darle el gusto a los dos; esto ya había terminado y esta pelea ya la había ganado desde un principio; dejaré de jugar y desesperarme para pelear enserio. _Nappa, saluda a mi hermano Raditz en el infierno, _pensé a la vez que sonreía y llevaba la mano detrás de la espalda. Estaba concentrando toda mi energía en ese golpe, era mi única oportunidad; hasta aquí llego su miserable vida. No tenía que esperar más tiempo, pero no podía atacarlo por detrás ya que estaba segura que Vegeta le diría a Nappa al aparecer detrás de él, éste me golpearía y ya se encontraría advertido de ello; diablos, le quitaría lo divertido. No me quedaba de otra que atacarlo de frente. Pero había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y mi enemigo (al igual que yo) había recuperado sus energías o las necesarias, a lo que opto por atacarme sin rodeos, pero alguien se atravesó en su camino, propinándole un puñetazo en el pecho para ponerlo en un ángulo para que yo pudiera atacarlo con mi puño. "¡Ahora, Kekkyu!", había gritado Gohan; asentí y con toda mi energía concentrada en mi puño, atravesé el cuerpo de Nappa, éste abrió los ojos como platos casi saliendo de sus orbitas y se quedó sin aliento, mientras sangre se resbalaba por su boca y sus ojos se tornaban blancos; me acerque a su rostro, mismo tiempo que deslizaba poco a poco la mano del cuerpo.

-Te veré en el infierno, Nappa —murmure en su oído y antes que nada, me lleve un presente; un pequeño recuerdo de él: su corazón—. Salúdame a Raditz, por favor.


	11. Chapter 11

El cuerpo del hombre de Vegeta cayó ante mis pies sin vida como era obvio; mi respiración estaba un tanto irregular y el corazón de Nappa continuaba en mi mano, lo mire, sonreí con un toque de sadismo y maldad después lo destroce tras aplastarlo haciendo volar varios pedazos al aire. Deslice la mano llena de ese líquido rojo por mi boca, limpiándola con mi lengua como una salvaje saiyajin, la salvaje saiyajin que solía ser de niña. Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había sentido aquella… increíble, excitante y extraordinaria sensación; me sentía fuerte, poderosa. Dirigí la mirada a Vegeta, quien estaba un poco molesto ante aquel acontecimiento pero a la vez un tanto sorprendido, aunque después se echó a reír entre dientes, diciendo que no debía fanfarronear por algo tan insignificante. Gruñí y mi cola se erizo a la vez que hacía los mismos movimientos de advertencia que hice con Nappa. Lo iba a matar también a él, rugí mostrando los colmillos y note algo de asombro en los ojos oscuros del príncipe. Pero unos cálidos brazos me detuvieron a lo que alce mi vista para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de… por un momento pensé que se trataba de mi padre a lo que me hizo reaccionar al momento que llevaba la mano a mi brazo de manera instintiva, donde una venda roja se encontraba atada a éste; aquella tela vieja que me había entregado mi padre en aquel planeta y había conservado durante todos estos años; apreté la mandíbula a la vez que optaba por detener las lágrimas traicionaras descender por mi rostro; demonios, no debía llorar. No quería mostrarme débil ante ella, yo no lo era una debilucha. Las lágrimas quemaban mi rostro, me sentía en cierta forma humillada a causa de esas malditas emociones; solo quería hacer desaparecer al otro sujeto.

Mi hermano acerco su rostro y paso su mano por mis cabellos, moviéndola de un lado a otro. Tal como lo hacía nuestro padre, apreté más los dientes junto con los puños.

-Hermana, por favor, cálmate —me solicitaba con sutileza y a lo que yo respire profundamente, intentando recuperar la compostura y él acaricio mi rostro, apartando aquellas gotas cristalinas de mis mejillas. Aunque odiara admitirlo, extrañaba a nuestro padre—. No llores, Kekkyu. No es el momento para ello, tienes que ser fuerte. Ahora, deja que yo me encargue de esto, mientras tú, dirígete con Gohan y Krilin a Kame house.

-¡No pienso dejarte solo, Kakarotto! —Dije con la mirada clavada en esos ojos negros, deslizándose lágrimas de los míos al recordar el último día que estuve con mi pequeño hermano—. No quiero perderte otra vez. No como lo hice en Vegeta-sei; estaré a tu lado hasta mi último aliento, he dicho.

-Estaré bien, no seas testadura —repuso con voz suave—. Vete de aquí; te prometo que volveré con bien. Pero, por favor, no arriesgues tu vida en ese estado que te encuentras; pelear contra Nappa te dejo muy agotada.

Solo me limite a asentir y antes de irme con los chicos, abrace al idiota de Kakarotto a lo que él correspondió con algo de fuerza. Después le dijo a Vegeta que combatieran en otro lugar y éste acepto sin problema al igual que desinterés, agregando que mi hermano escogiera el mejor lugar para su tumba a lo que yo grite furiosa, diciendo que mi hermano Kakarotto era mucho más fuerte que él y lo mandaría al infierno de un solo golpe; el príncipe se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que bufaba, diciendo que después de matarlo iría por mí. Y se fueron al igual que nosotros. Sabía que esto iba en contra de mis principios, no quería dejarlo solo. Podía conocer el poder del Príncipe Vegeta sin necesitas de mi _scouter_, podía sentir su poder sin ni siquiera estar cerca de él; Kakarotto no podría vencerlo, y con mucho desasosiego pensaba que aunque mi hermano utilizara el _Kaioken_, no podría derrotarlo. Diablos. Yo era mayor que Kakarotto, no debo obedecer órdenes del menor. No quiero perderlo de nuevo como se lo había dicho, él no merece morir, en cambio el príncipe sí. Todo lo que quiere Vegeta son las esferas del dragón al igual que destruir este planeta que tanto había cuidado mi hermano; no lo voy a permitir por ningún motivo.

Me detuve en seco al igual que Gohan y Krilin pararon su vuelo al darse cuenta de ello, preguntando por qué me detenía.

-Gohan, Krilin váyanse a Kame house —les ordene con voz seca y la mirada frívola a lo que le dio un poco de miedo a Krilin.

-P-pero, Kekkyu… ¿acaso piensas ir de vuelta con mi papá? —Lo mire fijamente y el pequeño niño de ojos grandes y negros se envolvió en mi pierna, cuando grandes lágrimas se deslizaban por su frágiles mejillas—. No lo hagas, por favor. Es muy peligroso.

-Gohan, por favor, suéltame.

-Kekkyu, deja que se encargue Goku —intervino el calvo con algo de nerviosismo—. Sé que es tu hermano, pero no lo…

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no conozco a mi propio hermano? Conozco a Kakarotto como no tienes una menor idea; todo lo que él siente, lo siento yo también. Nuestras mentes y almas están enlazadas. Él es mucho más fuerte, lo sé, pero todo tiene su límite. Entiendo que estoy actuando un poco mal, puesto que me sentía una maldita egoísta al tener que retenerlo en el planeta Vegeta-sei, mientras que yo iniciaría mi entrenamiento, pero él tan solo era un bebé; aún no estaba listo, si solo me hubieran dado un año más. Y lamentablemente aun lo sigo siendo.

-Lo entiendo, pero créeme. Goku es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees; cada vez nos sorprendía más.

De pronto la Tierra comenzó a temblar al igual que las nubes se juntaban de una amanera anormal, mientras mis compañeros se preguntaban qué demonios estaba pasando allá. Apreté la mandíbula al igual que los puños, cuando sentí algo realmente sorprendente: el poder de mi hermano estaba aumentando de manera impresionante a lo que me hizo pensar que estaba usando el _Kaioken_ al doble o incluso al triple, Kaio-sama se lo había advertido que no lo hiciera puesto que si su cuerpo no resistía a tanto poder, moriría. Pero no fue él lo único que lo hizo, el poder del Príncipe también había aumentado. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, aunque incluso yo no podría con él, su nivel de pelea estaba fuera de mis límites. Me dirigí al lado contrario, pero Gohan volvió a aferrarse de mi pierna, suplicando que no lo hiciera a lo que yo le grite que si no hacía algo, su padre perdería esta pelea; el pequeño hijo de Kakarotto se quedó callado y después dijo que me acompañaría, pero no se lo permití. Soltó mi pierna y salí volando hacia la pelea de Vegeta y Kakarotto, maldije entre dientes y lo seguí al igual que Krilin. Necesitaba dejarlo al margen sino Vegeta lo mataría y ya no había forma de cómo revivirlo, puesto que Piccolo había muerto al igual que Kami-sama, el que había creado las esferas, pero ahora tan solo eran simples piedras. Maldición. Gohan no debe arriesgar su vida de una manera tan imprudente.

Tome del tobillo al niño de cabellos negros, diciendo que estaba bien que fuera, pero que se quedara totalmente al margen del asunto y otro estruendo se escuchó, seguido de un fuerte viento, que traía consigo unas cuantas rocas a lo que yo cubrí al niño con mi cuerpo. Esto iba de mal el peor, pero por suerte nosotros nos encontramos a escasos segundos del lugar, donde se encontraba mi hermano con la ropa desgarrada de la parte de arriba, cubierto de raspones y sangre fresca; junto a él se encontraba un chico robusto de cabellos un tanto largos. Éste al verme se asustó, diciéndole a mi hermano que ese tipo había venido acompañado, minutos después me analizo bien y dijo que me parecía mucho a él a lo que Kakarotto le contesto con una sonrisa que era su hermana mayor, y ese muchacho que respondía por el nombre Yayirobe se asombró aún más.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunto mi hermano tras ponerse serio—. Te dije que te fueras de aquí.

-No tengo por qué hacerle caso a un mocoso como tú —respondí con el ceño fruncido y él gruño—. No me importa que digas, te ayudare. Como puedes ver el Príncipe Vegeta es muy fuerte; demonios, Kakarotto, ¿dime que no triplicaste el Kaioken? Morirás si lo vuelves a hacer, solo mírate, te encuentras con muy pocas energías gracias a esa mala idea. ¿Dónde está ese idiota?

-¿Regresaste para morir junto con tu hermano? —Apareció Vegeta con una mirada sádica a lo que yo me puse en posición de ataque—. Ya me canse de toda esta estupidez; yo soy más fuerte que todos estos insectos; soy el guerrero, el príncipe saiyajin más fuerte de todo el universo. Los matare a todos ustedes. Y nadie más será capaz de retarme. —Una bola roja se formó sobre la palma de su mano a lo que yo abrí por completo los ojos; se convertiría en el Sarukan.

-¿Q-quién te hablo de la _jinko tsuki_? —Le pregunte espantada y él sonrío.

-Creíste que no sabríamos nada de esta técnica que creaste en aquel planeta. Después de ver el satisfactorio resultado, todos los saiyajin de la elite lo aprendieron —lanzo la bola al cielo, mientras que yo le grite a Gohan y a Krilin que se escondiera cuando alguien me golpeo haciendo estrellarme contra una pared y así perder el conocimiento al instante.


	12. Chapter 12

Me encontraba atontada, pero podía sentir como unas pequeñas manos movían mi cuerpo con cierta desesperación. Abrí los ojos de golpe para después entrecerrarlos a causa de la luz a lo que interpuse mi mano hasta que me acostumbre a ella para así poder contemplar el rostro de horror de Krilin y Gohan, gritándome mientras el hijo de Kakarotto tomaba mi rostro, pero yo no escuchaba nada más que un pitido hasta que el sonido regreso a mi oídos minutos después, consiguiendo levantarme del suelo con cierta torpeza. Krilin me pidió que hiciera algo rápido, puesto que Goku se encontraba muy herido y ese imbécil de Vegeta estaba acabando con él; alce la vista hacia un enorme Sarukan con la armadura del príncipe, quien aplastaba a mi hermano con la bota haciendo que el hombre de cabellos puntiagudos gritara de afanoso dolor, provocando que de mi garganta surgiera un rugido a la vez que miraba la luna artificial que había creado Vegeta no antes de ordenarle a Gohan que por nada del mundo volteara a ver la luna y de hablar con Krilin sobre un excelente plan: íbamos a cortarle la cola a Vegeta y después yo destruiría la luna; sintiendo el gran poder recorrer todo mi cuerpo a la vez que éste tomaba otra forma, mientras el traje iba expandiéndose. El otro Sarukan reparo en todo el alboroto que comenzó a escucharse para así encontrarse con un enorme mono y así mostrar una cara de rabia, dejando en paz a Kakarotto. Me arroje contra el príncipe de los saiyajin, golpeado su estómago con mi cabeza como siempre hacia con mis enemigos y el príncipe soltó un bramido.

-¿Qué creías, idiota? —Dije con la voz un poco más gruesa y él me mostro los colmillos para después lanzarme una bola de energía por la boca, la esquive e hice lo mismo, destruyendo unas cuantas montañas. Y me coloque delante de donde mi hermano se encontraba acompañado de su mejor amigo y su hijo, quien mantenía la mirada baja como se lo había pedido. Cuando se era un niño y te convertías en el Sarukan, los instintos animales dominaban por completo tu cuerpo y mente que cuando eres adulto, ahí podías controlarte mucho mejor; no quería desastres—. Fue muy insensato y estúpido de tu parte crearla, príncipe, sin siquiera recordar que yo también podía convertirme en el Sarukan. Idiota, ahora veras como una guerrera de clase baja vence a uno de la elite.

El problema del príncipe Vegeta era que su desesperación aumentaba al ver que su contrincante iba ganándole y no pensaba las cosas; mientras que yo pude lograr controlarlo aunque con Nappa me fue difícil después de que había despertado mi instinto animal. Era una gran ventaja para mí, de no ser por los consejos de mi padre, no sé si aún estuviera con vida desde mucho antes. Yayirobe se encontraba en posición con el rostro sudando por el miedo, pero le amenace con que si actuaba como un cobarde y no le cortaba la cola, yo misma en ese estado me lo comería vivo. Vegeta y yo volvimos a pelear solo que a golpes… y mordidas, lo cual me había causado una ligera herida en el brazo puesto que había encajado profundamente sus colmillos en éste y lo empuje antes de que me lo pudiese arrancar, llevándolo a donde estaba mi compañero, pero no conté con que Vegeta me tomaría fuertemente de la cola mientras reía entre dientes al igual que yo, diciendo que no era tan idiota como para no reforzar también mi punto débil a lo que él se asombró con ira; me zafe para después empujarlo y así darle la señal al gordito, quien saltó hacia la cola de Vegeta y así cortarla con su espada haciendo volver a la normalidad al príncipe. Comencé a jugar con él, lo tome por la cintura, se veía tan pequeño, y lo lancé al aire para después golpearlo con la rodilla una y otra y otra vez, mientras él trataba de destruir vanamente la luna que había creado. Pero sucedió otro problema: inocentemente Gohan quiso ver la pelea, pensando que la luna se encontraba en otro punto o que yo la estaba cubriendo, pero fue su luz lo que llamo la atención del niño, transformándolo al instante. Comenzó a destruirlo todo a lo que yo intente detenerlo, pero era más fuerte ya que yo había gastado mis energías durante la pelea; me lanzo varias _enerugībōru _a la vez, haciendo que me estampara contra una de las serranías. Me atolondre por unos instantes, dejando que el niño continuara con la destrucción del planeta hasta el momento en que reaccione y note que Gohan aplastaría por error a su padre así que lo tacle dejándolo bocabajo, mientras mantenía mi pie en su espalda al momento que tomaba su cola para así quitársela y él regreso a ser el mismo, pero se encontraba inconsciente a causa de haber gastado toda su energía a lo que Krilin fue con él; pero regresando con el príncipe, quien había intentado cortarme la cola, atrape su cuerpo con la misma, apretándolo con fuerza para después lanzarlo. Opte por destruir la _jinko tsuki_ con una bola de energía y todo regreso a la normalidad, y aún tenía energías para pelear. Vegeta se encontraba muy débil pero vi como sacaba el control de la nave, llamando a la misma la cual llego con demasiada rapidez al lugar mientras se arrastraba hacia ella, lo cual no permitiría por ningún motivo; su vida había terminado al fin.

-Para que veas, Príncipe —tome del cuello a Vegeta mientras sonreí victoriosa para después acercarme a su rostro—. Nosotros los de clase baja podemos ser mejores que los de clase alta. ¿Qué pensara tu padre al saber que su hijo murió en manos de uno?

-Kekkyu —intervino mi hermano con voz entrecortada—. E-espera, por favor. Deja que él se vaya; te pido que cumplas ese favor.

-¿No debes de estar hablando en serio, hermano? El príncipe Vegeta junto con Nappa han asesinado a todos tus amigos. Si lo dejas ir, se hará mucho más fuerte. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo, no sé cómo decírtelo, hermana…, pero mientras veía que ese saiyajin se encontraba a punto de morir llegue a la conclusión de que sería una verdadera lástima; cuando pelee contra él me di cuenta de que era mucho más fuerte que yo y aun no lo puedo creer, ni siquiera podía con él cuando usaba el Kaioken. Pero… p-por otro lado estaba muy emocionado, quizás ese sentimiento que sentí sea el típico de un saiyajin.

-Kakarotto…

-Ya sé que lo que estoy pidiendo está mal… ¡Kekkyu, déjame pelear contra él! Quiero volver a entrenar para así hacerme mucho más fuerte y así poder vencer a Vegeta.

-De acuerdo. —Solté al príncipe Vegeta y éste se incorporó en la nave con dificultad—. Tienes todo el derecho de pedir lo que quieras, ya no eres un niño después de todo y yo no debería estar decidiendo por ti. Pero solo quiero una cosa, Kakarotto: deberás ganarle sin problemas, ¿está claro? Si no te pateare el trasero.

-Muy c-claro. —Dijo entre risas.

El príncipe nos dio unas cuantas y típicas advertencias para después largarse de aquí hacia el planeta Vegeta-sei. Aun podía sentir la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo al saber que no había podido matar al príncipe, no me hubiera importado hacerlo, después de todo yo tampoco sentía compasión con ciertas personas, mucho menos las que asesinaban vidas inocentes. Krilin cargo a Gohan, éste aún se encontraba inconsciente y lo llevo hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, mire con reprobación a mi hermano, pero su estado era lo que me importaba más en ese momento. Ese maldito de Vegeta. Le había destrozado todo el cuerpo y sus huesos se encontraban rotos, y no sabía si aquí también existían cámaras médicas, pero la verdad creo que no; a lo que pensé que debería comentárselo a Bulma ya que ella era una científica excelente, creo que ella era capaz de construirla, el problema sería encontrar algo que reemplace al líquido, pero bueno, no era momento para hablar sobre ello. Y fue entonces que minutos después de haberse marchado el idiota del príncipe otra aeronave aterrizo en lugar de los hechos, la cual era de buen tamaño y después de haber descendido de ella salió disparada una mujer, la cual salto el cuerpo de mi hermano y por consecuencia golpeándome con la punta de su bota en la barbilla haciendo que mi cuerpo callera al suelo a lo que yo lleve mi mano a dicha zona; después esa misma mujer comenzó a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de Gohan al tomar al pequeño de los brazos de Krilin.

-¿Quién es ella, Kakarotto? —Le pregunte mirando con rareza a esa señora que aún continuaba diciendo cosas con la misma preocupación por el niño.

-Se llama Milk… y es mi esposa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Esa señora dramática es tu pareja?

-¿A quién llamas señora? —Pregunto esa mujer con una mirada asesina a lo que yo me moví con rapidez hacia el otro lado de mi hermano—. Yo soy mucho más joven de lo que te puedes imaginar, niña, incluso más que… ¿Eh? —Me miro a mí con ojo de detalle y después a Kakarotto; después sucesivamente y comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo—. ¿T-te pareces mucho a mi Goku? ¿Q-quién eres?

-Soy la hermana de Goku. —Dije aun con temor y no entendí por qué me sentía de esa manera ante ella, tan solo era una terrícola, pero sus miradas daban miedo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Kekkyu? —Me pregunto Bulma.

-Está muy mal herido, necesita ser atendido de inmediato.

-Lo siento, deje escapar al saiyajin.

-No importa, Goku —dijo el gato cual se veía muy mono y respondía por el nombre del Maestro Karin—. Lo importante es que diste tu mejor esfuerzo al igual que tú, Kekkyu. Los felicito a todos, pelearon muy bien. Realmente ese sujeto sí que era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperábamos.

-Y desgraciadamente, Yamcha y los demás han muerto. Tan solo sobrevivimos cuatro más la hermana de Goku.

-Descuida, Krilin. Dentro de un año podremos revivirlos con las esferas del dragón, ¿no es así? ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

-Bulma, Piccolo ha muerto, por lo tanto y como me lo han contado, Kami-sama también y por consiguiente las esferas ya no existen más.

-¡Vamos, Kekkyu! No juegues con esas cosas —la mire con seriedad, repitiendo lo mismo a lo que de sus ojos comenzaron a deslizársele unas cuantas lágrimas—. No, eso quiere decir que Yamcha… ¡No! ¡Bua!

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que llevar a los chicos al hospital, pero antes deberíamos recoger los cuerpos de los demás.

Subimos con sumo cuidado a mi hermano a la nave de Bulma para después, como había dicho el Maestro Karin, ir por los cuerpos sin vida de los amigos de Kakarotto; les daba mis más sinceros respetos a esos muchachos tras enfrentarse a Nappa, sabía que el príncipe no pelearía con gente procedente de la Tierra, solamente con gente de alto nivel de pelea.


	13. Chapter 13

Consolaba a la pobre de Bulma, quien lloraba sin parar, cuando Krilin dijo que pensándolo bien existía una posibilidad para poder revivirlos a todos lo que habían asesinado al mismo tiempo que Yayirobe lo presionaba para decirnos, aunque ya habíamos llegado al lugar y dijo que en un momento nos explicaba todo. Ayude a los chicos en cargar los cuerpos, pero sentí mucho más rabia cuando Krilin dijo que uno de ellos había sacrificado su vida inútilmente para poder vencer a Nappa, me alegraba haberlo matado, a pesar de que no los conocía a ninguno de ellos más que a Piccolo, puede decirse que logre vengar sus muertes. Después hacer polémica con el tema, la peli celeste se sentía mucho mejor como para pilotear la nave y yo regrese con mi hermano, quien me preguntaba sobre el planeta Vegeta-sei a lo que yo le contestaba con fascinación, aunque nuestro amigo regordete me miraba con miedo a la vez que se alejaba un poco de mí para después decidirse ir adelante junto a Milk y Gohan. Minutos después el pequeño había despertado a lo que su madre comenzó a hacer su rol de preocupación al máximo nivel que me daba miedo, sin poder dejar decir ni una sola palabra a Gohan hasta que por fin lo dejo hablar y Krilin le explico todo lo que había sucedido después de que él cayera inconsciente; Milk me comía con la mirada cuando le contaron que fui yo quien le quito la cola a su hijo y más me aleje de ella, pero después menciono que no le importaba, puesto que así su hijo no parecía un fenómeno y eso me molesto un poco a lo que dije que esa cola era un honor para nosotros pero no le importo mi comentario y eso hizo que el niño volteara a verme con el rostro lleno de alivio y felicidad, aunque eso duro unos cuantos minutos.

-Tu padre se encuentra aquí atrás, Gohan —anuncie al ladear la cabeza hacia mi hermano y el niño lo miro más tranquilo, mientras Kakarotto hablaba de su gran valentía durante la pelea.

-Ya sé que esto no es asunto mío, pero… —le dijo Yayirobe a Milk de repente—. ¿Tú eres la esposa de Goku sino me equivoco? No te deberías preocupar tanto por tu hijo, sino por tu esposo, es quien está en peores condiciones…

-No te metas en nuestros asuntos, ¿entendido? Por culpa de Goku mi adorado Gohan ha pasado por una experiencia traumatizante; él no tenía por qué haber involucrado a nuestro hijo. Goku es un mal padre.

-Te equivocas, mamá…

-Ahora mi única preocupación es el futuro de mi hijo; no me importa que la Tierra o el universo esté en peligro, lo único que me importa es la educación de mi pequeño Gohan.

-Hermano, por favor, déjame golpearla —dije a lo que Kakarotto se echó a reír mientras Milk me lanzo otra de sus miradas—. No puede ser que actúes así con tu marido, Milk, además de no ser por el pequeño de Gohan, Kakarotto hubiera pasado a la mejor vida de nuevo y no digas que es un mal padre, porque no lo es.

-¡Tú no te metas a las conversaciones de otro! Además, si tanto te importa Goku, ¿por qué no lo cuidas tú?

Ahora ella y yo nos miramos con cara asesina, casi podía sentir como si de nuestras miradas emergiera fuego puro para después cruzábamos de brazos y dirigimos las miradas hacia el otro lado a lo que repararon mi hermano y mi sobrino con una ligera risa. Me acerque a mi hermano para cambiarle la toalla de la frente, aprovechando para limpiar con cuidado sus heridas. Gohan se acercó también y me pidió disculpas por haber desobedecido mis indicaciones, extendí la mano para pasarla entre sus cabellos negros, diciendo que no importaba más ese asunto al momento que le comentaba la tremenda fuerza que tenía cuando me había golpeado en ese estado y el pequeño rio; mire la venda roja por unos momentos al igual que Gohan después me la quite para ponérsela al niño alrededor de la cabeza, tal como la usaba mi padre.

-Esta venda me la dio mi padre, ósea tu abuelo —le decía tras hacerle el nudo y regrese con mi hermano—. Él me la entrego en mi primera misión y dijo que esto representaba valentía, honor y orgullo saiyajin. Ahora es tuya, considera esto como un regale por parte de ambos, Gohan.

-G-gracias, Kekkyu.

-Oye, Krilin. ¿Qué era lo que nos ibas a decir?

-Oh, cierto —su rostro se tornó serio—. Como nosotros tenemos entendido, ustedes pueden comunicarse por medio del _scouter_ y así fue como se entraron de la existencia de las esferas del dragón, las cuales podían cumplir cualquier deseo a lo que el objetivo de esos sujetos eran obtenerlas. Pero antes de pelear, repararon en Piccolo, diciendo algo muy extraño…

-Que era un namekusejin —complete la frase y todos me miraron—. Por lo que tanto Kami-sama como él son extraterrestres.

-Exacto; ahora viene lo más importante, después dijeron como habían visto que habíamos revivido a Goku, ese relato que escucharon era verdad… Ellos dijeron que no importaba si iban al planeta Namekusei podrían encontrar otras esferas del dragón más poderosas que las de la Tierra —la tensión domino el lugar, lo que había dicho Krilin era verdad; cuando era pequeña algo había escuchado decir a unos nuestros guerreros sobre unas esferas muy especiales que podían ser capaces de realizar cualquier cosa, pero con el paso de los años había olvidado esa información—. Tal vez si nos adelantamos podremos pedirle al _Shen Long_ de ese planeta que reviva a los chicos. Dado que al revivir a Piccolo también regresaría Kami-sama y así las esferas volverán a existir.

-Bah, los ignorantes, qué pena me dan. Solo díganme: ¿cómo piensan hacer realidad ese sueño? ¿Cómo vas a encontrar un planeta con ese nombre tan raro?

-Eso es fácil —dije—. Yo sé las coordenadas del lugar. Haciendo unos cálculos para expresarlos en coordenadas terrícolas sería… en dirección del punto SU83 en el punto 9045YX…

-¡Dijiste 9045YX! —Los ojos casi se le salían de sus obritas cuando le di las coordenadas lo cual yo no podía entender, después le pidió al Maestro Roshi que piloteara la nave—. Necesito hacer unos cálculos, tengo un mal augurio de todo esto.

-El planeta Namekusei era un lugar muy precioso… —dijo Kaio-sama… ¿Kaio-sama? Mire a todos lados, pero no se encontraba ahí y además yo no era la única que lo había escuchado a lo que dijo mi hermano que se comunicaba con nosotros por medio de su mente, lo cual yo había olvidado por completo y todos se asombraron—. Hace mucho tiempo sufrió un cambio atmosférico muy violento y por ese motivo creí que todos los habitantes del planeta habían perdido la vida; actualmente, el planeta Namekusei ha vuelto a la normalidad, más no sé si exista algún sobreviviente.

-Entonces no existe nada que podamos hacer —menciono Yayirobe con cierto desdén—. Tal vez no existen otras esferas del dragón.

-No nos precipitemos —dijo Kaio-sama—. Si investigamos como se encuentra la situación, lo sabremos… veamos… dónde está… ¡Ahí está!

-Kami-sama —el Maestro Karin comenzó a sacar sus conclusiones con la mirada fija y todos posaron los ojos en él—… bueno, más bien un namek que escapo de su planeta para poder salvar su vida, quizás al llegar a la Tierra era tan solo un niño como para recordarlo o como le sucedió a Goku, se golpeó con algo ocasionándole amnesia… Hm…

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre el tema, mientras yo al igual que mi hermano y mi sobrino, esperábamos la respuesta de Kaio-sama con paciencia. No tenía idea de que había sucedido eso en el planeta, bueno al menos no aparecía en mi informe; un pequeño resoplido se escapó de mis labios a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos, a veces no me gustaba tener la información completa de nuestros objetivos.

-¡Viva! —Exclamo con euforia el gran Kami-sama—. ¡Si hay, todavía existen namekusejin con vida! Por lo pronto hay cine personas, pero están prosperando.

-H-habrá cien de esos…

-Descuida, Yayirobe. Una de las características muy típicas de los namek es que son una raza muy pacifica como Kami-sama de la Tierra, no hay de qué preocuparnos.

-Cierto, el Piccolo Daimao que ustedes conocieron nació por la influencia de la maldad de los terrestres que Kami-sama conoció antes de convertirse en el dios de la Tierra.

-Que optimistas —menciono Bulma con aire sarcástico—. Demasiado optimista diría yo. Ahora ya sé en donde se encuentra Namekusei, ¿pero cómo piensan ir hacia allí?

-¿Qué preguntas dices, Bulma? Es muy obvio que en una nave espacial.

-Es por eso que les digo a todos que son unos optimistas; estuve haciendo los cálculos de cuanto nos tardaríamos en llegar a ese dicho planeta con la mejor nave que haya creado mi padre… ¿Saben cuánto tiempo nos tomara? ¿Saben cuánto? Me ha salido una cifra demasiada bonita… Nos tomara 4339 años con tres meses; en ese caso necesitaríamos tener una vida demasiado larga.

-Kaio-sama, díganos ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Sinceramente, no sé cómo puedan llegar a Namekusei.

-Eso no será ningún problema, Bulma —dijo Krilin con despreocupación—. En este caso usaríamos la nave del saiyajin; recuerden que Vegeta vino acompañado…

-Sí, pero solo cabría Gohan y tú. Si pensabas usar la de mi hermano Raditz, déjame decirte que está en muy malas condiciones, más puesto que la tuve que abrir para que Gohan pudiese salir de ella, aunque también está la mía.

-Perfecto; me gustaría examinarlas —dijo la peli celeste—. Tal vez sabiendo bien como las construyeron, nosotros podremos hacer una con un diferente material, pero que nos dé el mismo resultado para poder llegar en menos tiempo al planeta Namekusei.

-Además tome algo muy interesante. Vegeta lo uso para que su nave llegara hacia donde él estaba. Tal vez con ella podremos hacer que la nave de Nappa y de Kekkyu venga a nosotros.

Le entregamos los controles a Bulma por lo pronto, mientras nos dirigíamos al hospital donde mi hermano fue atendido inmediatamente al igual que a nosotros, aunque conmigo solo eran unos cuantos raspones, pero así me atendieron. Volví a considerar lo de las cámaras médica, serviría mucho en este planeta.

Mi hermano estaba completamente enyesado y no paraba de quejarse, parecía un bebé a lo que a mí me causaba algo de risa; pero mucho más cuando intentaron inyectar a Kakarotto, nunca antes lo había visto tan aterrado a lo que Milk se lamentaba a la vez que bajaba la mirada en señal de cortedad. Tuve que distraerlo con dulces para que pudiese inyectarlo el doctor, pero segundos después grito fuertemente y le suplique que no lo hiciera ya que se encontraban pacientes descansando así que se mordió el labio cuando lo movieron de la máquina a la camilla; no podía creer que el saiyajin más fuerte del mundo le temiera a algo tan insignificante. Bulma entro a la habitación con prisa, diciendo que encendiéramos el televisor, donde aparecía una periodista y detrás de él mi nave y la de Nappa, al parecer las tenían en observación; la chica de cabellos celestes saco los controles, agregando que les daría un buen susto a esos reporteros…, pero no solo fue a ellos a quien le dio el susto. Todo el mundo me sujeto al ver que intentaba asesinar a Bulma, ya que a ella no le había comentado cual era el botón para que la nave se dirigiera a nosotros, pero oprimió por equivocación el de autodestrucción a lo que la nave de Nappa estallo, llevándose consigo la mía. La comía con la mirada, diciendo que esa nave la tenía desde el día en que había nacido, era muy preciada para mí y ahora estaba devastada, destruida, ósea nunca más podría regresar a Vegeta-sei. Dos horas después de haberme calmado, me encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido haciendo casi una sola línea con mis finas cejas, mientras que Gohan se encontraba estudiando, sí que era muy estricta su madre con él, no lo dejaba descansar si quiera al pobre, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar y lo pone a estudiar. Milk continuaba mirándome con desconfianza y cuando trataba de acercarme a mi sobrino sus miradas aumentaban a lo que a mí me provocaban un leve escalofrío en la columna vertebral hasta la punta de mi cola. Vaya mujer y vaya gustos que tenía mi hermano.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: **Quizás no suba tan seguido la historia puesto la maldita escuela, falta de inspiración o cosas por el estilo, pero espero que lo que estén siguiendo esta historia sean pacientes y muchas gracias por leerla.

~~~o~~~

Decidí cerrar los ojos por un momento, dejando que el silencio dela habitación y el viento que entraba por la ventana me arrullaran. El sueño no duro nada para mi gusto. Un grito surgió de la garganta de Bulma tras ver a un hombre de piel negra como el carbón, ojos sin emoción alguna y labios rojos, flotando afuera de la ventana sobre una alfombra; Míster Popo nos saludó con ese acento tan raro que me causaba algo de risa. Después le preguntamos el porqué de su visita a lo que él comento que necesitaba de alguien puesto que había encontrado una especie de nave espacial, pero no estaba seguro si en realidad lo era, Krilin nos pidió a Bulma y a mí que fuéramos con Míster Popo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que ella al igual que yo estábamos calificadas de saber si era o no una nave; aunque la chica comenzó a titubear mientras que yo ya me encontraba tomando mi armadura para después dirigirme al cuarto de baño, cambiarme y subir a la alfombra de Míster Popo. Le extendí la mano a Bulma, quien se aferró a ella con el miedo en su rostro tras a ver bajado la mirada, después dijo que tuviera él mucho cuidado ya que se trataba de una mujer muy frágil y yo me eche a reír, ella me comió con la mirada agregando que no era una saiyajin como yo; tan solo me encogí de hombros, ignorando su comentario. Los chicos nos desearon suerte y… _¡Flash!_ Aparecimos en otro lugar rodeado de cordilleras y relieves montañosos en tan solo unos instantes. En aquel lugar hacía demasiado frío a lo que Bulma comenzó a tiritar.

-¿E-en dónde e-e-estamos? —Pregunto mi compañera mientras trataba de mantener el calor al rodearse con los brazos—. Hace mu-mucho frío aquí.

-Nos encontramos en Yunzabitt.

-¡¿En Yunzabitt?! Pero si está en el extremo inferior de la Tierra. ¿Cómo es posible que estemos aquí en tan solo segundos…?

-¿Dónde está la nave, Míster Popo?

-Sí, claro. Ignórenme los dos —menciono molesta—. ¿Está seguro de que por aquí existe una nave espacial? Kekkyu, de seguro quiere abusar de nosotras…

-Cierra la boca, Bulma —dije con irritación, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Míster Popo—. Él no es de esa manera, deja de pensar esas tonterías, ¿quieres?

-Aquí está, Kekkyu. —Alce la vista para encontrarme con una especie de esfera con picos en la parte superior y patas picudas; la parte de enfrente se parecía en algo a mi nave. Vaya sí que era enorme y nos acercamos, pero Bulma se colocó detrás de mí con algo de temor, y le pregunte a Míster Popo como había dado con esta nave—. Y que me puedes decir, ¿es o no es una nave espacial?

-Claro que lo es —contesto por mí la peli celeste a la vez que se acercaba a la nave para así poder examinarla por completo a lo que Míster Popo y yo esperamos a sus suposiciones; la miro sin entender nada con lo que estaba tratando—. Nunca antes había visto un material como con el que está hecho esta "nave"; no es metal. ¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo!

-Hace unos cien años, Kami-samas le conto a Míster Popo una historia un tanto extraña; me dijo que toda su infancia había vivido en las mesetas de Yunzabitt, entonces yo le pregunte: "¿Por qué vivía en un lugar tan frío y desolado como ese lugar, Kami-samas? A lo que él me respondió: "No lo sé, Míster Popo. Simplemente no me acuerdo de nada, creo que me golpee la cabeza y perdí la memoria". Cuando Kami-samas era pequeño, espero a sus padres sin embargo estos nunca llegar al plantea Tierra.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto ella—. ¿Oye que tiene que ver su historia con esta nave?

-No te desesperes, ahora viene lo importante. Él le había contado a Míster Popo que aquella "casa" era muy diferente a las demás y la puerta no se abría con una llave, sino que se habría con una palabra… _Piccolo_… —Una tarima bajo de aquella nave a lo que yo me sorprendí—. Por favor, suban a la plataforma; se cierra también con la palabra. _Piccolo_. Observen bien, ¿no creen que esto es más bien una nave espacial que una casa común?

-Está en lo cierto, Míster Popo. Recuerdo que Kaio-sama nos había dicho que el planeta Namek había sufrido un fuerte cambio atmosférico a lo que me imagino que los padres de Kami-sama lo enviado aquí para ser salvado, esperando reunirse con su hijo, pero algo salió mal y fallecieron; así que obviamente él es un namekusejin.

-Esto es impresionante, pero no sé cómo pilotear esta nave…

-A mí ni me mires, Bulma. Nunca en mi vida he visitado el planeta Namekusei, solo escuchaba de su cultura o de ellos por los adultos, así que yo tampoco sé cómo diablos manejarla. Pero deduzco que si por decir el nombre del namek se abrió la puerta, entonces todo es sistema está en su idioma natal, pero… ¿Míster Popo, usted sabe hablar el idioma de los namek? Tal vez todo funcione con sensores de voz, como con la puerta.

-Claros, Míster Popo puede enseñarles todo acerca del idioma Namek.

Hicimos una prueba con la nave, Bulma le pidió a Míster Popo que le indicara a la nave que nos llevara al planeta de Júpiter como un ejemplo; la computadora de la nave comprendió al instante y en cuestión de segundos nos encontrábamos en el espacio y frente a Júpiter. Esto era genial y la peli celeste y yo aullamos de alegría. Regresamos al planeta Tierra, pidiéndole a Míster Popo que le dijera a la nave espacial que aterrizara en Capsule Corp., para después dirigiros rápidamente al hospital y así darle la noticia a los demás.

Entramos a la habitación llenas de euforia a lo que Krilin y mi hermano Kakarotto nos preguntaron cómo nos había ido a las dos con la _nave_.

-Es una nave espacial, si eso es lo que querían escuchar antes —afirme primero después de sentarme en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de Kakarotto, apoyando las manos sobre la nuca—. Ahora, Bulma me ha dicho que la nave estará lista para partir en cinco días y tardaremos en llegar a Namekusei en dos meses. No habrá ningún problema cuando lleguemos. _Aunque no sé qué nos encontremos ahí _—pensé—. _Pero espero que no sea nada que implique exponer la vida de mis compañeros, aunque no me importaría pelear… incluso dar mi vida._ Le pedí que añadiera un pequeño cuarto de entrenamiento al fin al cabo la casa que pertenecía a Kami-sama es lo suficientemente grande para ello, así estaremos en forma cuando lleguemos a Namek y por si acaso tenemos _compañía_.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Con nada… no me hagas tanto caso, hermano. Es una lástima que Míster Popo no nos acompañe, pero su deber es cuidar el Templo Sagrado.

-¡Pero él es el único que habla el idioma de los namekusejin!

-Lo sé, es por eso que Míster Popo me enseño el idioma, mientras que cierta persona se la pasaba parloteando en lugar de aprenderlo también —la chica de ojos azules me saco la lengua a lo que yo reí entre dientes para después mirar con seriedad a los demás—. ¿Qué dicen, muchachos? ¿Vienen con nosotras?

-C-claro. —Dijo Krilin decidido.

-A… a mí también me gustaría ir —comento mi pequeño sobrino con timidez, ya sabía que pasaría después—. Por favor, llévenme con ustedes.

-Gohan un niño tan pequeño como tú no dice esa clase de cosas.

-Hablo en serio, mamá. Quiero poder revivir al Señor Piccolo y a los demás; por favor déjame ir.

-Claro que no, Gohan. De ninguna forma perderás otros dos meses de estudio; es mejor que te olvides de ir con Bulma y esa salvaje saiyajin —gruñí entre dientes a lo que la mujer me miro amenazantemente—. Ni se te ocurra meterte en esta conversación, niña.

-Discúlpame, pero quiero ir de todas manera, mamá. Con todo mi corazón quiero revivir al Señor Piccolo con mis propias manos.

-Bien dicho, Gohan —menciono mi hermano con una débil sonrisa a lo que su esposa lo miro con ojos centellantes—. ¿Qué?

-¡Como puedes decir eso, Goku! —Bramo ella—. Gohan es solo un niño y no debe ir con ellos, es muy peligroso; eres un mal padre. Me importa poco si el mundo está en peligro o si no puedan revivir a esos buenos para nada, pero lo único que me importa es el futuro de Gohan; así que no perderá más tiempo y no irá…

-¡Cállate, mamá! —Le grito Gohan y su madre se quedó helada al ver el repentino comportamiento de su hijo y yo sonreí burlonamente—. Perdóname, mamita, pero es necesario que vaya con ellos en lo que se recupera mi papá.

La madre de Gohan rompió en llanto histéricamente y le dije que cuidaría con mi vida de su hijo en lo que nos encontráramos en el planeta Namek, pero ella me advirtió, o más bien, me prohibió acércame a su pequeño Gohan a lo que yo reí entre dientes, diciéndole que no exagerara las cosas al momento que le daba una palmada en la espalda y ella salió volando sin querer y todos miramos aquello con sorpresa, gracias al cielo la ventana estaba abierta: la atrape justo a tiempo, Milk gritaba como loca mientras me golpeaba, dificultándome en regresar al cuarto donde se encontraba Kakarotto, mucho más para entrar por la ventana hasta que al fin la deje en el suelo. Me la quite de encima con cara y aire de fastidio a lo que yo no vi venir una bandeja a mi rostro que contenía la comida de los pacientes, tenía la mirada perdida y me tambaleaba graciosamente seguido de un molesto dolor de cabeza; le gruñí a la pelinegra, exigiendo saber por qué me había golpeado después de salvarle la vida. Ella tan solo me ignoro y se sentó, miro el suelo y regreso a su estado melancólico, suspire entre dientes a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos y me acercaba a mi hermano.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con esa mujer? —Pregunto a lo que él rio para después quejarse, recibí otro golpe por parte de Milk—. ¡Arg! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Quiero que me escuches bien, saiyajin salvaje que no entiende nada acerca de ser civilizado —decía con un tono amenazador y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el miedo a causa del infierno que reflejaban los ojos de esa mujer de cabellos negros—. Si le sucede algo a mi Gohan, no me importa a donde vayas o escondas, te encontrare y te hare vivir el mismo infierno.

-E-está bien, Milk —alce las manos para calmarla—, no te pongas tan agresiva. Cuidare de Gohan, de eso no cabe duda. Haría lo que sea por ese pequeño niño, así que no te preocupes.

Las visitas habían terminado y me fui junto con Bulma a Capsule Corp., nos acompañó también ese molesto viejito, el Maestro Roshi, quien solo halaba de que yo le hiciera un tal _"Puf, puf"_ a lo que yo no entendía muy bien a que se refería y Bulma lo golpeaba hasta que decidió irse a Kame House con mi ayuda; ese viejo pervertido se había pasado de mano y lo tome de la camisa para lanzarlo al aire, gritando que era un maldito sucio y si volvía a tocarme lo mandaría al otro mundo. Bulma se encontraba riendo sin parar a tal punto que llego a llorar por la risa a lo que yo reí de ella que con ella. Nos recibió una mujer de cabellos dorados pálidos, algo distraída pero muy amable y atenta, hablando de cosas sin sentido para mí y su hija la miro con reproche y vergüenza. La peli celeste me condujo a una de las tantas habitaciones, sí que era enorme la casa de Bulma. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, mientras mi anfitriona me examinaba detalladamente; se acercó y paso su dedo por mi armadura, ladeo la cabeza a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua contra el paladar.

-¿Qué?

-Necesitas un baño, desde que llegamos de Yunzabitt te ensuciaste mucho —dijo y yo me encogí de hombros; Bulma señalo una de las dos puertas que había en la habitación—. Ahí se encuentra la ducha, deja la armadura afuera, la meteré a lavar y dejare algo de tu agrado en la cama.

Asentí y ella se marchó, me levante a la vez que me quitaba la armadura y después el spandex negro y entre al cuarto de baño. Me mire en el espejo en forma de ovalo, mientras contemplaba detalladamente las cicatrices que iban de mi hombro derecho hasta una de mis piernas, aunque faltaban las de mi espalda, el peor dolor que alguien puede pasar. Maldita lagartija morada, gruñí al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente, relajando los músculos mientras deslizaba la mano por mis cabellos, esparciendo aquel líquido con aromas dulces. Esperaba que encontráramos las esferas antes que el príncipe, aunque pelear contra él me parecía demasiado atractivo, a pesar de que todavía no estoy a su nivel, mucho menos cuando se recupere de la gran paliza que le dimos, de seguro ya se encontraba en el planeta Vegeta-sei.

Hice una mueca pensativa. Debería hablar con mi padre, pero no sabía si mi amiga Bulma aún tenía mi _scouter_, sino la mataría, era mi única forma de comunicarme con los de mi raza.


	15. Chapter 15

Después de una exquisita ducha, cubrí mi cuerpo con la toalla y me dirigí a la cama donde una blusa negra de tirantes con unos shorts blancas hechos con una extraña tela se encontraban sobre ella y ahí también había unas botas que para mi gusto resultaban geniales; tras ponerme la ropa y alborotar un poco mis cabellos; salí de la habitación topándome con un dulce aroma a lo que mi estómago comenzó a gruñir y me sonroje un poco, continuando con mis pasos mientras era guiada por mi nariz a la comida que se encontraba en la enorme cocina. Era demasiada la que veían mi ojos, provocando que saliva se saliera de mi boca mientras alzaba las manos hacia la deliciosa comida cuando Bulma me golpeo estas y la mire con el ceño frunció; la peli azul rio dulcemente al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza y se aproximaba al banquete conmigo pisándole los talones.

-Me imagino que comes igual que tu hermano Goku —dijo ella entre risas y me límite a asentir con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Bien, come todo lo que quieras y no dudes en pedir más.

-Gracias… Oye, Bulma…

-Dime.

- ¿Aun tienes mi _scouter_? —Pregunte mientras masticaba la carne que había rasgado de una costilla y Bulma me contesto que sí a la vez que me preguntaba para que lo usaría y si sabía algo de su cultura—. Claro, los saiyajin tenemos información de casi todas las culturas de los planetas. Incluso he visto lugares parecidos a este, no sé si a los terrícolas les gustaría conocerlo. Pero regresando a lo otro, necesito ver si me puedo comunicar con mi padre o mi madre, aunque me parece muy extraño que en estos veinte años ellos no se molestaron en contactarse con mi hermano mayor o conmigo, pero aun así, para que me sorprendo de ello. Bardock casi no mostraba tanto interés en nosotros y mi madre Hanasia de vez en cuando; por lo general, Kakarotto y yo nos la pasábamos solos o en compañía de mis amigos de pelea.

-Al parecer tuvieron una infancia difícil.

-Algo por el estilo, así era nuestra niñez para los de clase baja; en cambio, los de la realeza o la elite…, bueno, ya te has de imaginar.

-Sí… iré por el rastreador, mientras tú continua comiendo.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y olvide todo el mundo al sentir los dulces aromas a lo que me abalance hacia la comida como toda una salvaje saiyajin, devorando todo a su paso, podía decirse que toda esa comida, la había consumido en solo diez minutos incluso menos y me recline en el asiento mientras palmeaba mi estómago lleno y satisfecho; suspire a la vez que posaba las manos bajo mi nuca, mirando el techo para después levantarme del asiento y salí de la cocina hacia el pasillo, encontrarme con la peli celeste, quien me entrego el _scouter_. Le dije que estaría en la habitación en lo que dure la transmisión con alguien de la raza saiyajin y después me iría a entrenar afuera, ella dio un suspiro forzado, diciendo que en ese aspecto me parecía demasiado a Goku y sonreí. Regrese a la habitación con un cosquilleo recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo por los nervios, no tenía idea si él llegaría a tomar la transmisión, pero bueno. Puse la configuración para poder hablar específicamente con mi padre, coloque el aparato en mi apéndice y oprimí el botón rojo… Nada, fruncí el ceño y volví a oprimir el botón, pero se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido como si hubiera interferencia, gruñí a la vez que me quitaba el rastreador y deje éste sobre la cama al momento que me cruzaba de brazos.

-De seguro esa chatarra se ha descompuesto —dije con irritación a lo que me enfurruñe un poco más—. Me sé de memoria el código, no pude haberme equivocado… ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma ven aquí! —Rugí malhumorada a la vez que volvía a tomar el _scouter_, jugueteando con él entre mis manos cuando la peli celeste hizo acto de presencia en la recamara—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi rastreador, mujer terrícola?

-¿Y-yo? Nada, Kekkyu —contesto tras tomarlo de mis manos y oprimió algunos botones y frunció el ceño—. Funcionaba perfectamente cuando lo ajuste, incluso ahora sirve. Quizás te equivocaste en algo.

-Yo nunca me equivoco —espete mostrando los dientes y ella se asustó un poco, pero me calme—. Yo sé perfectamente los caracteres para poder comunicarme con mi padre o mi madre, o incluso con alguno de mis viejos amigos, pero… algo anda mal. ¿Segura que no modificaste algo?

-Totalmente —volvió a moverle al _scouter_ cuando un fuerte e irritante pitido se hizo escuchar seguido de una pequeña explosión y el rastreador salió volando en mil pedazos; ambas nos miramos con los ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas, no creyendo lo que había ocurrido con dicho aparato a lo que Bulma comenzó a reír nerviosamente—. ¿Perdón?

-¿Perdón? ¿¡Perdón!? —La mire con ojos centellantes y ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con las manos alzadas tratando de calmarme—. ¡Idiota! Esa era la única manera en que podía comunicarme con alguien de mi raza y lo has destruido. ¡Arg! No puedo creer que esto solo me pase a mí. Maldita sea, ahora como hablare con Bardock o con mi madre Hanasia.

-Kekkyu tranquilízate —balbuceo la peli celeste, temiendo a que yo terminara destruyendo parte de la casa por mi cólera—. Err… será mejor que te deje sola o—

-Tú no irás a ningún lado hasta que resuelvas esto.

Corrí tras Bulma cuando ésta huía totalmente de mí como era obvio; persiguiéndola por toda la casa echando fuego puro por los ojos cuando ella me apunto con un arma tras percatarme que habíamos llegado a su despacho donde fabricaba sus aparatos, reí entre dientes y la peli celeste disparo un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, tiempo después y dejando la pistola en el suelo los abrió… y encontró a una saiyajin con la mano extendida hacia ella al igual que una sonrisa socarrona; sobre mi palma se encontraba las balas que ella había disparado a mi cuerpo. Bulma cayó al suelo, asustada y gateo lejos de mí a lo que la tome del tobillo a la vez que la jalaba sin tanta fuerza y ella comenzó a gritar histéricamente, irritando mis oídos. Sí que las mujeres terrícolas eran unas exageradas, pensé con algo de decepción.

-Ya cierra el pico, Bulma —dije secamente mientras le cubría la boca hasta que se calló por completo y retire la mano—. Gracias. Tranquila, no te hare nada como matarte o quitarte la columna ver… ignora eso último, lo que quiero decir es que estaba muy enojada, bueno, aun lo estoy, pero ya no tanto.

-¿Segura? —Asentí con una sonrisa y se levantó del suelo—. Lamento que explotara tu _scouter_, no sé qué rayos salió mal. Por lo general, nunca me suceden estas clases de cosas… es muy extraño.

-Bueno, ya no importa. De alguna manera, después de revivir a los amigos de Kakarotto, tal vez vaya a verlos junto con él —suspire y mire hacia la puerta—. En fin, es mejor que me vaya a entrenar.


	16. Chapter 16

Así fue que pasaron los cinco días, me la pasaba entrenando y entrenando mientras que Bulma arreglaba la nave, el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido para mi punto de vista, aunque era algo bueno, las ansias corroía en cada célula de mi cuerpo; el día en que partiríamos había llegado y nos dirigimos a casa del maestro Roshi a lo que yo me prepare por si volvía a propasarse conmigo y sí que lo intento a lo que yo le lance una explosión de _ki_, haciéndolo volar por los aires mientras mi mirada estaba llena de cólera por ese sucio viejo del maestro Roshi y Bulma rio entre dientes cuando llego otra nave a la isla, en las cual se encontraba Milk y Gohan, me encontraba en el suelo riendo sin parar por el nuevo estilo de peinado que el niño portaba en forma de hongo al igual en la forma en que vestía y las mejillas del pequeño se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, diciendo que su papá también se había reído de él, pero una enfurecida Milk hizo que dejara de reír, ocultándome detrás de Bulma, evitando que ella me golpeara en el rostro. Después de todo ello repare en todas las cosas que llevaba Gohan, algo exagerado para mí, íbamos al planeta y no a estudiar, aunque sabía que el pequeño no lo haría; subí las cosas de mi sobrino junto con ayuda de Krilin, esperándolo puesto que su madre comenzó a darle indicaciones hasta que baje de la nave, pidiendo que de una buena vez lo dejara subir a la nave, ella me aventó un libro y lo esquive a la vez que sonreí burlonamente cuando recibí otro librazo, atinando a mi rostro. Salté hacia ella y ella hacia mí, rodamos en el piso mientas nos estirábamos el cabello y nos arañábamos el rostro, los brazos, me mordió la cola a pesar de que le resultaba asqueroso y yo aullé de dolor; Krilin nos separó, pero yo lo aparte tras tomarlo de la camisa y arrojarlo hacia dentro de la nave y al regresar la mirada, recibí un puñetazo por parte de la madre de Gohan, anunciando que había ganado la pelea y antes de que yo creara una bola de energía, entre Krilin, Gohan, Bulma y el maestro Roshi, incluso también la tortuga, me tomaron para entrar a la nave, cerrando ésta de inmediato. Me enfurruñe en mi asiento, mientras los demás se reían de mí hasta que les mande una mirada envenenada; Bulma puso los comandos y ya nos encontrábamos en el espacio, ahora solo teníamos que esperar dos meses para llegar a Namekusei.

Baje al cuarto de entrenamiento junto con Krilin y Gohan, éste último se había cambiado en cuanto habíamos dejado la Tierra para estar mucho más cómodo como para poder ejercitar su cuerpo sin problema; nos pusimos en posición de ataque los tres, los dos contra mí. Bulma había reforzado la habitación, resistiendo los golpes y una que otra expulsión de ki que pudiéramos provocar, así que comenzamos con ello. Los dos eran igual de buenos en la pelea y los golpes, pero aún les hacía mucha falta entrenar duro y esto les iba a servir de mucho; tenía a Krilin contra el suelo mientras mi apéndice de simio se encontraba enrollada entorno a su cuello, apretándolo suavemente sin llegar a asfixiarlo; Gohan arañaba mis brazos tratando de zafarse de mi agarre y sonreí burlona y triunfantemente al momento en que los soltaba a los dos. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y transpirábamos a cantaros, nos sentamos de golpe en el suelo de azulejo azul, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por la pelea, pero Gohan quería seguir con su adiestramiento, atacándome con un puñetazo debajo de la mandíbula tras ver que había bajado la guardia, aunque solo me arque un poco; nos miramos desafiantes, mostrando los colmillos al otro y aparecí detrás de él, lo cargue de tal manera para así poder con una mano libre frotar mis nudillos contra su cuero cabelludo a lo que entre risas él me pedía que me detuviera. Deje al niño en el suelo, ajuste la venda roja que se encontraba en su brazo mientras él me decía que la escondía de su madre puesto que la tiraría y no entendería el gran valor sentimental que poseía al saber que pertenecía a su abuelo Bardock, pase la mano por sus suaves cabellos azabaches; Krilin rio entre dientes y los dos reparamos en él, preguntando con la mirada el por qué se reía.

-Nos puedes ganar en el entrenamiento, a uno de tu propia raza, pero no puedes contra una simple ama de casa.

-¡No fastidies con eso! —Exclame con algo cólera al recordar la pelea que había tenido con Milk, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y mis mejillas se sonrojaban por la maldita vergüenza a lo que mi sobrino y el mejor amigo de Kakarotto reían sin parar y di un golpe al suelo, llamando su atención—. Sacan el tema de nuevo y les hare pasar el infierno en lo que dure el viaje a lo que desearan no haber nacido.

-Vamos, Kekkyu —dijo Krilin relajado—. No te lo tomes tan apecho.

-¡Ja! Sí, claro; como a ti no te quieren golpear a cada rato por algo insignificante. Esa mujer y yo nunca nos vamos a llevar bien, he dicho.

-Claro que sí —intervino Gohan con su voz tierna mientras sonreí dulcemente, suspire y le regrese la sonrisa—. Ya verás que mi mamita y tú se llevaran de lo mejor, solo es cuestión de paciencia.

-Ojala, pequeño Gohan, ojala. No quiero ir a tu casa sin que ella me amenace o me intente lanzar cosas por algún comentario o simplemente me golpee; pero es sumamente humíllate: ¿cómo una saiyajin de gran poder es vencida por una simple terrícola?

-Suerte. —Respondió Krilin burlonamente y le lance una mirada envenenada, estiro sus brazos y llevo las manos a su estómago—. Me muero de hambre.

-Yo también —contestamos al unisonido el niño y yo, después la peli celeste asomo la cabeza con el rostro ocultando el asco que sentía por el olor que producía el cuarto, el cual llevaba al pie de la escalera de la primer planta de la nave—. ¿Qué sucede, Bulma?

-Este lugar huele como a calcetines de mi abuelo después de haber corrido un maratón de diez kilómetros, Kekkyu —se quejó con la mano en la boca y los tres nos echamos a reír—. Yo no le veo nada de divertido; los tres tomaran un baño directamente y limpiaran este lugar hasta que no quede ni un rastro de ese olor.

-Mira quien habla —dije con las manos en la cintura, mirándola con algo de provocación—. La que se la pasa comiendo y dejando todo ahí sin más para que después nos digas que recojamos tu basura. Hm. Creo que es tu turno de que hagas el trabajo sucio, mi querida amiga terrestre.

Puse verbalmente en su lugar a Bulma, ésta se enfurruño a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y salía del cuarto echando pestes entre dientes. Empuje a los chicos, evitando que me ganaran la oportunidad de ducharme a lo que nos jalábamos la ropa mientras corríamos por las esclareas que incluso Gohan y yo nos habíamos tomado de los cabellos; rodamos por el suelo, intentando zafarse del agarre del otro hasta que escuchamos que se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño, mi sobrino y yo alzamos la vista para encontrarnos a Krilin mirándonos con victoria y nos sacó la lengua, cerró la puerta antes de que yo lograra entrara tras impulsarme con los pies y choque contra ella, mirando el techo con ojos perdidos casi parecía que veía estrellas en él. El pequeño de cabellos negros se reía de mí sin parar y lo mire con ojos centellantes tras recuperarme; asustado, huyo con una saiyajin molesta pisándole los talones, se tropezó con el estuche de las capsulas de Bulma al igual que yo con él, cayendo encima de Gohan como era muy obvio. Me aparte de inmediato, dejando que Gohan recuperara el aliento robado después los dos nos echamos a reír y mi sobrino se recargo sobre mi regazo, mirando el techo y suspiramos al unisonido cuando una magnifica y traviesa idea llego a mi mente; Bulma dormía desparramada en el suelo con unas cuantas envolturas de comida chatarra sobre su estómago, roncaba levemente con la boca medio abierta, así que aproveche la ocasión y le pedí uno de sus plumones a Gohan y éste corrió hacia su mochila. Me entrego un plumón negro y con sigilo nos acercamos a la dormida peli celeste. Reíamos en voz baja, rayando su rostro con un bigote de anciano, unos lentes antiguos de botella, agregando en su frente "¡Yo amo a Krilin!; nos escondimos de inmediato al pensar que iba a despertar del quinto sueño, pero había sido solo una finta, aunque el trabajo ya estaba terminado. De pronto Krilin salió de la ducha y me adentre al baño a lo que Gohan me retuvo del brazo, pidiéndome que si podía bañarse junto conmigo, pero le contradije con las mejillas altamente encendidas por la pena por lo que había pedido, él insistió puesto que siempre se duchaba con su madre en la Tierra, pero le dije que yo era su tía y no su madre y se vería muy mal, y cerré la puerta. Me quite la armadura y el spandex, abrí la llave de la regadera hasta que le vapor se comenzó a hacer acto de presencia mientras yo tallaba mi cuerpo y entre en el agua caliente; di un suspiro largo y disoluto, se sentía tan bien el cómo los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaban al contacto con el agua. Después de aquella deliciosa ducha, me puse la ropa de dormir que había comprado, o más bien que la peli celeste me había comprado en la Tierra, ya después lavaría la armadura para continuar entrenando con los chicos. Salí del cuarto, donde un pequeño niño con casi las mismas facciones que mi hermano Kakarotto esperaba pacientemente su turno, se incorporó de un salto y entro al baño no antes de sonreírme tiernamente a lo que yo le regrese la sonrisa.

Me dirigí al refrigerador, tome un sándwich y una lata de soda, la comida de los humanos era excepcional y la mejor de todo el universo. Mire el infinito espacio con algo de inquietud, mientras daba un mordisco a mi comida cuando se escuchó un grito; sonreí burlonamente.

-¡KEKKYU! —Grito Bulma llena de furia tras reparar en su rostro—. ¡DATE POR MUERTA!


	17. Chapter 17

Me incorpore del suelo después de un exhausto entrenamiento con mi sobrino y el calvo; Bulma exclamaba llena de euforia que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro grato destino: el planeta Namekusei. Esa enorme esfera verdosa que contaba con tres soles los cuales se intercalaban entre sí, no existía la noche en aquel pacífico planeta; esperaba que los namekusejin no nos tomaran como una amenaza, puesto que a pesar de ser una cultura tranquila resultaban ser unos fuertes guerreros. Aterrizamos sin ninguna dificultad, Bulma comenzó con sus parloteos mientras sacaba una pequeña máquina; en cambio nosotros, abrí la compuerta de la nave tras pronunciar el nombre de Piccolo y salimos de ésta con prisa, observando el lugar con ojos curiosos. No había ningún namek cerca y eso me resultaba muy extraño. Algo me indicaba que algo andaba mal.

-¡Oigan! —La peli celeste bajo colérica de la nave—. ¿Qué les sucede? No pueden salir así como así sin siquiera indagar si es posible respirar en este planeta. ¡Brutos!

-Bien. Ahora puedes comprobar que si se puede; cálmate, Bulma, me causas jaqueca en ocasiones.

-Hm.

-¿Qué pasa, Kekkyu? —Pregunto Krilin—. Te noto inquieta.

-No tengo idea, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… Y al parecer ya sé de qué se trata. Esto es fantástico. —Mencione con cierto sarcasmo tras reparar en una capsula saiyajin, Gohan y Krilin hicieron lo mismo mientras que Bulma se echaba a temblar—. Tenemos compañía, el príncipe Vegeta ha llegado. Ja. Que ni crea ese idiota que conseguirá las esferas tan fácilmente; menos si yo estoy aquí.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Oculten su ki por lo pronto; Bulma escóndete en un lugar seguro, donde podamos esconder las esferas del príncipe y, por favor, no cometas ninguna tontería como para llamar la atención.

Los dos asintieron y Bulma continuaba temblando, sin saber que hacer hasta que la arrastre hasta una especie de valle pequeño de rocas, pidiendo que se mantuviera ahí por lo que más quisiera ella; tome el dichoso _radar del dragón_ y oprimí el botón que se encontraba en la parte superior llevándome la sorpresa de que dos de ellas estaban juntas y después comenzaban moverse con rapidez hacia la siguiente, pero era imposible que Vegeta las recolectara tan rápido si había llegado hace unos minutos al planeta Namek, además de que no contaba con el aparato como para encontrarlas. Maldita sea, gruñí entre dientes, enterrando el puño en el suelo a la vez que asustaba a la chica por mi repentina actitud; alguien más estaba juntando las esferas del dragón. Así que teníamos que apurarnos en encontrar las otras y no me importaba pelear por ella, lo más probable era que las personas o alienígenas eran piratas espaciales o algo por el estilo; caza recompensas, alguien que se las haya pedido para pedir sus más codiciados y perversos deseos.

Salí del pequeño desfiladero para encontrarme con Gohan y Krilin, estos dos se encontraban impacientes por empezar la búsqueda, me grabe la ubicación de las esferas, diciendo que nos íbamos a separar para abarcar más terreno cuando dos ki altamente fuertes cerca de ahí se ubicaban dónde estaba la tercera esfera; el problema era que detectaba niveles de pelea débiles, disminuían drásticamente de uno por uno: los namekusejin estaba perdiendo la batalla contra esos dos seres, eso quería decir que si eran piratas espaciales. Malitas ratas nauseabundas, no creía que aun existieran en los confines del espacio, aunque esto resultara muy divertido, de pequeña siempre había querido pelear contra piratas. Sonreí con malicia al igual que con un toque sádico, asustando a mi sobrino un poco y regrese a mi estado normal tras ladear la cabeza. Les comente que deberíamos dirigirnos hacia aquel lugar y despegamos por el cielo verdoso, pero antes regrese por Bulma, temía que alguno de ellos la encontrara y se la llevaran lejos, gritaba exageradamente a lo que le tuve que tapar la boca para que dejara de hacer maldito escándalo. Que dramática resultaba ser esta mujer, igual que la madre de Gohan.

Nos escondimos entre unas pequeñas montañas, cerca de donde habíamos encontrado esos poderosos _ki_ y al igual en donde desaparecían los de los namek. Alce la vista con cuidado y sentí como mi cuerpo se suspendía al ver en aquella aldea a ese hombre de piel tercia y verde; cabellos largos de un color azul como el agua del mar amarrados con una fina liga y de rasgos faciales un tanto femeninos, lo cual le daba un toque inofensivo, pero yo sabía que ese tipo era peligro, ya que para emplear su fuerza a fondo debía convertirse en un ser con rasgos de un reptil, pero eso solo lo utiliza en situaciones límites, detestaba convertirse en ello puesto que lo hacía ver horrible. Junto con él se encontraba un extraterrestre gordo de tez rosada, bastante alto, con espinas en los brazos y en la cabeza, sonreía vilmente mientras lanzaba al suelo un cuerpo sin vida de uno de los seres verdes. Fue en ese entonces que una nueva y vieja sensación apareció en mi cuerpo, comencé a sentir aquel arrebato de rabia tras recordar esos cinco largos años llenos de castigos por mis dulces rebeldías. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Zarbon y Dodoria, y tal vez el _otro sujeto_ se encontraba en el planeta y no estaba lejos. Así que no se trataban de piratas espaciales; que lástima para mí. Maldición. Bulma, Krilin y Gohan no debían encontrarse ni toparse con estos sujetos por ningún motivo; aunque mucho menos yo, ya antes, hace demasiado tiempo, nos habíamos encontrado y no fue nada divertido ni bonito que digamos. Aún conservaba las cicatrices en mi cuerpo, mismas que siempre sobresalían en algún tema cuando mi hermano las vio por primera vez en el pequeño palacio de la Princesa Serpiente, pero siempre eludía el tema con cualquier torpe escusa. Nadie puede saber de mi pasado; nadie, pero yo sabía que algún día tendría que contarlo todo.

-Escúchenme con mucha atención —dije al regresar la mirada a mis compañeros; Bulma ya no sabía cómo estar, se encontraba demasiada aterrada y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente—. Por nada del mundo dejen que los vean esos tipos, no es muy seguro para ustedes, aunque mucho menos para Bulma, puesto que no es muy fuerte que digamos; así que yo me encargare de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero, Kekkyu, ellos son muy fuertes; no podrás contra esos sujetos. ¡Te mataran!

-No te preocupes, Gohan. Son una saiyajin de sangre pura y por tal resisto mucho tiempo en las batallas; estaré bien al igual que soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, aunque, bueno, no tanto como mi hermano Kakarotto. No cabe la menor duda, que él siempre tiene algo bajo la manga. En fin, ahora, ustedes vayan por las otras esferas sin llamar la atención de nadie. Si llegan a ver a alguien con la misma apariencia que ellos, aléjense de inmediato. Estos tipos son mucho más fuertes, tal vez no como esos dos, pero los mataran por igual.

Krilin y mi sobrino asintieron firmemente, mientras Bulma parecía que de un momento a otro iba a mojar su ropa interior. Antes de marcharse, Gohan me abrazo fuertemente, pidiéndome que volviera y di mi palabra. Se marcharon con sumo cuidado del lugar al mismo tiempo que bajaban el nivel de su _ki_ para que Zarbon o Dodoria no los detectara en sus rastreadores; esos sujetos los matarían si llegaran a encontrar a Bulma y a los chicos. Tome bocanada de aire, tratando de mantener la compostura tanto de mi mente que de mi cuerpo, evitando que los recuerdos salieran a relucir por mi mente y salí de entre las cordilleras, eludiendo con cuidado algunas extremidades y algunos cuerpos sin vida de algunos namek, al parecer ahí estaba una de las preciadas esferas del dragón y ahí se encontraba uno de los guerreros (el último que quedaba más bien), protegiéndola inútilmente; Dodoria estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el estómago cuando una saiyajin detuvo su golpe sin problema alguno, dejándolo sin aliento por la repentina sorpresa. Éste se asombró pero no tanto como el de cabellos verdes a lo que dijo con inquietud y enojo que me marchara inmediatamente de ahí, puesto que al instante me reconoció a causa del estilo de cabello que poseía, agregando que si el _Señor Freezer_ me encontraba me iba a hacer estallar con un solo dedo tras recordar el pasado, algo que Dodoria no lograba entender de lo que Zarbon hablaba. Él no se encontraba cuando yo estaba en la nave de Freezer; cuando fue la masacre y sonreí con malicia al igual que con un pequeño toque sádico. Recuerdo lo salvaje que me comportaba al estar en mi límite o al sacarme de mis casillas, pero eso no significaba que había dejado de serlo.

-Quieres explicarme quién rayos es ella, Zarbon —le exigió saber el extraterrestre rosado con un toque de irritación.

-Su nombre es Kekkyu Bardock —Contesto con cierto desdén y yo continúe con la sonrisa.


	18. Chapter 18

-Quieres explicarme quién rayos es ella, Zarbon —le exigió saber el extraterrestre rosado con un toque de irritación.

-Su nombre es Kekkyu Bardock —Contesto con cierto desdén y yo continúe con la sonrisa, pero el rosado quería más información—. Hace años atrás, encontramos a una niña en un planeta sin habitar puesto que ella los había asesinado a todos, lo cual al amo Freezer le pareció interesante cuando la lleve ante él, ordenándome que la entrenara todos los días, esperando sacar un gran provecho de ella; contando con su lealtad y servicios…, pero un día, gracias a Kekkyu perdimos más de la mitad de los soldados de Freezer en un solo instante. Había actuado como una salvaje y caníbal saiyajin; Freezer decidió abandonarla a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, así que fue en el planeta _Cleasty_; después nunca más tuvimos información de ella… Ahora vete de aquí, Kekkyu.

-¿Por qué los asesino?

-Era una niña solamente y me encontraba en la cafetería como cualquier otro día, después de haber entrenado vigorosamente. Todo estaba muy bien hasta que uno de los soldados se acercó a mi mesa con muy malas intenciones; lo último que recuerdo era como intentaba seducirme y después que había perdido el conocimiento para despertar en un mar de sangre y cuerpos mutilados por mis pequeñas manos. Y aún sigo diciendo que no me arrepiento de nada; ellos se los buscaron… y como dijo mi amo y señor Zarbon, Freezer me abandono antes de que matara a todo su ejército. Aunque fuiste tú, amo, quien le dio la idea hasta convencerlo, puesto que tenía entendido que él quería que rodara mi cabeza. Fue un acto muy amable de tu parte…

-¿A qué viniste a este planeta?

-Vine por el mismo motivo que ustedes y Freezer: las esferas; aunque mis intenciones son mucho más blancas y mejores que los de todos ustedes. ¿Para que las quiere él?

-Deja de decir tonterías, Kekkyu. Y dirígete al Señor Freezer con respeto; él quiere las esferas para tener la vida eterna y lo conseguirá, así que no interfieras en esto o…

-Por favor, amo Zarbon, tú no serías capaz de lastimar a tu "mascota" —dije al acercarme a su rostro y él dio un paso hacia atrás. Zarbon siempre fue muy flexible conmigo después de un tiempo y aun lo sigue siendo, sino ya me hubiera atacado. Siempre me había tratado bien y eso nadie lo sabía, mi amo y maestro me trataba como a una… hija, por así decirlo o algo cercano a ello y cada día que entrenábamos, me decía lo orgulloso que estaba al ver mi progreso hasta que nos separamos—. Así que por qué no dejan que me lleve esa esfera…

Di otro paso y Zarbon me gruño por mi desobediencia al igual que Dodoria, pero antes de que alguien volviera a moverse, el namek se echó a correr con la enorme esfera anaranjada entre sus verdes manos, provocando que el ser rosado apareciera delante de él tras atravesar su pecho con el puño, arrebatándole la vida inocente al namekusejin. Tsk, maldición, cómo no lo vi venir antes; tomo la esfera y me sonrío retante mientras extendía el objeto hacia mí, incitándome a que me atreviera a agarrarlo. Lo lamentaba por los dos, pero no me dejaban otra alternativa que matarlos, quizás dolorosa y lentamente sería la muerte de Dodoria; en cambio, a mi amo de una forma rápida, aunque tal vez llegue un momento en que no me atreva a hacerlo después de todo lo que hizo por mí, pero estaba segura que él me atacaría cuando me encontrara con la guardia baja. No dejare que ese insecto de Freezer consiga la vida eterna, de ser así, todos estaríamos condenado; nadie podría contra él. Tenía entendido que el nivel de su _ki_ podía llegar al millón en solo segundos, espero que Kakarotto y yo podamos contra él si es que llegaba a ser necesidad, que así lo creería. Me gustaría pelear contra Freezer, la verdad sería un gran reto para mí, pero antes necesitaba deshacerme de ellos.

-Por favor, no seas estúpida —dijo Dodoria para después reírse entre dientes—. Tú nunca podrás contra nosotros, tan solo eres una saiyajin de clase baja. Tu poder es muy insignificante.

-Te equivocas, Dodoria. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, incluso no use nada de fuerza para detener tu golpe contra el namekusejin. Así que prepárense para morir… Lo siento mucho, amo, pero esa esfera será mía.

Me aproxime hacia Dodoria con una sonrisa juguetona al igual que retante, pero lo engañe a la vez que reaparecía detrás de él, preparada para golpearlo en la nuca con gran exactitud, desgraciadamente mi amo Zarbon le advirtió de ello justo a tiempo y detuvo mi golpe, diciendo que no podría ganarle una guerrera de tercera clase como yo pero la sonrisa continuaba sobre la comisura de mis labios; le di un rodillazo en el estómago a lo que él abrió los ojos como platos, una y otra y otra y otra vez lo golpeaba sin la necesidad de usar todo mi poder, hasta que nos separó. Le advertí a mi ex dueño que no interfiriera en la pelea o sería el primero en morir a lo que bufo él al mismo tiempo que apartaba unos cuantos mechones de su perfecto y fino rostro de matiz celeste, contemplando la pelea de su vieja mascota contra la otra mano derecha del Señor Freezer; después Dodoria contraataco con rapidez aunque no me resulto tan difícil eludir los golpes, pero me había confiado demasiado y alcanzo a darme en el rostro un par de veces; arrasándome hacia atrás a lo que levante demasiado polvo. Una patada voladora apareció haciendo que yo saliera volando a lo que enterré las uñas en el suelo para detenerme. Apreté los dientes al momento que desenrollaba la cola… no creo que sea tan dificultoso, pensaba con malicia, solo que esperaba no desmayarme, puesto que hace mucho tiempo que no me comportaba de esa manera. Tan solo debía concentrarme en el pasado, el como el soldado intentaba aprovecharse de mí al poner algo en bebida, algo que había sido inútil y había aumentado y sacado mi lado e instinto animal; el cómo los niños estúpidos se burlaban de mí por mi tan bajo poder de pelea, sus golpes impactados sobre mi cuerpo. Las burlas de Okami, la partida de Kakarotto; los castigos de Freezer. Creo que estoy lista. El rostro de Dodoria junto con el de mi amo se había llenado de horro al ver las nuevas facciones de mi rostro: los ojos se me habían tornado completamente blancos mientras que unos colmillos sobresalían de mis labios; era como si me transformara en el Sarukan, pero solo obtendría lo que eran los dientes y los rasgos de los ojos, aunque el poder de pelea aumentaba tras duplicado y mi cuerpo se hacía un poco más grande. El aparato del extraterrestre rosado comenzó a detectar mi nivel de pelea a lo que sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas para que después se quitara el _scouter_ y lo destruyo, diciendo que esa chatarra se había descompuesto pero ambos sabíamos que no.

-¿C-cuánto poder tiene, Dodoria? —Le pregunto el peli verde con algo de temor a la respuesta; me extrañaba que Zarbon no llevara el rastreador, pero más como se encontraba asustado. Esto era nuevo.

-Su nivel de _ki_… es de… 35.000 —contesto con rabia y mi amo se quedó sin aliento al igual que de palabras mientras yo sonreía—. Maldición, no perderé contra una debilucha.

-¡No, Dodoria!

En tan solo una fracción de segundo fue que sucedió, en tan poco tiempo; lleve mi mano a la boca para así retirar la garganta de aquel ser rosado y limpie con la lengua aquel líquido verde del contorno de mis labios, nada mal para ser un extraterrestre horroroso, pero su sangre no sabía ni bien o mal. Aun me encontraba con los rasgos del Sarukan, solo cuando peleaba perdía el juicio y parecía un animal salvaje como lo eran nuestros antepasados antes de matar a los tsufurujins y así reinar por completo los saiyajins. Ahora seguía mi a… ¿dónde está? Mire alrededor, pero él no estaba y tampoco la esfera del dragón; maldición, rugí para después regresar a mi estado normal y así seguir el _ki_ de Zarbon, se dirigía hacia el norte, pero detuve mi vuelo en seco casi dando una voltereta. Me había olvidado por completo de los chicos, así que me fui del lado contrario, no era momento de encontrarme con Freezer, pero estaba segura que Zarbon ya le había hablado de mí a esa sabandija. Demonios, ya nada era seguro aquí, tengo que llegar antes que nadie con Gohan y los demás. Una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo se hizo presente, dándome a entender que un _ki_ se aproximaba hacia la dirección contraria en la que yo volaba, pero no era suficientemente fuerte como para preocuparme, así que descarte la idea de que se tratara de algún soldado de Freezer, aunque también no se trataba de Gohan o Krilin, baje la vista por si alguno de ellos se encontrara por ahí, pero solo había aldeas destruidas y namekusejin muertos por todas partes, apreté los dientes tratando de controlarme puesto que no quería lastimar a los chicos gracias a mi instinto animal, pero es que todo lo que querían los namek era proteger las esferas de los planes malvados de Freezer, pero solo adelantaron su muerte; si no fuera porque no estaba al nivel de esa lagartija morada, vengaría sus muertes… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué? Bufe entre dientes al percatarme de lo que había pensado, yo no era así; nunca lo haría por unos seres verdes y asquerosos… Alce la vista un poco para así golpearme con alguien más, quien al parecer iba igual de distraído que yo; lleve las manos a la cabeza mientras maldecía entre dientes; mire al sujeto con quien había chocado y abrí los ojos como platos.


	19. Chapter 19

Alce la vista un poco tras volver a sentir aquel _ki_ para así golpearme con dicha persona, quien al parecer iba igual de distraído que yo; lleve las manos a la cabeza mientras maldecía entre dientes; mire al sujeto con quien había chocado echando chispas y abrí los ojos como platos tras percatarme quien era.

-¿V-Vegeta? —Se trataba del príncipe, el idiota del príncipe. ¿Qué hacía aquí…? Cierto, él también estaba detrás de las esferas a lo que un gruñido se escuchó por debajo de mi garganta; no valía la pena cambiar mi estado, solo perdía mi tiempo—. Ni creas que esas esferas serán tuyas, insecto. Solo las deseas por codicia.

-No digas estupideces y no te copies de mis insultos, insecto. Claro que serán mías esas esferas; ahora apártate de mi camino, cuando consiga la inmortalidad, te destrozare como la sabandija que eres y desearas nunca haber nacido al igual que Kakarotto… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Eso a ti no te concierne, Vegeta. Que importa como hayamos llegado a Namekusei.

-¿Hayamos? ¿Acaso viniste con el inútil de tu hermano Kakarotto?

-Cierra tu maldita boca —dije irritada para después sonreír—, o si no te matare como lo hice con el miserable de Dodoria. Y créeme que no será muy agradable para ti.

-¿Q-que has dicho? No seas idiota, no puede ser que hayas derrotado a ese parásito; él es mucho más fuerte comparado contigo, basura.

-Por eso digo que no ibas a creerme, desgraciadamente Zarbon logró escapar y con una de las malditas esferas del dragón. Arg. Ahora estoy buscando a mi sobrino y sus amigos con la esperanza de que hayan encontrado una de las ellas, así que me largo, me dan nauseas ver tu feo rostro.

Mi compañero gruño y yo solo me encogí de hombros para continuar con mi camino, esperando que ese idiota no me siguiera, pero quiso más información la cual me negué en lo absoluto de darle; me sujeto de la cola a lo que yo apreté los dientes y le metí una patada en el rostro diciendo que no volviera hacer eso, haciendo que dicho sujeto fuera directo al suelo y regrese a la búsqueda del hijo de mi hermano junto con sus compañeros. No los encontraba por ningún lado a lo que me empecé a estresar, destruyendo unas de las montañas con una onda de energía hasta que escuche mi nombre, Gohan se encontraba en la boca de una de las tantas cuevas que había cerca de ahí, mientras movía sus pequeños brazos para que lo visualizara bien. Aterrice y el niño de cabellos negros corrió hacia mí a la vez que me abrazaba, y diminutas lágrimas hacían un camino por su rostro, las cuales limpie diciendo que no debía actuar así; después de todo una mitad de él era saiyajin, debía mantenerse firme ante cualquier circunstancia y no actuar como un débil, lo cual yo no aceptaría. Nos adentramos en la cueva para así encontrarme con una pequeña casa, de la cual había salido la peli celeste, Krilin y un pequeño namek, lo cual me sorprendió aunque éste al verme corrió a ocultarse, pensando que servía a Freezer y le reproche diciendo que ni en un millón de años sería servidora de esa asquerosa sabandija de cuarta. Krilin reparo en mi mirada, explicando lo que había pasado y que habían obtenido una de las esferas, agregando que mi hermano estaría en el planeta dentro de seis días, sonreí. Pero… no podía soportar tanto tiempo, pensaba que tendríamos que pelear contra Freezer o sus soldados en ese lapso, pero me preocupaban ellos, no eran tan fuertes. Expire un suspiro entre dientes y me recargue contra la pared, mientras el pequeño namek me miraba con ojos temerosos y yo lo mire con una sonrisa algo cruel a lo que se volvió a ocultar.

Solo esperaba que esa basura no llamara a las _Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu_; no quería volver a encontrarme con… Maldita sea, otra vez esa sensación de debilidad, era como si algo me hiciera falta y odiaba sentirme de esa manera. Sin darme cuenta había golpeado la pared causando un leve agujero en ella, llamando la atención de mis compañeros, pero ignore todas sus miradas y las preguntas de mi sobrino, diciendo que necesitaba estar sola por unos cuantos minutos… E iría a buscar otra de las esferas, pero eso no se los dije, tan solo me fui de la cueva, despegando al cielo verdoso, incluso no me importaba si las tenía que robar, ya sea de Zarbon o del mismísimo Freezer, pero no permitiría que se cumpliera su deseo, lo haría pero bajo mi sucio y pútrido cadáver saiyajin. Volaba con rapidez, recordando la ubicación de uno de las esferas, pero ya no se encontraba ahí, maldije fuertemente y continúe buscando, procurando no encontrarme con ese idiota de Vegeta.

Pero mi desesperación crecía al no encontrar nada y la localización se hacía más vaga en mi mente; lance una onda de ki a tientas por la rabia cuando un poder pelea muy familiar llego a donde yo me encontraba.

-Déjame en paz, enano —dije tras reparar en la presencia del pequeño, lo encare y él se sobresaltó un poco, pero fueron sus facciones lo que me inquietaron—. ¿Qué paso?

-Alguien nos ha atacado… —Contesto con voz entrecortada y abrió los ojos de par en par tras alzar la mirada después de recuperar el aliento perdido—. ¡Cuidado, Kekkyu!

-¡Eh!

Alguien me tomo por los hombros mientras mi cuerpo recibía fuertes descargas eléctricas haciendo que cayera inconsciente con el grito de Gohan presente en mi cabeza, lo último que recordaba era como caía con rapidez al suelo, estampándome contra éste y no logre reconocer a la persona o extraterrestre… Abrí los ojos gracias un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras me erguía. ¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso? Me incorpore de golpe del suelo, mirando a mi alrededor pero no había nada anormal en la zona ni el rastro de mi sobrino, solté un fuerte rugido y me eleve para ver si podía encontrar algo, pero no. Una extraña sensación apareció en mi mente, maldije entre dientes y me dirigí hacia el suroeste con rapidez.

Hice acto de presencia tras detectar unos niveles de pelea poderosos después de haber despertado de ese estado de inconsciencia que alguien me había provocado al electrocutarme, mientras protegía con mi cuerpo a Bulma de unas cuantas explosiones de _ki_ que alguien había arrogado hacia ella, ésta poseía las dos esferas que les hacía falta a Freezer y no me cabía duda de porqué lo había hecho tal persona, lance a la peli celeste lejos del área de pelea junto con las esferas, pidiéndole que se ocultara muy bien. El único detalle era que Freezer no se encontraba ahí, lo cual me llenaba de gran tranquilidad, aunque no lograba encontrar a Krilin o a Gohan; más ondas de energía fueron lanzadas mientras yo las apartaba con la mano y mi compañera gritaba de lo tan asustada que se encontraba ya que accidentalmente una cayó casi cerca de ella, me maldijo y yo reí amargamente, alce la vista cuando los ataques cesaron… Tragué saliva cuando la tierra se había disipado al fin y así poder ver a mi enemigo, había sucedido justamente lo que no quería, justamente lo que deseaba en lo más, más profundo de mi corazón que no pasara. Las mismas expresiones se mostraban en los ojos verdes de ese chico de cabellos blancos y piel roja tras encontrarse con aquella chica saiyajin. Haciendo revivir el pasado de una manera intensa en mi mente, despertando consigo aquellos sentimientos muertos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, deseando no poder volverlos a sentir nunca en mi vida después de su ausencia; después de que Jeice había roto su promesa de regresar a mi…, no. No me mostrare débil ante él, yo había cambiado para siempre, ya no era la misma chica que él había conocido después de que me rompió el corazón. Era una emoción que los saiyajin nunca sentiríamos, pero ese no fue mi caso gracias a él había conocido la nauseabunda palaba a… am… Arg, no puedo decirla, me daba tanta repugnancia siquiera pensarlo. Así que volví fría mi mirada, simplemente todo mi rostro, mientras que sus facciones continuaban iguales y se echó andar hacia donde yo estaba, pero yo alce la mano para que se detuviera mientras le mostraba los dientes.

-K-Kekkyu… ¿En serio eres…?

-No me hables —dije con frialdad pura, haciendo énfasis en toda la frase, penetrándolo con la mirada—. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de ti, insecto; ya no me importa tus escusas, el pasado es pasado y yo no me mantengo aferrada a él.

-Pero, si tan solo escuchas—

-¡He dicho que no quiero, Jeice! Aunque para serte lo más sincera posible… nunca te lo perdonare… —apreté los dientes, mientras bajaba la mirada; maldita sea, no quería llorar pero ese sentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande en mi interior, abriendo ese hueco profundo que había perforado mi alma hasta casi llevarme a la locura por el No quiero pensar más en eso, pero unos brazos se posaron alrededor de mi cuello, envolviéndome en esa fragancia tan fresca y dulce que impregnaba su perfecto cuerpo; mi mayor debilidad, me había paralizado un poco y di un gruñido—. S-suéltame, Jeice. Te matare sino lo haces ahora mismo y créeme que lo haré, y no me arrepentiré de nada.

-Siempre fuiste mala para mentir. Quisiera ver si eres capaz de matarme. —Dijo de manera retante tras acercarse a mi oído; sentí revuelto el estómago y mis mejillas se encendía deliberadamente. Mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más flojo, haciendo que sus brazos me sujetaran, apoye la frente sobre su hombro y lágrimas caían al suelo rasgando mi alma poco a poco; sentía que mis ojos no tenían expresión alguna y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, e intente apartarnos, pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles. Era como si mis fuerzas se hubieran esfumado, marchitado de repente y con tan solo un roce de sus brazos contra mi cuerpo—. Kekkyu…, perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo; por haberte lastimado, pero en aquella ocasión no tuve ninguna forma para comunicarme contigo; me habían reclutado de repente y no tuve tiempo de nada. Solo llegaron y me llevaron con ellos sin dejar que yo pudiera hacer algo, es por eso que nunca regrese contigo al planeta _Cleasty_.

-Pero existían otros métodos —dije con una voz diferente, como si no tuviera vida, me encontraba en el mar de las emociones, ya no sabía que sentir si odio, dolor, o no sé—, después de que te marchaste, hubieras podido hacerlo. Jeice…

-Deja que hable, por favor. Entiendo que estés herida, pero me fue más dolorosa a mí el tener que separarnos; durante años espere tener la oportunidad de ir a buscarte, pero… Maldita sea… no quiero mentirte y seré lo más sincero posible contigo: Cuando Zarbon y Dodoria reconocieron mi potencial en las peleas y entre a las _Fuerzas Especiales_ de Ginyu, aquel deseo de encontrarte fue desapareciendo con el paso de los años, solo quería entrenar y entrenar. Cuando volvió—

-¡Te dije… que me soltaras! —Me zafe de entre sus brazos para así propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro; mis ojos centellaban chispas al igual que aquellas lágrimas que ardían en mis mejillas, mientras le mostraba los colmillos al peliblanco—. No me importa si llegaste a sentir algo por mí o que me hayas olvidado en cierto momento. Pero yo ya no soy la misma de antes, esa niña tonta ha muerto para mí, lo único que me importa soy yo, mi hermano Kakarotto, mi sobrio Gohan y… la Tierra. No tengo tiempo para estupideces, tengo cosas más importantes que atender ahora. Así que lárgate de mi vista, apártate o mejor pelea hasta que uno caiga, pero esta esfera nos pertenece. No dejare que Freezer haga sufrir a todos, no como yo lo sufrí en su mando.

-¡Bien! —Apareció el tarado de Recoome tras apartar a Jeice, éste estaba un tanto paralizado por mis palabras y no reaccionaba con nada, solo me miraba sorprendido al ver a la nueva Kekkyu—. Ya era hora de pelear, espero divertirme contigo, enana.

-Creo que la que debería decir eso soy yo, descerebrado —decía tras ponerme en posición de ataque—. Te matare al igual que a todos los de la _Fuerza Ginyu_, o al menos los que quedan.

-Dale su merecido, Recoome. —Aulló Burter mientras que el líder no mostraba tanto interés en la pelea.

Creo que me había confiado demasiado.


	20. Chapter 20

-¡Bien! —Apareció el tarado de Recoome tras apartar a Jeice, éste estaba un tanto paralizado por mis palabras y no reaccionaba con nada, solo me miraba sorprendido al ver a la nueva Kekkyu—. Ya era hora de pelear, espero divertirme contigo, enana.

-Creo que la que debería decir eso soy yo, descerebrado —decía tras ponerme en posición de ataque—. Te matare al igual que a todos los de la _Fuerza Ginyu_, o al menos los que quedan.

-Dale su merecido, Recoome. —Aulló Burter mientras que el líder no mostraba tanto interés en la pelea.

Creo que me había confiado demasiado, Recoome se encontraba delante de mí con una estúpida sonrisa en su feo rostro y con una rapidez muy eficaz para así propinarme unos puñetazos sucesivamente hasta darme un rodillazo en el estómago mandándome lejos del lugar de no ser por que apareció para tomarme de la muñeca y así lanzarme al aire; después me golpeo con una onda de ki para que me enterrara en el suelo. Tsk, maldición; no podía moverme, por una maldita razón mi cuerpo no respondía y eso que no estaba inconsciente, el gigante me tomo por el spandex, sacándome del suelo mientras reía estúpidamente. Arg. Como odiaba esa risa. Mi respiración era irregular y gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer tanto de mi rostro como de mi cuerpo a lo que Gohan y Krilin repararon preocupados, preparado para pelar a mi lado, entonces el pequeño con parecido a Kakarotto se llenó de furia a la vez que daba un grito y un aura blanca destellaba su cuerpo, llamando la atención de Recoome. No permitiría que lastimara a Gohan, Milk me asesinaría si le pasara algo al niño y no quería tener más problemas con ella. Tome el brazo de mi contrincante, éste se sobresaltó al ver que aun poseía energías para pelear contra él y lo arroje hacia unas casas deshabitadas, destruyéndolas y causando demasiado alboroto.

-Ni se te ocurra pelear en esto, Gohan. —Le decrete con dificultad, mientras limpiaba la sangre de mi cuerpo, pero Recoome me había dejado algo débil y caí de rodillas al suelo a lo que ese pequeño corrió en mi auxilio—. ¡Estoy bien, enano! No es necesario que me ayudes, no lo necesito. Solo estoy tomando un respiro, ese idiota me dejo un poco agotada, pero no es nada del otro mundo.

-Y te hacías decir ser la más fuerte de todos los saiyajins de clase baja —comentó Burter de forma burlona a lo que yo gruñí—. Vaya saiyajin que resultaste ser; se supone que son muy fuertes, grandes guerreros en el combate, pero tú…

-¡Bah! Tú solo eres un chiste de saiyajin —concluyo Recoome tras volver a hacer acto de presencia en la pelea.

-¡Tú no conoces el poder de Kekkyu, maldito! —Rugió Gohan y yo sonreí—. Ella te mandara al otro mundo junto con los otros.

-¡Cállate, mocoso de mierda!

-¡Gohan! —Recoome lo había tomado del cuello para después golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago y así saliera volando hasta unas cordilleras, su cuerpo se había enterrado en éstas, desprendiendo fragmentos de roca, mismos que sepultaron al pequeño; rugí salvajemente tras levantarme del suelo y mire al mejor amigo de mi hermano—. Krilin ve por Gohan o te arrancare la columna vertebral con un solo mordisco.

-Al parecer alguien está enojada.

-Maldita sabandija, ahora veras… _Rei-Obu-ao senshi_ —decía entre dientes mientras que una enorme bola azul apareció entre mis manos al mismo tiempo que la lanzaba hacia Recoome, quien la esquivo con facilidad, así que con toda mi fuerza separe las manos tratando de que mi ataque se dividiera en dos para poder manipularlo a mi antojo y así darle a ese imbécil, lo cual me resultaba un poco difícil ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo intentaba, aunque la primera vez todo había sido un desastre. Logre mi cometido y aullé victoriosa, pero desgraciadamente solo había levantado polvo, tan solo le había causado raspones a ese gigante idiota—. N-no puede ser…, pero… pero ni siquiera te hizo daño.

-Mi turno. —Me sentí indefensa, había gastado gran parte de mi energía y sabía que no podría ganarle a este grandulón de cabellos anaranjados, pero al menos moriría protegiendo a los chicos antes de que llegara mi hermano Kakarotto.

Me tomo del pelo para así jugar, golpeándome de un lado al otro contra el suelo, pateándome en los aires y golpeándome sin permitir que yo pudiera frenar algún golpe que me propinaba, simplemente estaba acabando conmigo. Justo cuando me encontraba en el suelo, sin poder levantarme, sonrió lleno de victoria.

-Es hora de dar el golpe de gracia, adiós estúpida y engreída saiyajin.

-¡Recoome, no lo hagas! —Jeice se interpuso entre ese insecto y yo a lo que comencé a gruñir, mientras trataba de empujarlo para que se apartara de mi camino, no me dejaría vencer fácilmente; solo me estaba doblegando—. No me importa lo que digas, Kekkyu, o lo que me hagas, pero yo aún siento aquel cariño por ti. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho; siempre he sentido esto por ti, tal vez cometí un error, pero nunca es tarde para remediar las cosas… ¡Kekkyu, te amo!

-¡Deja de joderme la existencia, Jeice! Me has humillado más de lo que ya estaba en esta pelea; déjate de estupideces, eso es todo lo que dices y eso es todo lo que ha significado para ti mis sentimientos, por eso decidí que nunca más en la vida volvería a sentir _eso_ por alguien, tan solo me das nauseas con tus cursilerías. Todo lo que haces es en vano, quítate.

-No me voy a quitar, Kekkyu. Si vas a morir, yo moriré a tu lado.

-Solo por esa debilucha vas a ir contra tus mayores, contra el amo Freezer —le cuestiono Ginyu con algo de fastidio y el peliblanco asintió decidido—. De acuerdo, no quiero tener a buenos para nada en mi equipo, así que Recoome, Burter, se pueden deshacer de la basura pero no dejen residuos, por favor.

-Con mucho gusto jefe.

La verdad me encontraba con pocas energías como para seguir peleando contra esos idiotas, me ardía el cuerpo como el mismo infierno, incluso no contaba con la fuerza suficiente como para sacar mi lado salvaje. Maldita sea, que humillación. Creo que nunca en la vida podre ser diga de la elite, por más que entrene nunca lo seré, ni siquiera llegar a ser guerrera de segunda clase, que lástima, pero bueno, al menos fue mi último intento.

Recoome y Burter sonreían con perversidad mientras tronaban los huesos de sus nudillos, pareciendo hombres rudos y Jeice continuaba protegiéndome de ello; todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos, solo se escuchaba el cálido viento correr, el cual contemplaba a dos extraterrestres contra un chico de tez roja y cabellos blancos, protegiendo a una debilucha saiyajin de tercera clase. Al final, el silencio fue reemplazado por las voces de ellos mientras hacían esas ridículas poses de combate, las cuales daban vergüenza ajena. Mi sensación de lástima y humillación había dado un giro drástico cuando comenzó la pelea, siendo suplantada por una rabia desconocida; me sentí llena de cólera al ver como esos malditos insectos golpeaban sin parar a Jeice, quien intentaba defenderse al igual que atacar pero ellos eran más rápidos; el chico de tez roja trataba de evitar que alguno de ellos llegara hasta donde yo me encontraba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era un idiota si pensaba que podría recuperarme con este supuesto acto de protección y valentía inútil; humillación a mi persona era lo único que representaba y nunca me retractaría de ello.

Krilin y Gohan regresaron al lugar de combate a lo que les ordene que se largaran lo más pronto posible junto con Bulma, quien se encontraba escondida entre las rocas, contemplando con horror la pelea, pero el pequeño con los mismo ojos de Kakarotto se negó rotundamente, diciendo que no iba a dejarme ahí tirada y en ese estado; no era mi intención, pero no me dejo de otra, tome a Gohan por el cuello de su camiseta amenazándolo con que si no se iba lejos de todo esto, yo personalmente lo mandaría con todo gusto al otro mundo. El niño de cabellos negros comenzó a llorar, apretando los puños y la mandíbula a lo que yo lo reprendí con sutileza, pero con firmeza, recordándole que también era uno de nosotros y que no debía sentirse de tal manera, puesto que yo no permitía que mi sobrino actuara como un enclenque debilucho. Antes de regresar con sus compañeros, me dijo que mantuviera mi promesa de volver no antes de golpearme en el rostro y le sonreí acerbamente a la vez que asentía; se marcharon y yo me levante del suelo con dificultad, tratando de llamar la atención de aquellos extraterrestres tras insultarlos, dejando caer el cuerpo del peliblanco. Mis piernas se movieron deliberadamente hacia donde se encontraba Jeice a la vez que ese raro sentimiento se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, abriendo algo en mi corazón; una puerta que consideraba cerrada con triple candado… al mismo tiempo que despertaba mi lado animal. El chico de tez roja tomo mi mano mientras sonreía.

-Eres un imbécil. —Le dije con irritación y Jeice tan solo se echó a reír entre dientes, lo cual aumento mi furia—. ¡No es para que te rías, escoria! Solo estas peleando en vano, qué no lo vas a entender nunca. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quede claro que ya no te…?

-Por favor, Kekkyu. Ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo, sino no te hubieras acercado siquiera, o no estarían preocupada por mí como ahora… Perdóname, mujer saiyajin, por favor. Solo quiero eso y te dejare en paz.

-Cállate, solo cállate. —Agache la cabeza, ocultando mis ojos cristalinos de su mirada. Odiaba… detestaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón, solo me engañaba a mí misma; era por esos malditos sentimientos que me sentía llena de furia el ver como lastimaba esa persona "especial"; a mi compañero. Gracias a ello podía sentir como un poco de energía emergía de mi ser interno. Pero aun así, ni loca le confesaría mis verdaderos sentimientos, eso siempre será mi secreto, él no tenía por qué saberlo—. Solo no te hagas ilusiones, Jeice. Te perdono por lo del pasado, pero mis sentimientos continúan siendo los mismos… idiota.

-Cabeza hueca, eres muy testaruda con ello; me imagino que es algo vergonzoso para un saiyajin el estar _enamorado_. Que lastima.

-¿Ya no van a jugar? —Pregunto Recoome fingiendo tristeza.

-Cierra tu maldita boca, basura espacial —rugí al ponerme en modo de defensa—. Esto aún no ha terminado. Es mi turno de acabar con ustedes.

Cerré los ojos, concentrando todo el odio, el dolor y esa ira que poseía cada vez más mi cuerpo, preparándome para sacar todo mi poder; esa fiera sin bozal que mantenía escondida por tanto tiempo y sacaba durante mi niñez por solo diversión. Abrí los ojos de golpe, gruñendo como un animal salvaje, sintiendo la diferencia en todo mi cuerpo, sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Me sentía genial y poderosa como cuando pelee contra el imbécil de Dodoria, pero no sé cuánto tiempo resistiría mi cuerpo después de recibir demasiados golpes por parte del peli naranja. Solté otro gruñido al estar completa y mi cola se movía de un lado a otro casi como zigzag. Aunque iba en contra de mi orgullo y principios, protegería al peliblanco con mi vida si era necesario. Él seguía actuando como un imprudente idiota desde que lo conocí, pero aunque me revuelva el estómago y me llene de humillación decirlo, me gustaba su forma de ser conmigo; quizás eso fue lo que me ena… ena… ¡Por Kami-sama! No puedo decirlo o pensarlo siquiera, me daban ciertas nauseas, pero bueno, pensaba que tal vez eso fue lo que me "eso" de él. Pero mi poder continuaba siendo insignificante comprado con los de ellos, podía sentir ese gran poder que poseían los de las _Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu _y como disminuía el de Jeice drásticamente; un bramido se escuchó debajo de mi garganta… para después reír de una manera escalofriante. Kekkyu estaba desapareciendo para ser reemplazado por esa salvaje saiyajin del pasado o al menos por el momento que durara la pelea. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia Recoome pero éste retrocedía a cada paso daba, mi mirada le causaba algo de miedo, bueno, a quien no. Recuerdo que le había causado pesadillas a Gohan cuando me vio asó.

Cada minuto que pasaba perdía mi buen juicio y solo quería alimentarme rápidamente. Eso era lo que me faltaba, no había comido muy bien estos dos meses más que chatarra que había llevado la peli celeste y me hacían mucha falta las proteínas y los carbohidratos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? —Preguntaba el peli naranja a los demás con algo de temor—. Alguien me lo quiere explicar.

-Esta es mi verdadera naturaleza —conteste con cierto aire divertido y sádico—. Mi verdadero yo es un ser libre y salvaje que no le importa tener que asesinar para conseguir comida; es una gran lastima para ti, Recoome, tengo que informarte que me muero de hambre. Espero que tu carne sea prometedora, sino tendré que matar a Burter y con solo verlo… no lo sé, creo que no sabrá tan bien.

-¡Aléjate de mí, fenómeno! —Recoome interpuso los brazos para tomarme de los míos y así lanzarme hacia una de las cordilleras. No me dolió en absoluto y salí como si nada de entre los escombro a la vez que sacudía la tierra de mi cuerpo—. D-déjate de tonterías… T-te matare.

-No, Recoome —aparecí detrás de él, asustándolo—, yo seré quien te mate y me comeré todos tus órganos. ¿Qué prefieres? Rápido y sin dolor o parte por parte; tú eliges, cariño —deslice la lengua por su oreja y me propino un puñetazo en el estómago, seguía sin dolerme; ladee la cabeza a mono de reprobación—. Bien, creo que lo prefieres parte por parte, vamos a complacer al extraterrestre de Recoome.

Recoome ataco directo, recibía los golpes una y otra vez en mi rostro; expulsiones de _ki_ impactaban sobre mi cuerpo, éste parecía un trapo viejo por la forma en que se movía y aquella sonrisa sádica continuaba en mi rostro, lo que daba un aspecto aterrador puesto que los ojos blancos y los colmillos me hacían parecer casi un monstruo… Pero una pequeña preocupación rondaba en mi subconsciente, algo que nunca había tomado en cuenta hasta que me percataba que no sentía dolor en el cuerpo a pesar de los fuertes impactos que recibía. Había temido que esto algún día llegara. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este estado y momento? Estaba en celo y cuando una mujer, incluso algunos hombres a excepción de la realeza, se encontraba en ese estado, no sentía ningún dolor y se volvían más agresivos de lo normal, ahora sabía porque actuaba tan salvaje aunque en parte también era por lo que le habían hecho a Jeice, pero la mayoría era porque estaba en celo. El problema era que resultaba muy peligroso para mí, si detectaban mi aroma, cualquiera de este planeta e incluso el príncipe Vegeta me reclamarían como de su propiedad y lo último que quería era ser la esclava sexual de alguien. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué carajos tuvo que pasarme a mí? Mi ira aumento mucho más y asuste al gigante tras escuchar que lo destazaría vivo; me le abalance con la boca abierta, mostrando mis filosos colmillos de simio, pero en realidad era un finta y aparecí detrás de él al momento que me aferraba a su espalda para que así pudiese clavarle los dientes sobre su hombro y se lo arrancara de un solo mordisco, saboreando el sabor a sangre y carne fresca a lo que Recoome aullaba de dolor, mientras me tomaba de la armadura, golpeándome contra el piso un par de veces, pero se detuvo de golpe. Me tomo del cuello, levantándome del suelo y aprovechando que un corriente aire hacia acto de presencia, olfateo un poco para después sonreír. Se dio cuenta y solté un gruñido.

-¿Acaso estás en tu ciclo, simio estúpido? —Pregunto con diversión a lo que yo le metí una patada logrando que éste me soltara; di una voltereta hacia atrás después de haberle propinado aquel golpe, regresando a mi estado natural por un momento—. Tal parece que sí. Que interesante, nunca espere oler ese hedor tan dulce.

-Cierra la boca, Recoome y concéntrate en la pelea —dije con ira—. Intenta propasarte conmigo y te arrancare el pene.

-Valdrá la pena. —Acepto, limpiando la sangre de su rosto y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía mí, mientras yo le gruñía y regresaba a mi salvajismo—. Pero la verdad, no me acostaría contigo aunque fueras la última mujer del todo el universo.

-Gracias por el cumplido.


	21. Chapter 21

-Valdrá la pena. —Acepto, limpiando la sangre de su rosto y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía mí, mientras yo le gruñía y regresaba a mi salvajismo—. Pero la verdad, no me acostaría contigo aunque fueras la última mujer del todo el universo.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

Di un golpe directo en su estómago, sacándole todo el aire y le propine una patada voladora; lo hacía sucesivamente intentando que él no lograra dar un solo golpe. No se mostraba cansado, pero yo en cambio sí, a pesar de estar en este estado y después de la paliza que me había dado el peli naranja. Recoome atrapo mi puño y golpeo su cabeza contra la mía, apareció detrás de mi dándome un rodillazo. Mientras intentaba defender mi cuerpo de sus golpes, note por el rabillo del ojo como Burter se acercaba al chico de tez roja, tomándolo por su armadura mientras sonreía con gran malicia hacia donde nos encontrábamos peleando el gigante y yo a lo que me gire para encararlo, gruñéndole a la vez que los colmillos del Sarukan sobresalían un poco más. Recoome me atrapo por detrás, pero mi cólera y el celo dominaban mi cuerpo; le di una patada en la parte intermedia de su cuerpo obligándolo a soltarme y lo volví hacer, me voltee para así tomarlo del rostro y golpearlo fuertemente con mi frente y por último le metí un puñetazo a lo que lo mande al suelo. Salí disparada hacia Burter con la rabia en el rostro, preocupando al alienígena azul, pero él no flaqueo en ningún momento a la vez que lanzaba el cuerpo del peliblanco al aire, preparando una bola de energía hacia Jeice; maldije entre dientes, interrumpiendo entre Jeice y el ataque de Burter, recibiéndolo por la espalda y apretaba la mandíbula, conteniendo aquel grito de dolor. El peliblanco abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al recuperar la consciencia, suplantando el pasmo por la ira, tomo mis muñecas e intercambio los lugares, deshaciendo el ataque con una mano libre. Nuestros cuerpos cayeron al suelo sin poder detener el impacto y con el dolor me levante hasta donde me permitían las piernas, protegiendo al peliblanco.

-¿Ya te cansaste, sabandija? —Pregunto Burter y yo le gruñí a lo que se echó a reír—. Recoome acabemos con estos debiluchos.

-Con mucho gusto, Burter. Te veré en el infierno, Kekkyu.

Ambos extraterrestres apuntaron hacia nosotros mientras dos esferas de diferente color apareciendo en sus palmas, todo listo para dar el golpe final a los dos y yo tan solo cerré los ojos. Ya no podía pelear más, estaba completamente agotada. Al menos moriré con el orgullo de saber que había protegido a Jeice… Alguien me tomo del brazo a la vez que me arrojaba lejos, evitando mi muerte y mi cuerpo cayo a varios metros del ataque. Abrí los ojos rápidamente para encontrarme con la sonrisa de Jeice, mientras sus labios hacían movimiento: _"Peleaste muy bien, pero aún no es tu hora; te quiero, Kekkyu"._ Y recibió los dos impactos de Burter y Recoome, atravesando su pecho y su estómago; un grito ahogado desgarro mi garganta e intente correr hacia él, me era difícil, pero no me detuve hasta llegar a su lado, aún continuaba con algo de vida, pero su _ki_ se estaba acortando drásticamente. Maldita sea, las lágrimas de un extraño dolor recorría un camino por mis mejillas, éstas caían en su perfecto rostro y tomo mi manos a la vez que besaba ésta; a como pude le metí una bofetada.

-Eres un completo idiota —decía con una voz temblorosa, apretando los puños sobre su pecho, manteniendo cuidado con la herida que había obtenido—. ¡No tenías por qué haberlo hecho! No debiste sacrificarte de tal manera, yo… yo pude haber resistido quizás unos golpes más; ahora quién estará a mi lado, Jeice, ¿quién? Aunque odie aceptarlo y solo una vez lo diré, aunque pienso que esto es lo último…Yo también siento lo mismo que tú, pero por mi maldito y estúpido orgullo no lo quise admitir.

-Estarás bien… sin mí. —Había dicho para después desvanecerse al momento en que sus ojos se cerraban.

-Claro que no, idiota… ¿Jeice? No, por favor, no me hagas esto. ¡JEICE!

-Vaya poca cosa que resulto ser ese imbécil de Jeice —bufo Burter, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Sacrificarse por alguien que deja mucho que desear; una saiyajin que se cree la más fuerte del universo y puedes acabar con ella en solo unos cuantos segundos. ¿Dónde están los verdaderos peleadores? —Se preguntaba con aire decepcionado—. Ustedes solo fueron una pérdida de tiempo. En fin, ahora sí, es tu turno de morir por tercera vez y sin interrupciones.

Todo se fue al carajo. Habían sobrepasado la raya de mi ira, algo que nadie había logrado jamás en la vida hasta ese momento o al menos no tan fácilmente. Nunca antes había sentido tanto odio y esas ganas de cobrar venganza por alguien, pero sobretodo de asesinar. Al diablo con todo, los voy a matar a todos ellos aunque tenga que morir, pero compensare la muerte de Jeice con las de ellos. Si mi hermano podía, no cabía duda que yo también podía hacerlo. Recoome me tomo de los cabellos, pero volví al suelo cuando una patada voladora le dio en el rostro; alce la vista para encontrarme con Krilin y Gohan. Sonreí y con la ayuda de mi sobrino y del calvo, me levante del suelo. Al parecer Gohan era igual de terco que yo, estaba segura que no me haría caso si le decía que se marchara a un lugar seguro.

-¿Dónde está, Bulma? —Pregunte entre dientes.

-Descuida, Kekkyu. Ella está en un lugar seguro…

-¿Pero…?

-Uno de las _Fuerzas Ginyu_ se llevó la esfera —dijo Gohan a lo que yo apreté la mandíbula. Ese maldito de Ginyu, con razón ya después no note su presencia entre nosotros puesto que fue tras las esferas que poseíamos nosotros; maldición. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Kakarotto? ¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar a Namekusei?—. Kekkyu, por favor, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos, estás muy débil.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo que vengar la muerte de mi compañero, esos idiotas mataron a Jeice y no se los perdonare; no descansare hasta que así sea.

-Entonces muere. —Cometo Vegeta con esa voz áspera y malhumorada, gire la mirada hasta encontrarme con aquel pequeño saiyajin con spandex azul y armadura moderna a lo que le mostré los dientes—. Eres muy débil, Kekkyu. Sino ya hubieras matado a todos ellos, pero dejaste que esos estúpidos sentimientos de repulsivo amor te ganaran; que fiasco de saiyajin de tercera clase.

-Púdrete, Vegeta. —Dije con desdén mientras le pintaba el dedo a lo que rio entre dientes y poco después unos brazos suplantaron los de mis compañeros a lo que le gruñí mientras le mostraba de nuevo los colmillos—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, alimaña?

-Ni me lo agradezcas, parásito. No lo malinterpretes.

Me quede callada y deje que el príncipe Vegeta me ayudara al momento en que les ordenaba a mis compañeros que pelearan contra ellos para así ganar tiempo en lo que él y yo nos ausentábamos. No sé a dónde iríamos y lo mire con recelo, pensando que él ya había captado mi olor de celo, pero estaba muy débil como para defenderme… hasta vi que llegamos a una nave perteneciente a uno de la mano derecha de Freezer; nos adentramos tras abrir la compuerta para así dirigirnos a la enfermería donde se encontraba una cámara médica. Todo aquello me recordó al pasado de golpe, trayendo consigo la imagen de la sangre de los soldados, el cómo sus órganos colgaban de mis pequeñas manos; los gritos de horro cuando los mataba dolorosamente… apreté los ojos al momento en que me apartaba de mi compañero, no le tomo importancia y abrió la cámara médica a la vez que señalaba ésta, dándome a entender sin palabras que entrara en ella, pero titubee un poco.

-Vamos, insecto. No tengo todo el tiempo para esperarte.

-Solo contéstame algo, Vegeta.

-¿Qué quieres, sabandija de clase baja?

-Tsk. —Lo mire con odio por cómo me había llamado, pero mantuve la compostura—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?

-Sé que no vale la pena lo que estoy haciendo, pero eres lo que necesito para vencer a Zarbon y así robarle las esferas a Freezer; me da igual si pierdes la vida junto con esa lagartija celeste. No creas que lo hago por sentir lastima… ¿Hm? ¿Qué es ese olor?

-¡Nada!

Rápidamente me adentre en la cámara médica antes de que el príncipe detectara el aroma de mi celo, estaría en graves problemas si sucedía. Aparearme con su alteza Vegeta era lo último que deseaba en el mundo, más bien ni siquiera lo deseaba, resultaba algo muy repulsivo para mí al igual que una vergüenza para él. El agua cubrió mi cuerpo al momento que el aparato respiratorio lanzaba ese gas para caer en la inconsciencia con la imagen de Jeice antes de morir junto con sus palabras en mi mente.

Abrí los ojos de poco en poco cuando el efecto de la droga hubo pasado al fin y el agua comenzó a drenarse al momento que la compuerta del equipo médico comenzaba abrirse causando un lamento irritable para mis oídos; me aparte del respirador tratando de recobrar la respiración y apoye las manos en las orillas, mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio de mi cuerpo y tras poner un pie fuera, me sentí algo mareada, ladee la cabeza con un poco de fuerza como si de esa forma fuera a recuperar la totalidad de mi vista.

Apoye la mejilla en la orilla de la cámara médica, el arrebato de calor regreso a mi cuerpo a lo que un gemido escapó de mis labios; odiaba esa sensación de celo y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar todo esto; debía tener mucho cuidado de que nadie se entrara de ello, pero Recoome ya lo sabía y si se lo decía a Freezer, quizás me tome como su mascota… ¡Arg! Que maldito asco me da esa sabandija morada, pensaba tras sentir un leve estremecimiento. Maldita sea. Abrí de nuevo los ojos tras escuchar cierto escándalo en la sala y después un grito, alguien se aferró a mi cuerpo con mucha fuerza, mientras continuaba gritando de terror.

-¡Arg! Kakarotto cierra la boca.


	22. Chapter 22

¡Arg! Que maldito asco me da esa sabandija morada, pensaba tras sentir un leve estremecimiento. Maldita sea. Abrí de nuevo los ojos tras escuchar cierto escándalo en la sala y después un grito, alguien se aferró a mi cuerpo con mucha fuerza, mientras continuaba gritando de terror.

-¡Arg! Kakarotto cierra la boca —decía entre dientes, sus gritos me estaban causando una fuerte jaqueca, abrí más los ojos tras percatarme del chico de cabellos salvajes—. ¿K-Kakarotto?

-¡Por favor! No quiero inyecciones… ¡Auch!

-Gusano malcriado —grite con los ojos centellantes a lo que mi hermano menor se asustó al reparar en mi mirada asesina, escondiéndose detrás de su hijo y el calvo; pero regreso conmigo al volverse a encontrar con las inyecciones en el suelo. Suspire forzadamente mientras pasaba las manos por mis cabellos—. Krilin, apártalas o tápalas de su vista, sino nunca se callara. Arg. No entiendo cómo le puedes tener miedo algo tan insignificante, Kakarotto —dije con despecho llevando la mano a mi frente hasta que sentí que los brazos de mi hermano desaparecieron—. Gracias.

-Oye, ¿por qué estás tan de mal humor, Kekkyu?

-Err…

-Yo sé porque —dijo Vegeta de repente con una mirada burlona y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda; soy tan descuidada. El príncipe de los saiyajin sonrío con malicia a lo que yo le gruñí al momento que elevaba mi nivel de pelea—. No quiero pelear contigo, niña insolente. De que me serviría hacerlo si gastaras tus energías y así no podrás ganarle a Zarbon. Ahora, el porqué de que Kekkyu está de malhumor es simple y obviamente lo has olvidado: ella está en celo.

-¿En celo? No se supone que eso solo pasa con los perros.

-Arg. —Mis mejillas se encendieron ante la respuesta de mi hermano; acaso me estaba comparando con un animal canino, que humillación. Gohan, Krilin y Kakarotto se echaron a reír hasta casi llorar del carcajeo, lo cual aumento más mi enojo, casi sentía que escupía fuego por la boca cuando comenzaba hablar—: ¡Cállense, sabandijas malolientes! Estar en celo no es algo que yo pueda controlar y esto sucede cuando uno es lo suficientemente maduro y luego cada tres años, por lo tanto tengo que tener cuidado de que alguien me reclame como suya. Además —reí entre dientes mientras miraba a mi hermano menor—, no solo le sucede a las mujeres de clase baja, sino también a los hombres.

-¡Que! ¿A mí también me pasara? —Los ojos negros de mi hermano se agrandaron, llenos de pánico y sonreí con malevolencia.

-Te equivocas, Kekkyu —comento el pequeño saiyajin—. Él ya no posee su cola y de ahí es como se desarrolla el celo, así que prácticamente Kakarotto se ha salvado de entra en su ciclo. Mala suerte para ti, mocosa —dijo entre pequeñas risas—. ¿Eh? ¿A dónde diablos piensas ir?

-Lejos de ustedes. —Dije altamente molesta mientras me encaminaba a la salida después de haberme puesto el resto de mi armadura, dejando a la vista aquellas marcas de mis cicatrices que había conseguido en el pasado. Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho—. No pienso soportar más sus tonterías y ni se les ocurra seguirme o sino los eliminare.

-Vamos, hermana. No es para que te enojes tanto; además ve el lado positivo: el aroma que proviene de tu cuerpo huele muy bien.

Entre Gohan y Krilin luchaban para que no lograra zafarme de sus agarres a pesar de que yo era ahora más fuerte que ellos; había golpeado con toda mi furia a mi hermano por su comentario, dejándolo más herido de lo que se encontraba. Me miraba con miedo como si se trataba de su esposa Milk mientras que yo con odio y hasta que me calme tan solo bufe y salí de la enfermería, agregando que si volvían a hablar con respecto al tema lo lamentarían por el resto de sus miserables vidas. Despegue al cielo azul, en dirección donde había peleado contra los de las _Fuerzas Ginyu_, sus cuerpos se encontraban a unos cuantos metros lejos de donde se encontraba el de Jeice. Al parecer Kakarotto no tuvo problemas en eliminarlos. Recogí el cuerpo sin vida de aquel chico de tez roja; tras llegar al suelo, volví a sentir aquel arrebato de rabia, tristeza y desconsuelo, el cual comenzaba abrir mi pecho en forma de grieta, partiéndome en dos el alma, pero al menos esas alimañas ya se encontraban sin vida, era lo único que me reconfortaba. Coloque su cabeza sobre mi regazo, contemplando ese rostro que desde hace tiempo no veía, repasando el contorno, cada detalle de su rostro: sus suaves labios los cuales me regalaban ese calor en mi boca; sus finas cejas del mismo color que sus cabellos de seda. Unos parpados que escondían aquellos ojos esmeraldas… Las yemas de mis dedos se movía por su solas y lágrimas caían de mi rostro mientras apretaba los dientes, conteniendo un fuerte grito de dolor a lo que lo represente con un fuerte golpe en el suelo, atravesando el mismo…, pero aquello no era suficiente para mí; necesitaba sacar de alguna manera este dolor que oprimía mi pecho con fuerza. Con cuidado aparte el cuerpo del peliblanco, acercándome al cuerpo de Recoome, lo mire con indiferencia y el odio ascendió de inmediato al momento que tomaba del tobillo al peli naranja a la vez que lo lanzaba al aire; lo golpeaba como a un saco de arena a pesar de que se encontraba muerto, pero no me importaba. Cada golpe que le daba, soltaba un grito de cólera pura hasta que desprendí su columna vertebral de una manera salvaje tras encontrarme en ese estado; haciendo lo mismo con todos ellos cuando un puño llego a mi cara, soltando la columna vertebral de Burter y llegue al suelo con un golpe seco, apoyándome sobre la rodilla. Mirando con canibalismo a la pequeña representación de mi hermano menor, Gohan me miraba entre asustado y preocupado al nuevo yo que había encontrado en aquella zona y despegue hacía él alzando mis garras al niño de cabellos negros, alcanzándolo en tan solo segundos a lo que él intento defenderse como le permitía el cuerpo; intente clavarle los dientes al niño como había hecho con el tarado de Recoome, pero éste no se dejó, creando una bola de _ki_ y lanzándomela al estómago para poder librarse de la salvaje saiyajin que intentaba asesinarlo gracias a su celo y salvajismo; aunque logre sujetar su cuello con mi cola mientras sonreía con malicia saiyajin, dejando sin aire al pequeño hijo de Kakarotto.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Kekkyu! —Espeto Krilin al golpearme en el rostro a lo que solté al niño, éste cayó directo al suelo y le gruñí al calvo—. Recobra el conocimiento, por favor. Entiendo que estés en un estado agresivo, entiendo que ellos mataron a Jeice, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que hayas… bueno entrado en ese estado. Y Gohan no tiene la culpa de que hayan matado a tu compañero.

-Cállate, insecto —espete con ira—. Ustedes no entiendo cómo me siento; no saben el sentimiento que pasó mi cuerpo al ver como él se sacrificaba para salvarme de la muerte. Ese imbécil no debió hacerlo y ahora ya no está conmigo. ¡Así que déjenme sola!

Me lance hacia Krilin, mostrando los colmillos de simio que habían crecido un poco más de lo normal, listos para atacar su presa y desgarrarla viva, pero en realidad todo había sido un engaño y le di una patada en el rostro, seguida de una lluvia de puñetazos los cuales el calvo no pudo detener en ningún momento; que gracioso, su cuerpo parecía un muñeco, danzando a causa de los golpes que le proporcionaba y reí entre dientes dándome un toque cruel. Gohan se agarró de mi cuello para así aplicar una inútil fuerza en él. Le metí un golpe con la cabeza y al instante se soltó de mi cuello, cayendo inconsciente; sonreí al momento que remojaba los labios y medio abría la boca.

-Genial… es hora de que Kekkyu tome un bocadillo.

-¡No permitiré que lastimes a Gohan! —Se interpuso el mejor amigo de Kakarotto con raspones en todo el cuerpo; intentando cuidar y defender a mí objetivo: Gohan.

-Apártate de mi camino, gusano —bramaba al momento que juntaba las manos y sonreí con malicia; pero en mi interior luchaba para controlar toda esa furia que manipulaba mi cuerpo para así acabar con los que quería. Una pequeña esfera comenzó a aparecer entre mis manos, pero segundos después desapareció al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza con algo de fuerza, dando unos cuantos hacia atrás—. No… no voy a lastimar a… a mi sobrino ni a Krilin…, pero esto es más fuerte que yo… _¡__Chōshinsei!_

Un estruendo se escuchó y una saiyajin de cabellos negros se encontraba de rodillas con el rostro lleno de sudor mientras que un niño (aun inconsciente) y un chico calvo miraba con algo de miedo a esa mujer. Había desviado el ataque con mucha dificultad y en contra del celo que provocaba todas esas emociones de cólera sin sentido a lo que me levante del suelo, mire a los chicos con la culpabilidad en los ojos y arranque hacia el cielo sin rumbo, llorando de rabia al ver como casi asesinaba al hijo de mi hermano menor, al hijo de Kakarotto; él nunca me lo perdonaría, mucho menos yo… al parecer siempre sería esa salvaje saiyajin, esa sádica asesina que solo quiere alimentarse de sus víctimas. Ladee mi cabeza, no quería pensar en eso más; maldita sea, necesito calmarme y no cometer otra tontería, quizás debería mantenerme al margen por unas horas hasta que me tranquilice por completo, causarle problemas a mi hermano es lo último que quería. Di un suspiro y me detuve al sentir el _ki_ de Zarbon, peor aún, el de esa asquerosa lagartija de Freezer y gruñí entre dientes a la vez que cambiaba de dirección y bajaba al suelo al momento que descendía el poder de mi _ki_ de inmediato, no debían detectarme, de ser así estaba cien por ciento segura que mi ex dueño le diría a Freezer que se trataba de mí y querrá cobrar cuentas al ver que ya no era una niña y ahora si podía matarme… y quizás junto con mi hermano. La verdad no entendía el "miedo" que le tenía a nuestra raza… ¡Exacto! Que tonta he sido, como pude haberlo olvidado; había una leyenda: Cada mil doscientos años, aproximadamente, aparecía el _Legendario_ _Súper Saiyajin_, incluso sería mucho más fuerte que él y éste lo acabaría a lo que lo último que Freezer quería es encontrarse con ese sujeto, arruinando sus planes, pero ¿quién podría serlo? Obviamente que yo no, no cumplía con los requisitos, además las mujeres de tercera clase no pueden hacerlo o al menos nunca he escuchado que una haya logrado convertirse en el súper saiyajin, solo los de la realeza, pero aquí solo estaba el príncipe Vegeta…, quizás él… ¡Nah! Que tonterías estás pensando, Kekkyu, está claro que Vegeta no podría convertirse tampoco, o aún no estaba listo. Así que, como podríamos tenemos que derrotar a Freezer para que no pueda pedir el deseo de ser inmortal.

-¡Maldito, insecto, no lo permitiré! —Exclame tras golpear mi puño contra una pared de roca, atravesando la misma sin problemas—. Él jamás obtendrá la vida eterna, tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver si quiere lograrlo.

-Es una oferta demasiado, demasiado tentadora, querida —dijo una voz en un casi siseo a lo que mi sangre se helo por completo al mismo tiempo que mi corazón, sin dignarme a mirar hacia atrás para encontrarme con esa sabandija morada sentada sobre su silla voladora. Una risilla entre dientes lleno el silencio abrumador—. Hola, Kekkyu. ¿Cómo has estado? Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conversamos…

-F-Freezer… ¿c-cómo me en-encontraste? —Muy apenas sonaba audible mi voz a causa de la gran sorpresa que había recibido, pero trate de no mantener la guardia baja y le lancé un gruñido—. Sabandija, ni creas que te desharás tan fácilmente de alguien como yo.

-No pretendo hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Tu aroma me resulta tan delicioso —dijo con cierto sonrojo morado en sus asquerosas mejillas a lo que yo me tuve que ahorrar las ganas de vomitar, pero mi rostro mostraba lo que quería hacer—. Sabes es muy triste que ya no haya saiyajins con tanto coraje como el tuyo o el de Vegeta, quizás porque son los únicos que quedan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que somos los únicos, sabandija?

-Al aparecer Zarbon no te lo dijo cuándo se encontraron —menciono aquella lagartija repulsiva y mire con desdén al hombre de cabellos esmeralda y después al que sentaba sobre la silla flotante.

-¿Qué cosa? Déjate de rodeos y ve al grano, Freezer.


	23. Chapter 23

-Espera, Kekkyu —hablo mi hermano tras tomarme de la parte trasera de mi armadura a lo que yo lo mire con ojos centellantes, llenos por la rabia que me provocaba ese maldito de Freezer, pero fue su mirada lo que me hizo regresar de golpe a mi estado natural—. Dime la verdad: ¿por qué ocultas tu pasado? ¿Qué quisiste decir con que no quieres que suframos lo mismo que tú?… ¿Kekkyu? No quiero que me mientas.

-Fui una esclava a manos de ellos, ¿sí? Zarbon me encontró cuando tenía ocho años de edad y me llevo con Freezer a contra de mi voluntad; era su mascota y todos los días me hacían entrenar hasta que mis huesos y músculos estallaran del cansancio, todo era para sus fines malvados, pero un día todo aquello termino puesto que mate a más de la mitad de sus hombres, justo cuando había cumplido los doce años de edad y me ellos abandonaron en el planeta _Cleasty_, simplemente —reí amargamente al imaginarme los cuerpos destazados; las miradas que me daban los demás tras llegar al lugar de los hechos, luego apreté los puños, tratando de controlar a la salvaje saiyajin un poco más a lo que comencé a respirar profundo—. Estás cicatrices que ven son por mis desobediencias, me dejaron marcada de por vida, me maltrataban y durante los primeros días me arrancaron la cola, era un dolor que me hacía pedir a gritos el infierno…, pero logre mi cometido: salir de ese hoyo de escoria espacial. Así que no iremos a ningún lado, estúpido. Acabaremos contigo.

-Niña insolente —espeto furioso a la vez que lanzaba un rayo rojizo hacia mí, pero alguien me aparto de golpe, recibiendo el impacto justo donde se encontraba su corazón y explotando el mismo a lo que todos nos sorprendimos y un grito desgarraba mi garganta, la mayor parte era por ira que por horror; el maldito de Freezer había asesinado a Krilin, aunque la cosa no termino ahí, alzo su cuerpo y también lo destruyo, dejando solo polvo de éste—. Bien, ya me deshice de ese inútil terrícola de una vez por toda. Creo que ahora no existe alguien más que pueda impedir tu muerte, Kekkyu. Es una lástima que te tenga que matar al igual que tu padre. Si lo ves, dile que le mando saludos con todo mi afecto…

-Eres… eres un maldito —dijo mi hermano entre dientes y sonreí con agotamiento—. No… ¡No te lo perdonare!

Lo que tano había esperado; el poder de Kakarotto había despertado al fin y todo su cuerpo fue cambiando, mientras ligeros rayos azules lo cubrían al momento que su cabello se volvía hacia arriba y de un color dorado al igual que sus ojos negros se tornaban azul turquesa; soltando un gran grito de ira, levantando algunas rocas y haciendo que el suelo comenzara a temblar, cegando a todos con un gran resplandor dorado, mientras yo gritaba y reí eufórica… la transformación al _Legendario Súper Saiyajin_ estaba completa y el horror al igual que la cólera se hizo presente en la cara de esa lagartija para después gruñir y maldecir entre dientes, gritando que haría explotar este planeta con nosotros en él, agregando que nadie podría vencer al amo del universo; sabandija asquerosa, si yo hubiera sido él, no me confiaría tanto, Kakarotto poseía un poder inigualable y especial. Éste me miro y extendió la mano, ayudándome a levantarme del suelo, lo miraba sin aun poder creerlo, estaba altamente orgullosa de mi hermano, aunque sus palabras me amargaron el momento.

-Kekkyu, quiero que te lleves a mi hijo Gohan a la nave, tal parece que Vegeta se ha marchado al mismo lugar; Bulma ya se encuentra ahí junto con los namekusei que quedaron en todo el planeta. Váyanse de aquí.

-No, Kakarotto. Yo no voy a ningún lado sin pelear, no me importa si muero, pero al menos lo hare con honor, tratare de vengar a mis padres, mis amigos; mi raza…

-No seas idiota y vete de aquí…

-Ya te había dicho que si decías eso te arrancaría la cabeza —dije llena da cólera y mire a mi sobrino—. Gohan ve a la nave de mi hermano y regresen al planeta Tierra—

-¡Haz lo que te digo! —Me ordeno a la vez que sentí como su mano se estampaba contra mi mejilla, abriendo los ojos sorprendida por su acción e instintivamente lleve la mano a la zona golpeada, cuando me abrazo y acerco sus labios a mi oído, mientras yo me quedaba paralizada—. No quiero que mueras, ¿entiendes? No… quiero perder a la única familia que me queda por una estupidez. Yo vengare a nuestros padres, te prometo que lo exterminare, pero vete de aquí.

-Ka… Bien. —Baje la mirada para después tomar a Gohan por el cuello de la ropa, quien pataleaba y lloraba por su padre; apreté los dientes y aparecí detrás de mi hermano para así golpear su nuca con la rodilla, quedando a mano; lo tome de la camisa—. Escúchame bien, insecto. Más te vale que regreses con nosotros, porque si no te buscare para patearte el trasero y después volveremos a nuestro hogar.

-¿Nuestro?

-Ya no tengo a donde ir —Kakarotto me sonrió a la vez que asentía; suspire forzadamente, obligando a mis piernas a avanzar—… Vámonos, Gohan.

-Papito…

-¡Gohan! —Grite tras lanzarle una mirada fugaz—. Él estará bien, pero ya es hora de irnos.

-¡No irán a ningún lado! —Vocifero Freezer lleno de cólera y le mostré los colmillos—. Tú me perteneces ahora, miserable saiyajin de tercera clase al igual que ese niño.

-¡Claro que no! Lagartija asquerosa, no seré nunca de tu propiedad; espero que Kakarotto te haga trizas.

-ZARBON. —Grito y el hombre de cabellos verdes entendió enseguida, cubrí a Gohan mientras sacaba mi lado animal, pero llevándolo poco a poco al máximo. Yo mataría a Zarbon cueste lo que cueste—. No dejes ni una sola partícula de esos insolentes simios.

-Atrévete hacerlo, amo. Vamos, hazlo y te arrancare el corazón —advertí con la voz un poco más gruesa de lo normal—. Gohan, vete a la nave de mi hermano, espérame ahí como buen niño y dile a Bulma que estaré con ustedes en unos minutos… ¡Corre!

-Él no ira a ningún lado, salvaje saiyajin —contradijo Zarbon al momento que intento acerca su mano al hombro de mi sobrino; grito de dolor tras ver como yo le arrancaba la extremidad con los colmillos del Sarukan, dejando salir aquella sangre verde a cantaros, limpie ésta con mi lengua mientras sonreí provocándolo. Sobrepase el límite del peli verde por primera vez en tanto tiempo, gruño fuertemente mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma hasta convertirse en aquel feo reptil; el nivel de pelea de Zarbon sobrepasaba el mío drásticamente pero eso no me intimaba en nada, no permitiría que él ganara, necesitaba dejarle el camino libre a mi hermano—. Mira lo que has hecho, estúpida mascota. Mi belleza se ha ido al caño por tus niñerías, pero todo sea por satisfacer los deseos del señor Freezer, debí dejado que él te matara. No sé por qué me tomaba la molestia de alentare o de apoyarte, eres una vergüenza de mascota, no sirves para pelear.

-Te equivocas, amo, tal vez no sea tan fuerte como tú, tal vez nunca llegue a ser tan poderosa como mi hermano o el príncipe Vegeta, pero eso no impedirá a que dé todo de mí en la pelea; no permitiré que el insecto de Freezer gane esta absurda batalla, nunca lo hará, aunque tenga que dar mi vida para ello. Peleare hasta el final, ya sea contra ti o junto a mi hermano… Ahora, comencemos con el baile. —Sonreí amargamente y él gruño.

Me puse en posición de ataque, desenrollando la cola y ésta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro frenéticamente, pero dio un golpe directo en mi rostro tras estar hastiado de estas tonterías que yo provocaba; agradecía estar en celo y le propine un puñetazo, el cual no fue recibido puesto que lo había atrapado rápidamente, sonriendo de manera retante y le mostré de nuevo los colmillos, éstos crecieron un poco más e intente clavárselos, pero era inútil, no alcanzaba a hacerlo. Lluvia de puñetazos, patadas y explosiones de _ki_ llegaron a continuación más por parte de Zarbon y lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme con los brazos, caí al suelo torpemente pero me impulse con los pies al momento que creaba una _ao-sen_ y se lo lanzaba, rozando su brazo solamente, no dio ninguna queja y me lanzo una bola de energía negra, la cual conocía muy bien e impacto contra mi brazo a lo que aullé de dolor, sentía como si me hubieran roto los huesos de éste y no podía moverlo, como en los viejos tiempos dijo él con esa sonrisa tan repulsiva. Pero a mí no importaba, aunque me quebrara un brazo o una pierna yo seguiré peleando hasta sucumbir, aun podía pelear contra él; el reptil celeste continuaba sonriendo, mientras creaba otra para así darme en el otro brazo, pero logre esquivarla a tiempo y él maldijo entre dientes, era mi turno de jugar y tenía que ser muy, muy rápida para ello: haría algo similar como cuando hice el golpe de gracia a Nappa en la Tierra, pero con un toque más… _explosivo_. Me estaba cansando y mis signos vitales bajaban con algo de rapidez, mientras que mi enemigo mostraba todo lo contrario, grite colérica, aumentando mi nivel de fuerza y salvajismo hasta llegar a más del límite que me permitía el cuerpo; aparecí detrás de Zarbon y le propine una patada en la espalda haciendo que se estampara contra el suelo, era el momento para hacerlo, no debía cometer ningún error o ya había asegurado mi muerte, si era precisa habría acabado con él y así podría retirarme con los demás, así que volé rápidamente hacia el peli verde con un puño escarlata brillándome intensamente, el hombre intento levantarse después de encontrarse algo atontado por el impacto cuando yo me estame contra su cuerpo causando que se enterrara más en la tierra, lista para atacar.

-N-no… perderé contra ti —espeto entre dientes tras tomarme del brazo astutamente y cambiar los lugares: ahora yo me encontraba contra el suelo con la mano de Zarbon en mi garganta, apretándola sin piedad e intente zafarme de algún modo. Rio ásperamente hasta que esa risas se transformó en una sádica carcajada—. Te dije que nunca superaras a tu dueño, solo eres una basura orgullosa más de saiyajin; es una lástima que no puedas ayudar a tu hermano, aunque él también morirá. Nadie puede contra el señor Freezer, solo falta de matar al príncipe y ese niño y no quedara más rastro de los saiyajins… ¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes?

-Idiota, ¡debiste ser más cuidadoso! —Dije a la vez que atravesaba su cuerpo y preparaba el ataque—. Adiós, Zarbon… _¡Bōruburasuto-Sarukan!_

Éste abrió los ojos como platos casi saliendo de sus orbitas, solo pudo maldecir cuando su cuerpo estallo en miles de pedazos, llenado el mío de esa asquerosa sangre verde. Regrese a mi estado normal, tratando de recuperar el aliento que me había arrebatado el apretón de Zarbon, aunque mi respiración aún continuaba irregular y con dificultad me incorporé del suelo terroso, tambaleándome a causa de la energía perdida, llevando la mano a mi brazo roto e hice una mueca de dolor. Alce la vista para ver como aquel saiyajin de cabellos dorados y la lagartija morada peleaban hasta la muerte mientras todo se tornaba oscuro y las montañas y cordilleras se venían abajo al igual que el suelo se abría poco a poco, mostrando la ardiente lava del planeta Namekusei. Tenía que darme prisa en llegar con Bulma, Gohan y los demás, sino morirían por mi culpa tras hacerlos esperar. Sonreí orgullosamente a mi hermano, éste reparo en la chica de cabellos puntiagudos y azabaches, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de la sangre en éste; Kakarotto me regreso la sonrisa cuando aquella facción en su cara cambio de pronto al horror tras ver como un rayo en forma de un pequeño disco se acercaba con rapidez hacia donde yo estaba. Reaccione muy tarde y el ataque de Freezer atravesó mi pecho, llevándose consigo una pequeña parte de mi negro corazón; las piernas me temblaban y sangre salía de mi boca cuando el frio de la muerte me abrazaba, causándome escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, caí al suelo de golpe y observe como esa lagartija tomaba aquella porción del órgano que me había arrancado y comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre él, grite de agonizante dolor, arqueándome a duras penas. Me sentía como en el mismo infierno, no, era peor que eso.

-¡KEKKYU!


	24. Chapter 24

-Espera, Kekkyu —hablo mi hermano tras tomarme de la parte trasera de mi armadura a lo que yo lo mire con ojos centellantes, llenos por la rabia que me provocaba ese maldito de Freezer, pero fue su mirada lo que me hizo regresar de golpe a mi estado natural—. Dime la verdad: ¿por qué ocultas tu pasado? ¿Qué quisiste decir con que no quieres que suframos lo mismo que tú?… ¿Kekkyu? No quiero que me mientas.

-Fui una esclava a manos de ellos, ¿sí? Zarbon me encontró cuando tenía ocho años de edad y me llevo con Freezer a contra de mi voluntad; era su mascota y todos los días me hacían entrenar hasta que mis huesos y músculos estallaran del cansancio, todo era para sus fines malvados, pero un día todo aquello termino puesto que mate a más de la mitad de sus hombres, justo cuando había cumplido los trece años de edad y me ellos abandonaron en el planeta _Cleasty_, simplemente —reí amargamente al imaginarme los cuerpos destazados; las miradas que me daban los demás tras llegar al lugar de los hechos, luego apreté los puños, tratando de controlar a la salvaje saiyajin un poco más a lo que comencé a respirar profundo—. Estás cicatrices que ven son por mis desobediencias, me dejaron marcada de por vida, me maltrataban y durante los primeros días me arrancaron la cola, era un dolor que me hacía pedir a gritos el infierno…, pero logre mi cometido: salir de ese hoyo de escoria espacial. Así que no iremos a ningún lado, estúpido. Acabaremos contigo.

-Niña insolente —espeto furioso a la vez que lanzaba un rayo rojizo hacia mí, pero alguien me aparto de golpe, recibiendo el impacto justo donde se encontraba su corazón y explotando el mismo a lo que todos nos sorprendimos y un grito desgarraba mi garganta, la mayor parte era por ira que por horror; el maldito de Freezer había asesinado a Krilin, aunque la cosa no termino ahí, alzo su cuerpo y también lo destruyo, dejando solo polvo de éste—. Bien, ya me deshice de ese inútil terrícola de una vez por toda. Creo que ahora no existe alguien más que pueda impedir tu muerte, Kekkyu. Es una lástima que te tenga que matar al igual que tu padre. Si lo ves, dile que le mando saludos con todo mi afecto…

-Eres… eres un maldito —dijo mi hermano entre dientes y sonreí con agotamiento—. No… ¡No te lo perdonare!

Lo que tano había esperado; el poder de Kakarotto había despertado al fin y todo su cuerpo fue cambiando, mientras ligeros rayos azules lo cubrían al momento que su cabello se volvía hacia arriba y de un color dorado al igual que sus ojos negros se tornaban azul turquesa; soltando un gran grito de ira, levantando algunas rocas y haciendo que el suelo comenzara a temblar, cegando a todos con un gran resplandor dorado, mientras yo gritaba y reí eufórica… la transformación al _Legendario Súper Saiyajin_ estaba completa y el horror al igual que la cólera se hizo presente en la cara de esa lagartija para después gruñir y maldecir entre dientes, gritando que haría explotar este planeta con nosotros en él, agregando que nadie podría vencer al amo del universo; sabandija asquerosa, si yo hubiera sido él, no me confiaría tanto, Kakarotto poseía un poder inigualable y especial. Éste me miro y extendió la mano, ayudándome a levantarme del suelo, lo miraba sin aun poder creerlo, estaba altamente orgullosa de mi hermano, aunque sus palabras me amargaron el momento.

-Kekkyu, quiero que te lleves a mi hijo Gohan a la nave, tal parece que Vegeta se ha marchado al mismo lugar —dijo con seriedad y yo gruñí. _Ese cobarde de Vegeta, _pensé. _Al ver que no podría contra Freezer mejor huyo_—; estoy seguro que Bulma ya se encuentra ahí junto con los namekusei que quedaron en todo el planeta. Váyanse de aquí.

-No, Kakarotto. Yo no voy a ningún lado sin pelear, no me importa si muero, pero al menos lo hare con honor, tratare de vengar a mis padres, mis amigos; mi raza…

-No seas idiota y vete de aquí…

-Ya te había advertido que si decías eso te arrancaría la cabeza —dije llena da cólera y mire a mi sobrino—. Gohan ve a la nave de mi hermano y regresen al planeta Tierra—

-¡Haz lo que te digo! —Me ordeno a la vez que sentí como su mano se estampaba contra mi mejilla, abriendo los ojos sorprendida por su acción e instintivamente lleve la mano a la zona golpeada, cuando me abrazo y acerco sus labios a mi oído, mientras yo me quedaba paralizada—. No quiero que mueras, ¿entiendes? No… quiero perder a la única familia que me queda por una estupidez y sé que tú tampoco quieres perderme, pero deja que de esto yo me encargue. Yo vengare a nuestros padres, te prometo que lo exterminare, pero vete de aquí.

-Ka… Bien. —Baje la mirada para después tomar a Gohan por el cuello de la ropa, quien pataleaba y lloraba por su padre; apreté los dientes y aparecí detrás de mi hermano para así golpear su nuca con la rodilla, quedando a mano; lo tome de la camisa—. Escúchame bien, insecto. Más te vale que regreses con nosotros, porque si no te buscare para patearte el trasero y después volveremos a nuestro hogar.

-¿Nuestro?

-Ya no tengo a donde ir —Kakarotto me sonrió a la vez que asentía; suspire forzadamente, obligando a mis piernas a avanzar—… Vámonos, Gohan.

-Papito…

-¡Gohan! —Grite tras lanzarme una mirada fugaz—. Él estará bien, pero ya es hora de irnos.

-¡No irán a ningún lado! —Vocifero Freezer lleno de cólera y le mostré los colmillos—. Tú me perteneces ahora al igual que ese niño, miserable saiyajin de tercera clase.

-¡Claro que no! Lagartija asquerosa, no seré nunca de tu propiedad; espero que Kakarotto te haga trizas.

-ZARBON. —Grito y el hombre de cabellos verdes entendió enseguida, cubrí a Gohan mientras sacaba mi lado animal, pero llevándolo poco a poco al máximo. Yo mataría a Zarbon cueste lo que cueste—. No dejes ni una sola partícula de esos insolentes simios.

-Atrévete hacerlo, amo. Vamos, hazlo y te arrancare el corazón —advertí con la voz un poco más gruesa de lo normal—. Gohan, vete a la nave de mi hermano, espérame ahí como buen niño y dile a Bulma que estaré con ustedes en unos minutos… ¡Corre!

-Él no ira a ningún lado, salvaje saiyajin —contradijo Zarbon al momento que intento acerca su mano al hombro de mi sobrino.

Grito de dolor tras ver como yo le arrancaba la extremidad con los colmillos del Sarukan, dejando salir aquella sangre verde a cantaros, limpie ésta con mi lengua mientras sonreí provocándolo aun más. Sobrepase el límite del peli verde por primera vez en tanto tiempo, gruño fuertemente mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma hasta convertirse en aquel feo reptil; el nivel de pelea de Zarbon sobrepasaba el mío drásticamente pero eso no me intimaba en nada, no permitiría que él ganara, necesitaba dejarle el camino libre a mi hermano.

-Mira lo que has hecho, estúpida mascota. Mi belleza se ha ido al caño por tus niñerías, pero todo sea por satisfacer los deseos del señor Freezer, debí dejar que él te matara. No sé por qué me tomaba la molestia de alentare o de apoyarte, eres una vergüenza de mascota, no sirves para pelear.

-Te equivocas, amo, tal vez no sea tan fuerte como tú, tal vez nunca llegue a ser tan poderosa como mi hermano o el príncipe Vegeta, pero eso no impedirá a que dé todo de mí en la pelea; no permitiré que el insecto de Freezer gane esta absurda batalla, nunca lo hará, aunque tenga que dar mi vida para ello. Peleare hasta el final, ya sea contra ti o junto a mi hermano… Ahora, comencemos con el baile. —Sonreí amargamente y él gruño.

Me puse en posición de ataque, desenrollando la cola y ésta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro frenéticamente, pero dio un golpe directo en mi rostro tras estar hastiado de estas tonterías que yo provocaba; agradecía estar en celo y le propine un puñetazo, el cual no fue recibido puesto que lo había atrapado rápidamente, sonriendo de manera retante y le mostré de nuevo los colmillos, éstos crecieron un poco más e intente clavárselos, pero era inútil, no alcanzaba a hacerlo. Lluvia de puñetazos, patadas y explosiones de _ki_ llegaron a continuación más por parte de Zarbon y lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme con los brazos, caí al suelo torpemente pero me impulse con los pies al momento que creaba una _aoi denkō_ y se lo lanzaba, rozando su brazo solamente, no dio ninguna queja y me lanzo una bola de energía negra, la cual conocía muy bien e impacto contra mi brazo a lo que aullé de dolor, sentía como si me hubieran roto los huesos de éste y no podía moverlo, como en los viejos tiempos dijo él con esa sonrisa tan repulsiva, cuando me comportaba como una niña malcriada. Pero a mí no importaba, aunque me quebrara un brazo o una pierna yo seguiré peleando hasta sucumbir, aun podía pelear contra él; el reptil celeste continuaba sonriendo, mientras creaba otra para así darme en el otro brazo, pero logre esquivarla a tiempo y él maldijo entre dientes, era mi turno de jugar y tenía que ser muy, muy rápida para ello: haría algo similar como cuando hice el golpe de gracia a Nappa en la Tierra, pero con un toque más… _explosivo_. Me estaba cansando y mis signos vitales bajaban con algo de rapidez, mientras que mi enemigo mostraba todo lo contrario, grite colérica, aumentando mi nivel de fuerza y salvajismo hasta llegar a más del límite que me permitía el cuerpo; aparecí detrás de Zarbon y le propine una patada en la espalda haciendo que se estampara contra el suelo, era el momento para hacerlo, no debía cometer ningún error o ya había asegurado mi muerte, si era precisa habría acabado con él y así podría retirarme con los demás, así que volé rápidamente hacia el peli verde con un puño escarlata brillándome intensamente, el hombre intento levantarse después de encontrarse algo atontado por el impacto cuando yo me estame contra su cuerpo causando que se enterrara más en la tierra, lista para atacar.

-N-no… perderé contra ti —espeto entre dientes tras tomarme del brazo astutamente y cambiar los lugares: ahora yo me encontraba contra el suelo con la mano de Zarbon en mi garganta, apretándola sin piedad e intente zafarme de algún modo. Rio ásperamente hasta que esa risas se transformó en una sádica carcajada—. Te dije que nunca superaras a tu dueño, solo eres una basura orgullosa más de saiyajin; es una lástima que no puedas ayudar a tu hermano, aunque él también morirá. Nadie puede contra el señor Freezer, solo falta de matar al príncipe y ese niño y no quedara más rastro de los saiyajins… ¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes?

-Idiota, ¡debiste ser más cuidadoso! —Dije a la vez que atravesaba su cuerpo y preparaba el ataque—. Adiós, Zarbon… _¡Bōruburasuto-Sarukan!_

Éste abrió los ojos como platos casi saliendo de sus orbitas, solo pudo maldecir cuando su cuerpo estallo en miles de pedazos, llenado el mío de esa asquerosa sangre verde. Regrese a mi estado normal, tratando de recuperar el aliento que me había arrebatado el apretón de Zarbon, aunque mi respiración aún continuaba irregular y con dificultad me incorporé del suelo terroso, tambaleándome a causa de la energía perdida, llevando la mano a mi brazo roto e hice una mueca de dolor. Alce la vista para ver como aquel saiyajin de cabellos dorados y la lagartija morada peleaban hasta la muerte mientras todo se tornaba oscuro y las montañas y cordilleras se venían abajo al igual que el suelo se abría poco a poco, mostrando la ardiente lava del planeta Namekusei. Tenía que darme prisa en llegar con Bulma, Gohan y los demás, sino morirían por mi culpa tras hacerlos esperar. Sonreí orgullosamente a mi hermano, éste reparo en la chica de cabellos puntiagudos y azabaches, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de la sangre en éste; Kakarotto me regreso la sonrisa cuando aquella facción en su cara cambio de pronto al horror tras ver como un rayo en forma de un pequeño disco se acercaba con rapidez hacia donde yo estaba. Reaccione muy tarde y el ataque de Freezer atravesó mi pecho, llevándose consigo una pequeña parte de mi negro corazón; las piernas me temblaban y sangre salía de mi boca cuando el frio de la muerte me abrazaba, causándome escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, caí al suelo de golpe y observe como esa lagartija tomaba aquella porción del órgano que me había arrancado y comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre él, grite de agonizante dolor, arqueándome a duras penas. Me sentía como en el mismo infierno, no, era peor que eso.

-¡KEKKYU!


	25. Chapter 25

Caí al suelo de golpe y observe como esa lagartija tomaba aquella porción del órgano que me había arrancado y comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre él, grite de agonizante dolor, arqueándome a duras penas. Me sentía como en el mismo infierno, no, era peor que eso.

-¡KEKKYU! —Mi hermano llego inmediatamente a donde yo me encontraba tirada, el pecho sangrando casi a montones, mientras Freezer reía juguetonamente, canturreando que había acabado conmigo—. ¿P-por qué?… _¡Baka!_ Debiste poner atención y no estar como idiota sonriéndome.

-Sabía que moriría en algún momento en este planeta —mencione apagadamente mientras reía a lo que él me golpeo suavemente contra el suelo, enfadado por mi actitud saiyajin—. Algo en mi corazón me avisaba de esto, pero gracias a mi estúpida distracción no pude cambiarlo. _Gomene_, Kakarotto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, enano, eres el mejor, el más poderos de los saiyajin; no me imagino la reacción de nuestro padre si apareciera esto…

-Por favor, resiste, Kekkyu…

-Es inútil, Kakarotto, mi corazón es un desastre ahora, tan solo te pido que cumplas con tu promesa: venga a nuestros padres; nuestra raza de ese maldito. Yo sé que ganaras esta batalla, estoy muy segura. Pero por favor, regresa con tu familia… y dile a Milk que ya no sea tan estricta con el pequeño de Gohan, tan solo es un niño —dije esto último con una pequeña risa, la cual provoco que sangre se escapara de mis labios tras toser; la mirada de mi hermano era dura y podía ver como sus ojos negros mostraban ira, pero poco a poco se volvían un tanto cristalinos, fruncí el ceño—. Ni se te ocurra llorara, es muy vergonzoso para alguien de nuestra clase y no pierdas en control durante la pelea, no dejes que las emociones negativas te dominen sino tu enemigo ganara… espero verte en el otro mundo en algunos años. Me grado estar al menos un poco más de año a tu lado, fue de lo mejor… te quiero, mi pequeño Kakarotto…

Cerré los ojos y sentí como la vida se escapaba al fin de mis manos y mi cuerpo se elevaba hasta mantenerse de manera vertical; caminaba por el famosísimo túnel y un punto blanco se apreciaba al final, camine hacia él sin mucha prisa, solté un largo y profundo suspiro, posando las manos sobre la nuca. De seguro este túnel me conduciría hacia el enorme templo donde yacía la oficina de Enma-daioh-sama, lugar donde sería juzgada; dudaba que él me enviara al paraíso, aunque…, no, es muy absurdo que Enma-daioh-sama me diga que no me enviaría al infierno, después de tantas cosas y aquella vez solo fue para ayudar a mi hermano. Volví a suspirar y continúe caminando al fin y al cabo ya estaba muerta a lo que no me cansaría a lo que me puse a silbar, algo muy raro en mí, pero bueno que más daba aún me quedaba un largo camino que recorrer hasta que el punto se hacía más y más grande, convirtiéndose en una raya horizontal, alce las manos para encontrarme con el final, gruñí frustrada.

-Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto —bufe entre dientes; pensé por un momento en el tiempo atrás, cuando había muerto por primera vez, sentía que ya había pasado por esto. Abrí los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y el aliento se escapó de mis pulmones, pero luego ladee la cabeza un par de veces, tratando de aclarar mi mente—. No, no puede ser que se trata del pasadizo secreto del infierno que conduce a la oficina de Enma-sama; él aun no me ha juzgado, además como es que llegue aquí… Como sea, aquí voy —empuje "la pared" y sin ningún problema ésta se abrió, dejando que la luz entrara de golpe y me cegara por unos instantes a lo que caí al interior del cajón cuando una sombra me cubrió, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de aquel ogro de piel roja con cuernos y bien trajeado. Me miro sorprendido y confundido, más cuando solté un grito—. ¡En—Enma-daioh-sama! Pero—pero…

-¿Qué haces ahí, Kekkyu? —Me pregunto embrollado—. Se supone que debes entrar por la puerta del templo y no por aquí.

-L-lo siento, pero ni yo sé cómo llegue aquí… ¡¿Me ha juzgado ya?!

-Cálmate, no te he juzgado aun, pero bueno, la verdad para que me sorprendo, no siempre llegan por la puerta créeme —menciono entre risas y me ayudo a salir del cajón para ponerme sobre el enorme escritorio. Me sentía tan diminuta e indefensa—. Bien, déjame decirte antes que peleaste excelentemente bien, aunque me diste miedo cuando te volviste toda una salvaje y la manera en que mataste a esos dos extraterrestres… ¡Wow! Fue algo sádico, pero no te mandare al inframundo por ello, ellos se lo merecían al causar tantas muertes y pérdidas en el planeta Namekusei.

-¿Así que me mandara al paraíso? —Pregunte sorprendida y el juzgador de almas asintió firmemente con una sonrisa; sonreí dulcemente, creo que una descanso resultaría agradable…, fruncí el ceño al momento que mis mejillas se sonrojaban—. Enma-daioh-sama, ¿es posible que pueda visitar el infierno?

-¿Hm? —Me miro con sospecha, pero luego se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué quieres hacer en un lugar como ese?

-Bueno… ¿podría decirme si ahí se encuentra mi padre?

-¿Tu padre? —Su curiosidad aumento un uno por ciento más y volvió a encogerse de hombros a la vez que sacaba su libreta y abría la misma—. ¿Cómo se llama él?

-Bardock. —Conteste con un pequeño nudo en la garganta—. Quizás también su viejo amigo Toma este ahí al igual que Sharotto, Kaito y Shikamaru, ellos formaban parte de su escuadrón de conquista.

-Veamos… ¡Kaio del Norte! —Dijo sorprendido cuando el gran Kaio-sama apareció de repente sobre su libreta; abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y alegría, extrañaba de cierta forma las elocuencias de Kaio-sama—. G-gran Kaio-sama, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Vine por esa saiyajin —respondió al mirarme, no entendí por qué y mostré algo de desinterés, después podía preguntarle a Enma-sama sobre mi padre y su equipo—. Tienes mucho que entrenar.

-No es cierto —me queje tras cursarme de brazos—. He entrenado toda mi vida, es hora de tomar un eterno descanso.

-No después de que los revivan

-¿Qué? Pero se supone que solo puedes revivir una sola vez a una persona o algo por estilo, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado —lo fulmine con la mirada a la vez que sacaba la lengua como toda una niña pequeña—, pero ahora eres mi discípulo y mis estudiantes no descansan nunca, así que vámonos. Ahí podrás entrenar con los amigos de Goku.

-¿Hm? ¿Se refiere a Piccolo, el namekusejin y los otros tres sujetos? —Kaio del Norte asintió, suspire forzadamente y baje del escritorio no antes de darle las gracias a Enma-daioh-sama—. Vamos entonces… pero nos tardaremos mucho tiempo en llegar.

-No con mi fabuloso automóvil —dijo tras subir a un vehículo de color rojo; abrí la puerta del copiloto y me adentro en el transporte con cautela—. Sujétate, porque este auto es muy veloz.

Bufe al momento que me cruzaba de brazos; Kaio-sama piso el acelerador con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y el carro salió disparado por el Camino de la Serpiente a lo que yo me tuve que sujetar del asiento para no caer… tres minutos después, ya habíamos llegado al pequeño planeta donde un namek, un niño de piel blanca con mejillas rojas; un hombre de tres ojos y otro chico con una cicatriz en la mejilla se encontraban ahí, esperando al dueño de ese planeta. Baje del auto algo asombrada por lo rápido que habíamos llegado al planeta y Piccolo y yo nos miramos con desdén a la vez que le mostraba los dientes cuándo _Bubbles_ saltó a mis brazos dando unos cuantos aullidos de la emoción después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, abrace al simio mientras rascaba su cabeza, lo cual a él le encantaba que hiciera; me senté en el pasto, jugando por un largo rato con el mono mientras sentía las miradas de todos excepto del namekusejin, éste se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y apoyaba la espalda contra la corteza del árbol más cercano mientras los demás continuaban mirándome con aire interesado, como si ya hubieran visto ese estilo de peinado, pero no les tome tanta importancia y continué con lo mío.

La mirada de Kaio-sama capto mi atención: parecía estar molesto, aunque a la vez mostraba inquietud y apretaba los puños.

-¿Sucede algo, Kaio-sama? —Pregunte inquieta.

-Tu he… tu hermano necesita darse prisa y acabar con Freezer —me incorpore de inmediato tras escuchar la mención de mi hermano, dejando a _Bubbles_ en el suelo a lo que pregunte por mi sobrino y los demás—. Ellos se marcharon poco después de tu muerte; me comunique con el niño anunciándole que habías muerto por culpa del malvado Freezer. En unos cuantos días estarán de vuelta al planeta Tierra. Pero Goku está tardando mucho y le queda muy poco tiempo al planeta para estallar… ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?

_-Hermano… Kakarotto…_—me comunique por medio de Kaio-sama tras apoyar la palma de la mano sobre su espalda, concentrándome en _esa_ persona con todo el corazón: Kakarotto. Éste respondió algo confundido al escuchar la voz de su difunta hermana, mirando a su alrededor—. _Mantén la concentración, y habla en voz baja aun así te escuchare, pero lo que tengo que decirte es rápido… ¡Maldita sea, Kakarotto! Acaba con esa lagartija de una buena vez. El planeta está menos de dos minutos de estallar y tú todavía no lo asesinas._

-_Ya lo sé, pero él lo hace muy difícil —_contesto entre jadeos al momento que recibía una lluvia de puñetazos por parte de Freezer—. _Aunque la verdad estoy emocionado, nunca antes había peleado con alguien tan fuerte, incluso que Vegeta. Esto es tan excitante._

_-Te entiendo, hermano, pero tu vida está en peligro. Déjate de juegos y mata a Freezer. Adiós._

Me aparte de la espalda de Kaio-sama con la mirada muerta en cierto sentido, aunque con un ligero aprensión en los ojos negros; me aleje de todos al despegar, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento y muchos menos saber que pasaba en el planeta Namek, bueno, era esa típica emoción de que querías ver o saber algo pero a la vez no por la sorpresa que llegaras a encontrarte. Tenía, por primera vez, miedo, miedo a que Freezer lograra matar con Kakarotto para después dirigirse al planeta Tierra, que era lo más seguro; miedo a que esclavizaran a los humanos y obligarlos a hacer todo para él como lo llego hacer con mi raza. Cubrí mis rodillas con los brazos al momento que comenzaba a mover el cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás ligeramente con la imagen de mi sobrino Gohan, mi cuñada Milk; Bulma, los demás en un mundo de horror y desdicha; en mi imaginación, la Tierra parecía poco a poco un desierto común y corriente pero las llamas del infierno no cesaban… un escalofrío eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo tras escuchar un grito ahogado del gran Kaio-sama corrí de inmediato hacia el hombre de piel azul, quien se había puesto pálido; lo tomo del turbante, preguntando con gran preocupación qué había pasado con mi hermano Kakarotto y los ojos se me volvían cristalinos de repente mientas las lágrimas bajaban de mis luceros negros hasta mis mejillas, él no me contestaba por estar en un pequeño estado de _shock_ a lo que insistí.

-¿Qué? —Rugí zarandeándolo con fuerza—. ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano Kakarotto? ¿Mi hermano está bien?

-¿Tu hermano? —Indago Ten-shin-han con una grata sorpresa al igual que el otro chico pelinegro y el niño—. Goku… ¿Goku tiene una hermana?

-Que lento eres, Ten-shin-han —le contesto el chico con la cicatriz—. Claro que es su hermano, no ves el parecido que tienen. Es como Goku pero en versión femenina… muy femenina —las mejillas se le sonrojaron, pero lo ignore.

-¡Se lo suplico, Kaio-sama! Dígame que paso, contésteme, por favor. No ve que me estoy muriendo, metafóricamente hablando, y usted no me contesta. ¡Kaio-sama!


	26. Chapter 26

-¿Qué? —Rugí zarandeándolo con fuerza—. ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano Kakarotto? ¿Mi hermano está bien?

-¿Tu hermano? —Indago Ten-shin-han con una grata sorpresa al igual que el otro chico pelinegro y el niño—. Goku… ¿Goku tiene una hermana?

-Que lento eres, Ten-shin-han —le contesto el chico con la cicatriz—. Claro que es su hermano, no ves el parecido que tienen. Es como Goku pero en versión femenina… muy femenina —las mejillas se le sonrojaron, pero lo ignore.

-¡Se lo suplico, Kaio-sama! Dígame que paso, contésteme, por favor. No ve que me estoy muriendo, metafóricamente hablando, y usted no me contesta. ¡Kaio-sama!

-E-el planeta… el planeta Namek ha explotado ya… y tu hermano no logro escapar a tiempo de ahí…

Una punzada de dolor paso tanto por mi corazón muerto como en mi estómago mientras los ojos se me apagaban al igual que mi mirada tras recibir aquella noticia, caí al suelo de golpe a lo que todos a excepción de Piccolo repararon para así ayudarme, pero con una voz un poco inaudible y frívola les pedí que no lo hicieran y me dejaran sola por aquel momento. Todos hicieron caso omiso y Kaio-sama me dio su más sinceras disculpas, pero diciendo que me lo tomara con calma. Cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrarme pero me resultaba algo difícil y di un largo y cansado suspiro, al menos estaremos juntos de nuevo, pensaba sin remedio, y de igual manera, aquella lagartija morada había muerto al fin, ya solo me quedaba esperar a que Kakarotto llegue aquí, quizás Kaio-sama vaya por él como lo hizo conmigo; volví a suspirar al momento que apoyaba la cabeza sobre mis brazos. Pobre Milk, pensé y la imagen de ella con una cara de desconsuelo vino a mi mente junto con el pequeño Gohan, como lo tomara, debe ser difícil soportar estas clases de cosas.

Tome con fuerza el pasto al momento que abría los ojos para así encontrarme con _Bubbles_, me miraba algo inquieto como si él sintiera mi _tristeza_ y lo cargue manteniéndolo en el aire, éste lo disfrutaba y sonreí tristemente.

-Vamos, Kekkyu —me animo el chico de cicatriz en la mejilla y en el ojos que respondía por el nombre de Yamcha a lo que yo lo mire sin expresión en los ojos—. Recuerda que…

-Es imposible, Yamcha. Solo una vez se puede revivir con las esferas del dragón, además que más da, al menos él y yo volveremos a estar juntos aquí —reí amargamente tras recordar nuestro entrenamiento con Kaio-sama, regresando la vista al cielo y me volvía a concentrar; respire hondo, tratando de sentir alguna _señal_ hasta que algo vino a mi mente y abrió de golpe los ojos, me incorpore de un salto y me dirigió a donde se encontraba Kaio-sama, posando la mano en su espalda, éste me pregunto que tenía pensado hacer—. _Dende… Dende, ¿me escuchas? Soy Kekkyu._

-_¿Hm?… ¡Señorita Kekkyu! —_Exclamo sorprendido el pequeño namek al igual que todos los que se encontraban ahí—._ ¿Qué sucede?_

-_Kekkyu… —_la voz del pequeño se perdía por cierta tristeza, en aquel momento me hubiera gustado abrazarlo, pero me abstuve de mostrar mis sentimientos a los demás a lo que endurecí el rostro aunque una sonrisa seria se posaba en la comisura de mis labios.

-_Hola, Gohan, lamento hacerlos esperar…, pero bueno, no es momento de hablar de ello. Dende, con esas esferas… ¿Cuántas veces puedes revivir a una persona?_

-_Las veces que sean necesario, menos cuando la persona muere por causa natural, ¿por qué?_

_-Bien… Goku venció a Freezer hace poco…_

_-Maldito insecto —_comento Vegeta con ese gran odio que sentía por mi hermano a lo que yo fruncí el ceño—. _Yo debí convertirme en el Súper Saiyajin y no él._

-_Quieres callarte, Vegeta_ —dije con irritación y éste soltó un gruñido—. _Lo que quería decirles es que… no logro salir del planeta Namekusei a tiempo así que en algún momento él ha de venir aquí. Te pido que nos revivas de uno por uno… ¡Espera! Preferiría mejor que me dieras más detalles de las esferas de tu planeta, necesito organizar mis ideas._

_-S-sí. —_Contesto con cierta inquietud, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar—: _Estas esferas del dragón son obviamente diferentes a las de la Tierra: las de aquí solo pueden conceder un deseo; en cambio, las de mi planeta pueden concederte tres, puesto que también dependen del poder que posea el que las haya creado… ¡Oh, cierto! Gohan me comento que para pedir otro deseo tenías que esperar un año para así poder usarlas, la ventaja de las esferas del planeta Namek es que un año ahí son ciento treinta días, así que no tendrán que esperar tanto._

_-Me parece perfecto y gracias por la información —_di un suspiro—. _Revivan a tres de nosotros cuando vuelvan a funcionar las esferas; yo esperare a mi hermano y cuando suceda los llamaré, así que a nosotros déjenos al último._

_-De acuerdo, estaremos al pendiente._

_-¡Cuídate mucho, Kekkyu! Yo sé que peleaste con todo tu esfuerzo —_me dijo Gohan con aire orgulloso y volví a sonreí—. _Aun así me hubiera gustado que en este momento te encontraras con nosotros y no allá arriba._

_-Descuida, Gohan, pronto estaré devuelta junto con tu padre. Nos veremos pronto, pequeño y no dejes que Milk te ponga a estudiar demasiado —_reímos e incluso Kaio-sama dio una pequeña risita—. _Adiós, chicos. Vegeta, no cometas una estupidez o te arrancare la cabeza._

_-¡Hm! Quiero ver que lo intentes, gusano._

_-Claro, no sabes las ganas que tengo de patearte el trasero tras saber que golpeaste a Gohan, así que prepárate._

_-Te estaré esperando —_dijo con cierto aire irritado pero divertido.

_-_¿Y bien? —Pregunto impaciente Ten-shin-han.

-Nos revivirán, primero a tres y luego a los que resten, pero yo esperare a mi hermano, así que decidan quienes serán los primeros tres.

Me encontraba entrenando con Yamcha y Ten-shin-han para matar el tiempo en lo que llegaba mi hermano con nosotros, pero no eran oponentes para mi fuerza ya que había incrementado mucho más mi nivel de pelea y les ganaba con facilidad; mi cuerpo era más ligero y flexible que antes. Era bueno estar muerto en cierto punto, sino los hubiera asesinado sin querer. Me daba risa el espíritu de pelea del pelinegro, nunca se daba por vencido, pero le daba una muy buena paliza a cada rato, aunque a veces hacía trampa y lo que detestaba un poco de Yamcha era que de cierta forma era igual que el degenerado del Maestro Roshi, puesto que cuando había despertado después de una larga siesta lo había encontrado sobre mis pechos, claro salió volando gracias a una onda de energía.

_Bubbles_ salto a su espalda y le cubrió los ojos a lo que él comenzó a reclamar diciendo que esto era una trampa muy sucia y le di un puñetazo en el estómago, mandándolo a volar cuando el mono salto y cayó en mis brazos, chocamos las manos.

-Bien hecho, _Bubbles_ —le dije rascando su cabeza y él chillo emocionado—. Qué bonito… Disculpe, Kaio-sama, ¿tendrá algo de comer?

-¿Para qué si ya estas muerta? Te acabaras toda mi comida como cuando vinieron por primera vez Goku y tú.

-Oh vamos, gran Kaio-sama. Yo sé que quiere alimentarme, ¡por favor, tengo mucha hambre!

-Igualita que Goku. —Comento Yamcha con una sonrisa burlona tras regresar al suelo haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran deliberadamente a lo que yo aparte la mirada y me cruce de brazos.

-Dinos, Kekkyu: ¿Por qué no llegaste antes a la Tierra?

-Tenía que seguir con mi entrenamiento antes de encontrarme con Kakarotto; veintidós años preparándome, aunque tuve ciertas complicaciones durante el camino… ¿Hm? —Una extraña sensación de curiosidad comenzó a expandirse por mi cuerpo e inundaba mi mente, mire a mí alrededor, aquella emoción era muy persistente, pero luego se apagaba por el cansancio… conocía muy bien aquella sensación de emociones. El lazo no se había roto entre él y yo aun estando muerta, fruncí el ceño confundida—. ¿Kakarotto? No, se supone que él debe estar en camino, aunque… ¿pero acaso será posible?

-¡Kekkyu! —Llamo Kaio-sama lleno de alegría y entre zancadas llegue a donde él se encontraba—. Tengo muy buenas noticias que sé que te alegraran.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es, Kaio-sama?

-Goku, ¡Goku esta con vida! —Exclamo con euforia, así que de eso trataba lo que pasaba por mi mente, era mi hermano; solté un aullido de felicidad al momento que abrazaba al gran Kaio, después de una pequeña celebración le pregunte el cómo era que se enteró—. Intentaron tele transportar las almas de Krilin y de él, pero Polunga dijo que no podía con la de Goku ya que estaba vivo, así que solo revivieron a Krilin.

-¿Dónde está Kakarotto?

-Eso es lo único que no tengo claro, según menciono Polunga que él no quiso que lo llevara a la Tierra, él mismo lo haría por su cuenta, pero tenía que hacer algo primero.

-Ese gusano —comente algo irritada—, me prometió que regresaría a casa. De seguro está entrenando en algún planeta cerca de Namekusei, aunque ya para qué. No existen más peligros.

-_Kekkyu… ¿Kekkyu estás ahí?_ —Se escuchó la gruesa voz de Enma-daio-sama y alce la mirada al cielo al momento que hablaba para que él supiera que así era—. _Necesito que vengas, tengo algo que decirte._

-De seguro es información de mis padres —dije con entusiasmo a la vez que despegaba haca la cola de la serpiente—. Kaio-sama, podría decirles a los chicos que después de 130 días revivan a los muchachos y luego a mí, tengo que ir con Kakarotto.

-Muy bien, pero no prefieres que te lleve, tardaras más aunque vayas volando.

Asentí con una ancha sonrisa y subimos al auto y esta vez me puso el cinturón de seguridad; minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en unos de las entradas de la oficina de Enma-daioh-sama. Éste me recibió con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía su libreta. Impaciente llegue al borde de su escritorio con unos ojos llenos de una asquerosa esperanza, estuvo a punto de hablar cuando tome de la corbata al ogro de piel roja acercándolo a mi rostro mientras creaba una pequeña esfera con la mano libre a lo que todos sus empleados se asustaron e intentaron quitarme de encima; solté al ogro de golpe a la vez que reía malévolamente, anunciando que solamente estaba divirtiéndome un poco con Enma-daioh-sama, pero en mi interior algo comenzaba a cambiar y fruncí el ceño; no entendí porque hice eso con el juez. Él me miro extrañado por mi comportamiento, acomodando su camisa y corbata diciendo que si volvía a hacer eso me mandaría al peor de los infiernos, pero yo tan solo me encogí de hombros, gruñéndoles a los empleados de Enma-sama, éstos comenzaron a temblar ante mis ojos.

-En fin… —prosiguió él con poco interés—. Tengo noticias de tu padre y su equipo: están en el infierno número cuatro. Son algo tranquilos, pero a veces causan destrozos peores que Freezer y tengo que ir personalmente a calmarlos. Dile a tu padre que si sigue causándome problemas o si intenta atacarme de nuevo como casi lo hacías tú, le quitare el alma —dijo amenazador y las piernas me temblaban un poco—. Bien, te daré un día para verlos, pero después solo serán horas si llegas a ir sin avisar o aunque me digas que irás, pasado el tiempo yo mismo te mandare al planeta de Kaio-sama, ¿te quedo claro?

-Sí, prometo comportarme, Enma-daioh-sama.

-Entonces sigue en esa dirección —dijo mientras señalaba una puerta que se encontraba a mi izquierda—, ahí espera a uno de mis trabajadores, te llevara al infierno correspondiente.

-De acuerdo… disculpe, Enma-sama, ¿pero cómo sabré que el día ahí termino?

-De vez en cuando te mostrare un reloj. Aun así, te avisare por si llegas a olvidarlo.

Asentí al momento que me dirigía de un salto a la puerta que había indicado el ogro trajeado; espere unos cuantos minutos hasta que llego uno de sus empleados, éste se disculpó por la tardanza puesto se encontraba guiando a unas cuantas almas del primer infierno y después ambos subimos al automóvil. En el lapso del camino me puse a cavilar sobre la repentina actitud que había tomado con Enma-daioh-sama tras tomarlo de la corbata y casi lanzarle una bola de energía al rostro, era como si volviese a ser la misma de antes, una sonrisa sádica se formó en mis labios y la mire en el espejo retrovisor me aterre por un momento a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza. Incluso cuando estábamos en el planeta Namek comencé a cambiar un poco, casi asesinando a mi sobrino… ladee la cabeza borrando aquel suceso. Lo último que quería era causar muertes en la Tierra como lo hacía con los demás planetas, acabando con los humanos u otro ser que lo habitase para después venderlo por el mejor postor; Kakarotto nunca me lo perdonaría y terminaría peleando contra él a lo que conllevaría morir de nuevo, yo no era rival para mi hermano eso me quedaba muy en claro. Aunque… volví a sonreí, no estaría una pequeña pelea entre él y yo, sabes hasta donde ¡Basta, Kekkyu! No pienses esas estupideces. Suspire al mismo tiempo que posaba el rostro en la mano, contemplando los infiernos, mientras el conductor tarareaba una alegre melodía, aunque algo irritante para mis oídos a lo que apreté la mandíbula, guardándome las ganas de cerrarle el pico con un puñetazo. Tuve suerte de que ya habíamos llegado al cuarto infierno y no tendría que soportar más esa fastidiosa sinfonía; me despedí del ogro verde azul con poca civismo, por así decirlo, y despegue hacia el cielo rojo, bajando la mirada en ocasiones hasta que encontré una larga melena de cabellos salvajes; Raditz se encontraba recargado contra una gruesa corteza de un fuerte árbol comiendo un fruto verde con aire irritado; el árbol no tenía hojas y la madera parecía estar "muerta". Sonreí burlonamente cuando él alzo la vista y se encontró con una de sus dos hermanos menores del mismo estilo de cabello que su padre.

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? —Me pregunto mi hermano mayor Raditz con cierto aire colérico pero a la vez sorprendido, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que habíamos muerto por el ataque de Piccolo cuando intente salvar a Kakarotto, pero todo había sido en vano. Se levantó del suelo y se encaminaba hacia donde yo me encontraba pero se detuvo en seco, alzando las cejas por el asombro—. T-tu _ki_… es imposible…

-Exacto, hermanito, ahora soy muchísimo más fuerte que tú —le eche en cara con orgullo para después sacarle la lengua, aumentando la irritación del pelinegro—. ¿Dónde está papá?

-No te lo diré.

-Vamos, no seas un malcriado y dímelo.

-No. —Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra tras cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, hice un mohín por su estúpida actitud y él rio—. Búscalo tú misma, no seas perezosa como siempre lo has sido.

-No quiero, conoces mejor este infierno que yo, además solo tengo un día.

-¿Un día para qué?

-Fíjate que yo —camine a su alrededor con una sonrisa burlona— estoy en el paraíso. ¡Ja! Deberías ver la cara que has puesto.

-Eso es imposible, insecto, tú mereces también el infierno al igual que todos los saiyajin que han muerto.

-Pues mira que te has equivocado, Enma-daioh-sama se apiado de mí ya que logre cambiar y ya nunca más he cometido acciones del pasado, aunque también estoy advertida de que si le causo problemas me mandara aquí. Pero yo no soy un problema como "ciertas personas que conozco".

-Cierra tu maldita boca, enana.

-¡Eh! ¿A quién diablos le dices enana, sabandija moribunda? —Reclame a la vez que le mostraba los colmillos y él volvió a reír ante mi manera de hablar, causándome ahora a mí irritación; me cruce de brazos y aparte la mirada del pelinegro—. Eres un idiota. Arg. Tendré que ir a buscarlo por mi cuenta ya que no fuiste amable en decirme.

-Yo nunca sería amable contigo y lo sabes.

-Siempre hay una primera vez —dije tras dar un suspiro—. Es una lástima la actitud que tienes, quizás por eso Marisca no quiso ser tu novia.

-¡Cállate! —Espeto a la vez que me lanzaba una onda de energía la cual esquive sin problema, aparecí detrás de Raditz y le propine un puñetazo en la espalda y luego una patada en el estómago con una sonrisa sádica, recordando las peleas que teníamos de pequeños; lo tome de la armadura y comencé a darle unas cuantas bofetadas hasta que él me golpeo llevándome a los aires, golpeo mi espalda y me sepulté en la tierra, pero salí disparada hacia él con los ojos blancos—. Aun te falta fuerza, porquería de saiyajin, tan solo eres un salvaje que solo golpea sin usar su inteligencia en la pelea.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto, Raditz? —Pregunto un hombre de cabello corto y color café, haciendo que los dos detuviéramos nuestra pelea. El hombre se me quedo viendo por unos minutos, analizándome de pies a cabeza para después abrir los ojos de par en par con una sonrisa—. ¿Kekkyu?

-Hola, tío Toma —salude al bajar y abrazar al castaño a lo que él me correspondió el abrazo—. ¿Qué tal el infierno?

-No hay mucho que decir, pero es mejor que nuestro planeta. ¿Cómo moriste?

-Freezer. —Conteste con desdén, sorprendiendo a los dos saiyajin, di un suspiro entre dientes observando las cordilleras—. Pero esa lagartija al fin ha muerto gracias a mi hermano y eso me reconforta. Kakarotto cumplió con su promesa, además hizo pagar los cinco años que me hizo pasar como su esclava.

-¿Fuiste esclava de Freezer? —Pregunto asombrada una mujer, Sharotto se me abalanzo cuando repare en ella y caí al suelo, mientras ella gritaba de alegría, después de nuestro pequeño encuentro, asentí ante su pregunta—. ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta él?

-Más bien él fue quien llego a mí, pero bueno eso son cosas del pasado y hay que estar alegres de que ahora se ha de encontrar por ahí.

-Es imposible que Kakarotto le ganara, ese maldito tiene un enorme poder y nuestro hermano es un debilucho.

-Raditz… ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que nuestro hermano se convirtió en el _Legendario Súper Saiyajin_? —Todos me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y obviamente nadie me creyó, mucho menos mi hermano mayor—. Lo sabía, pero así fue. Mi hermano pudo convertirse en súper saiyajin y estoy muy orgullosa de él, pero ahora se encuentra en otro lugar.

-¿A qué se debe la reunión? —Llega Kaito y Shikamaru y tras reparar en mí se sorprendieron y alegraron de volverme a ver—. ¡Wow! No lo puedo creer, pero si es la hija de Bardock…, pero solo mírate, Kekkyu, te has convertido en toda una mujer. La última vez que te vi era una enana.

Reí entre dientes, solamente falta una persona, pero ya no había necesidad de buscarlo, si el escuadrón estaba aquí significaba que Bardock también. Me llenaron de preguntas a las cuales respondía, pero me guarde lo de las esferas. No era por envidiosa ni nada, pero Raditz era el que me preocupaba y si esparcía aquella información todos en el infierno querrán hacer hasta lo imposible para que los revivan con ella y seguir causando problemas en el universo. Nos encaminamos (menos mi hermano, él profirió quedarse ya que no quería estar cerca de una molestia como yo) hasta llegar a un estanque de agua rojiza como la sangre a lo que me hizo recordar a los dos ogros: Goz y Mez. Di un gruñido al recordar lo de la supuesta salida secreta del infierno a lo que Kakarotto y yo terminamos recorriendo el Camino de la Serpiente de nuevo; y en efecto, ahí se encontraban esos dos, quienes al reparar en mí se echaron a correr pero los atrape a tiempo.

-Ah, hola, Kekkyu —dijo Goz con cierto miedo—. Cuanto tiempogro en que no pisas el infiernogro.

-Lo sé, Goz. Saben, quería hablar con ustedes dos.


	27. Chapter 27

Di un gruñido un poco irritado al recordar lo de la supuesta salida secreta del infierno a lo que Kakarotto y yo terminamos recorriendo el Camino de la Serpiente de nuevo; y en efecto, ahí se encontraban esos dos, quienes al reparar en mí se echaron a correr pero los atrape justo a tiempo.

-Ah, hola, Kekkyu —dijo Goz con cierto miedo en la voz—. Cuanto tiempogro en que no pisas el infiernogro.

-Lo sé, Goz y lamento tenerlos tan abandonados —dije sarcásticamente—. Saben, quería hablar con ustedes dos.

-¿De qué o qué? —Pregunto Mez más aterrado que su compañero, mientras sus rodillas le temblaban.

-¿Recuerdan ese pasillo secreto para salir del infierno? —Pregunte en voz baja mirándolos frívolamente a esos asquerosos ogros con una sonrisa cruel, asustándolos aún más mientras que los compañeros de mi padre reían—. Lo recuerdan, ¿verdad, chicos?

-S-sí, claro que lo recordamos, sino no te lo hubiéramos dicho. Je, je… ¿Y cómo está tu hermanogro? ¿Él también murió?

-¡No me cambien de tema, salamandras del infierno! Nos mintieron a mí y a Kakarotto, tuvimos que recordar el maldito Camino de la Serpiente de nuevo y me prometí que los golpearía hasta que me dolieran los nudillos —sentencie mientras me tronaba los mismos.

-Por favor, no nos golpes —suplico Goz, arrodillándose a lo que yo reí burlonamente, sujetándolo más fuerte de la camisa—. Esa era la única forma de regresar al Caminogro de la Serpiente. ¡Por favorogro, Kekkyu!

-De acuerdo, par gallinitas. Tan solo estaba jugando, aunque me encanto asustarlos hasta casi hacerlo mojar sus pantalones.

-Arg. Eso no es para nada graciosogro, Kekkyu.

-Para mí si… Hm…Conozco muy bien ese _ki._ —Solté a los dos ogros de golpe cambiando de dirección la mirada a lo que Goz y Mez salieron corriendo lo más rápido que les permitía las piernas mientras yo me giraba sobre mis talones, encontrándome entre el equipo a ese hombre de cabellos azabaches y puntiagudos iguales que los míos, poseía una mirada fría, mientras un cigarrillo se encontraba entre sus labios, pero después aparto éste, expulsando el humo y sonrió amargamente. Me acerque a él a un paso ni lento ni rápido hasta estar a un metro de distancia de mi padre, conteniendo cierta agitación—. Hola, Bardock. —Salude con aire emocionado pero con un toque amargo, llevando la mano al hombro del lado contrario, inclinándome un poco.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te mandaran al infierno? —Pregunto sin rodeos y con una sonrisa burlona, tirando el cigarro a la vez que pisaba el mismo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kekkyu. Te aseguro que este lugar te agradara, más que el infierno para mis ojos es el paraíso mismo. ¿Y Kakarotto?

-Con vida aun y en algún moribundo y asqueroso planeta —conteste con cierta apatía a lo que me sorprendí al ver que estaba regresando a ser la misma, pero después dejo de importarme tanto, al fin y al cabo había sacado casi la misma actitud de mi padre—. Fui asesinada por Freezer, gracias a mi despreciable y estúpido descuido mientras disfrutaba de la muerte de Zarbon, hace mucho que no usaba aquel ataque, fue el estallido de cuerpo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida; observaba pelear a Kakarotto contra esa sabandija, pero no repare en el ataque que me había mandado Freezer. ¡Maldita sea! Fue tan humillante la manera en que me asesino ese insecto de pacotilla, aunque me siento mejor tras saber que ha muerto al fin, de cierta forma Kakarotto lo hizo pagar por el infierno que Freezer me hizo pasar por tanto tiempo, puedes apreciarlo en mis cicatrices… No me hagas tanto caso con respecto a eso. Solo vengo de paso, Enma-daioh-sama me dio un solo día para estar en el infierno, puesto que a mí me mando al paraíso.

-No puedo creerlo. —Menciono con el más mínimo interés lo cual no me sorprendió y me encogí de hombros diciendo que no era nada especial la manera en que morí, mientras que los demás no creían que me había ganado el paraíso a lo que Sharotto me suplico que la llevara y reí entre dientes. Bardock carraspeo la garganta, captando nuestra atención—. ¿Cómo lo mato?

-Fácil: Se transformó en el súper saiyajin de la profecía, así es como acabo con Freezer.

Mi padre me miro asombrado y sonrió orgulloso por mi hermano, me volví a encoger de hombros a la vez que apartaba la mirada, divisando como unas almas paseaban con tranquilidad, sonreí cruelmente y lance una bola de energía hacia ellos, asustándolos como ratas sucias que eran; reí entre dientes, quizás podría divertirme un rato en el infierno. Suena fantástica la idea, pensaba, creando otra esfera.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Acaso importa, Bardock? ¿Qué más da a donde me dirija? —Dije retante y el frunció el ceño, mostrándome los dientes con aire de desprecio—. Me aburro contigo, no es lo que esperaba desgraciadamente; así que me paseare por ahí. Enma-daioh-sama me pidió que no le causara problemas, pero eso no significa que no pueda divertirme un poco en este hermoso lugar. Adiós, _papi_.

-Espera, Kekkyu —Sharotto me tomo del brazo, mirándome con un ligero brillo en los ojos, conocía esa mirada—. Iré contigo, estos idiotas son de lo más aburrido, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos algo divertido en el inframundo.

-¿Eh? ¿A quién llamas aburrido? —Reclamo Kaito con apatía y las dos nos echamos a reír para después echar a mover las piernas hacia ninguna dirección específica—. ¡Bien! Lárguense, al fin y al cabo no necesitamos a unas débiles saiyajins.

-Con que débiles, ¿eh?

Como detestaba que me llamaran de esa manera, nunca en mi vida soportaría esa palabra; así que tome a Kaito del brazo y lo lance por los aires tras dar unos cuantos giros sobre mi eje, después aparecí detrás de él, golpeando su espalda con el pie una y otra y otra vez, disfrutando de la pelea con una sonrisa en los labios. Me lanco una bola de energía al rostro, pero sin darme cuenta había cambiado al estado salvaje a lo que por consiguiente el ataque no me dolió nada; ahorcando al gordo saiyajin tras cansarlo con la cola de simio que poseía, soltándolo poco después mientras sonreí con malicia, deje que tomara un respiro de unos segundos y lo tome del cabello, golpeándolo contra el piso hasta que lo arroje hacia una montaña. Salió disparado hacia mí, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerme enojar más a lo que le plante un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo.

-Me parece que te he dejado claro que yo no soy ninguna debilucha, insecto de cuarta —aullé—. Espero que te sirva de lección.

-Tal parece que sigues haciendo lo que te da la maldita gana, mocosa —menciono un poco colérico mi padre, me miro con ojos centellantes, creando una esfera celeste—. ¡Pero nadie ataca a mi escuadrón!

-Tú no eres rival para mí, anciano —me puse en posición de ataque mostrando los dientes y todos se apartaron de la pelea entre padre e hija; el tío Toma me miraba entre asombrado y desconcertado por lo que estaba a punto de apreciar, aunque no entendía por qué lo hacía, no me importaba, lo único que quería en ese momento era pelear contra mi padre—. ¡Vamos, pelea!

-Aun continúas siendo una niña imprudente…

Detuve su puño sin ningún problema y le sonreí burlonamente, propinándole un cabezazo con una tremenda fuerza, después una patada en la cara, apartándolo de mí a unos cuantos metros de distancia a lo que él no lograba creer y soltó un gruñido; aumento el nivel de pelea, mirándome con irritación, ambos sabíamos que era algo muy inservible y yo vencería, ese inútil de Bardock tenía suerte de estar muerto. Regrese a mi estado normal, pero a él le dio igual, no sería divertido pelear tan desigualmente, aun así yo le ganaría en la pelea; nos golpeamos frenéticamente sin descanso alguno, lluvia de puñetazos, patadas voladores y ondas de _ki_ eran presentes en la batalla y el cansancio se hizo presente en el rostro de mi padre, me lanzo unas cuantas expulsiones de _ki_ seguidas de su técnica especial, la cual había eludida muy fácilmente al momento que le sacaba la lengua y creaba el _ao-sen,_ se lo lance, pero fue justo cuando él la aparto con la mano que… que algo me paso y mi antiguo yo se apagó de golpe por el momento, mire a mi padre con ojos asustados al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. No quería atacarlo, solamente quería verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero lo único que hice fue embestirlo y ataque a uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón gracias a mi maldito salvajismo y por el hecho de que nos había etiquetado como debiluchas; éste me ataco sin piedad a lo que caí al suelo con rapidez, Bardock rio entre dientes y aterrizo el pie sobre mi cabeza, y comenzó a enterrarlo en el piso que casi sentía que me iba a destrozar el cráneo y comencé aullar de dolor, tratando de apartar su pie de mi rostro. Me tomo de la armadura para así golpear mi rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede, _orokana_? —Decían mientras continuaba golpeándome hasta dejarme en el suelo con las mejillas rosadas—. ¿Ya te cansaste?

-No. Solamente que he vuelto a ser la misma de antes —me levante del suelo, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por mis mejillas; apartando la tierra del cuerpo y me eche andar—. Creo que fue un error venir a verte, será mejor que me marche a entrenar con Kaio-sama y no volver nunca más… O al menos hasta que sepa poder dormir mi anterior yo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

-Antes de llegar al infierno, también casi atacaba a Enma-daioh-sama sin ninguna razón aparente para después reaccionar diciendo que tan solo estaba jugando, pero sabía que no era así; cuando venía hacia acá experimente la misma sensación de maldad pura saiyajin que sentía cuando joven; y ahora, cuando lance esa explosión de _ki_ a esas almas; cuando golpeaba a Kaito, cuando pelee contra ti, sucedió lo mismo, controlando a la vez mi estado de saiyajin salvaje, sacándolo a su antojo como cuando era una niña que hacia lo que me placía y eso es lo que quiero evitar.

-¿Por qué? —Me pregunto un tanto inquieto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No quiero ser una asesina nunca más, papá. Después de recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca de un meatiano aquella extraña sensación de culpa y… maldita compasión me persiguió por varios años, la cual evitaba y odiaba a toda costa haciendo hasta lo imposible para evitarla, pero me invadió por completo cuando cumplí los dieciocho años de edad. Aunque ser la prisionera de Freezer durante mi infancia fue lo que ayudo a mi odio, a no olvidar que ser una saiyajin era no sentir nada por nadie, ni siquiera por uno mismo, pero tras ser liberada lo único que me importaba era encontrar a mi hermano Kakarotto y ahora ese objetivo ya no es el mismo, agregue el cuidado del planeta Tierra y su familia —dije decidida mientras apretaba los puños, sorprendiendo a mis compañeros—. Pero tal parece que mi verdadero yo está volviendo a la vida ganándome por consecuencia este lugar si vuelvo a morir junto con el desprecio de mi hermano menor. El infierno es el que me está haciendo esto.

-¿F-fuiste esclava… d-de Freezer? —El odio se reflejaba en sus ojos cada que mencionaba su nombre y asentí con la cabeza, un gruñido se escuchó debajo de la garganta de mi padre—. Esa sabandija inmunda…

-¿Qué más da ahora? El pasado es pasado… Será mejor que me retire.

-P-pero, Kekkyu. Quiero molestar a las almas y sin ti no es lo mismo.

-Eso me recuerda —encare a mi padre con una mirada llena de desdén, y él me miraba de una manera muy diferente, pero lo ignore—. Enma-daioh-sama te advertirte que si continuas así y si lo atacas de nuevo, te quitara el alama.

-Bien, lo estaré esperando. —Contesto regresando a ser el mismo de antes.

-Sabes… llegue a pensar que en algún momento de tu vida te importan tus hijos, pero solo lo hacías cuando íbamos perdiendo puesto que no querías ser el padre de unos débiles saiyajins de clase baja. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees y Kakarotto… ¡Ja! Muchísimo más que yo; Raditz no se diga, sigues siendo la basura de antes…

-Te equivocas. —Contradijo él apretándolo los puños, mirándome con ojos fugaces a lo que yo reí incrédula, pero controle mis emociones—. ¡Yo… yo siempre he estado orgulloso de Kakarotto y de ti! Y nunca hablo solo por hablar, sé lo que digo y sé cuándo o a quien decirlo. Cuando peleaste contra Nappa, dejando que él te sacara de control, quería impedirlo de alguna manera para que así ese idiota no ganara la pelea y de una extraña forma sucedió. Tu hermano supero mis expectativas al igual que tú, son mucho más fuertes que yo o que tu madre siquiera, más de lo que yo esperaba de ustedes; de unos guerreros de tercera clase. No me importa si pierden o ganan, yo me sentiré orgulloso porque dieron lo mejor de sí mismos durante la pelea.

-¡Ow! Bardock se ha puesto sentimental —bromeo Toma, posando el brazo sobre el hombro de su viejo amigo de batallas a lo que mi padre le lanzo un gruñido—. Tranquilo, viejo amigo. Se ve que no tienes sentido del humor.

-¿Sentido del humor? —Rio entre dientes tomando al tío Toma por el spandex y así arrojarlo al estanque de sangre, todos reímos y mi padre bufo—. Ahí está tu sentido del humor, idiota… Eres fuerte como lo has dicho —menciono él, regresando al tema anterior—, le pateaste el trasero a Nappa y de una manera poco típica de un saiyajin, quizás como lo hacían nuestros antepasados, pero con un toque más sádico. Aunque eso también hubiera hecho yo; pero fue muy impudente ir a pelear contra el príncipe al igual que dejar que él te provocara, te hubiera matado, pero tu hermano fue muy inteligente como para detenerte… Y aunque deteste y lo siento algo sumamente humillante decirlo, pero me alegra volverte a ver, mocosa.

-Y yo a ti, papá. —Dije lo más seria posible, pero tenía cierto aire burlón en la voz; me cruce de brazos, observando mi entorno al momento que un suspiro se escapaba de mis labios—. Bien, tal vez no vuelva a pasarme lo mismo por un rato… ¡Sharotto! Divirtámonos un poco en el infierno, pero sin excedernos tanto.

Me despedí de los compañeros de mi padre, éste me dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a lo que yo respondí con una risa entre dientes a la vez que le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña, y después nos dimos un apretón de manos. Me disculpe con Kaito, quien me dio un porrazo, me lo merecía y luego Sharotto y yo arrancamos hacia el cielo, disfrutando del aire del infierno agraciadamente, bromeando en el cielo, dándonos empujones como en los viejos tiempos cuando la acompañan cuando era niña. Esperaba no volver a actuar como antes, no quería arruinar las cosas con Enma-daioh-sama, me sentía muy bien en el paraíso, aunque tampoco estaba tan mal infierno, no era lo que yo esperaba ver; además tal vez sería entrenada por mi padre, pero por otra parte en el paraíso por Kaio-sama. Es una lástima el saber que después de este día solo serán horas lo que durara mi vista al infierno, pero valdrá la pena.

Tuve una idea mejor, ahí se encontraban esos patéticos ogros acomodando a unas cuantas almas para ir a dar un paseogro por el infiernogro… Arg… escucharlos hablar así se me ha pegado un poco. Llegamos con ellos en unos instantes y tras verme comenzaron a temblar a lo que las almas comenzaron a burlarse de ellos; tome de los cuernos al ogro azul que respondía por el nombre de Mez, alzándolo al cielo con aire divertido e infantil a lo que él gritaba de horror, jugando con él como toda una niña pequeña con su juguete nuevo, mientras que mi compañera con el ogro rojo, nos lanzábamos al otro y las almas disfrutaban del espectáculo.

-¡Vamos, chicos! —Exclamaba entre risas mientras lanzaba a Goz a mi compañera y ella me arrojaba a Mez de vuelta, haciendo malabares—. Disfrútenlo, esto es muy divertido, además esas almas lo están disfrutando

-No dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en nuestra posición. —Gritaba éste que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a llorar como toda una nena a lo que yo reí jovialmente—. Por favorogro, suéltanos, Kekkyu!

Continuamos jugando con ellos cuando alguien lanzo una _enerugībōru_ a mi espalda, estropeándonos nuestro juego a Sharotto y a mí; gruñí entre dientes a la vez que encaraba a el idiota que había hecho semejante tontería, puesto que no tenía mucho poder de pelea como para vencerme, encontrándome con una gran sorpresa y le sonreí socarronamente al niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, éste se encontraba acompañado de otro saiyajin de ojos verdes y cabello café oscuro, ambos me miraban con resentimiento el cual conocía el por qué: yo los había asesinado de pequeña, primero al castaño cuando peleaba contra sus amigos y luego al pelinegro días antes de largarme a mi entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo me reconociste, Okami? —Pregunte burlonamente a la vez que soltaba al ogro, haciéndolo caer y todas las almas salieron huyendo; Sharotto hizo lo mismo y esos ogros no hicieron otra cosa más que volver a acomodar las almas, pero en otro lado más seguro, aunque las almas querían apreciar la "pelea" que se haría—. Vaya, Ketha aun tienes la cara de estúpido que como cuando te mate hace tantos años.

-Basura saiyajin —espeto éste, creando una bola de energía en la mano.

-Si yo fuera tú no lo hacía —dije con una mirada retante, creando el _Chōshinsei _poco a poco y al mismo tiempo haciendo desaparecer el ataque de mi compañero—. Buen niño, hiciste muy bien. Soy más fuerte de lo que creen, en cambio ustedes continúan siendo la misma porquería de guerreros saiyajin de clase baja. Así que si buscan pelea vayan a otra parte.

-Tsk… Ketha… —decía el pelinegro con las rodillas temblando.

-Sí, Okami. —Ambos se retiraron y yo reí incrédula.

-Adiós, muchachos… —me eche a reír y mire a Sharotto—. ¿Qué carajos fue eso? Primero se hacen los valientes y luego huyen como todos unos cobardes.

-¡¿A quién llamas cobarde?! —Exclamo Ketha, llegando con una patada a mi rostro, la cual no esquive a tiempo.

-Nunca te das por vencido, ¿eh?

Me puse en posición de ataque al igual que él y lo ataque directo en el estómago con la rodilla a lo que él cayó al suelo… al igual que yo gracias a algo viscoso que se había formado de su cuerpo; maldije entre dientes al mismo tiempo que reía. Alce la vista, encontrándome con un extraterrestre que parecía a un dulce joven de cabellos grises, tenía los ojos de diferente color: el izquierdo color miel, mientras que el derecho azul; me miraba socarronamente, mientras me tendía mano.

-Idiota —dije, apartando aquel rastro de ese líquido glutinoso—. Aun sigues haciendo las marionetas de gelatina espacial. Qué asco me das.

-Tal parece que aún no me has olvidado después de todo —comento él con una ancha sonrisa y aquella sustancia regreso a la palma de su mano—. Es un gusto volverte a ver, Kekkyu. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, también me da gusto verte.

-¿Quién es él, Kekkyu? —Pregunto la castaña con recelo.

-Un viejo amigo —conteste con desdén, sonriendo de la misma manera a lo que el extraterrestre se echó a reír entre dientes, palmeando mi espalda—. Se llama Roy; fuimos compañeros en la nave de Freezer, cuando me encerraron.

-…por todo un año, ¿eh? —Comento Roy con una sonrisa amarga—. Ese sinvergüenza de Freezer, encerradnos como animales sin justificación, solo porque uno no cumplía con sus malditos caprichos. Pero aun así, acabamos en el mismo lugar después de todo.

-No del todo, Roy. Yo solo vengo de paso por unas cuantas horas.

-Vaya, vaya. La niña consiguió el paraíso. Eso es… interesante.

-Cierra la boca, ¿cómo te enteraste que vine?

-Vi que jugabas con tu compañera con ese par de idiotas y cobardes de Goz y Mez. Además que siempre tendré en mente ese estilo de cabello, no siempre te encuentras con una chica con semejante corte.

-¡Oye! Me agrada mi estilo —dije a la defensiva—. Y si lo dejamos a un lado, ¿nos acompañas? Quiero volver a molestarlos. Al parecer, a las almas les parece divertido cuando "jugamos con ellos".

-¿Corre que te alcanzogro? —Ofreció cuando nos echamos andar; sonreí con malicia y asentí.

-Desde pequeña eras todo un diablillo, Kekkyu —alago Sharotto a lo que yo me volvía a echar a reír junto con el pelo gris, quien se encontraba con los detrás de su nuca. Silbando con despreocupación pero a la vez escuchando a mi mejor amiga—. Recuerdo que siempre te metías en problemas, sobre todo con los adultos y jóvenes, querías una pelea con verdaderos guerreros y nos con enclenques como esos… pero siempre te hacían mierda y ellos iban a quejarse con tu padre, quien después también te daba una paliza

-Aun así, a mí me resultaba muy divertido hacer enojar a mi padre. No me importaba que me dejaran en un estado horrible, puesto que regresaba más fuerte. Desde que era un bebé me gustaba la pelea, siempre dejaba todos los brazos rasguñados a los doctores o todo aquel que me cuidara. A papá le agradaba ese espíritu de pelea, pero cuando crecí ese interés desvaneció. Aunque bueno, creo que volvió a aparecer, lo note en su mirada. Para Bardock, Kakarotto y yo somos su mayor orgullo.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo también pude notarlo…

-_Te dije que no causaras problemas _—expresó la estruendosa voz de Enma-daioh-sama, la cual detuvo nuestro vuelo en seco, mientras que Roy miraba a su alrededor con aire asustado a lo que yo me eche a reír para después dar un suspiro y continúo hablando—. _Ahora ya sé porque te comportaste de semejante manera, creo que tienes razón con decir que el infierno está despertando tu verdadero yo interno. No me queda de otra que prohibirte venir a este lugar, no otra opción._

_-_¿Eh? ¿Verdadero yo?

_-_¡No, espere! Enma-daioh-sama, se lo suplico. —Ruegue y luego mire a nuestro compañero—. Después te lo explico, en otra oportunidad que tenga para visitar el infierno. Mire, Enma-daioh-sama: si logro controlarme con ayuda de Kaio-sama, podré venir cuando quiera…

-_… pero si no lo logras…_

_-_Enma-sama, iré a verlo ahora mismo… Analice mi situación y tengo algo que comentarle, así que, por favor, podría tele transportarme. Nos vemos luego, chicos. _Si es que no me reviven antes._

-Tienes que volver, no me gusta saber las cosas a medias.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se despidieron de mí con la mano cuando desaparecí de su vista en una abrir y cerrar de ojos para así reaparecer en la oficina de aquel ogro de tez roja, quien me miraba con ojos reprochados a lo yo sonreí con un aire culpable e _inocente_, mientras lo saludaba torpemente. Alzo su mano para propinarme un golpe en la cabeza, hice un mohín a la vez que llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Eso fue por causar problemas molestando de esa forma a esos ogros.

-¡Auch! Ya sé, ya sé; no debí hacer eso, pero fue muy divertido —dije mientras juntaba los dedos índices y bajaba la mirada un poco—. Si usted hubiera hecho, diría lo mismo que yo.

-Claro que no, niña malcriada. Ahora, ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?


	28. Chapter 28

Ambos se despidieron de mí con la mano cuando desaparecí de su vista en una abrir y cerrar de ojos para así reaparecer en la oficina de aquel ogro de tez roja, quien me miraba con ojos reprochados a lo yo sonreí con un aire culpable e _inocente_, mientras lo saludaba torpemente. Alzo su mano para propinarme un golpe en la cabeza, hice un mohín a la vez que llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Eso fue por causar problemas molestando de esa forma a esos ogros.

-¡Auch! Ya sé, ya sé; no debí hacer eso, pero fue muy divertido —dije mientras juntaba los dedos índices y bajaba la mirada un poco—. Si usted hubiera hecho, diría lo mismo que yo.

-Claro que no, niña malcriada. Ahora, ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Bueno, solo estaré aquí por ciento treinta días, así que no siempre iré al infierno. Me la pasare la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con Kaio-sama, aun así controlare mi temperamento, no quisiera causarle problemas a mi hermano Kakarotto. Aunque en ocasiones también entrenare con mi padre.

-Está bien, pero más te vale que te comportes. Aun te queda tiempo en el infierno, ¿quieres regresar?

-No. Iré con Kaio-sama a entrenar. Es importante que sepa controlar a esa saiyajin. Tal vez luego, quede de verme con un amigo, pero pienso que no es momento.

Intercalaba el tiempo para estar con el escuadrón de mi padre y con éste, y a la vez con Kaio-sama; nos la pasábamos peleando y yo trataba de controlar mi verdadero yo, pero a veces me resultado muy difícil que un día no logre contenerme por mucho tiempo y cause todo un alboroto en el infierno, dejando algunos ogros heridos que querían detenerme, llevando consigo un enorme regaño por parte de Enma-daioh-sama a lo que me prohibido en los últimos días el ir a ver a mi padre; me despedí de él y éste tan solo me dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, pidiendo que procurara no perder mi lugar en el paraíso, ya que aun así a él le hubiera gustado estar ahí. En los días que pase con él, le conté todo acerca de mi hermano y su golpe, y su vida en la Tierra al igual que de mí. Le agrado la idea de tener un nieto y me pidió que le dijera a Kakarotto que lo entrenara muy bien. Después desparecí.

Me encontraba con Kaio-sama y _Bubbles_, ya habían revivido a todos solo faltaba yo, pero pedí un poco más de tiempo por parte de mis compañero para entrenar; aunque aquel día descansaba después de un exhausto entrenamiento que me había proporcionado Kaio-sama, gracias a él había mejorado mis técnicas especiales y daban resultados satisfactorios.

Jugaba con el simio de pelaje café al correr que te al… alcanzo, maldito ogros y su manera de hablar, aunque amaba ese juego y siempre que iba al infierno obligaba a Goz y a Mez a jugarlo, era divertido ver sus caras de miedo y más cuando parecía que estaba a punto de atraparlos, cosa que hacía a propósito, corrían lo más rápido que les permitían las piernas; sonreí con malicia mientras aparecía delante del pequeño simio y casi lo atrapaba, pero éste se me escabullo de mis manos a lo que me estampe contra el suelo, golpeando mi rostro. Gruñí entre dientes y lance una onda de energía a la mascota de Kaio-sama con aire furioso, quien por suerte logro esquivarla aunque se causó un "ligero" destrozo en el planeta; lleve las manos a la cabeza tomando con fuerza mis cabellos negros, sentí como la sonrisa volvía y ladee con rudeza la cabeza.

-¿Segura que quieres volver a la vida? —Pregunto algo preocupado Kaio del Norte y yo le lance una mirada envenenada, pero luego de pequeño dolor a lo que fue a socorrerme, alce la mano—. Kekkyu…

-Estoy bien, Kaio-sama —conteste con algo de esfuerzo—. No es nada de lo que preocuparse, solo es un simple dolor de cabeza; sí, estoy segura. _¡Maldita sea! Siento el cuerpo demasiado caliente._

-A mí no me engañas en lo más mínimo, mocosa. El saiyajin que llevas dentro está volviendo a la vida de nuevo; sabes que si te controla por completo cuando estés en la Tierra, causaras la extinción de los terrícolas…

-¡Ya lo sé, Kaio-sama! No tiene por qué recordármelo a cada momento, ¿de acuerdo? Es por eso que me iré a otro planeta tras volver a la vida.

-No te creo, tú lo que quieres en verdad es estar ahí, esperando a tu hermano.

-Eso ya no está en mis planes. —Dije con aire tenebroso, mientras miraba al hombre con ojos crueles—. Así que no se meta en lo que no le importa.

-No has practicado bien la técnica que te enseñe para controlar tu lado oscuro, es por eso que estás así.

-Cierre la boca, anciano. Todos los días estuve practicando esa tonta técnica de combate emocional, pero al parecer no sirve para nada… ¡Arg! ¿Cuánto más va a esperar para revivirme? Estoy más que lista, ya hable con ese enano de Gohan.

-Solo te aconsejo que—

-Ya deje de molestarme con estupideces —rugí a lo que le mostraba los dientes, él me miraba serio pero su cuerpo temblaba con ligereza—. No me gusta que me digan que hacer, no necesito su ayuda ni de nadie más. Nosotros los saiyajins no dependemos de nada, solo de nosotros mismos.

-Tu maldito orgullo saiyajin es el que está cegándote, Kekkyu —me tomo por los hombros—. Yo sé que en tu interior luchas contra tu maldad, por favor. Ya no permitas que siga manipulándote a su antojo. ¿A caso quieres ganarte el odio de Goku? ¿Quieres que tu hermano te odie?

-Kakarotto… —mire a Kaio-sama y el sonrío esperanzado cuando un gruñido se escuchó por debajo de mi garganta y le propinaba una bofetada al gran Kaio-sama sin utilizar mucha fuerza, éste cayó al suelo—. ¡No meta a ese enclenque en mis asuntos, no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-¡Claro que sí! —Exclamo él con autoridad llevando la mano a su mejilla azul, aunque ésta ahora se encontraba pintada de un ligero rosa—. Hazlo por él, piensa que dirá si se entera que tú acabaste con todos los seres vivos de la Tierra; con toda la gente que ha protegido sin darse cuenta… ¡con su familia, sus amigos!

-Él se pondrá feliz —conteste de una manera diferente a la mía, era el _otro saiyajin_ el que le había respondido a Kaio-sama y sonreí—. ¿Qué más da la familia? Solo es un desperdicio de tiempo, lo único que importa es que con el gran poder que mi hermano Kakarotto posee podemos conquistar toda la galaxia y tal vez también más de uno. Crearemos un nuevo reino de los saiyajins, regresaremos a ser los más poderosos de todo el universo, sin Freezer, solo quedamos nosotros. Estoy seguro que Vegeta estará de acuerdo conmigo; ¡Oh! Nuestros padres estarán demasiado orgullosos de nosotros.

-Lo único que sentirá tu padre será lástima por ti. Es de cobardes el matar a inocentes, dejarlos sin hogar o convertirlos en esclavos; no existe honor ni valentía en todo eso. Solo lástima.

-Al diablo con ello —dije entre risas cuando volví a gruñir, trataba de volver a la normalidad, pero el saiyajin era más fuerte emocionalmente que yo, usaba todo el odio que había acumulado en toda mi vida para así tomar cartas en el asunto de mi cuerpo y mente. Caí al suelo, arqueándome y gritándome que me dejara en paz; no volvería a ser la misma de antes, pero era persistente—. N-no… no puedo hacerlo… Kaio-sama…

Pero ya había sido tarde, el aureola que se encontraba por encima de mi cabeza ya había desaparecido, al fin había regresado a la vida y el gran Kaio del Norte ya no podía hacer nada más que suplicar que yo siguiera entrenando la técnica, pero antes debía marcharme del planeta Tierra y estaría al pendiente de mí…Cuando todo mi alrededor desapareció siendo reemplazado por el ruido típico de la ciudad, el olor de humo de los escapes de los autos invadía mis pulmones a lo que arrugue la nariz un poco; las voces de mi nuevo entorno me abrumaban y apreté más los ojos, llevando las manos a mis oídos cuando unas cálidas manos se posaron en uno de mis costados a la vez que estas me movían sutilmente.

La oscuridad del cielo ya se había esfumado junto con aquel bullicio de voces raras, tal parecía que sin darme cuenta había quedado inconsciente, mire el techo blanco para después encontrarme con un pequeño niño de cabellos puntiagudos, mis ojos no querían creer lo que veían, ese niño me observaba con lujo de detalle con un asombro tras ver que me parecía mucho a él, pero luego me miro con gran odio mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, alce la mano hacia al rostro del pequeño Kakarotto pero éste la aparto bruscamente, y me tomo de la armadura, repitiendo la pegunta "¿Por qué?" y "Asesina" a lo que yo no entendía a lo que él se refería o lo que intentaba decirme, pero él continuaba insistiendo con lo mismo entre un mar de lágrimas. Me levante de la cama para así encontrarme con un anciano sin vida y con el pecho lleno de sangre y retrocedí hasta toparme con la pared… ¿Y-yo?… ¿Yo había asesinado a esa persona? Pero ni siquiera la conocía, nunca la había visto en toda mi vida y el niño continuaba llorando cuando el color de sus cabellos comenzaba a cambiar del negro al dorado puro; rayos cubrían su diminuto cuerpo y el suelo comenzaba a temblar mientras los azulejos se desprendían del mismo, Kakarotto estaba convirtiéndose en el súper saiyajin y en lugar de tratar de calmarlo o algo por el estilo, sonreí extasiada al momento que me ponía en posición de pelea y dejaba salir aquel saiyajin salvaje que poseía; ambos nos gruñimos.

-No me das miedo con ese aspecto ni que compartamos casi el mismo parecido… Tú mataste a mi abuelito —dijo con una gran odio en la voz tras completar su transformación aunque su semblante continuaba serio, yo tan solo me eche a reír causando más furia en el pequeño—. Tsk… ¡nunca te lo perdonare!

-Aquí me tienes, Kakarotto —rugí entre risas, alzando las manos mientras creaba unas cuantas ondas de energías—. Que estas esperando, muéstrame que tan fuerte eres, enano…

Clavo su puño en mi estómago, sacándome el aire de los pulmones y caí de rodillas tratando de recobrar de alguna forma el aliento que se me fue arrebatado aunque mi risa continuaba presente en mí, tome de la cola al pelinegro tras descuidarse para así golpearlo contra el suelo y la pared un par de veces hasta arrojarlo contra una de ellas, creando el _Bōruburasuto-Sarukan_, atacando sin piedad o compasión a mi hermano menor haciendo que la casa se viniera abajo encima de nosotros pero yo había salido mucho antes; el polvo comenzó a desvanecerse cuando una pequeña luz azul salió de entre los escombros dándome en el pecho con exactitud… Abrí los ojos de golpe, cayendo al suelo alfombrado de aquel tapiz rojo, mire a mi alrededor con el pulso sumamente acelerado y a la vez cheque mi pecho pero no había nada, solo la armadura en perfectas condiciones; apoye la cabeza en la orilla de la cama tras recobrar la compostura, llevando las manos a mis cabellos y estire un poco los mismos. Tan solo había sido un sueño, un asqueroso sueño, aunque aún sentía algo de ardor en el cuerpo; observe la habitación para darme cuenta que me encontraba en la casa de Bulma y me había dejado donde antes me hospedaba cuando íbamos a ir al planeta Namekusei, suspire entre dientes y después me levante del suelo con cierta torpeza cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y era recibida por un entusiasta Gohan, éste salto hacia mí, tirándome al suelo de nuevo aunque ahora me golpee la cabeza contra el mueble que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, pero no me queje tanto. Le sonreí al pequeño hijo de… Kakarotto a lo que me él me regreso la sonrisa diciéndome que le alegraba que haya despertado al fin, puesto que lo había preocupado tras haber caído inconsciente sin querer tras regresar al planeta Tierra, causando una inquietud en todos, pero sobre todo en la peli celeste y en él a lo que me disculpe a la vez que dejaba al niño en la cama, me miro inquieto a la vez que preguntaba si me encontraba bien, me limite a asentir.

-¿Dónde está Bulma, Gohan? —Pregunte un poco seria para después pasar la mano por la frente llevando consigo algo de sudor, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo más de la cuenta y de cierta forma comencé a sentirme algo débil—. ¿Qué demonio me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento con tanto calor?…No… no puede ser—

-¿Qué crees que haces de pie? —Me reprendía Milk con cierto tono maternal exagerado que ella pose… Espera… ¡Milk! ¿Qué hacia ella en _Capsule Corp._? Me tomo del brazo y me tumbo en la cama, me cubrió con una sábana y coloco un termómetro en mi boca para quitármelo minutos después mientras yo la miraba entre asustada y confundida, temiendo que me hiciera algo cuando ella exclamo sobresaltada—: ¡43.8 °C! Necesitamos bajarte la fiebre con una buena ducha helada, sino no funciona te llevaremos al hospital inmediatamente.

-Pero me siento "bien". —Renegué tras quitar la sábana de mi cuerpo, tratando de ponerme de pie cuando la esposa de Kakarotto volvía a tomarme del brazo, llevándome casi corriendo al cuarto de ducha; me quitó la armadura al igual que el spandex sin problema alguno a lo que me cubrí el cuerpo instintivamente mirándola con ojos vergonzosos cuando ella abrió el agua fría; chille al entrar en contacto con ella—. F-fría, Milk… ¿q-qué t-t-te sucede?

-Es la única manera de bajarte siquiera un poco la temperatura, así que deja de quejarte y compórtate como un adulto —me ordeno con una alta voz autoritaria, suspire entre dientes, dejando que el cuerpo continuara recibiendo aquella agua helada hasta que pude soportarlo un poco.

La pelinegra soltó un pequeño grito de asombro a lo que yo repare preguntando que sucedía, pero su mirada me decía todo: le sorprendieron mis cicatrices de la espalda, era una especie de equis de un color marrón, empezaba de mis hombros hasta casi llegando a mi pelvis; no le tome tanta importancia a ello. No quería mencionarle nada de mi pasado así que le invente diciéndole a mi compañera que me las había "ganado en una batalla" en uno de los tantos planetas que había visitado y salí de la ducha, tiritando a lo que Milk me entrego una bata de baño la cual me puse de inmediato; volvió a ponerme el termómetro y esperamos.

-¿Y bien?

-38.7 °C, al menos ya no es tan grave la fiebre. Aunque aún me sorprende que solo con eso se haya bajado. Ahora, ¡ve a la cama! Y ni se te ocurra salir de la habitación.

-No. La fiebre disminuyo así que puedo salir… De acuerdo, de acuerdo iré a la cama, pero al menos dame algo de ropa y deja de mirarme así, da miedo. —Dije con cierto aire temeroso a lo que ella comenzó a reír—. No le veo nada de gracioso.

-Dame las gracias al menos, te he estado cuidando desde que llegaste aquí junto con el pequeño de Gohan. Ese niño no se ha despegado de tu lado, pero al menos pude hacerlo estudiar mientras se quedaba contigo; Gohan siempre ha sido un niño tan tierno y noble.

-Aunque igual de terco como su madre —dije sin pensar y fue la mirada de Milk la que me hizo temblar a lo que alce las manos para calmarla—. Solo bromeaba.

Le di las gracias a la mujer de cabellos negros y ésta salió del cuarto de ducha para después regresar con un cambio de ropa: Me entrego una blusa de tirantes anaranjada con mi nombre en ella a lo que agradecí con una cálida sonrisa; un short de mezclilla negro al igual que unas botas del mismo color, aunque prefirió dejarlas al pie de la cama; se volvió a retirar para darme privacidad, me puse la ropa y me dirigí con sigilo, ya que la esposa de mi hermano ya no se encontraba en la habitación como para continuar vigilándome, a la sala de estar donde se encontraban la madre de Bulma, ésta, Vegeta… ¿Eh? Era yo o Vegeta tenía las mejillas rosas mientras que la peli celeste reía junto con su progenitora, se veía tan… _raro_ para mí y me causaba un poco de gracia, más con esa ropa tan desfavorable que él portaba; aunque su rostro cambio al de siempre cuando llegue; Bulma se tranquilizó y alegro al ver que yo me encontraba bien, pero le pedí que no le dijera nada a Milk, ya que si ella me encontraba fuera de la habitación, quien sabe que me haría esa mujer. Me senté a lado de ella y su madre me ofreció algo de refresco, el cual no pude rechazar cuando un ruido salió de mi estómago, hace mucho que no bebía ni comía nada desde que me había puesto a entrenar con Kaio-sama, a lo que me hizo recordar que tenía que irme del planeta Tierra para continuar practicando la técnica, pero deseaba quedarme unos cuantos días más y si llegaba a sentirme como antes, me iría de inmediato. Pero antes debía pedirle a Bulma que arreglara la nave que uso mi hermano… El gruñido de mi estómago regreso más fuerte y mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-Tal parece que la joven Kekkyu tiene _algo_ hambre —dijo la mamá de la peli celeste a lo que yo reí avergonzada, llevando la mano a la nuca, aunque aumento mucho más el calor en mis mejillas con el comentario que había dicho después ella—: Pero qué bonita te ves con las mejillas sonrojadas, es una lástima que aún no encuentres novio en lo que llevas aquí, pero no te preocupes, cariño, después llegara el indicado. Ahora te preparare un banquete, tengo entendido que ustedes los saiyajins comen demasiado. Joven Vegeta, ¿no quiere comer también?

-…—la miraba como a una mujer algo rara aunque también tenía cierto toque de incomodidad a lo que yo reí suavemente, tratando de ignorar el calor en mi cuerpo por el momento; nunca pensé vivir esto, alguien hiciera sonrojar al príncipe, nadie me lo creería ni siquiera mi padre. Que divertido—. S-sí, me parece bien.

-Oh, usted tiene una voz tan masculina —elogio la rubia con un ligero rubor cubriendo su rostro—. Ahora ya entiendo porque es el novio de mi hija Bulma.

-¡Eh! —Dijeron Bulma y Vegeta al unisonido con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que yo caí al suelo entre carcajadas, me agradaba tanto la madre de Bulma—. ¡No somos novios!

-Ni en un millón de años sería compañero de una mujer tan amargada y vulgar como ella.

-¿A quién llamas amargada y vulgar, idiota? —Le reclamo ella furiosa—. Yo no soy de esa forma, al contrario, soy muy enigmática, me encanta la aventura y soy la mujer más intrépida de todo el mundo; además de que soy muy bonita.

-En eso te equivocas, me falto agregar que también eres fea —dijo él con cierto aire burlón a lo que Bulma lo comía con la mirada, ya hasta parecía que salí humo de sus oídos. En cuanto a mí, continuaba apreciando el espectáculo y el príncipe me miro irritado—.Y tú, insecto, ¿de qué demonios te estas riendo?

-¿Yo? De nada, Vegeta —dije haciéndome la inocente, irritándolo más—. Solo que nunca pensé que te enamorarías de una terrícola, pensé que tener una esposa ni siquiera estaba en tus planes. Que romántico.

-Pero que cosas dices, Kekkyu. No podría ser la esposa de un amargado como él que solo quiere entrenar para ser más fuerte que tu hermano Goku… Aunque creo que _muy_ en el fondo en el corazón de este testarudo príncipe está enamorado de mí.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Escuchaste eso, Vegeta?

-Arg, cierran el pico ambas. Yo nunca tendré una familia y que quede claro para todas ustedes… Nos las soporto, son unas inmaduras.

-Entonces vete. —Le indicó la peli celeste con poco interés al regresar a su asiento mientras jalaba mi cola de mono en forme de _venganza_ a lo que yo me queje, Bulma me saco la lengua y yo igual—. No tienes por qué quedarte, pero te aviso que nadie te dará comida gratis, ropa o techo como nosotros; tú decides.

-Tsk… que pesada eres, mujer.

-¡Kekkyu!


	29. Chapter 29

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Escuchaste eso, Vegeta?

-Arg, cierran el pico ambas. Yo nunca tendré una familia y que quede claro para todas ustedes… Nos las soporto, son unas inmaduras.

-Entonces vete. —Le indicó la peli celeste con poco interés al regresar a su asiento mientras jalaba mi cola de mono en forme de _venganza_ a lo que yo me queje, Bulma me saco la lengua y yo igual—. No tienes por qué quedarte, pero te aviso que nadie te dará comida gratis, ropa o techo como nosotros; tú decides.

-Tsk… que pesada eres, mujer.

-¡Kekkyu! —Llamo algo molesta la esposa de mi hermano, me asuste y salí corriendo de la habitación, mientras los que se quedaban ahí se echaban a reír de mi tan cobarde huida de la pelinegra. Me trate de ocultar en una de las tantas habitaciones cuando me encontré con ella en el pasillo y trate de esconderme rápidamente cuando me diviso; me fulminaba con la mirada a la vez que se acercaba hacia mí entre zancadas, quise abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro para mi desgracia—. Ni se te ocurra escapar, saiyajin malcriada. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Deberías de estar en la cama y no fisgoneando por ahí. Necesitas descansar, tu cuerpo lo ocupa.

-Ya te lo dije, Milk: estoy bien. Los saiyajins nos pareceremos a los terrícolas a excepción de que tenemos cola, pero nuestro sistema inmunológico es más diferente, lo que es arriesgado para ti, para mí no lo es, así que deja de tratarme como a una niña, no sabes cómo detesto que lo hagas. Además, lo que más necesito es comer y si me alimento, te juro que me pondré mejor.

-No te creo nada y ahora ve a la cama; yo te llevaré la comida pero no saldrás de ahí hasta que te encuentres perfectamente bien… Hm, sabes, un poco de estudio no te vendría nada mal.

-¡Ya me voy a la cama! —Anuncie con horror y ella se echó a reír.

Refunfuñando me dirigí a mi habitación, al menos la fiebre se había apagado un poco y ya no era tan grave como antes, pero estaba segura que regresaría y la botella que Serphant me había entregado a escondidas antes de que Freezer me abandonara a mi suerte en aquel planeta se encontraba en mi nave, pero ésta estalló por culpa de Bulma. Fui una tonta al no bajarla, aunque como iba a saber que esto volvería a pasar, gruñí entre dientes tras recordarlo mientras cerraba la puerta y me sentaba en la orilla de la cama, contemplando la cuidad con ojos irritados, mientras posaba el mentón sobre mi mano. No me quedaba de otra que partir al planeta _Cleasty_ antes de que la fiebre empeorara como cuando niña, solo ahí podría demorar un poco más la enfermedad. De no ser por ese chico ya hubiera muerto, es una lástima que no se haya querido ir conmigo, aunque yo en ese entonces me hubiera retractado.

-En fin —dije en voz alta—, no tengo tiempo y necesito irme cuanto antes…

-Pero si acabas de llegar —dijo de pronto el pequeño Gohan a lo que me sobresalté un poco, me miraba con aire de tristeza con una pizca de curiosidad mientras corría hacia mí para abrazarme, segundos después le correspondí con sutileza—. ¿Por qué te tienes que ir, Kekkyu?

-Gohan… —aparte al niño, dedicándole una mirada seria y fría, inquietándolo más; nadie sabía de ello ni siquiera se lo mencione a mi padre cuando le conté mis días con Freezer, ni cuando le confesé a mi hermano que era esclava de éste mismo—. Necesito ir a un planeta llamado _Cleasty_…

-Ahí fue donde te abandono ese tal Freezer —objeto él con desdén en la voz.

-Así es, ahí me cuidaron tras percatarse de mi enfermedad a lo que me llevaron a un templo donde ahí se encuentra una especie de pilar de agua; aún recuerdo lo fresca que era aquella agua. Me bañaron con ella y después me dieron a beber, atrasando la fiebre, no recuerdo como la llamaban: _La fiebre del último suspiro _o _del último aliento_, algo por el estilo. Lo único malo de ésta es que no se puede remediar y unos de los _clasteanos_ me dijo que no duraría a más de los setenta y cinco, ochenta años, aunque eso no me importa tanto, los saiyajins no le tememos a la muerte. Además, creo que después me la pasare de "holgazana" lo que me quede de vida aquí con mi hermano —dije mientras reí amargamente, pasando la mano por los cabellos del pequeño, fruncí el ceño—. ¡Oe! No llores, Gohan. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces…

-A desayunar, Kekkyu —anuncio Milk tras entrar con un carrito repleto de comida y en mal momento y tras ver a su hijo llorar se me echo encima, malinterpretando las cosas como siempre—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Gohan?!

-N-nada, Milk. —Dije a mi defensa, pero las miradas que ella me regalaban no ayudaban en nada, aun no creía que era la pareja de mi hermano, pero eso no viene al caso en este momento. Tome al niño y lo senté a mi lado, intente hacerlo reí tras hacerle cosquillas con mi extremidad de simio, liberándolo de aquella pequeña tristeza; suspire cansada—. Cálmate, ¿quieres? Sabes, a veces deberías dejar a un lado esa exageración que posees, puedes malinterpretar las cosas como ahora. En fin… es solo que él llora porque le conté… sobre mi enfermedad.

-¿Hm? ¿Enfermedad? —Sus ojos se agrandaron pero también se inquietaron un poco al momento que me levantaba y comenzaba a revisarme de pies a cabeza y yo me sentí algo incómoda, preguntándole con la mirada que intentaba encontrar—. ¿Qué tienes? Yo te veo en perfectas condiciones a excepción de que por el momento tienes fiebre.

Le conté a la esposa de Kakarotto lo mismo que le había dicho a Gohan y casi se desmayaba, pero la preocupación fue la que lo impidió y comenzó a llorar histéricamente diciendo que cuando yo comenzaba a caerle bien a pesar de todo, tenía que sucederme eso a lo que yo le reproche diciendo que aún no me encontraba grave o me moría, pero ella seguía hablando sin sentido hasta que grite que no moriría si iba al planeta _Cleasty_… como siempre, no termine la frase puesto que ella me había golpeado en la cabeza como ya casi una maldita costumbre tras decir que no le gritara. Solo porque también comenzaba a agradarme, por ser la esposa de mi hermano menor y madre de Gohan, no le lanzaba una onda de _ki_ en la cara para que se tranquilizara por no decir que se callara puesto que me causaba una pequeña jaqueca sus exclamaciones.

Regrese a la cama y les ofrecí de la comida que Milk había traído y comimos cómodamente, dejando atrás el tema de mi enfermedad para que el pequeño Gohan dejara de preocuparse de mí al igual que su madre. De la nada recordé a los guerreros de mi planeta o será por la manera tan desenfrenada que comía el pequeño, aunque yo también, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y yo le sonreí con la boca llena. Otro golpe, supuestamente por mi falta de modales, pero yo tan solo me encogí de hombros; después de la exquisita comida, me dirigí al despacho de Bulma. Ésta se encontraba justamente arreglando la nave en la cual Kakarotto había llegado al planeta Namekusei y en la cual mi sobrino y los demás regresaron a la Tierra; se asustó y cayo de la nave, puesto que se encontraba muy concentrada en su trabajo hasta que una mujer de cabellos negros y salvajes grito su nombre en el despacho, buscándola. Le ayude a levantarse del suelo, pidiéndole unas pequeñas disculpas pero ella dijo que no le dolió nada, mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-¿Qué necesitas, Kekkyu? —Pregunto al regresar a la nave, ésta por fuera se encontraba en mejores condiciones pero faltaban algunos detalles por dentro. Yo le ayudaba con algunas herramientas, mirándola con cierto aire infantil y curioso.

-La nave. —Me miro sin comprender y frunció el ceño—. Necesito ir urgentemente a un planeta que se encuentra a tres días, si es que mis cálculos no me fallan. Por favor, ¿Cuánto tiempo te falta para acabarla?

-No mucho, tal vez la termine para esta noche o antes, yo te aviso.

-Muchas gracias, cuanto antes avísame. No me importa si me encuentro dormida, tú despiértame.

-De acuerdo. —Contesto mirándome algo extrañada para después regresar a su trabajo.

Salí del despacho de la peli celeste y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde un niño de cabellos azabaches se encontraba dormido sobre el escritorio de haber estudiado tanto; acaricie su cabeza, causando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y una pequeña palabra se escapó de éstos: _Papito_. Recordándome el sueño o más bien la pesadilla que había tenido de él cuando caí inconsciente a lo que el calor en mi pecho regreso un tanto fuerte, lleve mi mano a éste instintivamente tratando de respirar con normalidad y me recargue en la orilla de la mesa sin despertar al pelinegro. Tenía que partir ya, espero que Bulma no tarde en arreglar esos últimos detalles. Rechine los dientes, evitando un gemido de dolor cuando la fiebre se hacía más intensa en mi cuerpo a lo que caí de rodillas; trate de recuperar el aliento de alguna manera y ligeras gotas de sudor caía al suelo, despertando a Gohan sin querer, quien al verme en el suelo sudando y quejándome soltó de la silla para socorrerme pero lo aparte tras extender el brazo, éste era tan terco como una mula. Como siempre, no aceptaría ayuda de nadie, era una saiyajin con dignidad y podía cuidarme sola.

-¡Kekkyu, por favor! —Me suplicaba con una voz temblorosa—. Déjame ayudarte.

-Ngh… No, yo puedo sola —respondí entre jadeos al momento que trataba de levantarme del piso alfombrado, pero regrese al suelo, maldiciendo entre dientes—. Maldita fiebre; Bulma apresúrate.

-¡Mamita! Mamita —llamo Gohan tras salir de la habitación aunque regreso en menos de un minuto con aquel chico pelinegro que poseía esa cicatriz en la mejilla y en el ojo pisándole los talones—. Ayúdala, Yamcha.

-No comiences con tu orgullo saiyajin —me ordeno él con amabilidad a lo que yo le mostré los dientes, pero el chico me ignoro y paso su brazo por debajo de mis hombros, llevándome a la cama pero comencé a murmurar—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Llévame… a la… a la ducha… —dije algo débil y mi compañero se sonrojo, con la mano libre lo tome por la camisa, mirándolo con ojos centellantes—. Sabandija lasciva, solo te dije que me lleves, necesito un baño con agua fría… ¡pero con ropa! Solo quiero que me dejes ahí y te largues de mi vista, insecto.

El chico de la cicatriz resoplo por mi mal carácter, diciendo que con esa actitud tan horrible que poseía nunca llegaría a casarme y formar una linda familia a lo que yo le conteste diciendo que eso no estaba para nada en mis planes a la vez que lo golpeaba en el rostro; me irritaban esas clases de temas y nunca en mi vida quería tratarlos, no después de… de Jeice. Ladee automáticamente la cabeza, borrando ese horrible recuerdo de su muerte, oprimiendo las ácidas lágrimas y los sentimientos… esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos de mi pecho y corazón, pero ya no venía al caso regresar unos cuantos pasos al pasado. No era momento y nunca lo será más. Tras entrar a la ducha caí casi de rodillas y de inmediato abrí el agua fría a lo que me sentía agraciada al entrar en contacto con ésta, mientras Yamcha se encontraba ahí parado hasta que le lance una mirada envenenada, creando una onda de energía azul en modo de advertencia, mostrándole los dientes y meneando la cola de mono en manera de zigzag como todo un animal salvaje tras sentirse amenazado; el pelinegro salió disparado de la habitación con los huesos temblándole de miedo y yo sonreí burlonamente mientras disfrutaba del agua. De cierto modo me sentía mucho mejor, era afortunada de saber que tenía ducha la nave espacial, tal vez podía controlarla en lo que dure el bendito viaje. Y apoye la cabeza contra la pared de azulejo celeste. Fruncí el ceño.

-Me pregunto porque Kakarotto decidió no regresar. Ese canalla —reí amargamente, recordando un fragmento de la pelea que él tenía con el miserable de Freezer—, es todo un saiyajin, la verdad yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Espero seguir viva cuando regrese, necesito darle una "pequeña" paliza tras no cumplir su promesa. No puedo esperar para ir a _Cleasty_.

-¿Puedo ir? —Pregunto de repente Gohan con la mirada en el suelo a lo que yo pensé otra cosa, contestando que me encontraba con la ropa puesta, pero él era insistente, mientras apretaba los puños—. ¿Puedo ir contigo, Kekkyu?

-Gohan… ¡por supuesto que no! —Exclame algo enfadada al entender a lo que en verdad se refería ese niño—. Iré sola, es algo sencillo. Solamente estaré ahí un par de horas y tardaré en regresar tres, cuatro días. En el planeta _Cleasty_ se respira una endemoniada paz que me casi asfixia y me dan ganas de vomitar, no existe peligro alguno, así que no es necesario que me acompañes.

-Pero…

-Tú te quedas aquí. —Ordene tanto con autoridad como seriedad—. Milk me mataría si te llevo conmigo; además tienes mucho que estudiar.

-Está bien —contesto derrotado y con tristeza hasta que pase la mano por sus cabellos, alborotándolos y a la vez mojándolos a lo que él comenzó a reír—. No, Kekkyu.

-Anda, enano, tienes que estudiar. Yo tomaré una pequeña siesta.

El pequeño asintió y corrió al escritorio para empezar de nuevo con sus estudios, mientras que yo suspiraba entre dientes e iba por algo de ropa seca; me cambie en el cuarto de baño y después me adentré en la cama. Gohan leía y contestaba sus actividades en silencio y fue entonces que yo entre al mundo de las pesadillas, aunque ahora el sueño era diferente: Me habían tirado de la cama toscamente y yo intente atacar, pero ellos eran más fuertes y rápidos, aun así puse resistencia y fue ahí que me di cuenta que me encontraba en la nave de esa lagartija, pero ya no era una niña, y usaba unos atuendos de esclavo. De nuevo intente atacar y por la garganta a uno de los soldados, pero alguien me sujeto de los brazos y luego de los pies, llevándome ante su soberano al preciso cuarto de castigo: una enorme, enorme habitación de paredes blancas y azulejo azul rey, aunque a veces se encontraba machado de la sangre de extraterrestres desertores a Freezer. Me habían golpeado por todas partes para así querer dejarme débil, tenía suerte de resistir mucho y cuando uno de ellos flaqueo, tuve la oportunidad para que así ágilmente lo sujetara de la pierna haciéndolo caer al suelo, poniéndome encima de él y poder romperle el cuello al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba la cabeza entre rugidos salvajes; Fox me tomo de los cabellos, estrellando mi rostro contra la baldosa, rompiendo ésta con facilidad y por consecuencia me había enterrado un pedazo de ese mosaico azul en el ojo izquierdo, mientras él reía con victorioso junto con sus compañeros. Me trague el dolor y alce mi mano al rostro quitándome aquel fragmento de pasta blanca cual estaba cubierta por la sangre, esto todavía no acababa, pensé mientras creaba una onda de energía. Y se la arroje al rostro, llamando su atención mientras reía irónicamente a lo que Fox se irrito al momento que me tomaba de la cola, golpeándome contra las paredes y el suelo hasta cansarse de ello, mi cuerpo derramaba sangre pero aun podía pelear; lo trate de tomar por la espalda o el cuello, pero era más rápido, iba un paso más adelante que yo, aumentando mi cólera, solamente pude arrancarle un miserable dedo. Yo nunca me daría por vencida cuando escuche esa odiosa y seseante voz, ordenándoles a sus soldados que me ataran de las manos con las cadenas que se encontraban justa y solamente en el techo, rasgando el ropaje que se encontraba en mi espalda. Podía recordar aquel látigo con cuchillos filosos en la punta, conmemorando mi infancia con ligereza, Freezer rio.

-Castíguenla. —Esas fueron sus exactas y frías palabras con aquella sonrisa tan fastidiosa que me irritaba hasta el alma.

El soldado recibió la señal de su amo y señor, rio fríamente entre dientes mientras yo comencé a escuchar el choque de las cuchillas y como eran alzadas en el aire, y estampo el látigo contra mi espalda a lo que yo apreté los dientes al igual que las manos, levantándome un poco del suelo gracias a los grilletes, sintiéndome en el mismo infierno, aunque esto era peor que el mismo, a comparación, el infierno parecía el paraíso. Pero a pesar del endemoniado dolor, resistía, no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por unas ratas insignificantes; de nuevo aquel ardor regreso a mi espalda, cortando de poco en poco la carne de mi cuerpo tratando de llegar a mis huesos, oprimiendo mis gritos de dolor mordiendo mi labio que llegue a cortármelo y sangre comenzó a brotar de él, podía ver aquel líquido rojo caer al suelo cada que las navajas rebanaban el músculo de mi espalda.

Pero… desgraciadamente mi cuerpo ya no pudo resistir más cortes, el dolor era inmenso y mis alaridos se escaparon de mis labios deliberadamente, desgarrando mi garganta cada que daba un grito ahogado, lleno de colosal sufrimiento; esas lágrimas que me quemaban mis mejillas recorrían las mismas hasta llegar a mi cuello. Pero todo cesó y yo comencé a gruñir, moviéndome un poco brusco, causando ruido del choque de las cadenas. No me duro mucho el gusto y el soldado me golpeo con más intensidad, el aliento se escapó de mis pulmones. Me habían arrancado la cola como en el pasado, recordando ese gran dolor que había pasado, llevándome cas a un estado catatónico. Nunca en mi vida me había humillado tanto, el dolor en mi espalda tras casi ser desgarrada por los cuchillos fue tan grande que había mojado mi ropa y lloraba sin parar. Fue ahí que me considere una porquería de saiyajin.

-Kekkyu… —decía una cálida voz en la oscuridad de mi mente, entre las risas de los soldados y de Freezer, mientras estos me escupían y me bajaban, tirándome al suelo; desgarrando la ropa que quedaba en mi cuerpo, no me quedo de otra que continuar con los ojos cerrados, tratando de encontrar un lugar "feliz" en mi mente mientras era… _humillada _por esos asquerosos alienígenas. Todo estaba altamente oscuro, pero sus insultos aún se escuchaban entre las tinieblas—. Kekkyu, por favor… por favor, despierta…

-Gohan… —su voz era más fuerte y fue así que abrí débilmente los ojos, encontrándome con un inquieto niño y al ver que despertaba me abrazo al igual que yo a él, estaba un poco asustada por aquel sueño tan horrible que podía sentirlo aun el roce de las filosas cuchillas atravesando la carne y…, fue tan real para mí. Había olvidado que la fiebre me provocaba fuertes pesadillas, aunque esta fue la peor de todas—. Gohan… gracias a Kami-sama fue solo un mal sueño.


	30. Chapter 30

-Gohan… —su voz era más fuerte y fue así que abrí débilmente los ojos, encontrándome con un inquieto niño y al ver que despertaba me abrazo al igual que yo a él, estaba un poco asustada por aquel sueño tan horrible que podía sentirlo aun el roce de las filosas cuchillas atravesando la carne y…, fue tan real para mí. Había olvidado que la fiebre me provocaba fuertes pesadillas, aunque esta fue la peor de todas—. Gohan… gracias a Kami-sama fue solo un mal sueño.

-Tal parece que tuviste una pesadilla —comento él con aire divertido pero luego regreso a su estado preocupado—. Me habías asustado, de repente comenzaste a sudar y a moverte de una manera muy brusca, como si te estuvieran t-torturando.

-Cuando tengo esta maldita fiebre me dan horribles pesadillas, pero son tan reales que pienso como si hubiese sido ayer cuando Freezer me castigo por segunda ocasión cuando no acate una de sus insignificantes ordenes —decía cubriendo mi cuerpo con los gritos resonando en mi mente con esa gran vivacidad, apreté los ojos—. Fue todo un infierno, Gohan. Aunque para mí esa palabra se queda corta… pero me gustaría no hablar de ello nunca, ¿está bien?

-Sí, ahora déjame limpiarte la frente —me pidió tras hacer que me recostara de nuevo y así tomar un trapo de un tazón con agua extremadamente fría, tratando de bajarme la fiebre un poco más a lo que yo se lo agradecí—. No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Kekkyu. Pero aun así, no me gustaría que mi _tía_ se ponga grave, te cuidaré hasta que te marches a ese planeta; además de que no le diré nada a mi papá si regresa en tu ausencia.

-Dudo que él vuelva tan pronto, ese _niño_ tiene muchas energías y de seguro en este momento debe estar entrenando en algún planeta. Pero espero que no se demore mucho, tengo algo que decirle.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada en especial solo que le pateare el trasero por no volver a casa, es todo —el pequeño rio jovialmente ante mi comentario y yo sonreí tristemente, dejo el trapo de nuevo en el tazón.

-¿Entonces si te quedarás definitivamente? Pensé que jugabas cuando lo dijiste antes de dormir.

-Así es, Gohan. No creo que tu padre pueda defender la Tierra solo, además como el me lo había dicho antes, soy la única familia que le queda además de Milk y tú; pienso lo mismo.

Me levante de la cama y tome mi armadura y el spandex negro; tome una ducha muy larga y helada, relajando el cuerpo, algo que me llevo algunos minutos en logar, las cicatrices en casi todo mi cuerpo no me ayudaban mucho para calmarme que pensé que en realidad esto era mi sueño y la realidad mi pesadilla. Respire hondo, apoyándome contra la pared, tenía que recomprar la compostura, al fin y al cabo esa sabandija al fin había muerto. Me puse mi ropa de saiyajin tras salir de la ducha, enrolle mi cola entorno a mi cintura y salí del cuarto de baño para encontrarme con la peli celeste, le sonreí nerviosa, me encontraba de esa desagradable forma aunque también muy ansiosa.

-Estoy lista. —Espete decidida cuando un cosquilleo recorrió mi columna vertebral.

A pesar de ser una exageración para mi gusto o de cualquier otro, le agradecí a Milk por equipar la nave con _todo_ lo necesario para mi viaje al planeta _Cleasty_, aunque más por la deliciosa y exquisita comida que me había preparado, era para todo un régimen y esta comida podía durarme por tres semanas si fuera un terrícola, pero sabía que solo me duraría en lo que iba y regresaba; aunque era muy raro en mí, nos abrazamos levemente y por último me dio un golpe en el rostro con un sartén, diciendo que sería de muy mala suerte que ella no me golpeara y yo la mire incrédula, llevando la mano a mi mejilla rosada. ¿De dónde rayos los sacaba? ¿Siempre cargaba con él o qué?

Me dirigí a mi sobrino, quien mostraba (o más bien trataba) un semblante serio como todo un saiyajin, alborote sus cabellos y apreté un poco el nudo de la venda roja que se encontraba en su brazo; me puse seria, pero aún conservaba el aire divertido.

-Cadete Gohan —mencione con aire autoritario y él se mantuvo firme, sonreí con orgullo. Este niño era muy especial y único, de seguro de grande será igual o más poderoso que su padre, no cabía duda—. Está al mando del planeta Tierra en mi ausencia y en la de mi hermano Kakarotto. Cabe mencionar que esto implica una gran responsabilidad, ¿aun así acepta el cargo?

-Señora, sí, señora.

-Bien, por favor, no permita ninguna anomalía y defienda su hogar con honor, fuerza y valentía. Desde ahora, la Tierra está en sus manos —me puse en cuclillas, continuando sonriéndole a mi sobrino, éste me abrazo mientras yo reía—. Cuídate mucho, soldado. Igual, cuida mucho a tu madre. Recuerda: eres un saiyajin y siempre hay que mantenerse firme ante cualquiera adversidad que se te presente.

-Vamos, Kekkyu —intervino Bulma con aire aburrido—. Lo haces parecer misión imposible o algo por el estilo. Estaremos bien, dudo que alguien venga a la Tierra para atacarnos, así que vete sin preocupaciones.

Suspire entre dientes y tome la mochila por la correa, y me la eche al hombro: -Solo cuídense, pronto regresare y no dejen que Vegeta comenta alguna locura. Si se va, dejen que lo haga, dudo que por unos _ojos coquetos_ quiera regresar.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Kekkyu Bardock?

-Adiós, chicos.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Kekkyu —me despidió Milk—. Y estudia los libros que te deje, por favor.

Entre a la nave, cerrando la compuerta detrás de mí, di un suspiro cansado y me dirigí al centro de comando, puse la nave en marcha para después comenzar a entrenar, a pesar de que gracias a esa horrible pesadilla me sentí un poco decaída; había una máquina en medio de la habitación y en ésta se encontraban unos cuantos botones y en una especie de pantalla verde aparecía un número rojo, marcando el número 0. Curiosa aumente a veinte, luego a cincuenta y sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía más pesado de lo normal y al instante, recordándome cuando había visitado el planeta de Kaio-sama junto con mi hermano; sonreí. Ahora ya sabía cómo había sido el entrenamiento de mi hermano, aumento la gravedad, quizás y conociéndolo hasta cien veces para incrementar su fuerza.

-Bien, yo también lo hare —aumente un poco más la gravedad—, empecemos con setenta.

Sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba casi una tonelada y no podía despegar los pies ni siquiera diez centímetros del suelo, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, ya me acostumbraría en el futuro, así que continúe entrenando. Lanzando ondas de energía de manera que me atacaran y estos los esquivaba con algo de dificultad, y hubo un momento en que no logre controlar mi cuerpo y me estampe contra el suelo mientras recibía aquellas bolas de energía, sentía que me aplastaba con ligereza, alce la vista, no estaba tan lejos de la máquina y me arrastre hasta donde se encontraba, quitando la gravedad actual y poniéndola en la estándar. La fiebre no me ayudaba mucho a lo que me di cuenta que si hacía llegar a mi límite mi cuerpo ésta aumentaba; maldición. Apoye la cabeza contra la máquina, regresando a mi respiración regular minutos después, mientras posaba los brazos sobre las rodillas. Yo sé que podía, pero hasta que se me pasara la fiebre podría usar la máquina de gravedad hasta llegar al cien o incluso más, a veces me gustaba explotar de cierta manera mi fuerza y mi cuerpo, daba todo de mí en los entrenamientos, gracias a Zarbon entrenaba hasta caer al suelo del cansancio, sabiendo que todo ello tendría una grata de recompensa. En fin, me levante del suelo y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, tomaría un deliciosa ducha, después comería algún platillo de los tantos que me había preparado Milk y por último tomaría una siesta, quizás después intentaría probar esa cosa, aunque bajaría a cincuenta, y poco a poco lo aumentaría, quizás cuando llegue de regreso a _casa_, ahora no tendría tanto tiempo para ello y mi fiebre podría empeorar como lo mencione antes, que frustrante.

Después de alimentarme y ponerme otra ropa, dormí por tres horas, con un extraño sentimiento rondando por mí mente; algo andaba mal, pero era leve esa sensación que no le tome tanta importancia o al menos por el momento… Y las pesadillas regresaron, odiaba tenerlas y que mi hermano o su familia se aparecieran en ellas, me consideraba un animal en mis sueños y el solo hecho de ver como los había ¡No! No quiero pensarlo de nuevo siquiera, me erizaba la piel y se me revolvía el estómago. Desperté gracias a ellas, sudando, respirando con dificultando y sangrando por la boca puesto que me había mordido el labio, oprimiendo los alaridos de dolor cuando los castigos regresaron, más intensos que antes. Esa estúpida calentura estaba aumentando y el agua ni siquiera podría bajarla, pero al menos lo intente, me quede durante cinco horas en la regadera; me quede dormida ahí incluso y desperté horas después, casi ahogándome con el agua cuando sin darme cuenta me había acostado en el piso. Me quede observando el espacio por la enorme ventana de la nave después de salir de la ducha, solo deseaba que esto terminara de una vez por todas.

El estruendo y las sacudidas fue lo que me mantuvo despierta a lo que corrí hacia el mando de control, contemplando un planeta morado con dos soles y cinco lunas a su alrededor; el famoso planeta _Cleasty_, sonreí ampliamente pero luego fruncí el ceño, algo estaba mal, muy mal. Pequeñas explosiones eran las que se apreciaban en diferentes puntos del planeta, alguien llego a atacarlos y quizás venían por el agua. Piratas espaciales, gruñí entre dientes al mismo tiempo que me ponía la armadura saiyajin con rapidez, preparada para pelear a pesar de encontrarme enferma, no dejaría que destruyeran el _Santuario_. Tras entrar a la atmosfera y aterrizar lo más sutilmente posible, guarde la nave al convertirla en capsula y ésta en una pequeña mochila de excursión. Comencé a caminar o más bien a trotar sin rumbo, hace mucho tiempo que no venía y había olvidado lo hermoso que era, estaba lleno de vegetación de todo tipo e incluso colores; ríos largos y cascadas fastuosas. No existían los desiertos en este lugar, pero en poco tiempo en eso se convertiría _Cleasty,_ detuve en seco mis pasos mientras un gruñido se escapaba de mi garganta, había varios _ki_ malignos a no menos de dos kilómetros de donde yo estaba, pero solo uno me llamo la atención, conocía muy bien ese _ki_. Me eché a correr hacia ellos, evitando volar para que no se enteraran de mi presencia esas ratas de alcantarilla.

Había llegado pero me oculte entre los arbustos cuando aquella joven con rasgos de simio presto mi total atención, estaba acorralara por cinco bárbaros que le sonreían con malicia, asustándola aún más y tropezó con sus mismos pasos. Uno de los piratas desapareció en solo segundos, intimidando a los otros cuatro, noquee al tipo y lo deje colgado de un árbol; algo que se me había desarrollado muy bien fue la velocidad, agradecí en mi interior a Goz y a Mez por _dejarse_ perseguir por casi todo el infierno, podía atraparlos sin darle ninguna oportunidad de atacarme. Solamente quedaba uno y éste comenzaba a temblar de miedo y desesperación, pero era más por parte de ésta, saco un cuchillo, llamándome y aparecí detrás de Cio, le cubrí la boca y al ver que se trataba de mí se calmó, reconocería mi cabellera en cualquier parte del universo; la oculte y me eché encima del pirata de tez morena con las fauces abiertas mostrando unos temibles y filosos colmillos, pero logro eludirme antes de que le arrancara un brazo, me tomo de la armadura y me lanzo contra un árbol; nos acechábamos, creando un círculo, mostrando los dientes pero el chico se detuvo y sus facciones cambiaron a confusión, sorpresa y una ligera felicidad; enarque la ceja sin bajar la guarda, sonreí haciéndolo creer que no haría nada, era mi oportunidad y corrí hacia él, éste interpuso los brazos, trotando hacia atrás y mirando a la misma dirección para no tropezar.

-Espera…—exclamaba con ojos asustados y mostré de nuevo los dientes del Sarukan, logre atraparlo e intente morderlo, pero volvió a apartarme con los pies—. No, Kekkyu, ¡espera! —Frene en seco casi enterrando los pies en la tierra, mirando con ojos de detalle a ese insecto. Se me hacía familiar pero no tenía idea de dónde lo había visto antes y le dedique un gruñido—. Vaya, te volviste más salvaje de lo normal.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, insecto? —Pregunte con desdén, regresando a mi postura normal, aun así, lista para atacarlo a la primera provocación. Mire los arbustos tras detectar el dulce aroma de la cleasteana, suspire cansada e indignada. Había olvidado lo curiosa que era ella—. Cio, sal de ahí y tú, no intentes nada.

-No sería capaz de hacerlo y muy bien lo sabes, Kekkyu.

-Claro que no. No te conozco, así que deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? Ahora, dime: ¿Cómo te haces llamar? ¿Quién más está en este planeta? ¿Qué buscan en un lugar tan tranquilo como éste?

-No es posible que me hayas olvidado, aunque bueno, fueron demasiado años y uno cambia; ya no eres más ese niño —rio amargamente y una punzada paso por mi estómago, una corazonada. Es posible que este muchacho sea… ¡Eh! ¡Si lo es! Una cola de simio se desenrollo de su cintura, la tenía escondida por la capa. No sabía si alegrarme o patearle el trasero—. Soy yo, Turles, tu mejor amigo. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte, te me hacía familiar por el corte de pelo. Dime: ¿ya encontraste a Kakarotto?

-Sí. —Conteste secamente y con un suspiro, protegiendo a la chica del saiyajin de tez morena. Conocía a Turles y sus mañas, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, sé que no debía confiarme tanto de él, ahora no sabía de sus nuevas actitudes—. Pero ahora está de viaje; contesta mis otras preguntas, sabandija.

-Kekkyu —Cio apretó mi hombro, parecía inquieta—. No te exaltes mucho, la fiebre te está aumentando y tenemos que llevarte al _Pilar Sagrado_ de inmediato.

-Solo quiero respuestas y te apartas de mi camino, Turles.

-Te ayudare.


	31. Chapter 31

-Kekkyu —Cio apretó mi hombro, parecía inquieta—. No te exaltes mucho, la fiebre te está aumentando y tenemos que llevarte al _Pilar Sagrado_ de inmediato.

-Solo quiero respuestas y te apartas de mi camino, Turles.

-Te ayudare. —Dijo sumamente serio y a la vez decidido, pero con una mirada le di a entender que no confiaba en él en lo más mínimo—. Yo nunca traicionaría a mi mejor amiga, aunque nosotros los saiyajins no defendíamos a los otros, yo sí. Daría mi vida por ti, Kekkyu y lo sabes, solo a ti te sería fiel.

-Eres un pirata, Turles, y los piratas siempre mienten y engañan, aprovechándose de la nobleza de los demás. Les das la mano pero ellos te toman el pie.

-Él dice la verdad —intervino Cio con una mirada perdida, había olvidado que ella podía saber si una persona decía la verdad con solo mirarlas a los ojos; asustando a mi compañero un poco—. Tu amigo solo quiere tu bienestar, desde que te vio una necesidad de protegerte nació dentro de él, además…

-Te suplicaría que no digas más —demando él sonrojado y yo reí burlonamente, nunca había visto a Turles de esa forma—. No le veo nada de gracioso, Kekkyu.

-Para mí sí —dije con una sonrisa y deliberadamente y a contra de mí voluntad rodee la cintura del moreno con los brazos, deslizando las manos hasta su espalda, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío; Turles tardo un poco en ceder el abrazo, el hecho de que yo lo haya abrazado lo había sorprendido. Yo nunca hacía eso; jamás me mostraría afectiva, más que con Kakarotto o mi sobrino Gohan. Pero la verdad, aunque odie admitirlo, aunque me causen nauseas, eso era lo que más necesitaba, era una sensación muy cálida y me gustaba—. Turles… Gran idiota de pacotilla interestelar, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-Yo también, enana… ¿Hm? Oh, vamos, Kekkyu. No es para tanto.

-¿A quién llamas enana? —Dije produciendo un aura casi oscura a mí alrededor, asustando a mi mejor amigo—. Nadie puede llamarme así, insecto. Ni siquiera mi hermano tiene permitido decirlo. Mido 1.78 para tu información, así que no soy ninguna enana.

-Como siempre, te pones de malhumor con cualquier cosita.

-Cállate, no es cierto… ¿Qué? No me mires así.

-Está bien… Oh, casi lo olvidaba —la diversión se terminó y volvió a ponerse serio al igual que yo—. Lamentablemente somos muchos los que llegamos a este planeta, nuestro capitán quiere el agua para vivir por un largo tiempo con el propósito de gobernar el universo; no podremos contra ellos y en el estado que te encuentras, según escuche a la cleasteana, no puedes pelear.

-No sabes cómo odio que alguien me diga eso, Turles. Tú y yo, juntos, podemos lograr cualquier cosa. ¿Quién es tu capitán? Si lo derrotamos, podremos hacer que esas escorias se largues de aquí.

-Serphant. —Contesto con desprecio, mientras pasaba los dedos por el brazo donde yacía una línea color marrón que continuaba hasta su hombro; apreté los dientes ante su respuesta al igual que por lo que quizás él le haya hecho al saiyajin y una nueva furia nació dentro de mí—. Esa rata galáctica es nuestro capitán, muchos dicen que era fue casi el segundo al mando del ejército de Freezer por su inteligencia, su manera de combatir y por su gran liderazgo. La verdad no lo dudo, a veces actúa como él.

-¿De casualidad es pelirrojo? —Indague con la mirada en el suelo y Turles contesto que sí, un pequeño gruñido se escapó de mis labios y sin darme cuenta había creado una onda de energía, la cual había arrojado a uno de los tantos árboles—. ¡Esa asquerosa sabandija me las va a pagar! No sabe cuánto sufrimiento le hare pasar; ¿dónde diablos se encuentra ahora?

-Espera un segundo, Kekkyu. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-Te cuento en el camino, lo más seguro es que este en el _Santuario_, pero es difícil llegar al pilar, todos lo defenderán con su vida… incluso yo lo haré. No permitiré que nadie le haga daño a los clasteanos. Y tú me ayudaras.

-Cuenta con ello… aunque vaya en contra de mis principios.

-Entonces en marcha.

Tuvimos que desplazarnos por tierra, entre las ramas y los árboles, puestos que si volaba los otros subordinados de Serphant irían a ver a quien le pertenecía aquel _ki_. Turles procuraba mantenerse a mi paso, pero yo era más rápida al igual que Cio e intentaba contarle todo lo que había pasado durante estos años, aunque lo resumía para no hacerle el cuento tan largo al moreno; éste se detuvo en seco al igual que nosotras a lo que yo le pregunte qué sucedía cuando me interrumpió tras destrozar una enorme roca con el puño, estaba altamente furioso, en mi vida lo había visto de tal manera ni siquiera cuando éramos niños; pero él no me quiso escuchar y fue así que él despego con rapidez, anunciando que le arrancaría la cabeza a Serphant. A pesar de que ese maldito insecto no tenía culpa de mi pasado, que incluso el me ayudo con mi enfermedad, él quería cobrar cuentas aun así con el pelirrojo, solo así se sentiría satisfecho, pero yo temía a que algo le pasara; perder a otra persona _especial_ para mí no lo soportaría de nuevo. No me dejo otra que volar a detenerlo, llamándolo y aparecí enfrente de él con la respiración agitada más de lo normal, intente recuperar el aliento, la calentura avanzaba con rapidez y tenía que darme prisa.

Apoye las manos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, algo demasiado raro en mí y Turles se sorprendió levemente.

-P…por favor, T-Turles, no quiero… no quiero perderte; no a ti. Ya perdí a mis padres, a una _persona muy especial_; personas que dieron su vida por mí a lo que yo las odiaba un poco, puesto que no me gustaba el hecho que ellos se sacrificaran por mí; y todo gira en torno a Freezer, a veces terminaba encontrándome con él. Y si Serphant es el capitán, eso quiere decir que es más fuerte que tú y que yo.

-Pero si tú fuiste la que me dijo que podíamos contra él, no te eches para atrás. Debemos detener a ese desgraciado y hacerlo pagar… ¡Kekkyu! —Grito mientras yo caía por el aire casi inconsciente gracias a la fiebre, estaba débil y no podría pelear contra Serphant; pensé que de un momento a otro me estrellaría contra el suelo cuando unos fuertes brazos me atraparon antes de que llegara a estamparme contra una roca. Aterrizo y comenzó a buscar a mi amiga cleasteana, mientras trataba de mantenerme consciente, ésta acudió de inmediato con una pequeña botella, la cual contenía algo especial, pero Turles la miro con recelo—. ¿Qué es eso?

-Agua del _Pilar Sagrado_ —contesto ella y yo lo comencé a beber, pero no sentí ningún cambio a lo que comencé a quejarme entre dientes, apretando el brazo de mi compañero—. Pero no es suficiente, necesita que la bañe con esta agua y que beba un poco más…

-…pero Serphant está ahí. —La miro—. Las haré entrar sin ser vistas por ese idiota, pero tienes que ser muy rápida. Por favor, cuida con tu vida a esta saiyajin, sino seré yo quien acabe con tu vida.

-No te preocupes, Turles. Ella está bien muy en mis manos —dijo Cio a la vez que me cargaba, apoye la cabeza sobre su hombro—. A pesar de la maldad que conservas como todo saiyajin, posees un buen corazón y más con ella…, la quieres mucho, ¿no es así, Turles? No lo esperaba de un saiyajin…

-Es mi mejor amiga, daría mi vida por ella. No pienses que lo hago por que sienta algo por Kekkyu, sería sumamente raro y el amor no va en mis protocolos. Lo estás malinterpretando solamente.

-Ambos sabemos que no.

Sus palabras se desvanecían en la penumbra, mientras yo hacía todo lo posible por mantenerme consciente de las cosas y sobre todo con vida; mi cuerpo ardía como si me hubiesen metido a un horno a casi quinientos grados. Pensaba que mi carne se desprendería de mi cuerpo tras derretirse, claro si es que eso pasaba, y unas punzadas comenzaron a en varios puntos de mi cuerpo a lo que comencé a gritar de dolor, había olvidado el gran infierno que pasaba cuando regresaba mi enfermedad la verdad quería morir para así terminar con ese colosal sufrimiento de los mil demonios…

A duras penas abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó levemente, solamente me indicaba que ya habíamos entrado al _Santuario Cleasty_, pero no me agradaba la idea de que haya sido tan fácil entrar, algo malo había pasado. Escuche varias voces, aunque más bien parecían gritos de cólera y estaban un tanto distorsionadas pero poco en poco iba aclarándose, alguien mantenía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y escuche los rugidos del moreno al igual que algunas explosiones; Turles estaba peleando contra esa rata de Serphant. Me costaba hablar, pero era tanta la urgencia de decirle a Cio que buscara una bolsa de tela en mi mochila y forcé la voz un poco logrando que ésta me escuchara, repetía la palabra "mochila" y ella lo tomo de inmediato, señale la bolsa de unos de los costados donde ahí se encontraba aquel pequeño saco marrón amarrado con una cuerda beige, como pude me incorpore con ayuda de Cio y abrí la bolsa.

-¡Turles! —Grite débilmente mientras tomaba una pequeña semilla y se la arrojaba, él enarco la ceja—. Solo cómela, ya verás que pasa.

-¿Qué es eso, Kekkyu? —Me pregunto la chica con aire curioso, examinándolas.

-Semillas del ermitaño, provenientes de la Tierra y curan cualquier clase de herida, es como si nunca hubieras peleado, pero solo eso; no puede curar las enfermedades como la mía. Las traje por si resultaba necesario, tenía un pequeño presentimiento y quise estar prevenida.

-Eso es genial —comento con un brillo en los ojos y sonreí; me recargo de nuevo sobre su espalda para así adentrarnos a un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un enorme patio trasero—. Tenemos que darnos prisa, no creo que tu compañero resista mucho, ¿estás lista?

-Desde que llegue.

Me recostó sobre una roca en forma de una tina grande, encima de ella había varia ramas de bambú, las cuales conducían el agua hacia la bañera de piedra para así dar una especie de baño a la persona afectada y así, en mi caso, bajarme la temperatura por fuera y por dentro solo tenía que beber una gran cantidad; no tardaríamos más de veinte minutos y tampoco era necesario que reposara por unas cuantas horas o días, la recuperación era inmediata. Pensaba comer una semilla, puesto que al recuperarme sabía que estaría algo débil. Cio me dio la señal, cerré los ojos y contuve la respiración cuando una grata y deliciosa agua cubrió mi cuerpo hasta llenar el borde de la tina, me sentía agraciada y un poco mejor, de no ser porque me tenía que dar prisa para ayudar a mi mejor amigo, me quedaría ahí por unos momentos más. De poco en poco lograba mover sin dificultad los pies, los brazos, los dedos de ambos; pasaron entre cinco, siete minutos y la mujer con facciones de simio vacío la _bañera_, de manera inmediata me erguí con algo de su ayuda, recobrando el aliento y tosí un poco ya que algo de agua había entrado por mi nariz. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con un cuenco que contenía un agua cristalina como el mar de la Tierra, la tome y comencé a beber sintiendo como el calor era suplantado por una frescura que agradecía sentir con toda el alma; bebí otras cuatro más hasta que _la fiebre del último aliento_ (sí, así era como se llamaba) desapareció por completo y por el momento y no la vería hasta dentro de casi diez años o eso era lo que le comento uno de los ancianos a mi amiga.

Ahora, tenía que vestirme rápido y ayudar a Turles si quería que el planeta continuara existiendo. La cleasteana junto con otros dos jóvenes había evacuado con éxito a su pueblo, avisando a los demás mientras ahí eran invadidos, evitando que los piratas se dirigieran a las aldeas más cercanas. Eran muy valientes tras arriesgar sus vidas para ello. Tras ponerme el spandex negro y la armadura beige con toques negros y blancos salí disparada a donde Turles y Serphant seguían peleando, pero para mí desgracia el pelirrojo iba ganándole al moreno hasta que lo tacle, apartándolo de mi mejor amigo, quien a este le estaba aplastando los huesoso mientras el saiyajin gritaba de dolor. El pelirrojo era corpulento, muy corpulento y su melena había crecido, lo tenía recogido con una liga negra, simplemente había perdido la _inocencia _que poseía cuando niño. Nos mirábamos, echando casi chispas por los ojos, mostrando los dientes como una salvaje, la bárbara que sigo siendo. Serphant no me había prestado atención cuando entramos al lugar hasta que yo lo golpee, sonrío retante, mientras reía entre dientes.

-No pensé que sobrevivirías, pero me imagino que estos asquerosos simios se hicieron cargo de ti; no debieron hacerlo. Aunque, ¿qué más da ahora? Con mis propias manos me encargare de matarte algo que el gran Freezer debió hacer pero por culpa del inútil de Zarbon no hizo. Se alegrara de escuchar que te asesine.

-De ser así, tendrás que suicidarte, insecto —me miro sin entender para después exigir información—. No me interesa como es que te volviste como él y la verdad no lo esperaba de ti, pero eso ya es lo de menos. Te informo que esa asquerosa lagartija murió, aunque no lo creas así fue. Mi hermano fue quien acabo con su miserable vida tras convertirse en súper saiyajin, si quieres puedo mandarte con Freezer ahora mismo.

-Esto es imposible, como unos simples monos de pacotilla… ¡Dense por muertos tú y tu hermano! Acabare contigo y luego cazare a tu hermano, vengare al gran Freezer. Así que prepárate para morir.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen —mencione con aire burlón al momento que me ponía en posición de ataque—. Solo tú y yo, no hay nadie más; acabamos con todas tus mascotas de alcantarilla, estás solo. Pero bueno, ¡que comience la fiesta, mi querido amigo!

Corrimos el uno hacia el otro, pero Serphant desapareció para así golpearme por detrás a lo que me estampe contra la pared; me impulse con las manos y los pies, haciendo lo mismo que él, pero logro frenar mi golpe, aunque no vio venir el cabezazo que le propine, aturdiéndolo por unos cuantos instantes, me puse en posición y tome una bocanada de aire. Espero hacerlo bien, pensaba con algo de nervios.

-Kame…hame… —una bola de energía celeste más o menos grande se formó entre mis manos, sonreí con aire victorioso y lleve las manos con la esfera hacia delante—… ¡ha!

Una onda de _ki_ salió disparada hacia el pelirrojo quien no alcanzo a esquivarla a tiempo a lo que yo aproveche el momento para apartar a Turles de la pelea, pero éste se encontraba a mi lado, diciendo que aun podía pelear contra él, asentí y tras mirar hacia el frente una esfera gris se estampo contra mi cuerpo y éste contra el techo, Serphant la había manipulado; después estallo, destruyendo consigo el techo del _Santuario_, tenía que sacarlo del lugar de lo contrario todo acabaría devastado. El golpe no me había afectado tanto, me sentía más poderosa y una sonrisa retante con un toque de valentía se puso sobre las comisuras de mis labios al momento que aparecía delante del pelirrojo y le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, después una patada en el estómago, mandándoselo al moreno, quien lo tomo del cuello y lo estrellaba contra el suelo, clavando su bota sobre su espalda como una bala. Le ordene al saiyajin que lo sacara lo más lejos posible del lugar para así continuar con la pelea sin acabar con el _Santuario_ o algún clasteano curioso a lo que el moreno hizo caso omiso, agarro al pirata por los pies, giro un par de veces y lo saltó a lo que Serphant salió volando lejos del _Santuario Cleasty_; Turles y yo despegamos de inmediato, en busca del pelirrojo, regañe a mi compañero por haber hacho eso, aunque tampoco debía hacerlo, puesto que yo se lo había pedido. Era muy posible que hubiese escapado ese maldito, ocultándose entre los árboles, así que continuamos con la búsqueda hasta que alguien clavo sus codos en nuestras espaldas, pero nos atrapo antes de que llegáramos a las copas de los árboles. Tomándonos por la cola y así nos arrojó contra el suelo. Como odiaba que me tomaras de esa extremidad de simio. Llegue a pensar que era contra Freezer con quien peleábamos, las facciones de su rostro eran parecidas a las de él y no a las de Serphant, mientras aplastaba mi cráneo y sujetaba a Turles por el cabello, éste forcejeaba pero era algo inútil. Serphant rio triunfante, aullando que había ganado la pelea y que nosotros dos moriríamos de la manera más despiadada que pudiera ocurrírsele y tras hablar había dejado de ejercer presión sobre mi cabeza a lo que aproveche, desaparecí varias veces para confundirlo hasta que tome su cabeza para golpearla contra la mía por segunda ocasión, llenándolo de puñetazos y patadas voladoras; logrando que soltara a Turles, éste le propino un gancho derecho y luego lanzo una onda de _ki_ explosiva a su rostro. Llame a mi mejor amigo a la vez que posicionaba las manos de manera horizontal a lo que él comprendió de inmediato poniendo sus manos entre las mías verticalmente.

-_¡Bōruburasuto-Sarukan!_ —Gritamos y el ataque en casi forma del Sarukan mismo surgió de nuestras manos, devastando todo a su paso y junto con ello a Serphant.

Sonreímos invictos mientras nos empujábamos entre risas, me dirigí a donde supuestamente se encontraba el cuerpo de la lagartija espacial, pero no había nada y fruncí el ceño, solté un gruñido, no podía creer que él continuaba con vida, aun podía sentir su nivel de pelea; pero ya no estaba tan fuerte como antes, me gire sobre mí mismo eje y abrí los ojos de par en par, avisando para mi mala suerte demasiado tarde cuando la mano del pelirrojo atravesó el pecho de mi mejor amigo hasta que su mano sobresalía de éste; acto seguido, saco su mano, limpiando la sangre con la capa del saiyajin de tez morena, el cual había caído muerto no antes de sujetar mi bota por unos segundos y la soltó, mientras sucumbía en silencio. Estaba petrificada, experimentaba poco a poco aquel dolor como cuando Jeice se sacrificó por mí, pero mil veces más fuerte. Caí de rodillas con los ojos _muertos,_ posando las manos en los hombros de mi mejor amigo sin vida, ocultando la mirada de aquel pirata, quien reía de una manera semejante a la de Freezer. Un pequeño _ki_ hizo acto de presencia entro nosotros y alce la vista, intentando evitar que Cio atacara al pelirrojo, pero éste la tomo del ropaje después de haberme golpeado; torpemente frene mi cuerpo y corrí hacia Serphant desesperada, ordenándole que la soltará… le quebró el cuello de tal forma que acabo con su vida sin piedad alguna. Ella no tenía nada que ver con esto, solo eran entre Serphant, Turles y yo. Lanzo su cuerpo hacia donde se encontraba el del moreno, mientras que el mío no se movía para nada, aquel sufrimiento era más fuerte que con lo que sentí con la muerte del peli blanco; dos personas en un instante, baje la cabeza, tratando de oprimir las lágrimas, pero era muy difícil.

-Ow, ¿qué? ¿A caso vas a llorar? —Decía él con una preocupación falsa y comenzó a carcajearse—. Solo fueron unos débiles e idiotas, nunca debieron meterse conmigo ni con mis planes. Pero ya no existe nada que me estorbe, más que tu; no será así por mucho, monita.

«_ ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? _—Pensé con una furia incontrolable cuando las lágrimas se deslizaban deliberadamente por mis mejillas, tome el pasto con fuerza mientras lloraba de rabia—. _¿Por qué todos a los que… a los que _quiero_ se esfuman? ¿Por qué la maldita y jodida vida me los arrebata de mi lado y de semejante manera? ¿Por qué?_»

Golpee con fuerza el suelo, una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo sobre mis manos y el pelirrojo dejo de tomarme tanta importancia, dirigiéndose sin mucha prisa hacia el _Santuario,_ después acabaría conmigo había dicho, en el estado que me encontraba sería más fácil acabarme, puesto que no me podría concentrar. Continúe golpeando el suelo, abriendo las heridas entre mis nudillos, causando un hoyo en el suelo poco a poco; solté un enorme grito de ira el cual desgarraba mis cuerdas vocales sin piedad, sintiendo un arrebato de fuerza descomunal, podía apreciar como algo cambiaba en mí por completo, y la cólera aumentaba; las rocas a mi alrededor comenzaron a elevarse y el lugar comenzó a temblar levemente. Mire a mis compañeros, de ahí se originaron nuevas imágenes: cuando Turles y yo éramos pequeños y entrenábamos entusiastamente; cuando conocí a Jeice, nuestro… primer beso; cuando jugaba con Cio; aquellos extraterrestres con cara de pescado que me defendieron de esos soldados. Todos aquellos que formaron parte de mi vida, en las buenas y en las malas… a lo que mi ira volvió más intensa, dando otro grito tras levantarme del suelo cuando mi cuerpo destello una brillante luz amarilla


	32. Chapter 32

Mire a mis compañeros, de ahí se originaron nuevas imágenes: cuando Turles y yo éramos pequeños y entrenábamos entusiastamente; cuando conocí a Jeice, nuestro… primer beso; cuando jugaba con Cio; aquellos extraterrestres con cara de pescado que me defendieron de esos soldados. Todos aquellos que formaron parte de mi vida, en las buenas y en las malas… a lo que mi ira volvió más intensa, dando otro grito tras levantarme del suelo cuando mi cuerpo destello una brillante luz amarilla. Me sentí sumamente poderosa y muy fuerte, y lo único que pensaba era vengar a mis amigos; Serphant me había hecho algo que solo merecía su muerte y le haría pasar el peor de los infiernos. Por segunda vez alguien había sobrepasado mi límite de furia, alguien se había llevado a esos idiotas que yo quería; gire los ojos y observe a una rubia de ojos color turquesa, reflejada en un pequeño estanque. Me quede boquiabierta, no creyendo lo que apreciaban mis ojos y un aullido de asombro se escuchó de mi boca… M-me… ¡oh, por Kami-sama! Me había convertido en _Súper Saiyajin_, no podía creer esto. Pero se suponía que las mujeres no podían hacerlo, pero tal parecía que todos estábamos equivocados… Basta de niñerías, Kekkyu y concéntrate en lo importante; tome sus cuerpos con cuidado y los lleve conmigo al _Santuario_, dejándolos en un lugar seguro.

Lo que no me agradaba de la cultura de los clasteanos era que si uno de ellos estaba gravemente herido, casi muriendo no lo salvaban y dejaban que el _poderoso_ se los llevara y sabía que no me permitirían revivir a Cio, aunque ella también me lo pediría lo mismo; fue muy valiente, pero también tonta, no debió meterse en la pelea. Después enterraría su cuerpo. Había tomado la decisión de revivir a mi mejor amigo, creo que le agradara la idea de quedarse en la Tierra, siempre ha sido un holgazán.

Me abrí paso entre los escombros que había causado Serphant, de seguro para no dejarme entrar, sonreí retante y con poco esfuerzo quitaba las rocas hasta llegar al pasillo; esa rata nunca debía meterse conmigo, ahora conocerá de verdad a la saiyajin Kekkyu, hija de Bardock y Hanasia. Nunca más dejaría que alguien me arrebate a las personas _especiales_ para mí; nunca más. Y ahí estaba él, llenando varios barriles con esa agua, mientras silbaba despreocupado. Solté un gruñido al momento que tomaba los contenedores y los lanzaba al pilar, los cuales se destrozaban y el agua regresaba a donde pertenecía y a la vez llamando la atención de pelirrojo, quien se asombró tras reparaba en mi nueva apariencia, maldiciendo entre dientes.

-Tú me quitaste a mi mejor amigo —decía en un tono amenazante y serio, caminando hacia él mientras éste retrocedía con ojos asustados—. Me arrebataste a una gran amiga también, como siempre los subordinados que trabajan o trabajaban para Freezer se llevan lo que más quiero, pero lo que más me da rabia es que a pesar de que está muerto, siempre algo se relacionara con él. ¡No dejaré que consigas la victoria, Serphant! Estoy harta que personas como tú ganen, matando a personas inocentes y a pesar de que vaya en contra de mis principios de saiyajin orgulloso o que me odie por siempre, ¡no permitiré que sigas con vida! —Grite, aumentando el aura dorada de mi cuerpo—. Vengare a mis amigos y al planeta _Cleasty_. Cobraré cuentas con tu vida lo que no pude hacer con Freezer; así que prepárate para morir, Serphant.

-Maldita sabandija…

Le propine un gancho al hígado y luego una patada en el rostro; lo golpeaba continuamente, estampando contra el campo invisible que protegía al pilar, lo tome del cuello y use su cuerpo para "barrer" los escombros hasta sacarlos del lugar, me aparto ágilmente creando una esfera negra como lo hacía Zarbon, la eludí pero aun así rozo con mi piel causando un pequeño malestar en mi brazo. Llego mi turno, sonreí retante y burlonamente, provocándolo, lanzo unas cuantas más levantando tan solo polvo, puesto que con mucha facilidad las esquivaba, además de que yo no estaba ahí sino a unos cuantos metros de su izquierda… Me preguntaba si podría sacar mi lado salvaje siendo un súper saiyajin; esto es genial. Moví las manos como si tratara de hacer una forma geométrica, junte las manos y separe poco a poco las mismas creando una esfera roja carmín con una mancha negra por en medio. Mi _Hellball_, hace años que no la usaba y la primera vez todo había sido una catástrofe, causándome la humillación para mi _ego _y también una gran paliza por parte de aquellos soldados; ladee la cabeza y me concentre, tras estar lista, me eleve, esperándolo y fue así que él salió de entre la tierra, irradiando esa rabia y desesperación por matarme y desapareció, algo muy estúpido, sabía que el pelirrojo haría eso y me gire dando el ataque cuando él apareció, recibiendo mi _hellball_ de paso, desintegrándose por completo.

Al fin había acabado con él y me sentí completamente satisfecha, aterrice en el suelo terroso, devastado por mi ataque, aunque gracias a Kami-sama, no había resultado una catástrofe como aquella vez; regrese a donde se encontraba los cuerpos sin vida de mi mejor amigo y de la joven cleasteana de treinta y tres años; éste lo enterré y clave una cruz hecha con unas ramas en su tumba, diciendo lo mucho que la estimaba; tenía un espíritu de guerrera casi igual que el mío, pero lo mantenía en secreto ya que su pueblo estaban en contra de esas tipo de ideologías, pero yo no era nadie como para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Llame a su pueblo con aire victorioso, anunciando que ya había acabado con esa rata espacial, junto con sus bribones, ya no existía ningún tipo de peligro a lo que de poco en poco varios clasteanos comenzaron a salir de los refugios, sollozando, aullando y bailando de alegría tras recibir la noticia, agradeciéndome por salvar a su planeta, pero tuvo que anunciar la triste perdida de Cio, la hija de Layon, el gran soberano de _Cleasty_ al igual que guardián del Santuario; fue una enorme pérdida para él y su pareja, pero estaban orgullosos de su gran coraje, a pesar de que su cultura estaba en contra de eso. Compensándome con unos jarros grandes llenos de esa agua sagrado para que así yo no tuviera que hacer el viaje hasta el planeta, por si llegara a ser grave la fiebre; lo mejor era que se conservaban por siglos si se mantenían en esos jarrones, di las gracias y tome el cuerpo de Turles, todos los observaron con ojo de detalle, comenzó el bullicio e intentaron quitarme al moreno entre jaloneos, pensando que él continuaba con vida, pero me eleve de inmediato.

-Él es uno de esos piratas —sentencio uno viejo clasteano—, debe ser ejecutado por lo que causo en nuestro planeta.

-Lo entiendo, señor, pero él…

-¡Acaba con el pirata, mujer saiyajin!

-Silencio, por favor, mis queridos hermanos —ordeno Layon con una estruendosa voz y me miro con seriedad aunque con una pequeña pizca de curiosidad al ver como yo aparecía una nave y depositaba en la entrada el cuerpo del moreno—. Dime, Kekkyu, ¿por qué te lo llevas?

-Es mi mejor amigo, Layon. Y desde hace bastante tiempo que no lo veo…, sé que también merecía morir, pero yo no soporto la idea de perder a alguien demasiado importante para mí por segunda ocasión, así que…

-…lo revivirás con las Esferas del Dragón —concluyo la frase y asentí; un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y poso las manos sobre mis hombros—. Sabes, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas te considere como a una hija más, y nunca te dije que estaba en contra de lo que hacías. Sí, Kekkyu, sabía que entrenabas a escondidas junto con Cio para ser muy fuertes y me dije "Esta niña es especial y sé que algún día será alguien en la vida; alguien que será recordado por siempre en nuestros corazón y en todo el universo". Y así fue, salvaste a nuestro planeta, a nuestro pilar de esos piratas espaciales. Y estamos eternamente agradecidos contigo.

"Sé qué harás cambiar a este chico, hacerlo ir por el camino correcto, como lo hiciste tú; tienes un corazón bueno y puro, Kekkyu, aunque deteste escucharlo como todo saiyajin odia que le digan. Estoy orgulloso de ti, como no tienes idea y, por último te pido que procures no meterte en problemas, por favor —reí amargamente al momento que abrazaba al rey de _Cleasty_, quien me había recordado a mi padre.

Después deje el cuerpo en mi habitación, pero luego lo lleve a la bañera, y luego baje de la nave, mirando alrededor con aire cansado.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Cause algunos destrozos durante la pelea —mencionaba a la vez que cargaba los escombros y los sacaba del Santuario con todas las miradas del pueblo posadas en mis acciones—. Me sentiría mejor si arreglo un poco.

-Muchas gracias, hija.

Arreglamos el Santuario lo mejor posible, lo cual me tomo unos cuantos días más y aproveche la noche para comunicarme con Bulma, pero solo para decirle que ya me encontraba bien y que buscara las esferas del dragón, días después le llamaría; luego termine con la transmisión para así tomar una siesta, al fin sin ninguna pesadilla.

Fui despedida por todo el pueblo, el cual continuaba agradeciéndome por salvar el planeta _Cleasty_ y reconstruir el _Santuario_ junto con otras edificaciones de éste al igual que ayudar a otros pueblos cercanos que habían resultado afectados por los piratas, aun así verifique que otros lugares más lejanos no hayan resultado atacado también, pero no.

Cerré la compuerta, me adentre a la torre de control; puse las coordenadas al planeta Tierra, mi nuevo hogar y la nave despego con rapidez, mientras yo me dirigía al cuarto de baño. Había dejado a mi mejor amigo en la tina con agua del _Pilar Sagrado_ que había depositado de unos de los jarrones para que se conservara bien, no lo reviví antes puesto que no quería más problemas con el pueblo de Layon, así que decidí revivirlo durante el viaje así que fue cuando me comunique de nuevo con la peli celeste y en aquella ocasión Milk y Gohan se encontraban con ella, éste último se alegró de escucharme pero me pregunto por qué había pedido que reunieran las esferas al igual que por qué me había tardado tanto en regresar, me quede callada y gire los ojos al cuarto de baño, una pequeña y extraña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, tome una bocanada de aire, no entendía porque experimentaba estos nervios.

-Por favor, quiero que invoquen a Shen Long y quiero que le pidan que reviva a mi mejor amigo Turles.

-¿Eh? ¿Mejor amigo? —Dijo algo sorprendida la chica y luego agrego con aire divertido el cual me irrito—. ¿Segura que es tu mejor amigo, Kekkyu? Porque la manera en que lo dijiste parece decir algo más; picarona…

-Solo hazlo, Bulma, por favor —dije cuando mis mejillas se sonrojaron por el comentario de la chica—. Se los agradecería con todo el corazón. Nos vemos en unos días y perdón por tardar, tuve algunas complicaciones, al llegar les contare todo.

-De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando —menciono emocionado el pequeño y me despedí.

Me recargue en la silla tras dar un suspiro y cerraba los ojos cuando el lamento de la puerta me hizo abrirlos de golpe al momento que sonreía, salté del asiento y corrí hacia el moreno, el cual se encontraba altamente confundido por lo que acababa de suceder hasta que vio a una saiyajin de pelos salvajes echándosele encima, provocando que su cabeza se golpeara contar el suelo, se quejó mientras yo reía de felicidad a lo que él me empujo, ahora quedando arriba de mí, sonriendo victorioso; con agilidad lo aparte y nos pusimos en modo de ataque, pero fue su cara lo que me hizo caer al suelo, casi llorando de la risa puesto que me había transformado en súper saiyajin ante sus ojos, dure un poco, ya que aún no lo controlaba muy bien y esto era algo que él no podía creer y sonrío ¿orgulloso? Después regrese a mi estado normal y abrace a Turles, me correspondió de inmediato, hundiendo el rostro en mis cabellos.

-Hola, sabandija idiota.

-Siempre tan linda la saiyajin —dijo y ambos reímos, me aparte de su cuerpo para así adentrarme a la pequeña imitación de cocina, lanzándole un plato de comida, cual estaba muy bien envuelto, lo atrapo y lo olfateo, su estómago comenzó a gruñir y se sonrojo un poco; comenzamos a comer pacíficamente—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Kekkyu? Lo último que recuerdo es cuando… cuando esa lagartija me asesino. ¿Y cómo es que te transformaste en súper saiyajin?

-El hecho de perder a tantas personas fue lo que despertó mi poder; el hecho de perder a mi mejor amigo fue el más fuerte —tenía la mirada posada en mi plato con las mejillas un tanto rosas— al igual que el de perder a Cio, ella había sido como una hermana mayor para mí. Pero bueno, al menos ya me encargue de ese maldito de Serphant; fuiste revivido por las esferas del dragón del planeta Tierra.

-¿Hm? ¿Esferas del Dragón? No se supone que esas se encuentran en el planeta Namek.

-Así es Turles, pero… es una larga historia. Te lo contare todo lo mejor posible.

Éste se había sorprendido de la historia que le había contado al igual de saber que mi hermano fue quien había exterminado al gran Freezer y estaba algo impaciente en verlo a lo que yo me eche a reír y continuamos comiendo, se sentó a mi lado y me hablo de su vida como pirata a lo que escuche con gran atención y curiosidad, cuando me quede dormida sobre su hombro; estaba muy cansada.


	33. Chapter 33

Ya ha pasado dos años y ese mocoso malcriado de mi hermano Kakarotto continuaba sin regresar a la Tierra a lo que yo me moleste un poco, pero aun así no me quedaba otra cosa más que esperar a su llegada y saber por qué no había vuelto antes. No ha pasado demasiadas cosas desde entonces, más que cuando me fui al planeta _Cleasty_ y luche contra ese insecto de Serphant; y en ese planeta que encontré la respuesta del despertar de mi verdadero yo, Cio me dijo después de curarme que era la fiebre la que lo hacía, ella era la manipuladora que trataba sacar el sádico saiyajin que mantenía oculto en lo más profundo de mi corazón al igual que mente, pero gracias al agua del _Pilar Sagrado_, logré deshacerme de ella hasta la próxima vez que vuelva a resurgir la enfermedad, pero yo estaré preparada gracias al agua que ellos me regalaron. También hay que contar el reencuentro que tuve con mi mejor amigo Turles, quien ahora disfrutaba de su nueva vida en la Tierra, recuerdo el gran asombro de todos tras reparan en él y a mi sobrino le emociono el hecho de conocer a otro saiyajin, pero el problema era que a mi mejor amigo casi no le gustaban los niños pero por la cara que le había puesto yo hizo todo lo posible por ser cortes con todos lo que estaban ahí, aunque sobre todo con Gohan. Nos habíamos quedado en casa de mi hermano junto con su mujer y su hijo, fuimos muy bien recibidos, aunque Turles se tenía que quedar afuera puesto que Milk no confiaba mucho en él, lo cual me causaba mucha gracia y exactamente fue ella la que me propuso vivir con ellos; a cambio, me pedía que le ayudara con las compras, el quehacer de la casa y otras cosas que las _amas de casa_ hacían, al principio me negaba y todos los días tenía un golpe nuevo hasta que llegue a acostumbrarme, agradeciendo que los porrazos habían dejado de suceder a menos de que la hiciera enojar, lo que era algo muy raro que no sucediera al igual que mi compañero, pero a veces a él le iba peor y siempre se preguntaba si esa mujer era realmente humana, ya que era imposible que alguien no le temiera a Milk a lo que yo comenzaba a reír. Éramos maltratados "cariñosamente" por mi cuñada. ¿Acaso soy o somos unos masoquistas?

Hubo un día en que ella contrato a un maestro particular para el pequeño Gohan, el tipo me daba muy mala espina como yo a él, pero me dio risa cuando se asustó al ver mi cola de simio alrededor de mi cintura y más cuando crecieron mis colmillos, pero Milk me calmo golpeándome; la verdad, era muy estricto con el niño y llegaba a pasársele la mano con él, pero la pelinegra me decía que la disciplina era muy importante en los estudios a lo que yo le reprochaba diciendo que solo era un niño y el trato que le daba era algo muy exagerado a pesar de que yo de pequeña tenía castigos peores por parte de mi padre, con unos ojos centellantes me decía que su hijo iba a ser un investigador y no un mono salvaje que ama la pelea, pero ahí quedo todo. Después de unos días, aquella fresca tarde, Gohan se había quedado dormido sobre sus libros y su maestro estuvo a punto de regañar cuando el niño lo tomo de la muñeca aun dormido y la apretó con fuerza, al parecer estaba teniendo un mal sueño y el señor no podía zafarse, yo contemplaba todo con aire divertido cuando comenzó a regañarlo; Milk me aparto de la puerta llevando algo de jugo para ellos cuando la forma en que hablaba ese fanfarrón no me agrado y me adentré a la habitación de inmediato, lista para patearle el trasero. Mi compañera estaba molesta al igual que mi pequeño sobrino, ella me miro a la vez que decía mi nombre y me troné los nudillos mientras sonreía con malicia.

-Será todo un placer para mí. Maestro, gracias por sus servicios, pero ya no los necesitamos; ¿quiere jugar?

Había _jugado_ al "corre que te alcanzogro" con el maestro por casi cinco kilómetros, gritándole que mi hermano era la mejor persona del mundo y si volvía a hablar mal de él se las vería con mis puños. Regrese poco después a casa con un trozo de tela en la boca, Turles se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada junto con Gohan.

-¿Y eso? —Me pregunto el moreno con aire divertido.

-Un pequeño recuerdo del maestro —dije tras quitármelo y lanzarlo al bote de la basura a lo que Gohan comenzó a reír—. Anda, niño. Ponte a estudiar, mientras yo le iré ayudar con la comida a Milk sino me regañara por andar de holgazana y tú, ve por un delicioso pescado.

Y así fue que descubrí y viví en aquellos dos años el cómo es que los humanos substituían día a día en aquella vida tan cotidiana, me decía tras recostarme en el techo de la casa, contemplando la infinidad de esas hermosas estrellas pintadas en cielo azul rey; sonreí de una extraña manera al igual que esa sensación me invadía por completo, ¿qué era esto? Era esa emoción que los humanos llamaban "felicidad", y en lo personal, me parecían genial esa sensación, nunca me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida…, nunca. Turles apareció a mi lado, dándome un ligero golpe en el mentón, reí entre dientes al momento que me apoyaba sobre él, sobresaltándolo, pero luego solo rio entre dientes, posando las manos en mi cintura. Y fue ahí que me quede dormida con esa sonrisa en el rostro hasta que Milk me, no más bien, nos regañó, arruinando el momento mientras decía que ejemplo le estábamos dando a su hijo Gohan tras dormir en el techo y me ordeno que bajara al igual que le decía a Turles que se quedara afuera, a regañadientes baje no antes de despedirme de mi compañero y me adentré a mi habitación, donde Gohan aguardaba en la orilla de la cama a lo que yo repare diciendo que estaba haciendo en mi recamara; quería escuchar alguna de mis aventuras en el espacio, el cómo se conquistaba un planeta aunque el hecho de saberlo le daba algo de escalofríos. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, le conté algunas de mis conquistas, asustándolo un poco cuando se quedó profundamente dormido en mi cama, lo tome entre mis brazos y lo deje en su habitación para después volver a la mía, regresando al mundo de los sueños, en el cual un pequeño niño aparecía en él causando una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro…

-¡Kekkyu, Turles! —Nos llamó la esposa de mi hermano con cierto aire irritado desde la entrada de la casa—. Esos niños… ¡Dejen de entrenar ahora mismo! Y, Kekkyu, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

-¡Cinco minutos, Milk!

-Vienes en este mismo instante o no te daré de comer en toda una semana —advirtió ella con ese tono que conocía muy bien y aparecí de inmediato con el rostro lleno de vergüenza y derrota mientras que ella reía victoriosa al igual que el moreno a quien le lance una mirada envenenada, éste rio y se dirigió a mi habitación. Milk me entrego los platos al igual que los cubiertos y los acomode en la mesa con aire fracasado, aun pensando que como era que una fuerte saiyajin le temía a esa simple terrícola…, pero sin darme cuenta había partido en dos la mesa con unos ojos irradiando una infinita rabia a lo que Milk me pregunto asustaba que sucedía—. Kekkyu, respóndeme.

-¡Gohan! —Grite colérica y el teléfono comenzó a sonar, ahora fue él quien me llamo—. ¿Lo sentiste? —Dije al entrar a su habitación.

-Sí, Krilin me dijo lo mismo; al parecer un _ki_ maligno se acerca a la Tierra y me es muy familiar…

-…es el de esa lagartija de Freezer, maldita sea. Kakarotto no lo asesino y yo como idiota creyendo que lo había hecho. No hay tiempo —tome el teléfono—. Krilin hay que hacia donde llegaran a aterrizar ellos de inmediato, sin mi hermano aquí, somos los únicos que podrán defender la Tierra.

-Está bien, nos vemos allá.

-Gohan, Turles, vámonos —éste asintió y salimos de su recamara cuando el moreno apareció con un niño en brazos—. Milk llévate a _Kohaku_ y ve a Capsule Corp., por seguridad quédense ahí en lo que nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

Despegamos al cielo azul hacia el oeste, de donde provenían aquellos _ki_ malignos de Freezer y la otra persona, ésta incluso era más fuerte que esa sabandija morada; rechine los dientes furiosa y deseosa por pelear contra él. Poco después Krilin se nos unió junto con Yamcha, Chaos y Ten-shin-han, quienes repararon en mi compañero y el moreno solo sonrío retante y tras llegar al lugar de _encuentro_, minutos después llego el príncipe Vegeta, aun me sorprendía que él se haya quedado aquí y me causaba gracia puesto que pensaba que tal vez si se quedaba por_ Bulma_ y sabía que si lo mencionaba haría enojar a Vegeta lo cual era muy divertido para mí, aunque no era momento para niñerías.

Nos dirigimos una mirada envenenada y luego nos ignoramos como siempre ha sido costumbre para ambos cuando una nave aterrizo al fin detrás de una pequeña cordillera, mostré los dientes y abrí los ojos como platos al ver a Freezer, de cierta forma, remodelado con partes mecánicas tanto de la cintura para abajo como para arriba, pero mi asombro aumento al ver a su padre, el _Rey Cold_, aparecieron varios soldados a sus costados y Freezer dio órdenes. Aumentando más mi cólera, pero era la sorpresa y el moreno eran lo que no me permitía moverme. Esto debía ser una broma, me decía en mi interior, mostrando una mirada incrédula, por un momento creía sentir el _ki_ de mi hermano pero luego desapareció drásticamente a lo que pensaba que solo eran imaginaciones mías. Quise ver más de cerca al igual que los demás, así que nos acercamos volando, apreciando a dos alienígenas y a un chico de cabellos lila que portaba una hermosa espada sobre su espalda; al parecer, entablillaban una pequeña conversación con esa lagartija y su padre cuando una luz dorada destello ese chico. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que habían visto, estaba estupefacta, aquel muchacho se había transformado en un súper saiyajin, debía ser imposible, solo existíamos cuatro saiyajins, cuatro de sangre pura y uno con sangre de terrícola. ¿Quién era este sujeto?

Comenzó la pelea, y ese chico acabo con todos los soldados de Freezer en tan solo unos segundos, fue muy rápido debía admitirlo. Este chico comenzaba a superar mis expectativas, y ahora era el turno de esas dos ratas espaciales, lo cual me importaba más y mire con gran atención al igual que mi sobrino y mis demás compañeros, aunque Turles se mostraba inquieto; el chico misterioso lanzo una onda de energía, pero ellos la esquivaron, sonreí, ese muchacho fue muy listo y tras saltar Freezer, él tomo la oportunidad y lo partió en dos. No lo podía creer, así de fácil acabo con él. Aunque todavía no terminaba la cosa y continuó con las cortes hasta reducir todo ello a cenizas; acabo con él sin ningún problema y seguía su padre. No escuchaba que hablaban y de repente el peli lila le entrego la espada sin más a lo que el Rey Cold la examino para después sonreír, conocía muy bien esa tipo de sonrisa e intento atacar al muchacho desconocido, quien detuvo ésta sin ninguna dificultad. Que tonto había sido aquella sabandija. Acabo con la vida del padre de Freezer, éste se estampo contra una cordillera, manchando la pared rocosa con su sangre. ¿De dónde salió este muchacho?, me preguntaba con mucha curiosidad. Llegamos al lugar de los hechos y el chico nos miró con ojos serios mientras envainaba la espada.

-Iré a esperar al señor Goku —dijo el chico de ojos azules, sentía que conocía a ese chico o era que tenía algo que me hacía recordar a alguien, pero ¿a quién?—, ¿no quieren acompañarme? Es por allá.

Seguimos al peli lila con un aire cargado de sorpresa y confusión aunque también con algo de recelo, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a ese chico. El gran poder que habíamos sentido todos era de _él_, pero era muy parecido al de mi hermano menor como lo mencione anteriormente, a lo que me hacía recordar algo, ¿no se suponía que solo los saiyajins teníamos el cabello oscuro y no claro? Era muy extraño todo esto. Aunque después no le tome tanta importancia, la verdad me daba igual; apreté los dientes de nuevo al ver a esa sabandija moribunda de Freezer y nunca pensé ver a su padre el Rey Cold, era como si viese a su hijo solo que en tamaño gigante; aunque más me impresionó el cómo acabo con ellos en cuestión de segundos, fue muy impresionante y una sonrisa un tanto sádica se posó en las comisuras de mis labios, mientras me cruzaba de brazos hasta llegar a un área abierta y desértica, supuestamente ahí es donde llegaría mi queridísimo hermanito. El joven misterioso llego al suelo mientras se aproximaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros tras aterrizar, mientras todos comenzaron a bombardearlo con muchas preguntas a las cuales la mayoría no respondió puesto que dijo que no nos lo podía decir, solamente contesto que tenía diecisiete años de edad y no pertenecía a la compañía del padre de Bulma puesto que traía una chaqueta de ésta; genial, este chico estaba lleno de secretos y a mí no me gustaba los secretos. Se giró sobre sus talones, pero detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse conmigo, era como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento. ¿Qué? ¿Ese mocoso nunca había visto a una mujer con cola de simio o qué? Le dedique una mirada funesta.

-¿Pero qué…? No, debe ser una equivocación… Disculpe… —el peli lila se acercó a mí con gran curiosidad cuando el moreno se interpuso pero yo lo aparte sutilmente, diciendo que estaba bien, pero lo que dijo me dejo confundida—. ¿Goku? Err, ¿es usted, señor Goku? Esto es imposible, es una... una mujer. Pero se suponía que…

-¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo, niño? —Dije irritada, apartándolo de mi camino para así recargarme sobre una roca, _disfrutando del sol _junto con el moreno—. Obviamente que no soy Kakarotto, soy su hermana mayor, Kekkyu Bardock.

-¡¿Qué?! —Me miro atónito ante mi respuesta—. ¿H-hermana? Pero no puede ser, el señor Goku nunca tuvo una hermana solamente un hermano y se llamaba...

-...Raditz. Nuestro bruto y hermano mayor, no fue más que basura interestelar, pero también tuvo una hermana, osea yo.

-No lo entiendo —comenzaba a murmurar el chico, continuaba impactado por mi identidad—. _De donde vengo nunca existió una mujer saiyajin solamente eran hombres, aunque también esta ese chico. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pero no existe ningún error, ella es idéntica a Goku, es muy obvio que se trate de su hermana._

-Oye, niño, ¿cómo sabías de la existencia de la sabandija de Freezer? Solamente poco lo sabíamos y que él iba a venir a la Tierra a buscar a mi hermano que era lo más lógico, a lo que Kakarotto tendrá que darme una explicación de haberme dejado creer que lo había matado. Pero regresando contigo, nunca antes te había visto por aquí, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

-Deja que respire, Kekkyu —me dijo Bulma y parecía que algo cargaba de su espalda, pero no le preste tanta atención—. No lo interrogues después de haber peleado contra ese malvado de Freezer y su padre, aunque me impresiono mucho la manera en que los derrotaste. Eres muy fuerte, además también muy atractivo.

-¡Bulma! —Gire los ojos mientras que el joven se sonrojaba—. No es momento para que digas esas clases de cosas.

-No, está bien, le agradezco por el cumplido. Yo también tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas, pero preferiría hacerlo cuando llegue el señor Goku, que será dentro de tres horas, aproximadamente.

-Bien, entonces esperemos… ¿Hm? —Abrí los ojos de par en par al reparar en aquel bebé de cabellos negros con cierto parecido a mí y Turles me tomo de los brazos antes de que atacara a Bulma, quien se espantó mientras yo echaba fuego por la boca—. ¡¿Tú que haces con Kohaku?! Y sobre todo, ¿por qué lo trajiste aquí? No veías que era peligroso, se supone que debe estar en tu casa con Milk.

-Vamos, Kekkyu, es un saiyajin. No le pasara nada… ¡Oye!


	34. Chapter 34

-Bien, entonces esperemos… ¿Hm? —Abrí los ojos de par en par al reparar en aquel bebé de cabellos negros con cierto parecido a mí y Turles me tomo de los brazos antes de que atacara a Bulma, quien se espantó mientras yo echaba fuego por la boca—. ¡¿Tú que haces con Kohaku?! Y sobre todo, ¿por qué lo trajiste aquí? No veías que era peligroso, se supone que debe estar en tu casa con Milk.

-Vamos, Kekkyu, es un saiyajin. No le pasara nada… ¡Oye! —Le arrebata al niño y verifique que se encontrara en buenas condiciones—. Eres igual de exagerada que Milk.

-No dirías lo mismo si fuera tu hijo, aunque más bien ni siquiera te importaría exponerlo como lo hiciste con el mío —ambas nos sacamos la lengua y mi pareja rio entre dientes cuando le dedique una mirada envenenada y alzo las manos, di un suspiro y me senté, mirando al niño con cabello parecido al de su padre aunque también tenía un toque del mío, éste al abrir los ojos y reparar en mí, sonrío y aulló de alegría—. Pero bueno, al menos ya paso el peligro. No lo vuelvas a hacer, Bulma.

Esperamos a mi hermano durante las dichas tres horas, pero aún seguía sin aparecer a lo que varios comenzamos a irritarnos, estaba demasiado impaciente para volver a verlo y darle una severa paliza por haber dejado vivo a Freezer, debió haberlo asesinado en su momento. Por un segundo pensé que no ganaríamos, de no ser por el muchacho misterioso, recordándome los horrores que nos haría pasar si nos eslavizaba. Un escalofrío pasó por toda mi columna vertebral, inquietando a su vez al niño; le esboce una sonrisa, diciéndole que no pasaba nada y acaricie sus cabellos. Todo el mundo quedo impactado al saber la identidad del niño que se encontraba entre mis brazos y Yamcha me echo en cara cuando dije que formar una familia no estaba en mis planes cuando Turles se le echo encima con una mirada de advertencia como todo un macho que defiende a su hembra a lo que el pelinegro se alejó de inmediato y sonreí burlonamente, mientras Krilin hacía gestos gracioso para que Kohaku riera; pero aún no superaba la cara que había puesto Vegeta después de que la curiosidad lo invadiera y yo orgullosa le dije que era mi hijo, los celos y la cólera le corroían por todo el cuerpo, diciendo que no era justo que sabandijas como nosotros hayamos tenido un saiyajin de sangre pura a lo que yo lo mire socarronamente a la vez que le sacaba la lengua. Hasta que una nave se divisó entre las nubes, captando la atención de todo el que se encontraba ahí y le entregue al niño a Turles mientras veía con ojo de detallo como la nave espacial se estrellaba contra el suelo, causando un gran estruendo y con ello el llanto del bebé al ser asustado, le pedí al moreno que lo tranquilizara a lo que yo iba casi corriendo a ver a mi hermano y despegue hacia el impacto, donde una nave saiyajin se encontraba ahí y de ésta salía Kakarotto, quien se encontraba sorprendido de vernos todos ahí.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes supieron en donde aterrizaría? —Pregunto confundido.

-Porque él nos lo dijo —respondió Bulma mientras miraba a al joven misterioso junto con los demás.

-¿Tú lo conoces, papá?

-¿Quién es?

-¡Eh! ¿Quieres decir que no lo conoces en lo más mínimo? Incluso él sabía la hora exacta en que llegaría a la Tierra.

-Lo siento, pero nunca lo he visto en mi vida… Así que él sabía, que extraño. Aunque me di cuenta que Freezer y sus soldados sabían que venía porque localizaron mi nave, pero cuando llegue sus _ki_ desaparecieron. Entonces, ¿quién fue que derroto a Freezer y sus hombres? Tenía entendido que eran extremadamente fuertes. ¿Fuiste tú Piccolo? ¿O tal vez tú, Kekkyu? ¿O Vegeta?

-El muchacho fue quien acabo con todos ellos en cuestión de segundos —conteste con seriedad aunque una sonrisa se encontraba pintada en mi rostro—. Y también tiene la habilidad de convertirse en un súper saiyajin, ¿qué opinas de eso, Kakarotto?

-Wow, ¿en un súper saiyajin? Para ser tan joven eres muy fuerte, no tenía idea que existía otro saiyajin más.

-Te equivocas, insecto —intervino Vegeta—. Nosotros somos los únicos saiyajins que quedamos. Solamente somos tú, tu hermana, el idiota de Turles, yo y ese enano con sangre terrícola. _Y ahora también el hijo de Kekkyu._

-¿Eh? ¿Turles? —Nos miró sin entender—. ¿Quién es él? Nunca había escuchado su nombre antes… ¡Espera! Hermana, no es acaso tu…

-Exacto —apareció el moreno con semblante sereno y se asombró del enorme parecido que tenía yo con mi hermano menor cuando Kohaku mordió su cola y soltó un quejido, arruinando su pose sería a lo que yo comencé a reír mientras tomaba al niño—. No le veo nada de gracioso, Kekkyu.

-Vaya, ¿así que tú eres el mejor amigo de mi hermana Kekkyu?

-Sí, pero tal vez no me recuerdes por el golpe en la cabeza; tu hermana me conto todo cuando regresábamos a la Tierra. Es un gusto volvernos a ver.

-¿Regresamos? —Me miro sin entender.

-Después te cuento. —Dije y sonreí—. Sabes, Kakarotto, él te odiaba porque un día le mordiste la cola hasta romperle los huesos y desde entonces te evitaba… Vamos, Turles, no me mires así. Al menos ya no te morderá. Bueno, aunque ahora esta Kohaku para hacerlo —agregue con una sonrisa y el moreno frunció el ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Perdona por ello, a pesar que nunca más lo recordare… ¿Y ese niño, Kekkyu?

-Se llama Kohaku… y es tu sobrino.

-¡¿Qué?! —Dijo lleno de sorpresa—. ¡Mi sobrino! No puedes hablar en serio, ¿cómo es que…?

-Turles es su padre, ¡no me preguntes como es que llegamos a ser pareja! Solo sucedió, aunque el niño es igual de inquieto y activo que tú y que yo cuando bebés, a veces no me deja entrenar porque quiere hacer lo mismo a lo que temo a que resulte herido, pero cuando se un poco más grande, quizás como a la edad que yo empecé, lo pondré a entrenar. Claro, si es que Milk no me sale con que lo quiere poner a estudiar como a Gohan, en dado caso lo tendré que adiestrar en secreto —me lamente a lo que mi hermano y yo comenzamos a reí.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Hace unos días cumplió dos años.

-Disculpe, señor Goku. —El joven misterios intervino en nuestra charla—. Podría hablar con usted y con su hermana en privado.

-Claro.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensan hablar en secreto?

-Lo siento, amigos, no es mi intención.

Nos alejamos un par de metros de todos, pero antes le entregue el bebé a Turles, quien trato de evitar que el niño volviera a morder su cola, pero Kohaku comenzó a jugar con su propia cola cuando se mordió por accidente y quedo débil; Turles aparto sus extremidad y sus energías volvieron en cuestión de segundos como para morder el dedo de su padre a lo que todos comenzaron a reír.

Tenía tanto que preguntarle a este chico tan raro y misterioso. Odiaba el secreto, nunca me ha gustaba estar con la información incompleta, pero antes de hacer cualquier pregunta mire algo molesta a mi hermano, quien al toparse con mis ojos dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con la mirada asustada.

-¿Por qué demonios lo dejaste con vida, Kakarotto? —Le reproche, expulsando cierta aura negra por la furia.

-Lo sé y lo siento, creo fui demasiado bueno con él, si lo hubiese matado en el planeta Namekusei, esto no hubiera pasado. Al ver su nave y lo decidido que iba a la Tierra, intente llegar antes que él, pero llevaban mucha ventaja, aunque aun así no importaba puesto que aprendí una nueva técnica: _La tele trasportación_.

-¡Eh! —Ambos lo miramos sorprendidos—. ¿Tele transportación?

-Sí, la aprendí en el planeta _Yardt_, aunque esos seres eran muy extraños y misteriosos, no contaban con buena condición física, pero sabían muchas técnicas.

-Cielo, creo que entonces vine en vano —comento desanimado el peli lila, pero mi hermano se lo agradeció de nuevo después ladeo la cabeza—. Bueno, necesito que guarden esto en secreto, es de suma importancia que nadie sepa quién yo.

-Descuida, es muy difícil que me hagan hablar.

-A mi igual, siempre ha sido imposible sacarme un secreto —dije, guiñándole el ojo.

-Bien, Déjenme presentarme: Mi nombre es Trunks y vengo del futuro, exactamente de hace veinte años.

-¿Veinte años? Asombroso.

-Y puedo convertirme en súper saiyajin porque… Vegeta es mi padre.

-¿Pero que de…? ¡¿Vegeta es tu padre?!

Y sí que nos llenó de sorpresa ese tal Trunks, agregando a ello que nacería en dos años y medio. Vaya quien lo diría, no esperaba esas respuestas, y me encontraba en el suelo, llorando de la risa.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ellos iban a quedar juntos! Aunque, no esperaba que tuvieran un hijo. Pero bueno, dejaré a un lado mi diversión; Trunks, ¿por qué me pensaste que era Kakarotto?

-Porque en mi futuro usted nunca regreso con su hermano Goku —contesto él seriamente y una punzada se produjo en mi estómago, congelando mi rostro—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi madre me conto que cuando su hermano Raditz llego al planeta para llevarse al señor Goku, menciono que había sido una lástima que usted no estuviera ahí, puesto que había muerto a la edad de once años por un soldado de Freezer —Gruñí. _Esa rata de Serphant_, pensé irritada, _si no lo hizo antes lo hubiera hecho en el planeta Cleasty, me alegra haberlo asesinado_—. Así que obviamente nunca vino por Goku, aunque jamás menciono su aspecto. Es igual que Goku, es por eso que pesé al principio que era él y luego que era un error. Me disculpo.

-Descuida —comenté con cierto desdén al saber que había pasado conmigo, pero el aire divertido regreso. Ya no tenía caso porque molestarme, Freezer ya estaba _al fin _muerto, pero solo su mención me hacía enojar—, muchos me confundieron con Kakarotto tanto en el infiero como en el paraíso, me causaba mucha gracia la verdad. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, papá te manda saludos.

-¡Eh! ¿Viste a nuestro padre?

-Sí, entrene unos cuantos días con él gracias al permiso de Enma-daioh-sama; también me dijo que estaba orgulloso de ti al saber que te puedes transformar en súper saiyajin, aunque ahora ya no eres el único que puede hacerlo.

-¿Quiere decir que usted también se puede convertir en súper saiyajin? —Pregunto Trunks altamente sorprendido y asentí orgullosa—. Vaya, esto es increíble. Debe sentirse grandioso ser la primera mujer saiyajin en toda la historia.

-De hecho, pero también sé que aún no estoy al nivel de Kakarotto, me falta mucho por entrenar aunque tengo a Turles, a Kakarotto y a los demás para hacerlo. Debemos estar listos, puesto que si has venido del futuro es para prevenirnos o algo por el estilo.

-Es usted muy lista —elogio él y sonreí, pero al cara que puso borro mi sonrisa.

-¿Qué tan grave es, Trunks?

-Dentro de tres años, el doce de mayo a las diez de la mañana; en una pequeña isla ubicada al sureste de la capital del sur aparecerán dos personas sumamente poderosas. Estas criaturas son tan poderosas que no parecen de este mundo.

-¿Qué son? —Pregunto mi hermano con el semblante serio al igual que yo, lo que había dicho el peli lila me irrito un poco—. ¿Extraterrestres?

-No. Son _Androides_ —dijo— súper dotados, creados en este mundo. Su creador era un científico loco de la Red Ribbon, el doctor Gero.

-¡¿La Red Ribbon?!

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso, hermano? —Pregunte.

-Es un ejército que fue muy temido y poderoso, que lo único que han buscado es conquistar la Tierra con ayuda de las esferas de dragón, algo que yo no permití desde muy pequeño.

-Sí, se supone que hace tiempo que usted los derroto, pero el doctor Gero sobrevivió y continuo desgraciadamente con sus experimentos.

-No me digas que aún continúan con la idea de conquistar el mundo.

-De eso no estoy seguro, aunque tal vez aun sea su propósito. Esos androides son el número 19 y el número 20, fueron creados como máquinas asesinas, incluso acabaron la vida de su creador. Y en estos momentos están sin control, matando todo a su paso con toda la maldad que fueron creados.

-Entonces —dije analizando la información proporcionada por Trunks—, si un súper saiyajin como tú, quien acabo con Freezer y su padre al igual que sus hombres es capaz de decirnos que esos sujetos son unos monstruos, deben ser realmente fuertes.

-Así es, yo pelee contra ellos. Eran dos, pero incluso si uno no lo hubiese derrotado…

-Espera un momento, Trunks… ¿Acaso estabas peleando solo contra ellos? ¿No había nadie más que te ayudara?

-Ninguno… ninguno dentro de veinte años estará vivo, yo seré el único guerrero sobreviviente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dentro de tres años, mi padre, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten-shin-han; Chaos y Piccolo morirán asesinados… Gohan, apenas logró escapar y se convirtió en mi maestro, me enseño a pelear, pero desafortunadamente, después de cuatro años murió. Como imaginaran, si muere Piccolo, las esferas del dragón serán simples rocas, así que nadie logro ser revivido… ¡Maldita sea, son muy fuertes! No, son enormemente fuertes.

-Pero ¿qué hay de mi hermano? —Pregunte inquieta por la respuesta—. ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Fue asesinado también?

-Lamentablemente, el señor Goku no peleara, porque dentro de poco tiempo enfermara y a causa de eso, morirá —el impacto se notó en el rostro de ambos y el corazón se me encogió un poco al momento que un gruñido se escuchaba de bajo de mi garganta; al parecer no era la única que sufría de alguna padecimiento—. Fue a causa de una enfermedad del corazón, provocada por una extraña bacteria, que a pesar de ser un saiyajin, no logro evitar su muerte.

-Es una lástima… y las semillas del ermitaño no curan enfermedades. ¿Moriré de esa forma? —Decía molesto, tal parecía que le resultaba algo humillante a mi hermano—. Rayos, en verdad quería participar en la pelea.

-¿Le molesta la idea de que no peleara con ellos y no le da miedo lo que he dicho?

-Claro que sí, pero… tú mencionaste que eran muy fuertes y yo quería pelear contra ellos, siempre me gusta saber que existe alguien más fuerte que yo.

Pose la mano sobre el hombro de mi hermano y éste me miro: -Deberías de pensar en tu familia, Kakarotto. Obviamente que quieres luchar, la sangre saiyajin corre por tus venas como en las mías, pero…

-Lo sé, hermana…

-No cabe duda que se estima mucho a su hermano —menciono Trunks y una sonrisa fría se formó en mi boca—. Y como usted dijo, el señor Goku es todo un saiyajin. Es tal y como me lo había dicho mi madre y Gohan… Son dignos de confianza, estoy muy contento de haberlos conocido, sobre todo a usted señorita Kekkyu. Aún estoy sorprendido de su lazo sanguíneo con Goku —deslizo la mano a uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra, sacando de esta un pequeño frasco azul y se lo entrego a mi hermano—. Cuando empiece a sentirse mal, por favor, tómese esto.

-¿Qué es, Trunks?

-Se trata de su medicina, en esta época esa enfermedad es irreversible, pero dentro de veinte años se encontró la cura. Con esta medicina podrá gozar de una larga vida.

-¡Muchas gracias! Oh, ya estaba muy preocupado, me lo hubieras dicho antes. Oye, Kekkyu, ¿por qué no le pides que crean una cura para tu enfermedad?

-¿Hm? ¿Está enferma?

-Tengo la _fiebre del último aliento_, vaya nombrecito —dije con una risa acida y Kakarotto me miro con reprobación, me encogí de hombros y luego ladee la cabeza—. Es una rara enfermedad que desarrolle en la nave de Freezer, aun no sé cómo fue que paso, pero bueno; es una especie de fiebre que aumenta la temperatura corporal, pareciendo que te quemaras vivo y créeme, Trunks, deseas estar muerto que continuar sufriendo eso. Existe un planeta donde encontré un agua especial que la hace _calmar_ por ciertos años. Pero ya no sé puede hacer nada para ello, me dieron a lo mucho hasta los ochenta años y me regalaron unos jarrones con esa agua del pilar sagrado cada que volviera a aparecer la fiebre. Se conservan por épocas esas aguas, tal vez pueda ayudar a otras personas cuando muera. Vamos, Kakarotto, no me mires así. Al menos viviré lo suficiente, ¿que son veinte años menos de vida? Aun así gracias por preocuparte, hermano.

-Vaya, nunca había escuchado algo igual, pero descuide. Tal aquí encuentre la cura si quiere que así sea, todo está en su decisión.

-No te preocupes por el momento estoy bien. De nuevo, gracias por la medicina para mi hermano.

-En realidad, quizás no es bueno cambiar el tiempo ni el destino pero viendo las circunstancias que nos esperan… Tratándose de usted, estoy seguro que podremos hacer algo. Esas son las esperanzas de mi madre, quien se esforzó tanto para construir la máquina del tiempo.

-¿Tu mamá me conoce?

-Sí y mucho.

-Dices que ella construyó esa máquina del tiempo… —el rostro de mi hermano comenzaba a causarme gracia, fue muy lento para darse cuenta; Trunks tenía el mismo parecido que Vegeta, pero también había algo de la peli celeste—. N-no me digas que… tu mamá es…

-Sí… allá esta —contestó a la vez que señalaba en la dirección que se encontraba Bulma.

-¡Waaaaaah! —Exclamo y rompí entre risas—. ¡Bu…Bulma, es tu mamá!

-Ese Vegeta —dije con un tonito burlón mientras posaba las manos sobre las caderas y miraba hacia donde se encontraba el saiyajin mayor a lo que éste me encaro y me dedico una mirada de disgusto.


	35. Chapter 35

-¿Tu mamá me conoce?

-Sí y mucho.

-Dices que ella construyó esa máquina del tiempo… —el rostro de mi hermano comenzaba a causarme gracia, fue muy lento para darse cuenta; Trunks tenía el mismo parecido que Vegeta, pero también había algo de la peli celeste—. N-no me digas que… tu mamá es…

-Sí… allá esta —contestó a la vez que señalaba en la dirección que se encontraba Bulma.

-¡Waaaaaah! —Exclamo y rompí entre risas—. ¡Bu…Bulma, es tu mamá!

-Ese Vegeta —dije con un tonito burlón mientras posaba las manos sobre las caderas y miraba hacia donde se encontraba el saiyajin mayor a lo que éste me encaro y me dedico una mirada de disgusto.

-Realmente estoy sorprendió, pero pensé que Bulma se casaría con Yamcha.

-Mi mamá se cansó de las infidelidades de Yamcha, así que terminaron con su relación. Fue entonces que se fijó en mi papá y al verlo muy solo empezó a tomarle cariño, pero nunca se casaron. Ya sabe cómo es mi madre. Como mi padre murió cuando solo era un bebe, estaba muy emocionado al verlo por primera vez.

-Te entiendo —dije al recordar mi encuentro con mi padre después de tantos años, aunque era una lástima que Kakarotto no pudiese conocerlo, justamente fue éste quien me miro—. Espero volverlo a ver, aunque puedo usarte a ti, solamente te hago una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, te pongo una venda roja en la cabeza y problema resuelto… Solo estoy jugando, hermano.

-Sí, claro —dijo llevando la mano al rostro a lo que me eche a reír.

-Por favor —hablo Trunks sumamente preocupado—, no vayan a decírselo a nadie. Si ellos llegan a enterarse de ellos, es posible que se odien y corro el riesgo de desaparecer.

-No te preocupes, Trunks. No diremos nada.

-Bien y muchas gracias. Ahora me voy, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada.

-Sí y dale las gracias… Cambiaremos el futuro.

-Sí. Ahora que se cuál es su fuerza tengo más esperanzas al igual que el saber que existen más saiyajins que están por parte de nosotros —menciono al momento que giraba los ojos hacia donde se encontraba Turles con el niño luego a mí, le sonreí.

-¿Te volveremos a ver?

-No lo sé, se necesita bastante tiempo para reunir la energía requerida para hacer un viaje de ida y vuelta en el tiempo, pero si sigo con vida volveré con mucho gusto dentro de tres años.

-Cuídate.

Y el chico despego, alejándose poco a poco de nuestra vista a lo que nuestros amigos se comenzaron a cuestionar su repentina retirada, mi hermano y yo regresamos con ellos no antes de pensar que decirles para no poner en riesgo la identidad de Trunks y obviamente todos tenían muchas preguntas sobre que nos había dicho él y de quien se trataba. Kohaku comenzó a llamarme de inmediato con gran emoción desde los brazos de su padre a quien golpeaba en el rostro con su cola de simio hasta que yo lo cargue, era muy obvio que Turles no servía para cuidar bebes. Mi hermano menor me pidió verlo, lo alzo en el aire y al parecer al niño le gustaba, Kakarotto sonrío para después tomarlo de la cola sutilmente, al instante lo soltó puesto que el bebé lo mordido al ver que lo intentaba agarra de su extremidad de mono para después saltar a mis brazos, muy ágil para su corta edad, me decía, pero sobre todo inteligente.

-¿Muerde muy fuerte? —Pregunte con aire entretenido y lleve al niño a mi hombro, sosteniéndolo con cuidado.

-Vaya que es listo, no pensé que sabría que lo tomaría de la cola.

-La verdad yo tampoco pensé que haría eso, este niño es igual de especial que Gohan. No sé cómo actué cuando este un poco más grande.

-Oigan —intervino Krilin—, ¿qué fue lo que les dijo ese muchacho? ¿Y por qué se fue así como así?

-Se lo dicen ustedes o lo hago yo —dijo Piccolo con seriedad al ver que comenzábamos a titubear y me sobresalte, diciendo que como era posible que nos escuchar—. Mi sentido auditivo está mucho más desarrollado que el de ustedes; además es una información de suma importancia que nos implica a todos. Si les resulta difícil abrir la boca entonces lo haré yo.

-Piccolo, pero… pero es que él…

-No te preocupes, Goku. No diré nada que perjudique a ese joven, pero no me gustaría saber que nos mataran por no haber entrenado lo suficiente.

Y fue así que el namekusejin le explico todos lo que Trunks nos había dicho, claro, ocultando su identidad, sobre todo a Bulma y a Vegeta, quienes fueron un poco más insistentes en saber quién era aquel chico de cabellos lilas. Nadie de los que estaban ahí pudo ocultar la conmoción después de recibir tan terrible noticia, aunque claro, hubo algunos que no creyeron como Yamcha, quien pensaba que eran solamente mentiras sin importarle que aquel chico haya venido del futuro; en cambio, los demás estuvimos de acuerdo de comenzar a entrenar, preparándonos para lo que vendría dentro de tres años. Cuando de pronto apareció algo en el aire, se trataba de Trunks, quien se encontraba dentro de la máquina del tiempo, se despidió con la mano y luego… desapareció, regresando a su presente. Instantes después del desvanecimiento de Trunks, todos dirigieron la mirada a mi hermano, sobre todo el príncipe.

-Dime, Kakarotto —hablo Vegeta con aquella voz que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Cómo fue que escapaste de la explosión del planeta Namek?

-Sí…, la nave de Freezer estaba descompuesta, ¿verdad? —Dijo Yamcha—. Incluso Kaio-sama nos dijo que no tenías posibilidad de sobrevivir a ello.

-Lo mismo pensé, aunque muy cerca de ahí se encontraban cinco naves como estás. Una vez que subí, oprimí todos los botones y después la nave despego, llevándome por su cuenta al planeta Yardt.

-Tal parece que era el próximo objetivo de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu —objeto Vegeta con una sonrisa irritada—. Sabiendo cómo eres de seguro aprovechaste la oportunidad de aprender alguna técnica de ese planeta. Esas ratas no poseerán mucha fuerza física pero conocen muchas técnicas especiales.

-De hecho, me lleve muy bien con ellos y me regalaron esta ropa, ya que la mía estaban completamente hechas un desastre.

-Y por esa razón no regresaste, insecto —mencione molesta y él me dio una palmada en la espalda a lo que yo le saque la lengua.

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué técnica aprendiste, Goku? —Pregunto Bulma—. Vamos, dinos.

-Ya que disponía de poco tiempo solo pude aprender una sola técnica y me costó mucho aprenderla. Aprendí el _Shunkanido_. (Tele transportación)

-¡¿En serio?! Hazla, por favor.

-Está bien —dijo—. En esta técnica no se trata en concentrarse en donde quiera ir sino en una persona que esté en un determinado lugar y para ello debes sentir su ki. Por eso no puedes ir a lugares que conoces… Veamos, ¿A dónde quiero ir?… ¡Ya sé!

Y desapareció en cuestión de segundo y de la misma manera apareció, aunque llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol a lo que Vegeta comenzó a fanfarronear diciendo que nos había engañado con la velocidad, pero se había equivocado. Eran precisamente las gafas del pervertido del maestro Roshi y Yamcha dijo que Kame house se encontraba a diez mil kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos; realmente increíble. Y Vegeta se quedó con las palabras en la boca a lo que sonreí socarronamente y Kohaku alzo las manos hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano, quien le puso las gafas de sol al niño, éste rio divertido aunque después comenzó a llorar puesto que Kakarotto le quito los lentes para así entregárselos a Krilin para que se los diera al maestro Roshi.

-Bien, es mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar —menciono el chico de tres ojos y todos asentimos—. Pero, ¿exactamente en qué lugar y a qué hora será el encuentro?

-Bueno eso también me lo dijo, pero… ¡ya se me olvido!

-Dentro de tres años —conteste—, el doce de mayo a las diez de la mañana. Ocurrirá en una pequeña isla a nueve kilómetros al sureste de la capital del sur.

-No estaría mal que lleguemos una hora antes —sugirió el namek a lo que nadie se negó—. En esta ocasión quien no tenga la confianza en sus habilidades de pelea será mejor que ni se moleste en acompañarnos, el enemigo que enfrentaremos es altamente fuerte al igual que peligroso. Mejor que no vayan personas que solamente estorbaran.

-¡Bah! —Bufo retante Vegeta—. No digas estupideces. ¿No serás tú el que no confía en sí mismo?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Vegeta, quieres cerrar el pico —intervine irritada, ganándome casi un puñetazo del príncipe de no ser porque antes de que lo hiciera, Kohaku alzo la boca de inmediato, clavando sus pequeños colmillos en su mano a lo que Vegeta aparto bruscamente ésta, mientras reía entre dientes—. Bien hecho, Kohaku —acaricie su cabello, el niño rio juguetonamente—. No es momento para peleas estúpidas.

-Arg… Maldito niño.

-Oigan —hablo Bulma entusiasmada— ¿y si eliminan al Doctor Gero? Si invocamos a Shen Long y le preguntamos su ubicación, creo que no tendremos la necesidad de pelear dentro de tres años.

-¡Si hacen semejante estupidez juro que los matare! —Rugió Vegeta.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Eso no es ninguna estupidez, no es un juego, tonto saiyajin! El destino de nuestro planeta está en juego. Claro, como tú no eres de este planeta no te importa, no te importa nada más que tú mismo. Engerido saiyajin de cuarta… Goku —poso las manos sobre sus brazos, mirándola esperanzada—, tú también estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?

-D-discúlpame, Bulma, pero yo también quiero pelear; además ese doctor no ha construido nada, así que no vale la pena que lo eliminemos.

-Sabía que lo diría algo así —dije con un ligero toque burlón y ella me miro de la misma manera que a él; bufé—. Ni cuentes conmigo, Bulma. Yo estoy dispuesta a pelear contra ellos.

-P-pero tienes a Kohaku…

-¡No lo uses de escusa! Él estará a salvo con Milk, mientras Turles y yo peleamos. Y se acabó.

-No lo hagan —decía a los demás—, estos saiyajins todo lo que quieren es pelear contra ellos. Piénselo bien, chicos, si vuelven a morir no podrán regresar a la vida.

-Yo también peleare. —dijo Ten-shin-han—. Quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar y si pierdo la vida en la pelea, solo seré un simple perdedor.

-¡Yo también!

-N-no puedo creer esto.

-Escucha, Bulma —intercedió Krilin para tratar de calmar a la peli celeste—. Todos (o algunos) los que estamos aquí nos llevamos bien o éramos enemigos… hasta yo, al principio, cuando era niño, Goku no me agradaba mucho, pero cuando aparece un enemigo poderoso no nos queda más remedio que unir nuestras fuerzas y al fin y al cabo todos llegamos a ser buenos amigos. Y esto no ocurre muy a menudo —sonreí, el enano tenía razón—. Pero últimamente los adversarios han resultado ser funestos.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir? —Pregunto ella molesta y se acercó a ella.

-Que si peleamos por un objetivo en común no tendremos problemas con Piccolo, pero lo que no sabemos es que es lo que podría hacer Vegeta. Él es de esos sujetos que tienen un pase directo al infierno.

-Está bien, hagan lo que quieren —comento—, aunque para una chica como yo le resultaría peligroso formar parte de su equipo… Son unos dementes.

-¡Lucharemos juntos y seremos los vencedores! —Exclamo mi hermano y todos aullamos de emoción, incluso el pequeño Kohaku.

La chica comenzaba refunfuñando mientras nosotros nos poníamos de acuerdo y después de una breve discusión, todos fueron marchándose. Vegeta le echó en cara a mi hermano de que no sería el único en convertirse en súper saiyajin, él algún día lo iba a vencer y sería el saiyajin número uno de todo el universo. Me guarde el comentario de que yo también ya podía convertirme en uno, puesto que no quería crear más conflictos con él y me mantuve callada aunque con una mirada burlona. Después él se fue y luego Ten-shin-han junto con Chaos. Krilin y Yamcha decidieron entrenar por su cuenta, mientras que mi hermano le ofreció al namek que entrenara con nosotros, quien acepto sin problemas.

-Bien —dijo mi hermano—. Es hora de irnos, nos vemos. Bulma, que tengas un bebé sano.

-¿Eh?

Despegamos los chicos y yo, mientras me daba un ligero ataque de risa por el rostro que había puesto ella. Nunca pensé que iba a formar una familia con Vegeta, pero bueno Dios los hace y ellos se juntan. Subí al niño a mi espalda, quien disfrutaba del aire. Tal vez dentro de uno año o dos años comience con los entrenamientos del niño.


	36. Chapter 36

N/A: Ya casi son los últimos capítulos de la historia y tal vez me tarde más en subirlos, pero gracias a que estoy de vacaciones, tal vez pueda subirlos a tiempo. Gracias a los que me siguen y les guste esta historia.

-Deja en paz a Kohaku —me sentenció Milk con esa mirada que me erizaba la piel—. Solo tiene cuatro años, Kekkyu.

-A esa edad nosotros comenzamos a entrenar, incluso mi madre quiso poner a entrenar a mi hermano Kakarotto teniendo semanas de nacido; además, Kohaku es un saiyajin de sangre pura no le… ¡Auch!

-Él se pondrá a estudiar como es debido, deberías pensar en sus estudios; su futuro y no en peleas con gente incivilizadas, solo harás que se vuelva un salvaje. Ya no están más en tu planeta.

-Se equivoca tía, Milk —intervino el niño con una tierna voz, mientras mantenía su mano sujeta a mi ropa—. Yo no soy como usted dice, soy muy educado. Mamá me ha enseñado la gran disciplina de los saiyajins, así que no se preocupe tanto por mí, he estado aprendiendo todo lo necesario para no caer en los malos comportamientos. También voy bien en los estudios, mi primo Gohan y yo estudiamos juntos todos los días; a veces me es gracioso, puesto que mamá pone a mi papá a ayudarme cuando no entiendo algo, pero a veces soy yo quien le enseña a papá.

-Lo ves —dije con una pequeña sonrisa burlona por el último comentario del niño y ella se quedó sorprendida, ya que todo ello era DEMASIADO raro en mí para después mostrarse maravillada y yo enarque una ceja—. ¿Milk?

-No pensé que fueras una madre tan _casi_ perfecta.

-¿Casi?

-Si no lo pusieras a entrenar, serías perfecta. Y hablando de disciplina…

-No la usaré con Gohan, es innecesario. El chico es muy educado y cortés como para recibir más disciplina; y tampoco la usaré con Kakarotto si eso es lo que piensas.

-Mamá.

-Dime, enano— ¿Qué?

-Nada. —La pelinegra se retiró a la cocina.

-Tengo hambre —dijo él con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos en su pequeño estómago, reí entre dientes al momento que ambos nos echábamos andar fuera de la casa y el niño enrollo su cola entorno a la mía—. ¿Dónde está papá?

-Entrenando con tu tío y tal vez también con Piccolo, debemos estar listos para cuando lleguen esos androides. Vamos, llegamos tarde a tu entrenamiento… Descuida, Kohaku, atrapare un pescado para ti y así puedas entrenar con el estómago lleno, te dará más energías.

-¿Cómo el de la otra vez? —Pregunto maravillado con un toque especial en los ojos mientras otro gruñido producía su estómago y asentí, el niño aulló emocionado y me abrazo—. Gracias, mamá. Eres la mejor.

Alborote los cabellos del niño, diciendo que no era para tanto y despegamos por el cielo azul claro, el pequeño Kohaku disfrutaba de estas cosas, lo hacía sentir libre y siempre que podía salía de su habitación a volar por los cielos. A Turles le causaba gracia puesto que era como si apreciaras a mi hermano pero con un diferente estilo de peinado, pero le molestaba que no haya heredado ningún rasgo de él más que los ojos y el cabello a lo que yo me reía. Kohaku era todo un saiyajin, pero lo había educado de una manera más diferente a la que mis hermanos, mi mejor amigo, el príncipe y yo fuimos educados por nuestros padres; eliminando toda maldad que pudiese tener, y como había dicho hace mucho tiempo, era igual de vivo que yo y mi hermano, al principio era muy travieso y todo el tiempo tenía que estar detrás de él a lo que mis entrenamientos se reducían, pero luego se compuso gracias a mis reprimendas, en ese aspecto yo era muy estricta con el chico y le causaba miedo a mi sobrino y a mi hijo sobre todo, pero al ver los resultados deje de ser tan "ruda" con él. Gohan y él eran los mejores amigos y a veces entrenaban juntos cuando a éste me lo traía a escondidas de su madre.

Vigilaba a mi hermano por lo de su salud, aunque todo se encontraba en orden por el momento, aun así Milk y yo estábamos al tanto. Se preocupó mucho cuando le conté de mi enfermedad con más detalle y se entristecía mucho al saber que solo viviría hasta los setenta, ochenta años, aunque era el tiempo suficiente como para estar con mi hermano, mi familia y mis nuevos amigos. Disfrutaría cada momento y cada pelea, si la Tierra llegase a estar en peligro, la defendería también, la verdad había cambiado demasiado desde que me quede en este lugar, incluso Turles me lo dijo cuándo regresábamos al planeta Tierra, agregando que le agradaba mi nuevo yo a lo que yo respondí con una _dulce_ golpiza hacia él. En fin, mi hermano y mi compañero de tez morena se encontraban entrenando en el río a lo que el pequeño emocionado acelero el vuelo, llegando con una patada voladora hacia el rostro de su padre y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Kakarotto, sí que era rápido ese niño, igual que su madre. Pero en ningún momento sentí la presencia de Piccolo, tal vez se había ido a las montañas o no sé. Turles gruño y comenzó a pelear con su hijo con algo de seriedad: lo tomo de la cabeza, golpeo ésta y lo lanzo al agua cuando recibió otro golpe en el rostro pero ahora por parte mía, fue mi semblante el que lo hizo retroceder.

-No seas tan duro con el niño, Turles —le advertí con aire protector cuando mi hijo salió disparado como una bala al estómago de su padre, sacándole todo el aire y reí abiertamente, tomando a Kohaku de la camisa—. Tranquilo, saltamontes, sino te harán pedazos estos dos, aunque más tu padre. Apenas vas en lo básico. Te queda mucho por entrenar y cuando seas mayor tendrás que arreglártelas solo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá. —Contesto avergonzado y le sonreí al momento que tomaba su barbilla.

-Tienes mucho espíritu de pelea, igual que yo cuando era niña y mi padre me regañaba por ello. Recuerdo que me metía en muchos problemas gracias a mis enormes ganas de pelea con guerreros de verdad, pero eso no me detuvo; tienes mucho potencial como cualquier saiyajin, Kohaku, pero tú serás de entre los mejores.

-¿Igual que mi tío Kakarotto? —Ante ello éste rio al igual que yo.

-Sí, igual que mi hermano. Pero que no se te suba la fama o las ganas de superarlo a la cabeza, no es bueno pensar ello. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a atrapar un enorme pez?

Mientras Kakarotto y Turles continuaban entrenando, mi hijo y yo cazábamos el desayuno con gran diversión, gozando de ello: tomaba al niño por el tobillo y lo jalaba hacia atrás, quitándole oportunidad de atrapar un pez, tratando de ganármelo yo pero no logre hacerlo a tiempo y Kohaku me miro burlonamente cuando le advertí donde estaba nuestra presa: un enorme pez de cola blanca y escamas celestes, justamente lo que estábamos buscando. Le indique con la mirada al niño de cabellos negros que atrajera su atención para que así yo pudiera pescarlo y fue así que él capto su atención tras mover la cola enfrente del animal a lo que el gran pez comenzó a perseguirlo casi por todo el río hasta que Kohaku llego a la orilla y salió rápido del agua a lo que el animal se estampo contra la orilla; acto seguido, tome su cola y lo saque del agua al momento que lo lanzaba al aire, controle mi ki y lance una onda de energía al invertebrado cuando el niño me arrojo un palo y salté hacia el pescado, clavándola en su cuerpo y luego en el suelo. Todo el mundo miro el pescado cocinado y sus estómagos comenzaron a protestar de hambre, mirando con ojos hambrientos y una boca medio abierta, de la cual casi salía su saliva, reí entre dientes.

-El desayuno está listo —Anuncie.

Los chicos bajaron de inmediato para abalanzarse contra el pescado frito, pero antes mi compañero de tez morena deslizo la mano por mi cintura al momento que me daba un beso en la mejilla, agradeciendo por la comida. Poco después él salió volando con la marca de mi bota en su cara, mientras que yo me encontraba con las mejillas completamente rosadas y mi hermano y Kohaku reían sin cesar. La verdad no era tan afectiva con Turles, solamente con pocos: Kakarotto, el pequeño Kohaku; Gohan, Bulma y de vez en cuando con Milk, claro, solo cuando no la hago enojar. Pero con mi mejor amigo, no, se veía ridículo tratando de parecer romántico y me causaba mucha gracia, aun no entiendo cómo es que me fije en él, mucho menos el de tener un hijo con él, aunque bueno, tenía mis momentos de aprecio hacia Turles, los cuales eran muy escasos.

-Mamá, ¿por qué eres tan mala con papá?

-No es que sea mala —intercedió mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona y aparte la mirada tras cruzarme de brazos—, lo que pasa, Kohaku, es que esa es la manera en que tu madre le demuestra a Turles que lo quiere mucho.

-Y aun así, yo también la quiero mucho —dijo él apretándome contra su cuerpo y solté un pequeño gruñido, acerco sus labios a mis oídos a lo que las piernas comenzaron a temblarme un poco y él rio victorioso. Como odiaba que hiciera eso—. Vamos, nena. No seas tan mala con tu marido.

-Y pensar que tú eras más frio que yo.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-Ni lo pienses, Turles. No estoy de ánimos ni es el momento para ello.

Me senté sobre una roca y comencé a comer en silencio, mirando el bosque con ojos perdidos. No faltaba mucho, quizás un mes o menos, para que aparecieran esos malditos androides en aquella ciudad. Y me sentía muy inquieta por ello y por saber si en verdad eran tan fuertes como lo había dicho Trunks, pero temía que algo se "saliera de control"; obviamente Kohaku no nos acompañarían, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear junto con nosotros. Y sabía que a él no le gustaría que le dijera eso, era igual que yo en ese aspecto, no le gustaba que lo apartaran de una pelea, pero todo era por su bien.

Estos últimos días entrenaba hasta el amanecer, sin descanso alguno y acababa exhausta, pero valía la pena, entrenaba junto con Turles, Piccolo y Kakarotto, a éste último le encantaba mi manera de entrenar, estaba fascinado y me causaba un poco de risa, al fin y al cabo Goku era un saiyajin, era normal sentirse así. A veces Gohan se nos unía, pero yo lo regresaba puesto que no debía desvelarse y Milk lo notaría de inmediato, y se iría contra mi hermano y contra mí también. Un suspiro cansado se escapó de mis labios y me apoye en el moreno sin querer, éste se inquietó un poco y me preguntó qué pasaba.

-No es la fiebre, Turles —conteste con la voz un poco abatida por el cansancio con la frente posada en su hombro—. Solamente tengo algo de sueño.

-Lo sé, siempre entrenas hasta muy tarde que incluso tres días seguidos no dormiste nada; solamente llegabas a comer y te regresabas a entrenar. Tienes que tomar un descanso o no podrás acompañarnos cuando vayamos a acabar con esos miserables androides.

-No, debo seguir entrenando.

-No seas terca esta ocasión, ¿quieres, Kekkyu? —Dijo irritado, después le dio un mordisco al pescado—. Sabes, a veces no soporto tus actitudes de terquedad. En ocasiones tienes que dejarlas a un lado. ¿Quieres acabar con tu cuerpo?

-Mami… —la manera en que Kohaku lo dijo me irrito un poco, pero Turles tenía razón, si continuaba así no estaría en condiciones para la pelea—. Por favor, ve y descansa. No quiero que algo te pase. Entrenaré muy duro el día de hoy y seré más fuerte que cualquiera y así ayudare a mi papá, al tío Kakarotto y a ti a acabar con esos sujetos; y para que estés orgullosa de mí.

-Ya lo estoy, enano —pase la mano por sus cabellos y nos sonreímos—. Así que con su permiso, tomaré una siesta un poco larga. Cuida a Kohaku, Turles y recuerda que tiene que ponerse a estudiar a las seis junto con Gohan, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Y que no se les pase la mano con él… ¿Kakarotto? —Éste me miro y le pedí que me siguiera con el dedo; hable en voz baja—. No dejes que Turles le enseñe sus típicas mañas de saiyajin malcriado. Lo conozco muy bien, de pequeño era todo un demonio y sé que lo hará si yo no me encuentro.

-Descuida —dijo con aire divertido—, no dejaré que lo haga.

-Gracias.

Regrese a casa a lo que Milk se sorprendió, anuncie que dormiría un poco, ya que lo necesitaba y las esperanzas de la pelinegra de creer que había vuelto para ayudar en casa se esfumaron para luego regresar a sus labores hogareños; cerré la puerta detrás mío y arrastré los pies hasta la cama y me desparramé en ella, entrando en un eterno sueño del cual no quería despertar; sentí como los músculos se relajaban. Como amaba dormir.


End file.
